The Super Smash Realm
by prowessMaster44
Summary: "The Super Smash Realm" is a series of funny occurrences between the Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters. Laugh and cry as you read these interactions between your favorite Brawl characters! Can Master Hand ever tame these Smashers? The first chapter's really bad because I wrote it a few years ago, but please give my other chapters a chance! Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fic ever! Whooo! (So please be soft on me!)**

**Yea, I'm writing an SSBB fanfic cuz I'm a crazy fan of that game! This first chapter I included all characters from Brawl. I may or may not include characters from the Brawl characters' games, but I will take requests! **

**PM me and review please! :)))**

**The first chapter I admit is really bad and cringy and not my best work because I wrote this a year ago, but later chapters will be much better, I promise, so please give it a chance!**

Chapter One: Typical Day in the Smash Mansion

"Pika—CHU!" Pikachu lunged at King Dedede as he doubled back and swung his colossal hammer. Spiraling back in shock, Pikachu squealed and charged once again. King Dedede's prominent smirk was the last thing Pikachu saw on the stage before he was thundered off the podium. The crowd cheered. On the bleachers, Pit and Mario applauded violently.

"All right, pay up!" Mario decreed. Pit looked utterly devastated. "Dude, that's like the fourth time!" he whined.

"I know, I know. I'm just that great at predicting the future." Mario said. Pit unwillingly gave up more of his Smash coins with a pout for losing yet another bet against Mario. He was knocked out of his thoughts with a deafening cheer from Mario to Dedede: "WHOOOOO! YOU GO KING DEDEDE! YOU WERE ONLY WORTH MY CHEER FROM GETTING MONEY BECAUSE OF YOU!"

They paused abruptly to see Samus whip by them as she zipped to Pikachu's side (and giving a quick kick to Mario's shin as she passed).

"Are you alright?" they heard Samus inquire. Pikachu sent a withering glance at King Dedede, now battling Snake, and nodded. Mario and Pit stared at each other. They knew Samus had a soft spot for Pikachu.

Suddenly, a loud cheer shot out, and as Pikachu stood up to follow Samus, he was brutally knocked back down by the massively weighted King Dedede. Squeezing his head out under the king (whose eyes were rolling aimlessly from the dizziness), Pikachu peered up to see Snake's victorious grin. "Look at me! I am triumphant! The one that stan—OOF!"

Snake went flying over all of them as a "HOOMMMEEE RUUUNN!" came echoing around the stadium with the sudden appearance of Fox jetting on the stage. Samus attempted to wrench the yellow Pokemon from under the giant penguin as the self-proclaimed king continued to moan randomly in a different language.

Mario tried to ignore Pit's burning gaze. Finally, and without words, he gave up and surrendered to the angel's outstretched hand, returning the coins into his palms.

* * *

Despite the rather conspicuous commotion of the Brawl tournament outside, inside, an oblivious Zelda was having her usual "tea time" with "her girls." This apparent group was made up of Peach, occasionally Jigglypuff, and Samus, who had whizzed out the room to Pikachu's aid.

"So, then Link brought me a bright orange rupee for a present!" exclaimed Zelda in a hushed tone. Jigglypuff and Peach cooed and was about to comment when an earsplitting _smack_ resonated around the room. The girls all sprang up in shock and whipped their heads over to the source of the offensive interruption; they found out it was Snake smashed against the window with a face that pleaded for help.

The girls frankly ignored him as he slowly peeled off like a sticker, succumbing to gravity. The girls barely had time to readjust in their seats and compose theirselves before they were interfered once more when Ike burst in followed by a fuming Marth.

"GIVE ME BACK MY EFFING TIARA!" Marth demanded. Ike had a mixed expression of fright and amusement with said crown clutched securely in his grasp. The three girls abruptly shut up and dived behind their chairs for protection as Marth stormed in throwing himself at Ike. Ike dodged and looked around frantically for an escape. Seeing no civilized exit, he brusquely rammed open the fireplace and proceeded to climb up.

Growling, (which did _not _happen often, implying a pretty lethal Marth) Marth rocketed after him like an enraged bull, an act which nobody could even imagine Marth could even pull, much more something that definitely didn't fit anyone's first impression of the prince.

Peering up at Ike's skittering body up the chimney, Marth yanked out a match out of literally nowhere, and struck a fire.

Ike was still hysterically clawing up the brick pipe when he smelled an ominous burning scent. "Dammit, Marth! You wouldn't," he mustered under his breath. Oh, but an incensed Marth could do anything universally possible. Marth bent down and threw the match into the hungry wood.

Zelda, Peach, and Jigglypuff cowered behind the chairs to cover their eyes, and they plugged their ears, blessing Ike a heartfelt farewell and promising him a proper funeral if they (ever) find his corpse.

* * *

Out by the legendary Rayquaza's lake, Red, the Pokemon Trainer, and three of his Pokemon were trying (unsuccessfully) to lure Rayquaza out into one of Red's Pokeballs. "Come on, now! There is a tasty, tasty snack up here!" Red coaxed with clucking noises which was rather degrading for the Trainer's dignity.

Ivysaur shuddered with repulsion while Charizard clamped his jaws shut to prevent a fiery laughter from bursting out.

Squirtle remained oblivious as he skimmed above and across the water of the lake. Completing a lap, he stopped in front of Red and questioned, "_Squirt squirt squirtle squirt squirtle?_" ("Why am I circling this lake when I don't even have any bait to lure out Rayquaza?")

"Oh, you're asking where this 'tasty snack' is that you need to drop in the water?" Red clarified. Squirtle nodded. "Well…you see…dear Squirtle…," Red sputtered, scratching his head. Ivysaur and Charizard recoiled in alarm, but Squirtle remained unaware of the disgrace that was being stammered out by his own Trainer.

The words came out like vomit. "IwasthinkingyoucouldlureRayquazaupandonceIcaputurehimIwouldmakehimspityouout."

The appalled expression of Squirtle was perfectly clear on what his cruel intentions were for Red.

However, nobody noticed an upcoming "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH!". The scream grew louder and louder as the source got closer and closer. Upon further inspection, Red sent profuse thanks to Arceus for sending a crispy, fried Ike slamming into the advancing revenge-driven water Pokemon.

"HOT! HOT! PUT IT OUT! NOW BEFORE I ROAST TO PULP AND BRING DISHONOR TO ALL OF CRIMEA!" Ike wheezed. Ivysaur promptly slapped him into the lake with a flick of his vine.

* * *

"No, NO! SONIC, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" Link felt like smashing his own head against the wall until he reached unconsciousness. A coma seemed much more tolerable than teaching the blue hedgehog how to use a sword.

Between his white gloves, Sonic the Hedgehog clutched onto the hilt of a wooden practice sword, swinging it aimlessly in all directions, imagining he looked just as good and skilled as his Hylian teacher. He merely ignored the facepalming Link and continued to whip the wooden "weapon" around the gym, squawking, "HIIII YAAAH!"s and other mortifying battle cries. Sonic finally stopped, pleased with himself, and broadcasted to the whole entire world, "I'm a professional swords-hog now!"

Link mumbled something incoherent under his breath somewhere between the lines of, "A professional swordsman just from rolling rotten wood around for ten minutes" before uttering sarcastically to Sonic, "Oh yeaaaaah, a professional swordsma—er—hog wouldn't be afraid to participate in the fencing match in an hour at the town square!"

Sonic looked amazed and with a challenging (possibly overconfident) grin, proclaimed, "It's on!" Link lost his composure for a second, and before he could clarify that his statement was one-hundred percent sarcasm, Sonic whizzed away in a blue blur, heading to the fencing competition in town.

A couple hours later, Link was plopped on the couch by the door, anxiously waiting for a battered and beat-up Sonic, grasping a bouquet of blue hydrangeas and a laundry basket overflowing with chili dogs. Just when Link thought he would never see the blue hedgehog again, therefore classifying himself as an indirect murderer, Sonic opened the door calmly like any other day and stepped in.

Link pounced on Sonic, showering him with the hydrangeas and stuffing a chili dog in his mouth so fast Sonic barely have time to react.

"WOAH WOAH! Hooooold uf! Waf the spefel occafion?" Sonic asked between forced bites of chili dog. Link paused and opened his mouth to pour out the most loving words he could come up with, but they froze in his open mouth.

"…You're not hurt?" he asked, bewildered. Sonic looked at Link as if Link was mocking him, then replied, "Of course not! Have a little more faith in me! I got…FIRST PLACE FTW!"

Link got his wish for a coma and fainted.

* * *

"I got it first."

"No I did."

Their faces were almost touching, gazes burning, with an innocent slice of cake sitting between them. Kirby and Popo glared at each other.

Kirby growled, "I asked Peach to bake me a cake, and she agreed, so that cake is MINE."

Popo didn't falter. "For all I know, Peach baked a cake and I got it first before you glutton got your grubby fing—," Popo paused, remembering Kirby had no fingers whatsoever. "—your grubby…_paws_."

"How DARE you call these paws!" Kirby lunged forward with his hammer clutched between his "paws" and attempted to smack that stupid grin off Popo's face. However, Nana came just in time and pulled out her own hammer and blocked Kirby's attack. "Thanks, sis," Popo said. Then the three charged, but they all suddenly were restrained by Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Yoshi.

"Hey, a friendly reminder: No Brawls allowed outside the arena!" reminded Donkey Kong, in a tone that was far from friendly.

"Now get it through your thick skulls!" added Diddy.

"CAKE!" Yoshi crooned. And with one swift move, his tongue lashed out, and the wonderful sweetness brought utter elation to the green dinosaur.

The Ice Climbers and Kirby's expressions were completely distraught. Patting his stomach, Yoshi followed the uncle and nephew already leaving.

Kirby turned to the Ice Climbers. "Well, with cake gone, I guess I'll just have to eat YOU guys!" Then Kirby used Inhale on the panic-stricken Ice Climbers. "NOOOO!"

* * *

"Don't you think it's a great day for a prank or two?" questioned Toon Link nonchalantly.

"Totally," agreed Ness. He turned to Lucas beside him. "Don't you think?" he asked the blonde. Ness knew Lucas was used to obeying rules, and it required a lot of pleading-slash-blackmail to get him to participate. But you know that peer pressure is a huge influence on kids, so of course Lucas complied.

"Hey, we gotta get Nana and Popo to join, too, or else they'd get mad," reasoned Lucas, obviously trying to buy time. However, Ness and Toon realized his logic and agreed to find the Ice Climbers.

To say the least, they had flipped the mansion upside down looking for the brother and sister only to come up with nothing (Lucas mentally threw confetti around and celebrated). They met everyone several times, including Kirby wearing a thick, purple parka.

* * *

Meta Knight and Lucario stared deep into each other's eyes, ferocity burning between them, trying to read what was going on in the other's head. They narrowed their eyes at each other, and it was a tense atmosphere, so tense it almost matched a Brawl's atmosphere. Their serious gazes clashed, none of them backing down, unwavering stares that grew more intense as the seconds ticked by. Glares deepened and fists clenched. Both of them were sweating, the environment around them dead silent except for their hollow breaths. And then Lucario glanced down and said, "Go fish."

* * *

"Bulls-eye," Bowser drawled, his dart hitting the center red circle on the target square on. He took another gulp of his drink lazily.

"Pfft. I can do better," sneered Ganondorf.

Bowser looked up. "Since when can you do better than the center?" he questioned.

"Uh…." Ganondorf lost his tough veneer for a moment before recovering and replied, "I can hit the center-center. I see your dart is a little off to the left."

Bowser bit back a laugh. He turned his face away from the Gerudo just in case it showed his unquenchable expression.

Bowser ordered, "More beer, please." Wolf beside him popped open another can of (root) beer open and poured it into Bowser's empty glass. Bowser watched the fizz settle, almost mesmerizing him, when he was knocked out of his trance with a, "Hey, it's that good-for-nothin' friend of Fox" from Wolf. The Koopa king followed the direction the clawed paw pointed to: a bird silhouette passing the basement corridor. "Let's get 'im," chuckled Wario, cracking his knuckles.

Falco was serenely trudging down the hallway in the basement to where the soft drinks were kept, humming a tune that sounded identical to the Star Fox Theme. He was craving a bubbly, fizzy root beer….

He stopped in front of the box of root beer cans. It was empty. Before he erupted into an immature tantrum, someone seized him from behind.

"HOLY SHIT!" Falco squealed.

On impulse, he kicked his captor in the place where the sun doesn't shine, and he whipped around as he recognized that the agonized wail belonged to Wario. He smirked in satisfaction, but then saw Ganon, Bowser, and Wolf behind the Mario-nemesis.

"Hey, Lombardi," Wolf snarled.

Falco reached for his communicator.

"Dare call for McCloud to save your ass?" Wolf continued to taunt.

Falco gritted his teeth and replied coolly with a witty question of his own. "You guys are so pathetic that it has to take four of you—actually three since I think one of you needs to get their nuts checked—to take down _one _of me? Don't try me," Falco sniffed.

"Boys, on the count of three," Wolf growled to Ganon and Bowser. Wario was still thrashing on the floor.

"One, two…"

"FALCOOOON PAWNCH!" came out of nowhere.

The three villains plus a helpless Wario was flung back with smoke, each emitting a girly yelp before crashing through a window and out into the garden.

Captain Falcon emerged from the ashes, chortling, "Show me your moves! Now how awesome was that epic save? Did I look cool?"

Falco merely nodded and said, "Well, thanks for the help, but next time, hands off my prey!"

The two drivers exited the basement snorting and hooting.

* * *

Olimar looked back contently at his garden. He patted each of his hardworking Pikmin and dispersed them into their respective Onions. Even though Smashville was safer than that unknown planet he explored a lengthy time ago, there were still lurking predators hungering for his treasured Pikmin. Because of his love for his Pikmin, Olimar built the habit on taking care of the Smash Mansion's garden, supplying fresh veggies and fruit and herbs for everyone.

He glanced back one last time to admire the picky artichokes that took so much effort and time for them to finally poke out from the soil. Olimar realized with artichokes, he could finally taste new things instead of the same broccoli soup and mashed pota—**BOOOOOOOM!**

The Hocotatian recoiled in shock (as well as the red antenna on his head snapped straight in surprise) as he witnessed four soot-covered figures hurtling straight into his precious artichokes. Olimar stood as still as stone, then hung his head, and he ignored the cries for help as he plodded away, vowing for revenge soon.

* * *

'Twas the end of day, and Master Hand in his studio called up for his reporters.

Luigi, R.O.B., and Mr. Game and Watch stumbled into the right hand's office. "Today's report, please," Master Hand requested.

Luigi cleared his throat and read off the day's bizarre occurrences. R.O.B. continued the list of mishaps and accidents, and G&W concluded with a note from Olimar which stated that artichoke soup was canceled due to some "ash aliens abducting his garden."

As Master Hand took in each misfortune, the hand seemed to grow more and more wrinkles. Shaking his head(?), Master Hand forlornly dismissed the three. He knew that tomorrow could only be the same level of calamity or worse.

It was time to teach these Smashers a lesson.

**A/N: Chapter's not the best, but please give my other chapters a chance :) Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lesson Learned

**A/N: New chapter! Something about updates: I think I'll have at least 2-3 chapters uploaded each week, so hold tight! **

**And before I forget...DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NINTENDO, SEGA, ETC.!**

Samus was exhausted.

Through the day, she had endured the basically involuntary "tea time" with Zelda and the other girls' giggles (which included her own fake giggles and contemplating the tough decision of if staying there or staying near Snake was worse), watched Pikachu suffer from the Brawl with King Dedede and his stupid hammer, battled in her own strenuous Brawl against the hardy Meta Knight (she _barely _lost—she blamed the hormones), concocting and bringing Pikachu's favorite food to the infirmary, and survived the raucous dinner with the rowdy Smashers while choking down Sonic's definition of food. To say the least, Samus thought she deserved that bubble bath and scented candle before bed.

Feeling a tad better, Samus crawled into bed. Across the room, she noticed Zelda and Peach were both already snoozing lightly. Jigglypuff had returned to Red and the other Pokémon. Samus noticed the time—11:24 PM.

Sighing, she blew out the lemon scented candle and pulled the covers up to her chin. Samus decided that tomorrow, she'll detox and relax with some tea and hang out with Pikachu for the whole day, maybe send Ridley a good morning letter with a bomb in it. There were no Brawls scheduled for her or any Brawlers for that matter (rest day), which was a relief. But for now, tonight was going to be a good night's sle—

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Annoyed, Samus plugged her ears and curled up into a tight ball, pulling the blanket over her whole body. It felt like she just closed her eyes before the alarm—wait, why was the alarm set? It was supposed to be a rest day for all Smashers.

Samus reached out and smacked the alarm clock quiet muttering something identical to "Shut the hell up" before retreating back under her blanket cocoon…only for it to be yanked off again with Peach's cheerful voice screeching into her ears.

"Wakey, wakey, Sammie!" Peach chirped. Teeth chattering, Samus roughly retorted, "Dammit Peach! Gimme back my blanket!"

Peach, however, called for backup. "ZEEEELLLLDDIIEE! SAMMIE NEEDS HELP WAKING UP!" Zelda emerged from the shower with still-wet hair. Together, Zelda and Peach literally dragged Samus out of the comfort of her bed, and while doing so, Samus caught a glimpse at the clock and thought, _Why the hell am I getting up at 6:30 AM? _

"All right, all right, I'll get up!" she reluctantly conceded. Samus stood up and noticed that Zelda and Peach were already wide awake and groomed, both slathered with makeup and junk like that. _Yeah right_, Samus thought. She simply slipped on an electric blue bathrobe and roughly piled her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Tell me why I'm waking up at this unholy hour on our _rest day_?" she asked gruffly. "Oh, Master Hand ordered all Smashers to gather in the living room for some announcement of some sort," Zelda replied indifferently. Master Hand…? _This couldn't be good_, Samus deduced, because Master Hand never called for meetings unless it was for something serious.

And right she was. Samus didn't know how she could tell, but the appearance of Master Hand looked utterly distressed but all the same time determined. The rest of the Smashers were there, looking just as groggy as Samus felt (well, except for Zelda and Peach), mumbling disjointed complaints to each other.

"What a bunch of bull," Fox grumbled.

"Mmf," replied Falco. He was too busy using Dedede's stomach as a pillow. Said king was already snoring sonorously. Dedede flipped onto his stomach, pinning Falco under his massive weight. Fox came to the conclusion that Falco was too sleepy to even notice what was happening, not dying from suffocation.

Master Hand scanned the room and took note that all Smashers were present. He cleared his throat (somehow) for their attention.

Nobody acknowledged him.

"Crazy, come here please," the right hand ordered for his left hand brother.

"CrAzY hAnD aT yOuR sErViCe, SiR!" Crazy Hand responded.

Master Hand motioned at the rambling Smashers. The more the fighters whined, the more Master Hand agreed he had made the right decision.

"HONK HONK! YOUR MASTER NEEDS YOU HOOLIGANS' ATTENTIONS! GET IT? MASTER? AS IN, MASTER…_HAND?_ HAHA! I CRACK MYSELF UP!" Crazy screeched.

Only the front closest Smashers turned their heads in Master and Crazy Hand's direction.

Crazy was offended.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Crazy shrieked and proceeded to lift his middle finger at the Smashers. Somehow, that caught all their attentions unlike Crazy's insane attempt before.

"Crazy!" Master Hand exclaimed, appalled. But Crazy promptly twirled around in a manner like spinning on his heel, and glided grouchily away.

Everyone in the living room was dead silent and watched Crazy's departure, then turned and faced Master Hand like loyal kittens.

Master Hand cleared his throat. "I have been noticing you Smashers has had better days, like the first days you all were enrolled in the Smash Mansion." The hand paused for a moment. The only sound was the sound of the air conditioner blowing cool air around the living room. Master Hand enjoyed a brief spurt of relief from the cold wind blowing at the sweat forming.

"Your first days were like you were visiting a fancy restaurant—composed, respectful, wise. However, each day has grown more slack and less productive, having ME"—Master Hand had his thumb poking from his fist at the back of the living room, much like pointing to himself, for emphasis—"pay DAILY bills for the mansion to be repaired with all YOUR"—the hand drew in his thumb and poked his index finger at the Smashers—"reckless deeds. I had never encountered a day as clamorous as yesterday, and I assume each day will only grow worse. Your behavior this morning was actually the event that solidified my decision."

Master Hand stopped for a moment for fearful anticipation. "I've decided—"

"SPOILER!" came Crazy's ringing voice down the hallway. "YOU GUYS HAVE TO CLEAN THE MANSION UNTIL IT'S AS WHITE AS ME AND BRO!"

The Smashers peered back at Master Hand, horror and dread readable in their eyes, praying that Crazy was just joking.

Master Hand smirked(?) to himself and confirmed, "What he said."

No sooner had the words left his mouth(?) the entire room erupted into wails and cries of protest. Master Hand thought apathetically, _Well, at least my work here is done._ And he modestly put up on a giant screen the respective tasks for each Smasher.

* * *

"Watch it, loser!" grouched Wolf, sharply swiping white, feathered wings from his face, abruptly pausing from scrubbing the kitchen walls with a soggy sponge. Wolf and Pit were assigned to polish the kitchen in tip-top shape.

"_You_ watch it, jerk!" Pit tossed back. "You're lucky today's rest day otherwise I would've had several arrows in all the places you wouldn't want them to be!"

Wolf snorted. "Ha. You can't even lay a finger on me, because I'll just simply use my deflector and counter your measly attack!"

"And I'll counter _that_ with my Mirror Shield!"

"Then I'll send it right back at ya!"

"So I'll bounce it back again!"

This went on for a while.

Link was plodding down past the kitchen at the time, lugging a bulky vacuum muttering, "Ike should be doing this from carrying that Ragnell around all the time." His job was to vacuum the whole entire upstairs, and he nearly passed out when he heard he was required to do it all by himself. Link had pleaded for anyone to trade jobs, but no one wanted to drag an oversized vacuum over the entire upper floor.

He was in a very sour mood, and he secretly cursed Master Hand for making him do this sort of arduous labor. He briefly yanked off his cap, held his sweaty, matted blonde hair against the air conditioning vent, and continued on.

Link glimpsed in the kitchen and stopped to see Wolf and Pit at each-other's throats, strangling and claiming, "_I'll _break your feeble force first!"

"No _I _will!"

Link paused, considering if he should break them up and hail for the peace of Din, but then continued on with a shrug and an annoyed "They can deal with it by theirselves."

* * *

Nobody was in a good mood. Complaints and insults filled the mansion as the Smashers carried out their cleaning duties. Master Hand only thought, _It's for the best_.

* * *

"Why am I cursed with the _worst possible choice_?" moaned Ike.

"You're not the only one!" Marth griped.

He and Ike looked ruefully into the bathroom, both of them armed with full soapy buckets and eight brand new sponges.

"Now I know why Master Hand gave us the best cleaning supplies," Ike mumbled, eyeing the stained sink and foul-smelling toilet. The bathtub was tainted a beige from cleansing thirty-five dirty bodies and fallen hair and fur of all different colors were strewn on the floor.

Ike felt a sudden spurt of annoyance. "We got in trouble because youjust _had _to light me on fire!" Ike accused, pointing a judging finger at Marth.

Marth recoiled, shocked and insulted. "Well who was it that stole my tiara that forced me to take it to extreme measures?" he retorted.

"I told you before that I just wanted to look at it!"

"I never agreed to that!"

Ike and Marth both reached for their swords but grabbed nothing, and they remembered all weapons had been taken away for "rest day." They instead scowled at each other.

"We'll deal with this tomorrow—when I'm equipped with Ragnell," snarled Ike.

Marth matched his gaze and seethed in return, "And I with Falchion."

With that, they dipped the new sponges into the buckets and scrubbed, elbowing and kicking the other whenever possible.

Then, Ike took it to the next level and squirted mirror cleaner onto Marth's hair.

"…Bitch!" Marth exclaimed. "My…fucking…HAIR!" He water-slapped Ike with the remaining soapy water in the bucket (Ike secretly admitted it hurt), but Marth wasn't done yet. He opened any random cabinet and snagged any random object and whacked it repeatedly on the indigo-haired mercenary, because _nobody_ messed with Marth's precious hair!

"Wait…ow…STOP!" Ike grabbed Marth's wrist. "What are you holding?"

Both of their gazes followed up to what was in Marth's grasp. A box…of…tampons.

"Eeeekkkk!" Marth dropped the offensive object and chucked it back into the cabinet (but not without catching an eyeful of "feminine products") and slammed it shut. That was when he noticed there was a sign on it: "NO BOYS ALLOWED!"

Needless to say, Ike and Marth scrubbed the bathroom without uttering another word.

* * *

"Do we really have to wipe all the lunch room tables and floor?" whined Ness.

"Guess we have to, or else we won't get candy for a month!" Nana pointed out.

"At least we kids get to work together in a group of five instead of two or one like the others!" Lucas said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yea! Way better than scrubbing this whole place by myself!" agreed Popo.

"Alright. Let's split up and start wiping the floor and these tables!" Toon proclaimed. They all stood in a circle and stacked their hands in the center. "Let's do this!" they declared in unison, and lifted their centered hands into the air with a combined battle cry.

An hour ticked by, and with the kids' little hands scrubbing a huge cafeteria, they only got a fraction of the room cleaned.

"Plan B," decided Toon. He thought for a second, then snapped his fingers and announced, "I got it!" He told everyone his brilliant plan.

Ten minutes later, the little Smashers were teetering on top of sponges on their feet. "If we can make it fun, let's make it fun!" cheered Ness.

"More fun…with more progress, too!" Nana shouted.

"That's a bonus!" Lucas approved.

"Now to get used to this…" Popo muttered. He dipped his sponge-feet in and took the first gliding step. Soon all the kids were skating around on sponges, covering every corner, leaving behind a gleaming surface. Popo and Nana skimmed across the floor while Toon, Ness, and Lucas were gliding on the tables, bubbles floating around the whole cafeteria and laughter in the air.

DK strutted by the lunch room, and he did a double take-he couldn't believe the sight. He had been sulking the whole day to himself, but looking at the young Smashers laugh, he felt a little lighter.

The gorilla continued on his way, towing the garbage bags with him, wishing he was a kid again. _Enjoy it while you can, Diddy,_ he thought to his nephew.

* * *

"Aw, fuck!" Samus swore at that dingy nail that wouldn't stay in its place. She had asked for new nails from R.O.B., but he told her there weren't any new ones left in the mansion.

**FLASHBACK**:

"Hey, R.O.B. Got any more nails? 'Cause the old ones won't stay in the window frames," Samus said trying to keep irritation from biting her voice.

The robot glanced at her, then silently received data. "_Item: Nails…Location: Smash Mansion…zero new nails in the Smash Mansion_," R.O.B. informed.

Samus couldn't believe it. "There's gotta be extra!" she claimed.

"_Item: Nails…Location: Smash Mansion…zero new nails in the Smash Mansion_," R.O.B. repeated.

"Just give me the damn nails."

"_Item: Nails…Location: Smash Mansion…zero new nails in the Smash Mansion_."

Samus left before she tore the robot apart.

**END FLASHBACK**

Samus cussed again when the nail fell back out. Ugh, why did she have to fix window frames? She would rather fix cars or computers from the years repairing her power suit whenever necessary. Heck, she would even fix Captain Falcon's race cars or Snake's grenades if she had to.

Samus clutched the nail as tightly as she could. Oh how she just wanted to break this stupid thing… Then the strained nail cut into her skin. Samus let loose a barrage of cusses in all different combinations possible.

"Woah, easy there!" came a voice. "Cursing won't solve it faster. Need help?"

Samus whirled around, and saw Ike limply carrying an empty bucket, which she figured he was done with his task. Then she noticed several cardboard cuts adulterating the mercenary's skin. "How'd you get those?" she muttered, trying to draw attention out of her.

Ike suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Uh…never mind about me. It's you who needs help."

Before Samus could turn the spotlight back to Ike, Ike abruptly stepped close to her. Samus stifled back a gasp. Ike slowly reached for Samus's fisted hands, stealing glances to confirm it was okay, and carefully pulled her fingers open. Samus saw Ike flinch at the sight of her bloodstained palms with the culprit nail in the center of it.

Samus suddenly felt self-conscious with her bathrobe and messy bun she hadn't changed out of, and pulled her hand away. "Just a little scratch. I'm fine," she told Ike.

"No you're not." Ike tugged his black cloth headband off his head and tenderly wrapped the wound after removing the nail from it.

Samus bit her cheek from the pain.

Ike turned, and jammed the nail into its rightful place in the window frame with his immense strength. Then he waved at Samus and said, "See ya" before turning away and around the corner.

Samus stood there, and as she clasped her injured palm with the ends of Ike's headband tickling her forearms, she realized she hadn't even said thanks.

* * *

Finally, what all the Smashers had been waiting for, the sun went down and cleaning was over.

Master Hand watched the exhausted Smashers stumble into the living room, rubbing their shoulders, mumbling to theirselves, massaging their temples.

When all gathered, Master Hand had an easier time getting everyone's attention. "So, how did the day feel being productive for a change?" The hand plowed on after the rhetorical question. "It would've been easier if you kept up your chores. I hope everyone's learned their lesson and stop deteriorating the spirit in this mansion. I am no longer upset with you, for I saw how well you cleaned. Now you may disperse into your rooms. Goodnight, Smashers."

Master Hand picked himself up and floated to his office, finally feeling there was hope.

**A/N: Just a little Ike and Samus (Ikus? SamIke?) fluff for ya ;) **

**I may or may not update tomorrow, because I have family plans for the day, but I'll see what I can get done.**

**Ta-ta for now!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: For the Woes of Cooking

Kirby was hungry.

That wasn't unusual at all. For all the Smasher's knew, Kirby was always hungry, but this time, Kirby knew he was _truly _hungry, from the top of his round pink head to…um…the bottom of his round pink head.

Kirby trudged down the hallway, eyeing the one and only destination that would destroy (well, more like ease) his blazing appetite: none other than kitchen. He passed by several Smashers exiting the kitchen as well.

"Hey Kirby," Jigglypuff piped.

"Hi!" Kirby replied, waving both his arms while standing at the tips of his shoes. Then Kirby immediately bustled away, sidestepping the cerulean-eyed Pokémon, a blush creeping onto his face; Why did Jigglypuff always look so cute?

Kirby, in his haste, knocked into Sheik also leaving from the kitchen, snow cone in hand, and Sheik toppled backward from the collision. Kirby and the Sheikah both watched the delightful treat sail precariously through the air, as in slow motion, before Sheik took action: she back flipped four perfect times, performed a cringe-worthy splits, and caught the falling snow cone perfectly on her nose after leavening herself under it.

Kirby watched this whole ordeal with his mouth hanging open—why couldn't he have an (actual) body to do that? He was knocked out of his thoughts as Sheik carefully removed the cone from the tip of her nose and stood up.

Kirby felt himself shrivel to pulp by the intense gaze the Sheikah's red eyes were giving him. Finally, unable to endure it any longer, the pink puffball scampered speedily past Sheik and around the corner.

Kirby slowed and caught his breath. The kitchen was only a few meters away now. Then Meta Knight and Snake brushed past him. Snake was cracking "hilarious" jokes to the indifferent Meta Knight ("What did the boy grenade say to his girlfriend grenade? 'Come and blow me up!' Haha!").

Snake's Popsicle was half eaten while Meta Knight's was untouched. Kirby wondered briefly how his masked rival could even eat the Popsicle, or anything at all with that mask over him.

Finally, his hunger a ravening furnace, Kirby stopped in front of the fridge. All the Smashers had left, and Kirby joyfully thought to himself, _The whole fridge to me and by myself!_ He threw the door open and anticipated the appearance of all the delicacies he could imagine and saw…

Nothing.

Stark empty. The fridge contained nothing but lousy water and onions.

Kirby felt his rage boil up, and he whipped open the cabinet doors, all the ones existing in the kitchen…but there was not a single treat waiting for him. Kirby couldn't accept it. And a hungry Kirby was a fatal Kirby.

Kirby spent several helpless _hours _opening the fridge and cupboards over and over, tearing them open and scavenging for any acceptable food. He. Was. STARVING.

* * *

Mario hurried by the ransacked kitchen, on his desperate way to the bathroom. Curse Captain Falcon for forcing him to drink three Pina coladas with him—Mario hadn't been particularly interested in watching a boring F-Zero race on the TV, and he had secretly left the entertained driver, about to burst.

Mario couldn't resist passing the trashed kitchen, though. He looked in and instantly escaped Kirby's hunger-rage before Kirby decided his next meal would be a red-capped plumber.

Mario entered the bathroom and relieved himself, when he noticed that there was no more toilet paper. Thank god he didn't need them. But it was his responsibility to supply necessities to all Smashers at all times, so with a sigh, Mario exited the bathroom and headed to Master Hand's office.

Mario burst into Master Hand's office. Startled, the hand immediately slammed his laptop shut. Catching his breath, Mario rasped, "What was that?"

"OH! Nothing of your concern," Master Hand griped unconvincingly. Mario decided to shrug it off, knowing more serious things at stake.

"Master Hand! We need to go shopping!" Mario announced. "We're out of toilet paper, which already means the end of the world, but we're out of food, too! And Kirby is destroying the kitchen!"

Master Hand smothered a wheeze. He knew that a hungry Kirby could inflict as much bills piling on his desk as an angry Marth can. "All right," the hand decided. "Send these Smashers to the store."

Master Hand shuffled the Smashers' profile cards and let Mario choose five Smashers. One thought was going through the plumber's mind as he chose the five unfortunate Smashers: _Notmenotmenotmenotmenotme_.

"Card number one," Mario said. He flipped it over and quickly read it over, then let out a sigh of relief. "Wolf." He continued. "Card number two: Ganondorf. Three: Link." Mario cringed. _Oh, Link and Ganon is definitely not going to let the other come home alive_. "Four: Luigi. And five…" Mario crossed his fingers and prayed that it wasn't going to be him.

"Yes…?" pushed Master Hand. When Mario remained in the stony position with his eyes squeezed shut, the hand abruptly snatched a card and read it himself. "Number five is Zelda. Now shoo. For that matter, might as well get me some anti-wrinkle hand lotion an—" Master Hand was cut off by a thump. Peering over his desk, he realized that if Mario's name was called or not, Mario would've either way fainted from distress or relief.

* * *

"Okay, listen up!" Mario hollered over the Smashers' varying arguments in the thriving living room, clutching an ice pack to the bruise pounding on the side of his head. "I'VE GOT THE LIST OF SMASHERS WHO HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!"

The sudden announcement shut everyone up. Mario cleared his throat. "Here are the Smashers."

The Smashers' panicked eyes bore into the back of the profile cards.

"Number one: Wolf."

"Ah, shit dammit, why the hell does it have to be me?" growled Wolf from the back of the room. "Even if I go, don't expect me to help or anything."

Mario pretended not to hear. "Number two: Ganondorf."

The Gerudo emitted a defiant noise. "Hmph. I'm with Wolf for this one: no way am I going to help."

Mario pressed on and read the rest of the names. He didn't want to stand here any longer. "Number three, four and five are Link, Luigi, and Zelda respectively. I wish you luck. Goodbye." Mario hastily strode away.

The words took a few seconds to sink in. Then almost at the same time, protests and cries were heard, as well as sighs of relief and teases.

* * *

The five Smashers stood meekly before the towering grocery store. They peered at their long lists.

"Okay, off you go!" Mario said, and drove away before any of the Smashers could jump back in and escape back to the Mansion with him.

Wolf, Ganondorf, Link, Luigi, and Zelda all entered the store. There were several regulars there, and the customers looked up and shrieked, "Oh! The Smashers are here!" Everyone's attention swiveled to the five Smashers.

"Get back to work!" Ganondorf barked, and that scared the shoppers back to what they were doing before.

"Augh. Where the fuck is the stupid makeup isle?" Wolf grumbled. Then he noticed what he just said and checked the category of his list again. "_MAKEUP?!_ I don't even _like _makeup!"

"Good luck with that," sneered Ganon, sweeping past him. Wolf scowled.

"Well, might as well get it over with," the Gerudo advised. He then pivoted and walked off in the direction that Wolf figured to be canned goods.

Wolf did not know where makeup is. "How am I supposed to get makeup when I've never been in that goddamn isle before?" he muttered. "Not that I ever even _want _to. HEY, LOUSY CUSTOMERS! …WHERE IS THE MAKEUP ISLE?" he bellowed, wincing at the last line. The nearby shoppers snickered and a young woman with blazing red hair pointed in a direction Wolf never set a foot towards.

With a frustrated grunt, Wolf trudged over to the vanity world.

* * *

Ganondorf found the canned food easy enough. Thank god for directions and labeled arrows, or he would've gotten lost a few seconds into the shopping maze. He looked onto the list: canned black beans, pumpkin puree, tuna, and corn. Ganon peered up and saw the rows and rows and columns and columns of canned goods. Oh, this was going to take a while…

* * *

Link trudged down the various isles chatting with Zelda beside him. "No more food, huh?" he said.

"You got that right," Zelda replied. "Kirby was a mess!"

"Kirby can be so dangerous and even scary when he's hungry!" Link chuckled.

"Yeah…"

The two fell silent. Link peeked over and caught Zelda looking, too. Or maybe she caught him, but either way, they were looking. They both immediately turned away and coughed.

"Other than food, there's no more toilet paper either, according to Mario," Link recalled, trying casually to start a conversation again.

Zelda giggled. "Not like you care," she commented and shoved the green clad Hero playfully on the shoulder.

Link realized what a stupid of a statement he said and blushed a deep pink. Then he realized that Zelda had pushed him jokingly, and he grinned. "You'll pay for that," he declared.

"Oh?" Zelda gazed at him with innocent eyes. Link was lost in her deep blue eyes for a second before shaking out of his trance.

Then he leaned in close and whispered ominously, "I know where you're most ticklish." Zelda took a moment to comprehend what he just said, and Link took that opportunity to lunge at the Princess of Hyrule and started to tickle her at the ribs.

"Aaak! Haha! Link! Stop it! It tickles!" Zelda squealed. Several shopping onlookers took photos and videos and cooed, "Awwww." Finally, Zelda managed to evade his grasp and collapsed on the ground as she caught her breath, occasional giggles escaping as she cooled down.

She looked up at Link who was brushing his hands. His blonde locks shook as he arrogantly thrust his chin out and said, "Revenge is sweet" before extending a hand and helping the princess up.

"Well, I'm off to the packaged food now," Link said, noticing their hands were still together. "Where are you headed?"

"The toilet papers," Zelda sniggered.

"Oh, heh, well remember to buy a lifetime's supply then," Link advised, heat rushing to his face as he recalled his embarrassing comment from before. Then they parted ways, both of them regretting that they had to let go.

* * *

Luigi peeked around the shelves nervously. Oh how he hated this attention! There were already several fans following him around like ducklings.

Looking onward, he saw a clean escape. Taking a deep breath, he counted in his head: _One…two…three…BLASTOFF! _Luigi abruptly charged full speed ahead, trying with all his might to evade these pesky fans.

After two minutes of complete sprinting, the green-capped plumber slowed down to a walk in the cleaning supply section, still looking behind him. Good, no sign of anyone following him—oof!

He whirled his head around to apologize to whoever he bumped into. "I'm so sorry…Professor E. Gadd?!" Luigi rubbed his eyes to confirm the short man with the little wisp of hair curling at the tip of his head.

"Ah! My dear Luigi! How have you been? Is the Poltergust 3000 still in good shape?" E. Gadd questioned.

Luigi nodded profusely. Ever since the good-natured professor granted him the renowned Poltergust 3000 vacuum, he was able to rid a haunted mansion of all ghosts and Boos to save the place, as well as his own brother.

"I'm just looking at the new styles of vacuums," E. Gadd explained. "Where are you heading?"

"I've been targeting the frozen food isle, but there are just too many people following me!" Luigi moaned.

"I've got the perfect idea, my boy!" E. Gadd said. He handed the downcast plumber with a mask of King Boo. Luigi shuddered, remembering the horrid final battle he had with the Boo at the haunted mansion.

"Where this, and no one would even think twice on coming near you!" E. Gadd twittered. "Good luck, Luigi!"

Luigi put the mask on and took a deep breath before emerging from the vacant cleaning isle to the frozen food. A little girl shrieked and skittered away. Everyone within Luigi's six-foot radius immediately evacuated. Luigi smiled underneath his mask. _Thanks Professor!_ He thought.

* * *

Link finally found the packaged food place. _Ah ha!_ He thought excitedly. He accelerated, then slowed down when he saw…Ganondorf.

The Gerudo was scouring the canned food shelves, Link saw, which happened to be right next to the packaged food. He reluctantly stepped up as far away as possible from Ganon.

However, Ganondorf saw him. "Stay away from me, idiot," he warned.

"That was my main intent from the start, jerk," Link threw back. They gave their most intimidating face to each other, and then turned away continuing to find their things.

Ganon smirked and grabbed four cans of tomato paste, then stooped down to the floor when Link wasn't looking and put them next to each other a few paces from the Hero's brown leather boots. Ganon quickly returned to the canned food shelves and watched Link sidestep towards the lined up cans.

To the Gerudo's satisfaction, Link's feet came in contact and down he went, the cans rolling away as he slipped and fell painfully onto the floor. Link whirled around to face Ganondorf with a death stare. "You! Did this to me!" he basically screamed.

Ganondorf merely shrugged and said, "To what would prove your point?"

Link furiously scooped up the can of tomato paste that hadn't been able to roll away to safety with the other two, and threw it at Ganon's shoulder, a clean, square hit. "THIS." Link shouted.

Ganon was suddenly angry at the throw. Rubbing his shoulder, he walked up to the pointy-eared blonde menacingly.

Link didn't waver, his glare deepening instead.

"You did not just hit me with a can of tomato paste," Ganon rumbled.

"I did," Link scoffed. Ganon, with impressive speed for a Gerudo, tore open a can of pineapple chunks and hurled it at Link's face.

Link barely had time to dodge, and he extracted revenge by ripping open a bag of spicy pepper-coated chips and flinging them at Ganon's dark eyes. Ganon ducked just in time. He gave Link a threatening glower and sent another opened can of mandarin orange slices at him. Link once again narrowly dodged the precise throw and threw another handful of the spicy crumbs at the Gerudo's eyes. This time, the crumbs came into contact.

Ganon howled in pain and staggered aimlessly while clutching his hands to his burning eyes. He coincidentally knocked into Link, bringing them both down onto the floor splashing in their homemade pool of fruit slices with juice and chip crumbs. Ganon blindly grabbed Link's legs from escaping, and the Hylian kicked his face with his boot in return.

As a last resort, Ganon used the fruit juice on the floor to cleanse his eyes and dragged Link down again. Link whacked his arch nemesis upside the head with his shopping basket, and Ganondorf retaliated with a swift jab with yet another can to the ribs.

Finally, when things were about to get _really _messy, the owner of the store caught them.

"OUT! OUT NOW! THIS IS A DISGRACE! PAY FOR ALL THIS DAMAGE, VANDALIZERS!" she squawked.

Link and Ganon abruptly stopped, Link's boot in Ganon's face, Ganon's fist in Link's stomach. When they saw the approaching shop owner, they said one word at the same time: "Run."

The two scrambled up barely brushing their selves off and rushing towards the exit, gathering the other Smashers along the way with the shop owner still screeching in the background. "STOP! FOR THE LAW, YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR ALL THIS!"

Link grabbed Zelda's wrist as he past her. She yelped and followed him.

Ganon snagged Wolf by the collar, and he saw that the anthromorphic wolf was smeared with makeup and that he looked actually…pretty. But he decided he would ask about that later.

Link couldn't find Luigi. The closest resemblance to the plumber was a Boo with a crown and Luigi's lower body, so instead the Hylian screamed, "LUIGI! WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" Luigi, however, was already following them out.

The five Smashers tumbled out the store and holding hands with Zelda, she used Farore's Wind to teleport them all back to the safety of the Smash Mansion.

* * *

"So…you haven't bought a single morsel?" Mario interrogated.

The five nodded solemnly. Mario studied them. Wolf was coated with makeup (which Wolf brashly explained, "The blasted attendant there just had to test some products on my so called 'smooth, soft skin.'"), Ganon and Link were covered in what looked like chip crumbs and smelled like rotten fruit, Luigi looking frightfully intimidating with his mask he insisted still on wearing, and Zelda, who looked awfully guilty.

Mario sighed. Guess Master Hand would just have to schedule more "responsible" Smashers tomorrow. "All right, let's go out then," the red plumber told the five.

The six Smashers exited Mario's room to where the rest of the Smashers were milling around.

Mario cleared his throat. "Seems like shopping will have to wait for tomorrow becau—"

"NO FOOOOD?" came Kirby's shriek. The last bit of his patience left, the puffball's eyes suddenly glowed rainbow colors, and he produced a golden pot out of nowhere, a white chef's hat plopping on his head.

"COOK KIRBY!" Kirby screamed his final smash's name. All the Smashers in the room screamed and tried to escape…but to no avail.

**A/N: Some more fluff! This time, ZeLink and Kirblypuff ;)**

**Sorry for the late update! Had some July 4th party plans to deal with.**

**And I really did randomly chose five Smasher's name from homemade nametags I made, so I didn't specifically pick them! (How often do three LoZ characters appear at the same time?) :)**

**Happy Independence Day, everyone!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Carnival Blues

It was a beautiful morning. Ness stretched in his relaxing bed and let out a yawn that outdid the size of the kid, and he smacked his lips, bleary eyed from the streaming light flooding through and between the window's blinds.

With no logical explanation, Ness knew today was going to be a good day. He could feel it. He knew this only from the deepest pit of his will, and soon he came up with the solution befitting this wondrous forecast: the carnival.

The little psychic's eyes snapped open. The carnival! Yes!

He sprang out of his wrinkled bedsheets as if he was going to start singing a musical (he almost did), and twirled jubilantly into the bathroom with a groggy Falco who just got up. "Good morning, Falco!" Ness caroled with high spirits.

Falco looked woozily at him. _Much too unhealthy for someone to be so elated in the early morning, especially for a kid…a _whiny _kid at that, _he thought attentively.

Falco watched observantly as Ness twirled around the bathroom landing lightly in front of his toothbrush and squeezed a perfect dollop of toothpaste on it, on the tippy-toes of one foot, the other leg stretching out behind him like a ballerina.

Falco gaped.

Ness pirouetted and gave the bird a hearty hug before waltzing out the door.

Falco remained standing, staring at where Ness left, the toothbrush between his beaked mouth slipping out and landing on the floor. "I have to get more sleep—I must be hallucinating now." Falco murmured, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

The psychic boy gracefully sauntered into Master Hand's office. "Good morning, Master Hand!" he shrilled delightfully.

The hand had been sleeping with his hand/body laid flat on the surface of his table. Only when Ness had barreled in had the dozing hand snapped awake with a "Dear honey, I forgot to turn the stove off!" and sprung back against his chair as the young Smasher before him twittered away.

"I grant you the best morning wishes and bestow upon you today as the greatest day of your life!" Ness proposed excitedly not noticing the hand's little wakeup outburst.

"Oh Ness, could you ple—"

"I say today the Smashers all pay a visit to the lovely carnival in our humble town, Smashville," the youngster plowed on, his own words the only things registered in his ears.

The hand lifted one finger to start saying something but once again, Ness jumped in, this time with insistent, beseeching eyes. "Please, dear Master Hand! Today is the only day perfect for this occasion! I can feel it in my bones!"

Master Hand was taken aback. He had been given the most abrupt wakeup call in history only to be further baffled by a jabbering Smasher about some plans that apparently _he _made up on the spot when the hand himself had preplanned the whole month's activities ahead of time. Even now, Master Hand was still gathering his muddled, disorderly morning brain. A carnival, huh?

"Well? Well? _Well?_" Ness pressed. He had the most pleading eyes that Master Hand figured he would permanently crush the youngster's soul if he said no. "Um, well…Ness…" Ness's lower lip started to tremble. An eye began to well up.

Completely flustered and unnerved, the hand complied, "All right. Gather the Smashers in the living room."

The psychic's tears suddenly disappeared without a trace and he leapt up in ecstasy, and it was so comical Master Hand considered if he should send Ness to be checked if he had dissociative identity disorder.

* * *

BANG BANG BANG!

Bowser clamped both of his calloused hands over his ears (if he had any) and wondered what this earsplitting noise—

"LALALALAAA!"

—and this ghastly singing disrupting his beauty sleep? Unable to suppress his frustration he jostled out of bed and whipped his door open. Ness was marching up and down the hallway with the Smashers' rooms on either side like a friendless pied piper without followers, belting out Lala's and hitting metal prongs against a stainless steel pot cover strapped around his neck.

"Quit it!" Bowser snapped.

"Ah! Beloved Bowser! You're awake, what a pleasure." Ness crooned. "With your kind hearted soul, please assist me by waking these other dawdlers up."

With those words, Ness produced another pot cover necklace out of nowhere and threw it around the Koopa's neck before Bowser could protest. Then, Ness pressed a metal spatula in the clawed hand and stepped back.

Seeing Bowser unresponsively stand there, he gave him a heads start by grabbing the Koopa's rough arm and giving it a swing at the pot cover ("Perhaps you need a little help."), unleashing a piercing ring that Bowser felt vibrations ride up his body. Then, the little Smasher twisted on his heel and proceeded to hammer away.

Bowser's eyes bugged and he looked down, and then shrugged. "YOLO right?" he said dismissively. And he too started pounding on the pot cover.

* * *

"Okay, now I trust you Smashers to be on your best behavior at this carnival," Master Hand supposed. He looked at the thrilled Smashers before him, buzzing with enthusiasm, eager for the hand to shut up so they could go enjoy their selves.

"Yes, Master Hand!" they chorused, and without a cue, dismissed their own selves in several directions.

Master Hand sighed. "All right Crazy, what do you wa—"

"HEY BRO, CHECK OUT THIS MERRY-GO-ROUND!" Crazy Hand squealed. "HAVEN'T YOU EVER WONDERED IF WE HANDS CAN RIDE A HORSE?"

Master Hand somehow facepalmed, but then lit up. "Hey, actually yeah, I have!" The hand joined his brother on a horse with his index and middle fingers straddling the sides of a fake stallion. Little toddlers riding the carousel gawked at the floating hands, then escaped back to their parents shrieking, "DETACHED HANDS ARE CHASING ME!"

"Well, at least we have this all to ourselves now, right bro?" Crazy snickered. Master Hand was dumbfounded.

* * *

"I bet I'm the better driver than you are," Falco jeered.

Fox scoffed and rolled his eyes. "In your bogus dreams!"

"Oh yeah? Then let's see for ourselves," Falco mocked, gesturing at the bumper cars.

"Ohhhhhh, you're SO on," Fox complied, smirking. They each chose a vehicle: Fox's was blue, Falco's was red. They each parked at the sides with several other non-Smasher visitors there as the attendant announced, "In three, two, one, CRASH!"

Immediately, Fox and Falco hurtled into each other in the middle of the room. "The first one to push the other against the back of their wall wins!" Falco grunted, squashing the accelerate pedal with all his strength.

"You bet!" Fox agreed, growling. They pressed harder and harder against the other. Then, their balanced position was disrupted as one of their bumper cars slipped a little to the left, sending both Star Fox members careening past each other in the high speed they were pressing each other against.

Fox brutally crashed into a little boy, sending his car spiraling down with the panicked boy inside, crying his guts out. "Sorry, little kid!" Fox called meekly. "I'll make it up for you with my autograph later!"

Fox recentered himself, whirled around, and came straight for the recovering Falco who had clashed with the walls on the sides. "Oh no you don't!" Falco scorned and flipped his vehicle around just in time for their cars' noses to touch again. Once again, they were engaged in a tough sort of game with the impression of arm wrestling, grunting and groaning while still somehow tossing immature insults at each other.

Then they broke free for a second to catch their breath. Fox wiped a bead of sweat from above his eye on his white "eyebrow," when he saw Falco coming for him again.

Fox reacted quickly and they were struggling against each other once more, still casting out childish offences.

"Red is _so _better than blue!" Fox snarled.

"Anyone smart would know that blue will always dominate red!" Falco threw back.

"IT DOESN'T TAKE A GENIUS TO KNOW THAT PURPLE TAKES OUT BOTH RED AND BLUE!" came a screeching new voice.

Fox and Falco whipped their heads over to the source.

"WATCH OUT, WEAKLINGS!" Wolf shrieked and came barreling with a fluorescent purple bumper car in between the mashed red and blue cars, sending both Fox and Falco flinging in opposite directions.

Wolf celebrated by steering in numerous circles hooting in triumph. The Star Fox duo crashed into the walls knocked out cold as Wolf continued to scream out his victory.

* * *

"Oh come on, guys, don't be wet blankets," Samus scowled at the cowering Peach and Zelda. Before them loomed the highest rollercoaster in the carnival, the Winged Serpent.

"But Samus, you know I can't handle heights, much more _rollercoasters_, and the _highest _one at that!" Peach sniveled. Zelda beside her nodded adamantly. Samus let out a frustrated groan and thought, _I _knew _I should've hung out with some guys who aren't afraid of something this minor_.

"Well, guess I'll join someone else or go by myself on this ride, 'cause my _companions_ are such wimps to go with me," Samus sniffed unflappably.

Zelda flinched.

"No, Sammie! We have to hang out only with _girls _because it's _girl's _day! And you'll _die _if you go by yourself!" Peach whimpered.

Samus crossed her arms. "Suit yourselves," she said and started towards the line of waiting riders. Trust Peach to be overdramatic at everything. Peach and Zelda scampered after her.

"Wait! All right, all right, we'll ride with you," Zelda surrendered.

Samus grinned. "That's right! Don't worry, rollercoasters are perfectly safe," she assured the two other shivering girls.

Samus looked up at the rollercoaster ride lashing here and there, zigzagging across the tracks at top speed, twisting around upside-down loops, screams spilling from the seats on the ride. Samus had the expression of downright euphoria. Peach and Zelda had the faces of sheer terror. _This will be _so _epic, _Samus thought eagerly. _This is the end. I hope someone prepared my funeral, _Peach and Zelda thought, gulping.

Finally, the ride came around slowing down as it approached the starting line. "We're next!" Samus gleefully announced and grabbed the edging-away Peach and Zelda at their arms. They arranged their selves in a three-seater car, with Samus in the middle and Peach and Zelda on her right and left.

The ride left with a sudden jerk, and the princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule squealed with alarm and clung onto the energetic bounty hunter on either sides for dear life. Samus shrugged them off.

They were now slithering up a steep incline, the result after being a sharp, nearly vertical slope. Before they knew it, they were suspended right before the sheer drop, Samus's face lit with anticipation, Peach and Zelda's dismayed with panic.

Then they plunged down.

Samus knew she was going to get off this ride with deaf ears, but still she had the impulsive urge to stand up and shriek, "WHOOO!" She threw her hands up in the air and screamed just that with delight. Peach and Zelda cried bloody murder and they both pasted their arms around the bounty hunter's waist, almost squeezing the air out of her, wailing until their throats hurt, and gluing their eyes closed as hard as they could manage.

Finally after what seemed like eternity for Peach and Zelda, the hell ride decelerated and skidded to a stop. Samus climbed out, jittery with exhilaration, and turned to face the other two. Zelda appeared to be as if she had been horribly traumatized, and Peach looked like she was scarred for life.

"Come on out, lazybones! Who's up for round two?" Samus elatedly asked. Peach and Zelda fainted.

* * *

Captain Falcon squealed like a little girl when he saw what he thought he saw: go karts. He knew from the second he laid eyes on them, he was going to _own _this race.

Impatiently waiting in line, Captain Falcon replayed his best racing tactics in his mind. Oh yes, he could practically taste victory! He stood in line, jittering anxiously (and ignoring "Do you have to pee?" questions) as he waited for the line to grow shorter until his turn.

After what seemed like forever, Captain Falcon pleasantly found himself choosing the closest go-kart that resembled his valued Blue Falcon (he tried looking for one like Falcon Flyer but there weren't any with a golden falcon head), and plopped pleasurably in the driver's seat. He anticipated the starting gunshot, and then it came: "On your marks, get set, GO!" The gun went off.

"Come on!" Captain Falcon cheered his taunt as he whizzed after the other go-karts. He had to complete three laps, and the F-Zero driver started out in the back.

Smirking, Captain Falcon leaned forward in his seat and pressed harder on the gas pedal. He zoomed around a tight curve which he learned most people couldn't handle and had to slow down to do. With this knowledge, Captain Falcon knew he could win—he _loved _curves the most (on the racetrack…and on women, he secretly thought).

But then, there was the person still in first place. They were on their second lap now, and Captain Falcon found himself struggling to keep up to that egotistic driver. He could even surpass the curves with a clean arc, not slowing down.

Then Captain Falcon remembered his racing strategies. He thought he wouldn't had needed to use them against these lowly drivers, but perhaps this one would need a taste of Captain Falcon's excellent abilities!

On their third lap, Captain Falcon sped up with all his might to become neck-to-neck with first place. "Hey, you drive or what? 'Cause you've got some mad skills!" he said to the first-place driver.

Captain Falcon saw a slight curl on the lips. _Flattered much?_ He thought indignantly, but still kept the faux smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I've been racing my whole life! Wow, and if I can beat you, the legendary Captain Falcon from the Smash Arena, then I'll truly be blessed with this skill!" the first-place player gushed, thrilled.

"Well good luck with that, 'cause I'm about to win!" Captain Falcon yelled and promptly crashed purposely into the first-place driver. He went staggering off behind him, crashing into the third-place driver, who crashed into the fourth-place driver, who crashed into the fifth, and so on, knocking everyone out cold while doing so.

Captain Falcon rocketed past the finish line, hopping out the now abandoned lurching car smashing into the wall, and pumped his fists, shouting, "YES! FIRST PLACE! SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!"

The go-kart attendant there gaped at the whooping Smasher at the finish line with a trail of unconscious bodies behind him.

* * *

"Oh! Water slide's pretty darn fun. Let's try it out!" Red suggested to his group of Pokémon behind him. The six Pokémon agreed…except for one.

"I'll demonstrate," Red offered. He plugged his nose and all the Pokémon swore they heard him say, "Here goes nothin'" before jumping down the cascading slide, his girly screams echoing behind him.

Pikachu smirked and looking at his fellow Pokémon with a knowing nod, hopped in after his Trainer.

Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Lucario, and Jigglypuff all snickered when they heard Red shriek with pain as he got zapped, because an electric Pokémon did not mix well with water.

As Jigglypuff confirmed Pikachu was safely out the water, she leapt into the slide, emitting a "Jigglypuuuuuuuuufff!" as she hurtled down.

Next was Lucario who entered peacefully and rode down the slide, a silent ride to the other Pokemon's ears. There were no screams, only Lucario's splash that told them he was out.

Ivysaur excitedly pranced in next and like Jigglypuff, went down shouting his name. "Ivyyyyyyyyy!"

The remaining was Squirtle who couldn't wait to go down, and a defiant Charizard; No _way _was he going down a _water _slide.

Squirtle beckoned with a blue leg. Charizard roughly shook his head no and growled at the back of his throat.

Squirtle, now impatient to go down the ride that supported the element he loved most, harshly dragged Charizard by the tail to the slide. The fire Pokemon grunted in protest and resisted, but it was no match for Squirtle's lust for water. Together they went down, Squirtle shouting with joy, Charizard roaring in anguish.

They came out together, creating a huge wave for the waiting Red and other Pokemon.

After a short celebration, Squirtle noticed his mistake and turned slowly towards Char, as well as Red and the others.

Charizard looked extinguished and awfully pissed. He frantically clawed out onto dry land and stared menacingly at the cowering crown in the water. Oh, this was going to be bad.

A strolling Link came around and saw the threatening look directed at the Pokemon and Red. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" he called and escaped before he too experienced Char's wrath.

* * *

Ness was in paradise—the arcade. With Toon, Nana, Popo, Lucas, and Diddy Kong, he had played several games, burning most of his allowance on tokens to play them. So far, he had won a stuffed Smash Ball plush, an over-abundance of candy, and a long Rayquaza scarf.

"Hey! Let's try that Wheel of Fortune spinny thing!" Ness called to his friends. They gathered around Ness as he slipped in ten gold tokens.

"Spin to win! Ranging from five tickets to one-thousand!" the machine tooted.

The little Smashers leaned in to watch Ness fling the wheel.

"This better be worth my ten tokens!" Ness said hopefully as he watched the spinner gradually slow down…and the arrow was approaching the number five.

"NO!" Ness squealed. This couldn't be happening! But the arrow still was moving the slightest bit and nudged the last millimeter to land on the narrow slit on the number five panel—one thousand tickets.

The five friends gasped as Ness skipped about in utter ecstasy. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" he shrieked uncontrollably. His friends were speechless.

Then, before he knew it, tickets were rolling out the little slot on the machine coiling a massive amount on the ground before the psychic's feet.

"More! More!" Ness serenaded as if he had won the lottery.

After five solid minutes, the mountain of tickets were almost as tall as Ness himself.

"Hey guys, since I'm feeling generous, what do you guys want from the prize shop?" Ness asked to his gawking friends. He was pounced on by their hugs and Thank yous.

* * *

The day was finally over and after eight straight hours riding the carousel enduring Crazy's screeching which he claimed as singing, Master Hand was about to bring the Smasher's back to the mansion.

Except, there were several unusual sights before him: a grinning Wolf with an unconscious Fox and Falco over both his shoulders, as well as an unconscious Peach and Zelda leaning against Samus, Captain Falcon with a carnival fine of a hundred dollars for "matters he didn't want to talk about but was totally worth it for his victory," five burnt crisp Pokemon with Red, and a fuming Charizard behind them, and six little Smashers each with their own iPad. Wait...what?

Master Hand shook his head(?) and decided not to ask; the answer would be even more confusing than the sight.

**A/N: Back with Chapter Four! **

**Who noticed my Majora's Mask reference? Eh? Eh? Anyone?**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter up soon!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Diner Refiner

Master Hand was unsure about this.

Two thoughts were stumbling in his mind: _Should I? Or shouldn't I?_

He already saw how the Smashers acted in the past few days, and he had barely even recovered from the horrors of yesterday, and yet…

They were still out of food.

Master Hand collapsed back in his seat, contemplating whether bringing these unruly Smashers to such a proper buffet was tolerable for the owners as well as for his own dignity and sanity.

_Grrrrrrr_. There goes his stomach (wherever that is), protesting for food. Then again, maybe if the Smashers had some food, they would calm the hell down…

_Grrrrrr. _

Master Hand sprang up. _Screw that, at least _I'm _not going to starve myself! _He thought precariously (and selfishly). If it costs some risks, so be it! The hand was fed up wrestling this hunger (oh, the irony of this sentence).

He floated down to the intercom.

* * *

Diddy Kong narrowed his eyes, trying to intimidate his opponent to back off. Secretly though, he just felt fatigued and had no desire to go all out and rip heads off, which he had considered his specialty.

On the opposite side, Toon threw out the most menacing face he could muster, though he too was drained of energy. The only thing his mind focused on right now was the howling in his stomach.

Then they surged at each other. Letting out half-hearted "aaahs," Diddy Kong served the first blow which was a slight bump on Toon's shoulder.

"Ow," Toon said unconvincingly. "You'll pay for that."

"Come at me, bro," Diddy taunted weakly.

Toon feebly swiped his sword at the monkey.

"Hey, that hurt," retaliated Diddy with a monotone voice. They spent the next few minutes delicately nudge the other's shoulder in the middle of the arena.

"What sort of Brawl _is _this?" yawned Falco. "I mean, granted everyone is bored and hungry, but we need _good _distraction." He turned to Ike beside him. "Wouldn't you say, Ike?...Ike?"

The mercenary was staring at Falco with an expression of yearning and longing.

"Oh no, don't you dare Ike. Don't look at me like that!" Falco breathed, preparing to spring up and run.

Ike licked his lips.

Falco pounced out of his seat and GTFO-ed, with Ike hot on his heels, murmuring, "Chicken…chicken…CHICKEN!"

Falco, in the middle of this dangerous situation, still managed to feel insulted and threw behind him, "I'm not a CHICKEN" before resuming to screaming like there was no tomorrow…which seemed likely the case.

_Crackle…crackle…_The intercom came on. Ike halted to listen while Falco tripped and collapsed and rolled head over heels into a heap. Suddenly, Fox appeared out of nowhere and stretched out his hand. "HA! You did the barrel roll first! Pay up!" he demanded. Falco groaned. "Didn't know I was forced to do the barrel roll this way…"

"Attention! Attention all Smashers!" came Master Hand's recognizable voice. "Please congregate over in the living room immediately—we're going to eat out!"

* * *

"Before we leave, I would like to give you a brief lesson on restaurant etiqu—"

"Let's just leave, already!" the Smashers hollered at Master Hand.

"I would like to, but you do realize you Smashers have to be—"

"Polite! Yes we know."

"And remember to—"

"Walk! We get it!"

"Also, do not—"

"SHOUT! OKAY LET'S GO!" the Smashers ironically shouted. Unable to get them to exit in a single-file line as he planned, Master Hand was promptly trampled on by the hunger-drugged Smashers.

* * *

Master Hand had assigned tables and handed out minicards to the Smashers that told what table they sat at. He hoped these groups he made wouldn't cause so much clamor and instead be a pleasant dinnertime at a fancy place. Though he tried to reassure himself with that thought, he knew it was pretty much impossible for that to happen.

At a small table in the back, Link found his seat easy enough—table seven. He sat down unhurried and leisurely watched the other milling Smashers and tried to see who was going to sit with him.

Ganondorf was approaching. _Pleasenothimpleasenothimpleasenothim,_ Link prayed profusely to Din, Nayru, and Farore. Ganondorf passed Link's table and "whispered" to Wolf beside him, "Glad I'm not sitting at table seven!" Link sent a disdainful glance at the Gerudo, but inside he was sighing with relief.

The next Smasher he saw was Wario. _Nothimeithernothimeithernothimeither,_ Link prayed once again. He heard Wario exclaim, "There's my table!" and…zoomed past the green Hero. Link mentally wiped sweat away.

Then his line of sight caught Sonic. Once again, Link clasped his hands together and prayed, _Notthatannoyingbrat! Man, why are there so many annoying chumps? What happened to everyone else? _

And then he saw Zelda advancing towards his table.

Link was thrown into mental chaos. _Omgomgomgomgomg do I want her to sit with me? Or don't sit here so I don't embarrass myself? But I kinda want to be closer to her—shut up Link! She doesn't like you like that! So I guess I shouldn't get my hopes to high. But I really, really—_

"Hey Link."

"YOU SIT HERE?" Link sudden blurted out.

Zelda flinched. "Well, yes, but if you're uncomfortable then I can rearrange things with Master Ha—"

"No! That's not what I meant." Link sputtered. "You're perfectly welcome here. I wan—I mean, um, pick a seat!" Link screamed in his brain at himself to shut the hell up.

Zelda chuckled. She put a finger on her chin as if she was deciding, and then slowly inched to the seat beside Link. Zelda slid in her seat and peered at Link beside her.

He continued staring straight ahead.

"Hey, you," she finally said. "Is that a way to treat a prin—"

"Will you go out with me?" Link blurted, and immediately slapped a hand across his mouth. Zelda had her mouth hanging open.

Completely panicked, Link tried to gather his thoughts and wished he could rewind time. Oh, if only he had that ocarina and remembered the Song of Time!

"Oh! Nevermind, Zelda! I meant to ask if you would like to go _up _with me, as in to get food, you kno—" Link shut up when he felt a hand on his hand. He looked up to meet Zelda's gentle gaze, a slight smile on her lips. "Yes," she said softly.

* * *

Olimar still wanted revenge. He side-glanced at Bowser beside him, one of those "ash aliens" that had demolished his prized artichokes a few days before. He had been planning this revenge plan this whole time, and today, right now, was the perfect time to carry it out.

Olimar waited patiently for Bowser to get up and go get food. When the Koopa and his other tablemates (Yoshi, DK, and Mario) left, Olimar quickly got up and snatched Bowser's napkin and silverware away, and disposed of them swiftly by tossing the napkin in the trash and the silverware back into their respective cylinders up front. He silently sat back down as Bowser came trudging back first before others. _The Pikmin gods are on my side, _Olimar thought, pleased.

He watched Bowser lift up the tablecloth, check his chair, and examine under his plate, before stomping off growling, "Where the fuck do those irresponsible waiters store their crap." Olimar secretly pulled out a red Pikmin. He gently plopped it in the bowl of roasted red pepper soup. _Some extra spice_, Olimar thought mischievously. (He had wondered if he should've had a white Pikmin breathe some poison on Bowser's food, but decided that was too much.)

Then Olimar stood up and proceeded to put together his own food.

Bowser came clomping back with a new set of silverware and a fresh napkin. By then, DK, Yoshi, and Mario had also returned and was scarfing down their food savagely.

"Beft day efa!" Mario uttered. DK was busy stuffing the buffet's entire banana stock down (with the peels on—yea he was that hungry), and Yoshi was gobbling every morsel off his plate with his long-ranged tongue.

Bowser licked his lips and took a sip of the soup. "YOOOOAAAAAWWW!" Bowser howled, his entire mouth burning up.

Mario, DK, and Yoshi paused abruptly and stared at the Koopa. The apple in Mario's mouth fell out. DK and Yoshi both froze with their mouths erect with food. Olimar laughed like a maniac—in his brain.

Oblivious, Bowser's mouth filled with fire because he _was _a fire-breathing type, and that hot soup definitely urged the flames to come. Unable to stop it, Bowser accidentally breathed some fire onto the table, and it caught on fire. Half the table was already burnt to ashes before Olimar threw his glass of water, extinguishing the fire, and plucking the innocent=looking Pikmin from his soup.

After snatching the glass pitcher rudely from a waitress and guzzling the whole thing down, Bowser glared at the Hocotatian. Olimar slid a plate of bread crumbs over to Bowser, and he read the note created by the bread crumbs: Vengeance is mine! (…and the artichokes)

* * *

Across the room at table two, there sat Marth, Snake, Sonic, Pit, and Meta Knight.

"I'm so hungry I can eat this whole place!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I can eat that, and more!" Snake commented.

Pit didn't know how, but those statements somehow escalated into a heated argument, and soon an eating contest.

"I can eat _way _more than you, hedgehog!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Hmph, might as well get some food to temporarily separate myself from these brats," Marth sniffed to himself. With that, he elegantly stood up and sashayed to the buffet area.

Sonic and Snake glowered at each other and stood up to heap their plates, preparing for the eating contest. Pit was left with the stony Meta Knight. He was about to go up, too, but paused when he saw the masked puffball unmoving.

"Uh…are you going to get food, Meta Knight?" Pit asked cautiously.

Meta Knight shook his head/body.

"Aren't you hungry, though? Don't tell me you have an eating disorder!" Pit made a face at that thought. A puffball with an eating disorder. He briefly wondered what that would look like.

"I eat for fuel, not fun," Meta Knight stated flatly. Pit didn't know how to respond to that so he escaped to gather his food too.

Pit came back to see Snake and Sonic already choking down their mountain-high plates of food. Suddenly, Snake threw down his fork and said, "Screw this fork! I work as an undercover agent—I eat with my hands!" Snake continued, shoveling more and more food with his bare hands.

"Not fair!" Sonic complained.

"Give me a reason why you can eat like me," Snake smirked.

"I can eat with my hands too, because…uh…I'm a wild animal!" Sonic countered. Then he also began to stuff his mouth with his hands.

Pit focused solely on his own food. When he looked up again, he gagged, nearly losing his dinner. Snake's and Sonic's hands were slathered with so much food they looked as if they had mauled unrecognizable things. Pit suddenly didn't feel that hungry anymore.

Then the angel saw Marth walking daintily back with a small plate filled with organized piles of grains, fruits, and proteins. Marth stopped suddenly to look at the mess on the table caused by Sonic and Snake.

Then he turned to Pit (he didn't bother with Meta Knight who still sat motionlessly) and asked, "Would you please apprise me the contemporary manifestation at this locality?"

"Say wha…?" Pit said, flabbergasted by Marth's thwarted vocabulary. The French fry hanging in his mouth slipped out.

"I said, would you please apprise me—"

Pit smashed his head down against the table.

* * *

Table five started out calmly at first. Wario, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Red, and King Dedede ate silently.

"Uh, so what do you guys wanna talk about?" Red asked, hating the silence…and the sheer awkwardness.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Dedede suddenly spoke up. Without hearing if they would or wouldn't (they had wouldn't), Dedede plowed on with his joke. "Why shouldn't you write with a broken pencil?" Dedede asked trying unsuccessfully to contain his laughter. "Because it's POINTLESS, HAHA!"

Nobody laughed.

"'Kay, then. What else do you want to do?" Dedede asked after collecting himself and realizing his idiocy a little too late.

"Jigglypuff sing!" Jigglypuff volunteered.

"Oh no," Red mumbled. He was the only one who knew about Jigglypuff's "other ability." But before the Pokemon Trainer could stop her, Jigglypuff opened her mouth and started singing.

"Jigglypuuufff…"

"No! Nooo…" Red griped vainly, but he soon felt his eyelids grow heavy. Finally, he gave up and surrendered to sleep, his face splashing into his soup.

Jigglypuff sang heartily and once she finished, she noticed her mistake. "Oops," she squeaked. However, once her singing subsided, her tablemates gradually woke up.

When Wario woke up with his face in a creamy mashed potatoes, to say the least, he was enraged. "All right. Who did this to me?" he barked cruelly.

Jigglypuff cowered into her chair. Ganon couldn't help but snicker at Wario's hilarious face.

Wario made a hasty conclusion and screeched, "You! Prepare to suffer my fury!"

Before Ganondorf could clear up this misunderstanding, he found a pie smashed into his face. "You did not just do that!" he snarled and launched a bowl of pudding across the table at that snorting, ugly man.

Wario ducked at the last second, and the pudding flew over his head and instead splattered onto Red. Red wasn't entirely overjoyed when he woke up to find his face smeared with soup guts, but now, pudding as well.

Pissed off, he sprung up to seek revenge on Ganon, but Dedede attempted to stop him. The giant penguin dived at Red, but the Trainer dodged, accidentally tripping Pikachu who was sauntering back to his table with a plate of food in his mouth. Now the yellow Pokemon fell flat on his face, his food going every which way, and he was _pissed_.

Consumed with rage, Pikachu zapped Red, who managed to narrowly dodge again (_Man, I should become a professional dodger,_ Red thought), and so his thunderbolt hit stationary plate on the table. It sailed over to table three, and hit Peach square at her face.

Peach had been joyfully talking, but now, she stopped so suddenly as if someone had stabbed the pause button on a movie. The plate skidded off her face, revealing a _furious _princess.

She slapped her hand on the tabletop and pulled herself up, fuming eyes scanning the room for this disgrace. Peach followed the direction the plate had flew over from and saw Zelda walking down the aisle.

"Zeldie! Come. Over. Here." Peach demanded through gritted teeth.

Zelda complied and as she got closer, she stifled a snicker when she saw Peach's food stained face.

"It's NOT funny," Peach growled. "This is all your fault."

Zelda stopped smiling. "MY fault? Peach, I haven't even seen you all day!"

"Maybe that's why you hit me," Peach muttered under her breath.

"_What?!" _Zelda said, an edge to her voice now.

Peach gave a final scowl, picked up her orange juice, and chucked it at Zelda's face. "Now we're even," Peach plainly said.

Zelda felt the juice trickle down to her chin. She opened her eyes again, this time, her pupils were a blazing red. Before Peach new it, Zelda was Sheik, and the Sheikah pounced on her. Sheik yanked at Peach's hair, and Peach retaliated by biting hard on Sheik's arm. Soon, they were wrestling on the floor, engaged in a nasty catfight.

The buffet erupted into turmoil. Bowser was still chasing Olimar, breathing voluntary fire at the Hocoatian, setting tables and chairs on fire. Sonic and Snake were still swallowing food down messily with their hands. Wario, Ganon, and Red continued flinging plates of food at each other's faces, sometimes missing, therefore dragging other Smashers in the food fight. Peach and Zelda remained rolling on the floor biting and scratching each other. Insults and shrieks filled the air.

Master Hand walked into the buffet and could NOT believe the sight. He nearly had a heart attack right then and there. He knew they wouldn't be what he had hoped earlier today, but he hadn't known it was going to be _this _bad.

Still fixed in his spot, Meta Knight finally moved and stood up. Silently walking to the front of the buffet in front of Master Hand, he closed his luminous yellow eyes and summoned power from deep within.

He opened his eyes again, but this time instead of yellow, they were glowing the colors of the rainbow. Meta Knight gripped the edge of his cape and threw it over the room, somehow engulfing the entire room in blackness, and chanted mysteriously, "Know my power."

Master Hand looked frantically around the pitch black room before getting blinded by the sudden light that reappeared.

The noise abruptly halted, and there now lay unconscious bodies of the Smashers, in piles of buffet food. Extinguished flames curled up into smoke. The room stunk of the mixed delicacies of the restaurant.

Meta Knight slowly turned around to face Master Hand. "You're welcome," he stated impassively and promptly vanished with a swipe of his cape.

**A/N: I know, this oneshot isn't really one of my good ones!**

**But, in this story, I've included your ZeLink, sippurp123! (and took it even further for them going out XD)**

**And I would like to thank Elemental Angels and Demons for this restaurant idea-it was a great one!**

**And I _did _think about sticking Kirby in somewhere because it IS about food, but he already is a base character for Chapter Three, that's why ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Updates coming soon.**

**-prowessMaster44**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Hassles of Shopping

Mario felt sneaky. He knew perfectly well this shameful deed could backfire, considering he had never been sneaky his whole heroic career, but he decided that if he was caught, he would blame the mysterious Meta Knight because…uh…because Meta Knight _inspired _him with his sneakiness. To say the least, Mario was a horrible snooper, knocking items noisily to the ground off Master Hand's desk. _Hm…_he thought. _What _was _Master Hand looking at the other day?_

Fatefully, Master Hand was also searching for that Italian plumber. Roaming up and down the halls of the Smash Mansion, the hand couldn't pinpoint where he was. He asked several bystanders, but none of them really gave insightful details. "

Have you seen Mario?" Master Hand inquired to Peach who was carrying a large basket crammed with mucus-stained tissues in one hand and a homemade pie in the other hand. He glanced at it oddly but decided not to question about it.

"Oh, Mario?" Peach swooned, a tiny smile slinking onto her lips. "Well he did tell me he was on a top secret mission to a top secret location—I was the only one he told it to," she added dreamily.

"Um, okay," Master Hand said and with one final anomalous look at the tissue-packed basket, he floated dejectedly back to his office.

Peach shrugged and continued walking and stopped in front of Zelda's room.

She knocked on the door, and when Zelda opened it, Peach immediately thrust the peach pie into Zelda's hands and sniveled, "Oh, Zeldie! I'm so sorry about yesterday when I threw juice at your face! Here is your own personal pie, and I'm so so sosososo sorry! I'll prove to you how much I regretted it!"

With that, Peach gestured to the basket of crumpled tissues. "Up all night," Peach quietly added pitifully.

Zelda gently placed the pie down by the doorframe, and she too burst into tears and replied, "Oh, Peach! You shouldn't have! I was about to apologize too!"

Then the two princesses crumpled on the ground, hugging each other while still profusely sniffling apologies.

Samus trudged by and stared sickened by the scene before spotting the peach pie. "Ooo…pie," she whispered savagely and scooped it up. "This will be perfect ammunition to throw at Ike's face…" Samus plodded away, leaving the two oblivious girls behind.

* * *

Master Hand sighed miserably to himself before he heard rummaging from his office and a sudden, "Ow! Screw a-you, Master Hand for a-keeping your desk this a-low!" The hand could recognize that voice anywhere.

He silently floated past the threshold and snuck up right behind the digging plumber. "Mario!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"META KNIGHT INSPIRED ME!" Mario sputtered, whipping around. He gave a meager smile at the hand looming over him.

"Please enlighten me your blatant actions, while I'm asking _nicely_," Master Hand seethed.

"Well, um, Meta Knight…uh…told me…uh…" Mario didn't know how, but he could sense that the hand was glaring. "Okay! I was wondering what you were looking at the other day when I came in to tell you we were out of food and toilet paper!" Mario confessed.

Master Hand bristled, and said, "Well, it is not any Smasher's business and now," he pointed a giant finger at the red-capped plumber. "you will need to pick four Smasher cards to go shopping once again. Four, because _you're _going automatically," he announced. "And if I find you in my office without permission raking evidently through my files—" Mario gulped as he saw the hand swipe his index finger past an invisible neck.

Mario swallowed again and weakly saluted. "Yessir." Then he chose the top four cards of the Smasher profile cards. _Toon, Lucario, Lucas, and Bowser…Bowser?! Noooooo dammit, WHY HIM? _Mario thought to himself as he glanced at the cards, clomping down the halls to summon these doomed souls.

"Come out, lizard, we're going shopping," Mario barked into Bowser's room.

Bowser stared crossly at the plumber at his door. "With _you_?" he questioned bitterly. "

Master Hand's orders. Don't think I would ever pick _you_ either," Mario scowled.

Bowser grudgingly followed him out to collect the other Smashers. "Is Peach coming?" he asked gruffly. Secretly, he hoped she would. Mario gave him a rough shove.

"Don't get your hopes up."

* * *

"Aw, shucks. _I _was picked?" Toon whined. Toon and Lucas sat next to each other in the middle seats of the car while Mario drove with Bowser in the passenger seat. They made a clear display of ignoring each other whenever possible, and Lucario sat secluded in the back, meditating, blue balls of aura radiating from his paws.

"All right, we're here," Mario announced after a period of awkward silence in the car—he was relieved the store was only a few miles away. The five Smashers tumbled out to face a completely new store from before which Mario explained that the previous five Smashers were kicked out from, and they don't want to face the embarrassment-slash-consequences with the crabby store owner.

They entered, trying to remain calm and collected, but that was soon diminished when they were swarmed by fans. "SMA-SHERS! SMA-SHERS!" they chanted.

"Hey, look! It's Crazy Hand! He went down there!" Mario shouted above the noise and pointed to the trail leading to the legendary Rayquaza's lake. "Um, he dove underwater to search for Rayquaza!"

The fans abruptly stopped talking and whirled around immediately like toy soldiers, and then stampeded out the door (ripping the doorframe with all that pressure) screaming and shouting once more.

"Well, there goes a chunk of my dignity," Mario mumbled. "Crazy Hand's more popular than me."

* * *

Lucario peered at his list. _Fruit_, he read.

Not a moment too soon, he successfully found the fruit stands overflowing with plump apples, oranges, grapes, and all the fruit Lucario recognized…as well as ones that the Pokemon had never encountered in his life.

Lucario smirked. The list simply stated, "Four bags of fruit" and not specific pieces of fruit, and he decided to serve these Smashers some more…_exotic_ types of fruit.

Lucario closed his eyes briefly and read the aura of a strange-looking spiked fruit that was labeled, _Spirtulpa_. He opened his eyes again and grinned. This "spirtulpa" had a very…interesting, _spicy_ aura. He threw it into the bag and filled the remaining space with the fruit.

Onto the second bag, he checked out another piece of fruit, the "limonian." Lucario sensed its aura and flinched, as if he had tasted it himself. Hm…_unique_…Lucario filled up the second bag with this fruit.

The third bag was stuffed with a type of fruit with an unusual aura as well, and Lucario wondered if these should even be called fruits considering their extremely extraordinary auras.

The fourth bag wasn't any different. Lucario left the fruit stands with one mental note: Don't eat these fruits. Ever.

* * *

Mario stuck his head out from behind a shelf and looked right and left. Good. No Bowser.

He snuck swiftly past a few more aisles and tip-toed into the bagged bread aisle, which was the last one at the way edge.

"Why're you sneaking around like a criminal, plumber?" came Bowser's curt voice.

Mario twisted around and stated plainly, "To avoid _you_, of course." He quickly bustled away from Bowser, but heard the Koopa catch up fast.

"Not without—" Bowser stopped and slid a clawed finger over his neck.

Mario was unfazed. "Sorry, Master Hand's gonna do that to me first," he said matter-of-factly. Then he rotated to fix his attention on the bread and his shopping list. _Seven-grain bread and French rolls_, Mario read with all his might, ignoring the movements of Bowser behind him.

Suddenly, he felt searing hot pain tearing at his back. Yelping, Mario leaped into a nearby freezer box full of ice to put the flames out while irrelevantly reading the price of the ice. _Six dollars twenty-seven for a bag? Hell no! _But his attention swerved back to the cackling Bowser with flames still curling out his mouth.

Growling, Mario pulled himself out the icebox and snarled to Bowser, "Always looking for a fight, you big senseless brute."

"You got that right," Bowser sneered. He approached Mario with recurred flames spiraling out his mouth and blew a huge mouthful of it at the plumber. Mario speedily extinguished it with F.L.U.D.D. that he pulled out of nowhere, and sent one of his own fireballs at the Koopa. Bowser sidestepped it and released another trail of fire, and Mario put it out once again with F.L.U.D.D.

"Oh yeah, you only have that ONE faraway attack!" Mario scoffed. Then he charged F.L.U.D.D. up and discharged the flow of water at Bowser.

"Water. How frightening," Bowser said bluntly.

Finally fed up, Mario whipped open the icebox beside him and lugged a massive bag of ice out.

"Maybe _this _will put out all your pathetic flames!" he exclaimed. Then he flung it with all his might at the smirking Koopa screeching, "Six twenty-seven in your face!"

It hit Bowser square on his nose. Coughing, Bowser recovered quickly and lunged at Mario.

* * *

Toon and Lucas together pushed their shopping cart.

Lucas sighed. "Do you know where the heck the bakery is?" he asked Toon.

Toon smiled. "We don't need to know where it is. We can just smell it out!" he replied.

As if on cue, the wafting smell of warm cinnamon rolls and hot pies drifted to their nostrils.

"Mmmm…" Toon mumbled. Lucas could have sworn he heard his companion's stomach growl.

The two little Smashers followed the scent of the lovely desserts like playing a game of Hot or Cold, going a different direction if the smell grew weaker instead of stronger. Finally, after a slight incline of the floor, the appearance of cakes and cookies and all sorts of sweet delicacies emerged in front of the kids' eyes. There was no shoppers there because, well, they all frankly went hunting for Crazy Hand.

"Oooohhh," Lucas and Toon cooed. Hypnotized, Toon approached a stand of Danishes while Lucas positioned himself before a colorful array of frosted and sprinkled donuts.

"What're we supposed to get here?" Lucas breathed to Toon.

"Duzzin matter. Get whatever. We. Want," Toon replied, awestruck. He reached for a package of chocolate-chip cookies and threw it in the cart.

Lucas appeared next to him and asked, "Say, you want white chocolate scones, or blueberry?"

Toon contemplated this very tough decision, and then dismissively said with a wave of his hand, "Get both!" Lucas looked unsure, so Toon grabbed them instead and plopped them into the cart.

Soon, Toon (hey, that rhymes!) decided that picking and tossing was too inefficient, so he came up with a much more laborsaving method: strolling and shoving.

He grabbed the cart and pushed it across the numerous displays of sweets, extended a hand, and started to shove every package into the cart as he rolled by them. (He paused a moment to gaze at a pastry he never seen before, but it looked and smelled good, so he figured it would taste good, too.)

Finally, Toon was done "shopping," and rotated the cart around for it to face the slanting, declining floor that traced out of the hidden corner of the bakery.

"Lucas!" he called. "We can go now!"

Lucas appeared from behind a shelf of cream puffs with a box of them in hand. Then his eyes landed onto the mountain of desserts piled in the cart. "Um, Toon, I think that's a bit—"

"Cool, you found something I didn't!" Toon mused and threw the cream puffs onto the top of the cart, the box teetering dangerously.

"Phew! I'm pooped!" Toon said tiredly and hoisted himself up onto the cart handles. However, that movement pushed the smallest potential keeping the cart balanced at the top of the sloped floor, and the cart slowly started to slide down.

Toon didn't notice at first. "I hope everyone else is done so we ca—WOOOOAAH!"

"Toon!" Lucas exclaimed. The cart was picking up speed as it zoomed down faster and faster down the incline. Lucas vainly chased after it, attempting to stop the runaway cart, but he was too late.

Toon and the cart slammed painfully into the packaged food aisle which staggered riskily before collapsing onto the next shelf, which toppled onto the next, and so on, creating a domino effect. _We are so screwed_, Lucas thought.

* * *

Mario dodged and gave a sharp kick to Bowser's side. Bowser spun around and tackled Mario to the ground. He caught the plumber on fire again which Mario doused himself with water to put it out. Bowser clawed at Mario's hair while Mario struck Bowser in the nose.

"Your punches mean nothing to me!" Bowser scorned.

"As your shabby scratching!" Mario retorted. They continued to ineffectively maul each other when they both heard an unpromising _creeeaaakkk_.

Instinctively, the Koopa and plumber looked up and saw the bread stands descending down at them.

"How the hell did that happen," breathed Bowser as he and Mario stared up, frozen with panic. Finally, they snapped out of it almost simultaneously and rolled away to safety. The metal stand landed with a crash, and both Mario and Bowser winced thinking, _I could've been under there_.

Then the two picked their selves up and Mario suggested, "Let's just buy our things and GTFO."

* * *

The drained Smashers stumbled into the car in the parking lot. They had quickly purchased their things from the unaware cashiers and shop owner, and now they were escaping as fast as they could. Once they were far away from the store, they were able to breathe again.

Lucario offered a piece of spirtulpa to Mario. "Thanks," Mario said before taking a weary bite…and sitting straight up as his face became as red as a tomato. Then he promptly crumpled and passed out.

Toon and Lucas gaped.

Bowser muttered, "I've been physically beating him up and it just took a piece of fruit to take him out?"

Lucario offered the limonian to Lucas. Being the innocent child he was, Lucas took a bite and his face scrunched up. "SO SOUR!" he shrieked. His initial reaction to the strong, tangy flavor was to turn to Toon beside him and slap him across the face.

Lucario handed the fruit from the third bag to Toon. Toon slapped a hand across his mouth. "Nope. No way," he said.

Lucario shrugged and bluffed taking a bite. Hungry, Toon decided it was a safe bet.

Not.

"Aaak!" he cried, and glowered at the blue Pokemon. Smirking, Lucario finally turned to Bowser who had been distracted with the road. Toon and Lucas hid their smiles.

"All right. We're home," the Koopa announced. He turned around, only to have the fourth mysterious fruit jammed into his mouth. "Ommph!" Bowser spat the fruit out. "Yuck! What is…thiiiiss?" Bowser suddenly collapsed into a deep sleep.

Then, Lucario, Lucas, and Toon saw Master Hand coming out.

"We bought everything!" Toon informed, pasting a smile on his face. _And destroyed the store_, he added silently.

"Great!" the hand exclaimed with genuine pleasure. Finally, these Smashers did something right! "Um, but where's Bowser and Mario?"

"Oh, uh…," Lucas stammered.

"They…already went to put the cold things in the freezer!" offered Toon.

"Okay then," Master Hand said unsurely. "I'll go check on them."

"Wait!" Toon sputtered.

The hand turned to him. "Yes…?"

"Uh, nevermind! Go on, you can check on them!"

Master Hand turned and continued on his way.

Toon tugged at Lucas to help him. "Hurry! Help me drag Bowser and Mario to the freezer!"

Lucas nodded and together, they towed the unconscious bodies over to the freezer.

* * *

Master Hand hummed to himself as he followed his beeline to the freezer. Could these Smashers finally had become more responsibe?

Upon approaching, he saw Mario and Bowser crumpled in a haphazard heap in front of the freezer doors. _What the…?_ The hand thought, bewildered.

A snore from Bowser later, the hand figured they were both sleeping. _Funny place to sleep—they must be REALLY tired!_ Master Hand supposed. _Hm, maybe I should be more lenient on these Smashers…_

* * *

Back outside, Lucario was left by himself. He was about to enter the house as well, but a staggering Ike crossed his path.

Looking closer, Lucario noticed Ike's face splattered with what looked like thick syrup (Lucario knew from the hungry flies buzzing around his head) and sliced peaches sliding down his cheeks as well as pie crust crumbs dotting his skin.

Ike glanced at the gawking Pokemon and explained, "Best prank EVER!"

Lucario shrugged and offered Ike a spirtulpa with an angelic smile.

**A/N: How was it? (Some indirect/subtle IkexSamus there for ya) ;)**

**Once again, I would like to thank Elemental Angels and Demons004 for this shopping idea!**

**And sorry, sippurp123, no ZeLink in this chapter! ;(**

**And yes, the "spirtulpa" and "limonian" are made up XD**

**One more note: I don't think I'll be able to update over weekends because my parents stay home that time and we usually do some "family errands." On weekdays I will update because they're usually at work and that's when I write the whole day :) Just a heads up!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter Six: The Hassles of Shopping had some difficulties uploading yesterday so check that one out before this one so everything makes sense!**

Chapter Seven: Recipe for Disaster

Zelda stared at the bags and bags of ingredients flung obnoxiously on the ground in front of her. After Mario, Bowser (the two still lay unevenly twisted around each other in front of the freezer doors), Lucario, Lucas, and Toon arrived home from their assumed-chaotic shopping spree, they had dumped the load of ingredients on the kitchen floor, believing it was now Zelda's, the mansion's main cook, job to struggle with these ingredients and come up with dinner.

Zelda stared hopelessly at the bizarre ingredients she had to wrestle with: spirtulpa (she tasted some and it was so spicy she accidently used Din's fire and nearly burned the mansion down), French rolls, a random pie crust mix, extra sharp cheddar cheese, and limonian. (Zelda was unsure about the limonian too but decided what was there to lose? Dinner was going to be a tragedy anyway.)

_A tragedy, _Zelda thought bitterly. She silently cursed at the five Smashers who had went shopping and came back with these ingredients that didn't even complement each other! Well, if they so carelessly chose these ingredients, so be a bad dinner!

Zelda was about to concoct the most vicious meal she ever made, but then another thought crossed her mind. _What about the other innocent Smashers? Like the little ones, or Peach, or Samus, or…Link? _Zelda smiled slightly at that last name. _Definitely don't wanna feed Link a nasty dinner_.

She shook out of her thoughts as she felt the exasperation overcome her again. No way was she cooking by herself! Especially with _these _inferior ingredients! So she decided to drag in the first five Smashers she saw who passed the kitchen corridor.

The first victim was a flouncing Marth. Unexpectedly, Marth felt a startling sharp yank on his cape that caught him off balance and had him stumbling ungracefully into the kitchen. Quickly composing himself while muttering a few curses in Japanese, Marth smoothed his hair with his hands and looked up at Zelda.

"Your problem?" Marth asked primly.

"Cook with me," Zelda flatly ordered.

"I, however, don't cook. Others cook for me," Marth stated smoothly.

Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm a princess who still cooks! Besides, this'll be perfect practice to cook your own food, _Prince _Marth," she retorted. She turned away before Marth could protest.

Yoshi caught her eye next. _Sorry, lil' guy,_ she thought ruefully, _but you'll be great help in the kitchen!_ With that, she called out to Yoshi, "Hey Yoshi! Mind if you help me with cooking?"

Yoshi shrugged. _What's better to do? _He stepped into the kitchen.

Ike suddenly walked in. "'Scuse me, just getting some soda," he explained. He grabbed a chilled root beer, and turned around to face Zelda. He saw the other two Smashers behind her.

"So, ah, what're you guys doing here?" the mercenary asked, oblivious he just dug his own grave. He glanced at Zelda and the two briefly stared at each other before Ike figured out he had stepped into hell. "'Kay bye," he said hastily, praying this wasn't what he thought it was.

Zelda blocked the doorway to freedom. "Nope, you'll be cooking with us," she smirked savagely.

"Noooo!"

Zelda's attention swiveled to the passing-by Captain Falcon who was trying to escape.

"Come back here!" Zelda shrieked. "Or else I'll hunt down your precious Falcon Flyer and have Kirby eat it once and for all!"

Captain Falcon skidded to a stop, turned around, and whizzed back. "No! Spare my precious Falcon Flyer!"

Zelda gestured into the kitchen. Captain Falcon gave up and walked in.

Link was strolling down by the kitchen, whistling the Song of Storms, when he was suddenly hauled in by the collar of his tunic, the last note of his whistling climbing up a few pitches in surprise.

"Hey, what the…?!" Link was about to curse to death whoever towed him in like that before seeing it was Zelda. "Oh hey, Zelda!" he sputtered, his glare immediately vanishing and replaced with a wide smile.

"Hi, Link!" Zelda chirped. "If you won't mind, would you give me a hand in the kitchen to cook dinner?" The Hyrule princess plastered on the most innocent face she could muster (except it wasn't that hard because most of the smile was genuine because it's _Link_ we're talking about, here!).

_Hm, should I? I mean, I told Pit I'd help him mow the lawn, but hanging out with Zelda is much better than hanging with that pesky angel and—_Link's attention casted to Yoshi, Marth, and Ike standing behind Zelda waving their hands,shaking their heads, and sliding fingers across their necks. (Captain Falcon was busy passing out on the floor from tasting the spirtulpa.)

Then Link glanced at Zelda's hopeful face. Immediately, he said, "Yeah, I'll help!"

Marth gripped his heart as if he was experiencing a heart attack, Ike facepalmed, and Yoshi promptly fainted. Captain Falcon remained motionless on the ground.

Zelda faced the griping five Smashers, clapped her hands, and exclaimed cheerily, "Chop-chop! Let's cook now!" She gave Captain Falcon a kick in his groin to wake him up.

"Okay, explain to me how to make a decent meal out of these extraneous ingredients that don't go well with each other _at all?_" Ike grumbled.

"Tell me something I don't know," Marth muttered in return.

Zelda shrugged helplessly. "I guess we just have to try our best!" she vainly urged. Suddenly, an idea slammed into her. "I got it! Alright, Marth and Ike, you guys…" Zelda rattled off her plan as the other despaired five peered at her hopefully.

* * *

"You do it."

"No, you!"

Ike and Marth kept shoving the skillet between them. Neither of them wanted to stir-fry. Neither of them knew how to cook, either.

"I'll chop the spirtulpa-whatever-that-is and the cheese!" Marth insisted.

"I'm a better swordsman, though!" Ike countered as if that was the perfect explanation for him to chop the ingredients instead.

"Who says?" Marth grouched. "I'm as skilled a swordsman as you are, but faster."

"Guys," came Zelda's firm voice. She stalked over to them. "If it is so difficult to get started, I'll start it for you." Zelda carefully poured a little pool of oil into the skillet and turned the stove onto high.

"High?" Ike squeaked. If he ever cooked, he always used the lowest setting.

"Yeah, if you don't want salmonella," Zelda mumbled in return. Once the oil was hot, Zelda left the quaking Ike and Marth to deal with it their selves saying, "Your turn now. I have my own duties to attend to."

Ike and Marth stared solemnly at the sizzling oil now beginning to pop for being left alone for too long.

"Hurry up before you burn the oil!" they heard Zelda holler.

Ike gulped. Suddenly, the crackling oil leapt out into the air and landed onto his hand. The mercenary squealed like a little girl before pouncing in Marth's arms crying, "Take me away from that before I also get fried in that skillet!"

Marth promptly let go and let Ike crash painfully onto the floor. The prince brushed his hands and muttered, "You already got fried by me in the chimney a few days ago."

"Don't remind me," came Ike's bleak voice.

* * *

After making sure Ike and Marth weren't going to catch the mansion on fire, Zelda returned next to Yoshi's side. Although she had wanted to pair off with Link, she knew she had better assist the green dinosaur because it was a known fact Captain Falcon couldn't take care of anything, and Link was strong enough to tolerate keeping the F-Zero on task.

Zelda didn't want the poor dinosaur to suffer Captain Falcon's stupidity, and she knew Link could handle it. _Sorry, Link_, she thought ruefully. She sent an unknown glare at Captain Falcon's back, and then saw Link throw up his hands in frustration at the racer and screech, "_Butter _is different from _margarine_!"

With a chuckle, Zelda turned her attention back to Yoshi and the pie crust they were working on. She peered at the ingredients required to make the crust with the crust mix. "A fourth cup of melted butter, three tablespoons of sugar, one half cup water…" she mumbled as she read it off.

Zelda turned to collect the ingredients, but almost ran into Yoshi who was already cradling a bowl of them all, including the measuring supplies. "Oh thanks, Yoshi!" she said and took them from the dinosaur's outstretched hands.

Yoshi smiled and nodded. He liked helping others (and mostly getting praised from doing so).

"All right, Yoshi," Zelda said, catching his attention.

Yoshi looked up expectantly.

"I'm going to cast a spell that'll have the butter melt by itself and mix with the water and sugar, alright? I need you to keep an eye on them!" Then Zelda closed her eyes and murmured words Yoshi had never heard before, but halfway through her spell, Marth's high-pitched scream ripped through the air.

Distracted, Zelda looked up and frowned as she stomped over to Ike shrieking, "No hitting with my spatula! It was specially imported from Hyrule, you know!"

Yoshi was about to laugh as Zelda shrieked, "You guys STILL haven't fried them?!" but didn't when he heard a threatening noise behind him on the counter.

Slowly turning around, the green dinosaur doubled back and emitted a high squeak. Zelda's interrupted spell had malfunctioned and the ingredients, instead of obediently mixing together, had mashed together in a grotesque, hideous heap. Then, the lumpy, revolting batter was now slithering out of the mixing bowl, still clumped together, and slinked over a whisk lying nearby.

Yoshi watched frozen with terror as the whisk was literally consumed by that misshapen blob, disappearing in the folds of that monstrous concoction as it slid over the tabletop. It reminded Yoshi of a portable quicksand hole.

The blob was devouring everything on the table; the measuring spoons, the measuring cups, even the batter bowl was consumed with ease.

Panicking, Yoshi tried to stop it. He threw a spoon at it, but it just sank into that _thing _ineffectively. He tried trapping it under a big, metal bowl, but that too was eaten just as quick. Hell, he even lashed out his tongue, swallowed it, and extracted it out in one of his eggs, but the sickly mixture ate through the shell like acid.

Yoshi was finally annoyed and punched the stupid thing.

To his upmost horror, his hand was also swallowed into the that glob, and his struggles to pry his cramped fingers out were in vain as it continued to climb up and up on Yoshi's arm.

A horrendous thought crossed the dinosaur's mind: If he didn't get rid of this now, it would _eat _his whole body and leave no corpse! Yoshi squealed at that thought and flailed his arms futilely.

Finally, he grabbed a pie dish and used a fork to scrape the creepy mixture into it just as Zelda came storming back.

"The nerve of those two!" she scorned.

Yoshi pointed at the pie dish and tried to indicate with his language that the crust was _alive _and a man-eating monster at that.

But Zelda couldn't comprehend his attempts to tell her that, and instead she smiled at Yoshi with "Aw, thanks Yoshi! You shouldn't have made the pie crust all by yourself! I was coming!" as she saw the "prepared" pie crust sitting suddenly very still in the dish.

Yoshi stared, bewildered at the crust. It had just been consuming everything and now, it was as tame as it should've been?

"All right," Zelda said happily. "The crust is done. Let's bring it over to Ike and Marth so we can pile that stir fry into here—I'm baking a deep dish pizza!"

* * *

"Tell me again how butter and margarine are different?" Captain Falcon questioned the ready-to-explode Link.

"I _said_, for the umpteenth time, _butter _is one-hundred percent milk fat and _margarine _is made of several different ingredients and vegetable oils, and it's not very good for you," Link growled impatiently.

"…So do we use butter or margarine?"

"What do you expect?!" Link finally screeched. Without waiting for a response, the green Hero snatched the stick of butter and plopped it into the bowl. Ugh, Captain Falcon really hasn't cooked at all.

"Alright. Mix in the eggs and vanilla," Link exhaled as he tried to calm down. He would do anything to cook with Zelda instead. He peered over at her and smiled as he watched her criticizing a cowering Marth and Ike. Even when she's mad she looked cute.

Link turned back to their cake (that wasn't turning out well) and gasped at the huge pool of vanilla extract in the batter bowl. "What the hell did you do?" Link exclaimed, appalled.

Captain Falcon shrugged. "I like vanilla," he said plainly.

Once again, Link found himself breathing deep to keep himself from exploding. _It's all right, Link, just keep your cool_, Link thought, his eyes twitching in irritation.

"Okay, let's add the sugar now," he told Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon gasped and blurted, "No! Sugar is not good for your health! We mustn't add any!"

"Say what?" Link grouched. This guy was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Sugar is worse than _margarine_, and it is really bad for building muscle!" the racer reasoned, flexing his biceps.

Link rolled his eyes and proceeded to dump in three-fourths cup of granulated sugar into the batter. "It's dessert. What else can it be without sugar?" he replied. "I need three-fourths cup more so it can reach the one-and-one-half sugar requirements."

Captain Falcon refused. "Nope. Not good for me or you or anyone else." "

Come on now," Link protested, growing annoyed again.

"No. We put any more sugar in and I'll Falcon Punch your Master Sword into the Beyond," the stubborn racer threatened.

Link calmed himself once more. "Alright, fine," Link feigned self-control. _I'll just explain that dessert will taste like dirt, and no one will eat it, _he decided.

Elated, Captain Falcon mixed the rest of the cake batter and dumped it into the baking dish.

Finally, Link brought the ready-to-be-baked cake pan to Zelda. "All done! Though I warn you this tastes awful with…let's say…_lack _of sugar," he told her quietly with a grin.

Zelda looked briefly at the racer Falcon Punching the sugar container like a punching bag and replied with a smirk, "I guess I can see why." Then she shoved the cake and the deep dish pizza into the hot oven.

Link and the others helped clean up, though he couldn't help noticing Yoshi peeking at the baking pizza unsurely every few seconds. _Must be hungry, that little guy,_ he thought fondly.

* * *

Dinner was finally served. Zelda, Ike, Marth, Link, and Captain Falcon watched the famished Smashers pile into the dining room, moaning, "Foooooddd!" and walking like zombies toward the food-laden table.

Then, Ness, Popo, and Nana spotted the baked cake hidden discreetly behind Link's back on the counter.

"Cake!" they chorused and each scooped a bite before Link could explain that it tasted like filth.

"Yuck!"

"Ew!"

"Who made this?"

The three kids stared at the Hero. Link scratched his head meekly. "Yea…you'll probably want to skip dessert tonight..."

Zelda looked over the Smashers cooing over the scrumptious-smelling pizza. She hit her spoon against her glass to get all the Smashers' attentions and stood up.

"I managed to make this dinner with the help of Ike, Marth, Link, and Captain Falcon, so I'd like to thank them." Zelda gestured at the five who bowed. Ike started to blow air-kisses but Marth slapped his hand down.

Zelda continued. "I would also like to thank Din, Nayru, and Farore for blessing me this made-up recipe that used only those _unusual _ingredients." Zelda shot Mario and Bowser (who finally woke up in front of the freezer doors) a disdainful look. "But I suppose everything turned out wel—"

"Um, Zelda, the pizza crust looks weird," Fox suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?" Zelda stepped up to give it a closer look. "What's wro—"

The pie crust suddenly sprang to life again slurping all the silverware up on the table and gliding down the table legs to the Smashers.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

The Smashers pounced up, tripping over each other as they fled in desperation.

Yoshi escaped, one thought on his mind: _Shit._

**A/N: Aaaaand there's Chapter Seven for you!**

**Oh yeah, Chapter Six : The Hassles of Shopping had difficulties uploading yesterday so make sure you didn't miss Chapter Six before this one so everything makes sense!**

**Once again, thank you Elemental Angels and Demons004 for the idea of cooking dinner!**

**And your ZeLink, sippurp123 ;)**

**Chapter Eight coming soon!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This was a request by sippurp123 for a ZeLink date, soooooo this oneshot mainly focused on Link's POV and romance! (No not the rated M sort of romance, you dirty thinkers!)**

Chapter Eight: Experts at Romance

"So…who're you taking?"

"Is it _that one_?"

"I know who I'm taking!"

"Bet you five dollars to guess who I'm going with."

"I'm only going for the food."

"Say, will you go with me?"

Various exchanges were made between all the Smashers, but all of them related to one thing: the dance.

Ever since Master Hand announced a formal dance tomorrow (in which Crazy Hand added, "SO DON'T BE A GUTLESS WIMP AND GO ASK A GIRL!"), everyone had been buzzing amongst their selves on who to bring, who to ask, and the rest of all that. Some were all settled, some were growing some guts and asking, some were sweating over it from nervousness.

But nobody was as agonized as Link.

Of course, he had his sights on Zelda, but she was obliviously chatting with Peach and Samus, and he, to be honest, was a way too timid Hero.

Link continued to lean against the wall, peeking over occasionally at the rambling girls, fretting over how to approach the Hyrule princess, how to ask her, and basically just how to _do _it, when Kirby and Jigglypuff bounced by, both their stubby arms linked together. _Lucky bastard_, Link jealously thought. Since when had Kirby been braver than Link to ask a girl out?

Link looked up once again, and suddenly, Peach and Samus were gone, Zelda by herself now filling a glass of water and taking a sip. _Now's my chance!_ The green Hero thought frantically, feeling a nervous breakdown rising. He was about to suck it up and wing it, when he felt a powerful arm wrap around his neck and shoulders and he twisted around.

"Hey, ya Link!" Ike piped. "Since you're here moping around and all, why don't you come and join me to polish our swords?"

Link grunted and pried his head out from Ike's iron hold. "Dammit Ike! You made me lose my thin sliver of nerve to go ask the girl out!" Link blurted, exasperated.

"Oh…really?" Ike said, scratching his head. "Sorry man, but who's this girl?"

When Link didn't answer, Ike traced his gaze over to Zelda. "Ohhhhhh, _her_."

Link gave a slight nod. "And you ruined it," he growled.

"I said sorry!" Ike persisted. "What can I do to make it up to ya?"

Link opened his mouth to say to get the hell out, but stopped, and smirked instead.

"So, ah, Ike. Got any tips on how to ask Zelda to the dance?" he whispered softly.

"Oh! Um, well, lemme think…" Ike spluttered.

After a while, Ike cleared his throat exaggeratedly, and said in a lecture-ish voice, "Link, buddy, I say you just go for it."

Link stared at him curiously. "Just like that?" he asked, perplexed.

Just then, Ike saw Samus approaching. She was chewing and holding a slice of cake.

"Then I'll demonstrate," he told Link.

As Samus walked past the two swordsman, Ike called, "Samus, you wanna go to that cheap dance with me?" Link found the slice of cake vanish in Samus's hand and reappear on Ike's face. The bounty hunter stalked off with a grunt as Ike turned to Link flashing the peace sign (with cake frosting smeared on his face).

"That meant yes," he explained, grinning he wasn't rejected.

* * *

Link plodded down the halls pondering about Ike's advice. _Just go for it…?_ Link didn't think he could muster enough courage to do that.

Then he passed by Marth who was primping in the bathroom in front of a mirror. After a dubious gawk, Link suddenly thought, _Oh! Maybe Marth can give me suggestions on how to ask Zelda. He _is _a proper prince after all._

The Hero stepped in the bathroom. Marth twirled around stylishly to face him from catching his reflection in the background.

"Your business?" Marth inquired formally, smoothing his azure hair with his acne-free palms.

"Yea, um, do you know how to ask someone to the dance?" Link muttered.

"And who might this 'someone' be either an ally or supposedly one of interest concerned in which this matter pursues?"

"Uh…"

Marth closed his eyes and sighed despairingly (maybe a bit overdramatically), and repeated in English, "Friend or date?"

"Oh, it's…um…a girl," Link told the prince coyly.

Marth sniffed. "In order to attract a girl, you must simply be the case: attractive." Marth brushed his bangs with a swipe of his fingers.

Link stifled an eye roll.

"Leave with this knowledge, Link: just let the girl come to _you_ instead of _you_ chasing her around uselessly." With that, Marth strutted out the bathroom.

_Oooookkkay, then_, Link thought. He turned out of the bathroom and sauntered down into the kitchen for a snack. Chowing down a sloppily made sandwich, Link noticed Pit entering the kitchen as well.

"Hey Pit," Link said threw bites of sandwich.

Pit looked up.

"Since you're my best friend and all, got any advice on how to ask a girl to the dance?" he said nonchalantly.

Pit grinned. "Who's the lucky gal?" he asked.

"Oh, none of your business," Link dismissed casually. When he saw Pit about to protest, he added quickly, "I'mtakingZelda BUT, how to ask her?"

Pit slowly smiled and his eyes glazed over. "Oh, it has to be romantic, of course!" he gushed. "And you know what's romantic? An evening flight across the moon and sta—"

"Um, Pit, I don't fly—" Link started.

"Then find a magic carpet," Pit snapped. He continued to prattle on, the dreamy expression returning. "Yes…take her out into the star-studded sky and wow her heart from the inside out. Sweep her off her feet!"

_How…poetic_, Link thought sarcastically, his eyes half closed.

Pit finally shook out of his trance after a deep, wistful sigh. "Anyway, good luck!" he said abruptly and charged out of the kitchen with a carton of chocolate milk.

Link exhaled, infuriated. _Who else is worthy to listen to…_Link thought. Then, he knew. With a snap of his fingers, he dashed off to find the name in his mind: _Peach!_

* * *

"Peach!" Link shrieked, bursting through the library doors, the doors slamming against the wall with a deafening crash.

"Oh!" The mushroom princess dropped her vast stack of books on her arms from the surprise.

"Sorry," Link gasped, catching his breath. He stooped down to help pick up the books.

"Yes, Link?" Peach asked pleasantly, also crouching to gather her books.

"Well, I know—well everyone knows, pretty much—you're…ah…you…," Link stammered.

Peach's pleasurable smile began to waver. She straightened up and placed the now collected books onto a nearby table.

"I'm a busy princess you know," she hinted.

"Alright! I know you're a romance enthusiast, so I was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to ask a girl to the dance?" Link blurted.

Peach's smile unexpectedly widened. Her eyes also suddenly stared off into the distance, just like when Link was chatting with Pit.

"To win a girl's heart," Peach began dreamily, "you make her something!"

The Mushroom princess turned to Link. "It can be anything! A meal, a bouquet, a love poem, anything, I tell you!"

"That's actually a good idea!" Link exclaimed.

Peach nodded adamantly. "Of course it is! I just looooove it when Mario presents to me some flowers!"

Link forced a sheepish smile and waved as he hurried out the library. "Thanks Peach!" he called behind him.

* * *

Link slowed to a walk. Hmmm, what should he make Zelda? He turned a corner and bumped into Bowser.

"Oops, 'scuse me," Link said and sidestepped him.

The Koopa merely ignored him and continued in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, Link stopped. _Why not?_ He thought. He rotated and ran up to Bowser. "Know how to ask a girl out?" he asked teasingly.

"Kidnap her," Bowser deadpanned.

Link's grin vanished and he stood frozen as the Koopa lumbered away.

* * *

The sun had set, and Link spotted the full moon glued in the dark, blue sky, illuminating millions of tiny stars dotted in the navy background.

Link sighed. If he didn't ask Zelda tonight, then he'd be too late to go to the dance with her.

He crumpled against a wall, head in his hands. _Such a coward, _Link thought harshly to himself. _I can fight deadly beasts and venture across all of Hyrule all by myself in the dark, and I can't even ask Zelda, who I've known my whole life, out to the dance?_

As he sat there, the perfect plan formulated in his mind. Link sprang up. _I'm doing this! _He thought, determined.

Link snuck up by Zelda's room. He peeked in and saw her sitting on her bed, stroking her hair, her eyes cast down on her legs. She seemed to be thinking.

Before he chickened out again, Link took a deep breath and rushed into her room. Zelda barely had time to look up before the green Hero grasped her hands and said quickly, "Come with me." He sprinted out the door and outside into the cool air with Zelda's wrist still in his grip.

"Link!" she called behind him, flustered. "Where're we going?"

Link didn't respond. In his brain, he thought, _Bowser's advice: Kidnapping? Well this is sort of like kidnapping, right_? Link stopped once they reached the top of a hill under a looming oak tree, its long woody limbs casting shadows against the cool, wet grass with the moonlight.

"Link?" Zelda panted, catching her breath.

Link faced her and gave her a small smile. "I want you to cover your eyes and count to thirty, okay?"

Confused, Zelda replied, "Um, alright Link." She turned around and leaned her forearm against the tree trunk, and then her head. Once Link heard the number one, he sped off into the dark.

Zelda thought it was the longest thirty seconds of her life.

"Twenty-nine…thirty," she finished. She lifted her head and looked around. S

eeing no one, she took a cautious step forward, and felt a brief gust a wind. Then a piece of folded paper drifted down onto the damp grass. Before Zelda bent down, she thought she glimpsed a boomerang whipping by.

Slightly smiling, she scooped up the paper and unfolded it. _Come down by the hill on the other side,_ she read.

Zelda walked over to the decline of the hill, peered down, and saw Link lying peacefully on a soft bed of grass. He sat up and beckoned with his hands to come join him. Grinning, Zelda complied. She went down and lay down next to the Hero.

"It's a pleasure for you to join me tonight, princess," Link told the Hyrule princess.

Zelda giggled. "As am I," she replied.

Link smiled, thinking how he used Marth's advice for Zelda to come to him.

Together, they stared up into starry, night sky. The blades of grass tickled Link's cheeks, and he felt the presence of Zelda with his right side of his body.

"I feel just by looking at the sky that we can just reach up and touch the stars," Zelda breathed.

"Yeah…" Link agreed. _Pit's advice actually worked_. He thought to himself. _Taking Zelda out star-gazing into the sky was a good idea!_

And then there was Ike's tip: Just go for it.

Link gulped silently and slightly turned his head to see Zelda's moonlit face gazing at the stars above them. He turned back to face the sky, too. Maybe it'll be easier this way.

"Zelda," he said, catching her attention.

He felt her head turn towards him.

"…Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked quietly, and surprised even himself of how calm and collected he sounded.

Link felt a playful nudge on his side from Zelda's arm.

"When were you finally going to ask," she said with a hint of a smile in her voice. "Of course, I will, Link."

Finally, Link remembered Peach's advice: make something.

Link abruptly sat straight up. Alarmed, Zelda sprung up too. Link turned towards her and surprised her of an intense gaze he was giving her. "

Link…?" she said.

_Make something…make something…_Link repeated in his brain.

Then he leaned in slowly, closing his eyes. Zelda did the same.

Soon, Link made a kiss of love, the two sharing their affections with each other through that single kiss, under the starry sky.

**A/N: *sniff* That was a beautiful ending!**

**Totally ZeLink for you, sippurp123!**

**I would still like to thank Elemental Angles and Demons004 for the oneshot topic of Smashers helping a fellow Smasher ask someone out. This was perfect!**

**And I threw in some sexy, sassy Marth for you, Paku159 XD!**

**Chapter Nine will be about the dance Master Hand's hosting!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Dance Blast

"GIIIIIRRRLLLSS!"

Zelda snapped awake. Samus stuffed two earplugs (purchased just for this sole purpose) into her ears and burrowed even deeper under her blanket. _I'm not living this morning hell again,_ she thought resentfully.

As she attempted to grasp sleep again, Peach came stomping over to the sluggish girls and yanked the comforting blankets off mercilessly. "HEY, IF YOU GUYS WANT ENOUGH TIME TO PICK SOME AWESOME DRESSES BEFORE TONIGHT FOR THE DANCE, WE GOTTA LEAVE _NOW_," Peach hollered into an air horn who knows where she got it.

Hearing no response, she squawked even louder. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" _

Zelda jolted awake and shrieked, "ALRIGHT, I'M GETTING UP!" Samus threw a pillow at the Mushroom Princess to shut her up before rolling out of bed herself.

* * *

In the other room, while the girls were woken verbally, the guys were shaken awake, quite literally, using physical tactics instead.

Pit flung himself like a human (more like angel) bullet at his snoozing roommate full speed ahead.

"HA!" he shrieked, his elbow ramming into Link's cheek, and the Hero reacted with a "YOWWWW!" and a reflexive kick to whoever was trying to assault him.

"FUCK OFF, GANONDORF!" Link screeched, still half dreaming, and struck a dozing Ike on the head with his foot.

"OW!" the mercenary screamed and accidentally punched Marth who was walking out the bathroom, already up and dressed.

Emitting a high-pitched squeak, Marth stumbled gracelessly (which he hoped no one saw) and knocked into a sleeping Mario, who instinctively kneed Luigi beside him, who fisted Fox, who punted Falco like a soccer ball shouting, "SCORE!" while Falco crashed into Sonic, who impulsively kneed Wario in the crotch, and so on, the Smashers unwillingly creating a chain reaction of waking up the rest of the male Smashers.

Pit stared from the start of the chaos.

"Well, at least I woke everyone up," Pit said proudly to himself.

"Come on, guys! If you don't wanna look like hobos at the dance, then let's find some awesome suits of epic proportions!" he advertised to the cluttered and jumbled Smashers.

The pissed off male Smashers' heads swiveled to the jabbering angel. Pit found himself cease talking and suddenly clutching onto the overhead light he rapidly flew up to, praying to Palutena to spare his life as the angry mob of Smashers below him tried to reach up to him like hungry crocodiles.

* * *

Samus yawned. She stared distastefully at the lacey, bouncy, obnoxiously bright-colored gowns in front of her dangling innocently on eye-watering hot pink hangers.

She had went to bed late last night, and had to wake up at this outrageous hour to shop for _these_ atrocious excuses? She'd rather spend her allowance on a shredder and mince all these horrific things to tatters than spend it on _those_.

Meanwhile, Peach and Zelda were cooing over the dresses, pulling them off and comparing them on their selves and the other.

"Hmmm, I think this dress looks better on you than me," Zelda said, handing Peach a magenta one to her.

Peach hung the dress over the front of her body and peered at her reflection.

"Ooooh, it's cute and all, Zeldie, but I think I'm going for a soft _peach_ color, you know?" Peach chirped. "Mario also told me I look better in paler colors!"

"Oh of course," Zelda replied, grinning. Then a soft, silky purple color caught on the corner of her eye.

The Hyrule princess scampered over to the violet dress and pulled it out. It had silk bows wrapping around the waist and a laced neckline.

_It's definitely cute, but I think I'd want like a lighter, lavender color,_ she decided after a brief moment of consideration. _Besides, I think Link would like a paler color, too_, she thought with a smile.

Then, another dress caught her eye beside the dress she was just holding.

Putting the dress back on the hangar, Zelda pulled out the electric blue gown from beside it. She lifted this one and compared it to Samus a few meters away who was sitting on a small staircase, elbow on knee, chin on palm, and looked like she was about to fall asleep any second.

_This one definitely matches her!_ Zelda thought approvingly. She turned around to call to Peach about what she thought but Peach was already scurrying up to her with a similarly colored dress in her hand.

"This is perfect for Sammie!" the princesses said simultaneously.

Samus perked up her head groggily at the mention of her nickname.

Giving each other a competitive stare, Peach and Zelda rushed over to the bounty hunter. Samus was about to reach blissful sleep again, but she snorted awake when she heard, "SAAAAMMIIIEE!" and flinched slightly at the stampeding Peach and Zelda barreling towards her ominously.

They stopped abruptly and dragged Samus up to her feet.

"_What!" _Samus scowled and yanked herself out of the other girls' grasps. Ugh, how she _so _wanted to just sleep, for God's sake!

"This one looks great on you!" Peach twittered, thrusting the blue dress she found up to Samus's body.

"No this one fits you better," Zelda countered and shoved the dress she found in place of Peach's dress.

"No, I think this design and color is better than the other one," Peach persisted.

"I think the same on _this _one," Zelda claimed.

Samus noticed that this was more of an argument between Peach and Zelda and not about what she thought about the dresses (not that she cared).

"_This _one fits her figure much better than that shapeless blob!"

"What are you talking about? There's a sash; are you blind or what?"

"This color of blue SO makes her eyes stand out!"

"_This_ blue does that, AND emphasizes it more!"

Samus looked groggily between the two and then between the dresses. She was baffled how Peach and Zelda thought they were different—all these stupid dresses looked the same to her.

"Guys, shut up!" Samus finally exploded. "I'm not gonna wear a damn dress!"

Zelda and Peach's heads whipped over to her and said at the same time, "But you have to!"

Samus crossed her arms defiantly. "No way. Not now, not ever."

"But, what will you wear?" Peach blubbered.

"Master Hand wants us to dress properly!" Zelda added.

Samus scowled. They _did _have a point, but she most definitely was not going to strut around in a silly dress.

When Zelda saw Samus hesitate, she added, "Well, think about Ike." She saw Samus waver at that name.

"Yea, don't you like him?" Peach piped up.

Samus glowered at the two. "What made you think that?" she muttered.

Peach leaned in closer and put a hand next to her mouth and whispered, "Just reel the guy in with a flashy dress!"

"Then he'll totally be tripping over himself for you!" Zelda giggled."You _do _have the perfect figure to pull it off."

Samus stared at the two.

* * *

"Do we really have to wear scratchy suits?" Red whined. He stared disagreeably at the rack of perfectly ironed tuxedos.

"Guess so or you'll be kicked out by Master Hand," DK pointed out.

"True, but I kinda want to get kicked out 'cause I don't even have a date or anything like that," Red mumbled."It'll just be hours of regretting I don't have a girlfriend."

DK gave a powerful slap on Red's back, knocking the air out of the Trainer and slamming him face flat onto the ground.

"That's okay!" DK boomed. "I don't have one either, and most of us don't, too!"

The gorilla looked around. "…Red?"

He then spotted the Trainer still face-planted against the ground, unmoving.

On the other side of the store, Marth stared disdainfully at the "poorly designed" suits.

"Not fit for royalty," Marth criticized.

"Then go order from your castle," scorned Ike beside him. "This store does not support picky princes like you."

Marth turned to the mercenary. "Say that again and I'll order for you to be beheaded," he said with a deadpan expression.

Ike stared, horrified. He instinctively took two steps away from the unsmiling prince.

"Uh, I was just joking! Don't take things so seriously," Ike sputtered sheepishly, unable to make eye contact any longer.

After an awkward silence, Ike finally found the nerve to speak again.

"So, Marth," he started. "Are you bringing a date? Or are you hanging out with Red and the others?"

Marth smirked. "I can't 'hang out,' as you people call it, with lowly commoners like you so of course I would have to bring someone worthy of me to the dance," he declared primly.

Ike suppressed the urge to punch the prince because of the insult and instead asked, "And who're you bringing?"

"You'll see for yourself soon enough."

Ike saw a slight curve on Marth's lips…and was that a blush?

Ike's eyebrows shot up, but decided not to mention it. _So a self-conceited narcissist like you can have your heart wrenched with love, _he thought, smirking.

Suddenly, Marth abruptly walked off, fanning himself off and saying, "Is there not a locality here that does not sustain such a blistering temperature at this vicinity?"

Ike didn't bother comprehending what the prince just said, but he did notice the blush creeping onto Marth's cheeks as he escaped with that sentence. _I wonder who he's bringing that can make him like that…_Ike thought curiously.

A few racks away, Link was fretting about his outfit with Pit.

"I can't do that!" Link stammered to Pit.

"But you have to!" Pit complained. "Or you'll look weird because it won't match at all!"

The two were agonizing whether for Link to wear his floppy green hat with the black-and-white suit or not. Link gripped onto said hat on his head as if it would disappear because of this conversation.

"I have pride in this!" Link expressed.

"Okay, this is what people will think," the angel started. "They will start with your shoes and think, 'Oh! Cool shoes! Then they will look at your epic black silky pants of that suit and think, 'That's an awesome pair of pants!' And then they will look at your suit and think, 'I wish I was wearing that!' And finally, one glance at that silly green hat will make them disgust you forever."

Link stared skeptically at Pit after his mini speech. "Um, I highly doubt that…"

* * *

'Twas six PM, the time of the dance. Master Hand gave one last good look at the huge ball room dolled up with streamers, balloons, a wide dance floor, a DJ stand with a microphone, and three oversized tables filled to every corner with snacks and refreshments. He could hear the rowdy Smashers on the other side of a massive door, eager to come in and start partying.

Master Hand stepped up to open the doors, but right then, the impatient Smashers promptly trampled the door open, ripping it off its hinges, and running over Master Hand in the process.

Crazy Hand was at the DJ section and screamed into the microphone, "LET THE PARTY SLAP YOU UNCONSCIOUS! THAT COULD HAPPEN, BUT ONLY IF WE HAVE BOOZE TO DO THAT, WHICH WE DON'T, UNFORTUNATELY!"

Crazy jammed the mic back in its stand and floated over to Master Hand, who was still flattened on the ground. "BRO…?"

* * *

Link scanned the crowd looking for the familiar coffee-colored braided hair. He couldn't see Zelda anywhere. Link strained his neck to look as far out as he could.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes. He almost twisted around and kicked the person but didn't when he heard Zelda's recognizable voice softly whisper, "Guess who?"

"Zelda?" he said as he gently turned around. Sure enough, there stood Zelda in a pale, lavender dress studded with tiny, miniscule diamonds and gold chains snaking around her waist. It was simple, but that was just how Link liked it.

Speaking of Link, the Hero had a hard time keeping himself upright, nearly having his legs give out over how stunning Zelda looked.

"You look…amazing," he told her.

Zelda chuckled. "You do too!" she praised.

She looked him from down to up. Then she noticed something was missing. "Where's your hat?"

"Oh, uh…" Link scratched his bare head. He felt naked without the hat and silently cursed at Pit. (The angel had physically wrestled it out of his hands before the dance.)

"Well, to be honest, Pit didn't think it matched my outfit so I left it out," Link admitted.

Zelda sighed. "Bummer. I liked that hat on you," she said.

Link secretly cursed at Pit again.

"Well, would you like to dance, Princess?" Link said suddenly, extending his arm.

Zelda smiled broadly. "I would love to, my Hero," she answered.

Together, they made their way to the dance floor. Then, a slow song came on. "What perfect timing," Link commented with a smirk.

"I wonder what that's supposed to mean," teased Zelda. Gradually, the two Hylians let their feet correspond to the music, and soon, Link's hands were around Zelda's waist, and her hands around Link's neck. Their faces were suddenly very close.

"Did you ever dance before?" Link asked softly.

"Well, if you call thrashing around crazily to rock music as a kid dancing, then yes," Zelda replied.

They both chuckled softly, and Link dipped his head close enough so their foreheads and noses were touching, surprising Zelda.

"…I love you," he breathed, surprising Zelda even more, and brought himself closer for an affectionate kiss, completely surprising the princess.

* * *

The second Ike saw Samus, he already needed to check if his nose was bleeding.

Samus looked hot, Ike admitted that much. Even though she was just wearing a casual black mini dress, she still looked hot. Anything looked hot on Samus, Ike thought.

The bounty hunter caught Ike gawking, and she clomped over to him in her simple, black 1-inch heels (she'd fall over if she wore shoes like Peach or Zelda) and demanded, "Who're you ogling at?"

"You," Ike deadpanned. "Hey, didn't you agree to spend the dance together?"

"Since when?"

"Since that slice of cake yesterday."

Samus smirked, which Ike comprehended as seductively. "Sorry, boy, but I can't dance, if you were hoping that," she said.

"I was gonna say the same," Ike admitted. "I can't dance either. And you'll probably have sore feet if you even dare dance with me." Ike flashed a sarcastic grin. "Want to get punch?" he offered.

"Sure," Samus complied. Together they went over to the table serving fruit punch…and with Captain Falcon serving.

"Show me your moves! Would you two like some Falcon Punch?" Captain Falcon mused.

"Uh, the fruit punch, not the other punch," Ike said carefully. No use getting Falcon Punched out the dance and miss time spending with Samus.

Captain Falcon dutifully poured Ike and Samus their own cup.

Samus took a sip. "Pretty good for an amateur cook," Samus said.

"_Cough…_amateur…_cough,_" Ike spluttered.

Samus looked at him curiously.

"It's a long story," he explained, remembering the day in kitchen with Zelda and the others.

Captain Falcon peered at Samus, elated. "Really think it's good?"

"I guess."

Captain Falcon looked like he was about to implode from happiness.

Then Peach and Mario appeared by the fruit punch table. "Hi, Sammie!" Peach called, waving a gloved hand.

Samus lifted her hand up briefly in response.

Ike and Samus watched Mario give Peach a pink, frosted cookie in which Peach took amiably and gush, "Thanks Mario!" and gave him a peck on his round nose.

Mario's face blushed a bright pink and said cheerily, "Lets-a-go dance, Princess!" Peach followed the blushing plumber, giggling.

"They're kinda cute together," Ike commented.

"Ya think?" Samus said.

Suddenly, Ike saw Marth coming in with a girl that looked familiar. Wait…who was she again? Ike pondered his thoughts deeply.

"Ike?" Samus said.

"Hey, look. Marth brought his 'date!'" Ike said, pointing at them.

Samus followed his finger and saw the two. "Wow, who's she? Where'd she come from?" she whispered.

"I dunno," Ike said, "but she looks familiar. To me, that is."

Marth spotted Ike and walked over to him, guiding the other woman by her hand. Once they were standing across from each other, Marth announced, "Meet Shiida, who you would call my girlfriend. She's a princess from Altea."

Shiida shyly waved. "Hi," she said.

Ike waved back wordlessly. She sort of reminded him of Marth physically; sapphire hair, azure eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a dark plum colored dress.

"I'm Ike," Ike introduced. "You probably heard about me a few times from Marth, right?"

Shiida smiled and nodded.

"And uh…I _guess_ this is my date," Ike said, gesturing to Samus.

Samus threw her empty paper cup at Ike's head. "You _guess_?" she muttered.

Ignoring the bickering Ike and Samus, Marth turned to Shiida and extended a hand. Without words, Shiida understood and took his hand, both of them making their way to the dance floor.

Ike looked up at them. Samus also looked up and their jaws dropped to the floor as they watched Marth and Shiida elegantly twirl across the floor.

"Marth's…a better dancer," Ike snickered.

"Figures," Samus snorted.

They turned to face each other.

"So, what was this deal about you _guess_ that I'm your date?" Samus fumed.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you actually agreed to—"

"I threw cake at your face yesterday which meant we were going to this dance as a date, right?"

"Well yeah, but—"

"And do you know what we're supposed to do on a date?" Without waiting for a response, Samus said, "We do this," and yanked the flustered mercenary closer by his tie and giving him a rough kiss on the lips.

Captain Falcon's and Snake's cries of despair were heard.

* * *

Kirby and Jigglypuff bounced around the snack tables. Ever since the doors were opened for them (well, actually, crushed open by them), the pink puffball and pink Pokemon had been hanging around there the whole time.

Kirby was in paradise, looking at the rows of delicacies, waiting for him to eat them. He scooped up a brownie and presented it to Jigglypuff.

"Say 'aaaah,'" Kirby told her.

"Aaaah…" Jigglypuff conceded. The brownie entered her mouth. "Yummy!" she squealed.

"Jigglypuff," Kirby suddenly said.

"Hm?" Jigglypuff replied, turning to the puffball.

Kirby looked distressed for a moment before saying, "Um, nevermind."

Jigglypuff giggled. "Come on, Kirby! What are you hiiiiiiiding?" she sang.

"Well, Jigglypuff, I…like you," he murmured, blushing.

Jigglypuff smiled. "I like you, too!" she responded.

"But, I…_like _like you…," Kirby said timidly.

"Kirby," Jigglypuff said with mock authority. "_Like _like is not right. _Love _is right. So, I love you, too, Kirby!"

Kirby brightened, his face blushing deeper.

"Wanna get punch?" he asked her, because he didn't know what else to say.

"Sure!" Jigglypuff squeaked. They went up to Captain Falcon's table.

"Would you two like Falcon Punch?"

"Yep," Kirby and Jigglypuff said together.

"FAALCCOOOON—"

"EVERYONE, RUUUUUNNN!" Kirby shouted to the Smashers, realizing his mistake too late.

The Smashers abruptly stopped what they were doing and immediately stampeded to the door, smashing Master Hand (who just got up) into the ground again, trying to squeeze past each other to safety.

"PAWNCH!"

* * *

**A/N: OmgomgomgOHMYGOD! *dies from fluff overload**

**Heehee, so much fluff! **

**ZeLink for you, sippurp123!**

**IkeXSamus, Paku159! (And some sexy, sassy Marth)**

**Kirblypuff 'cause they're just too cute!**

**Mario and Peach, because why not?**

**And Shiida is Marth's fiancée in his Fire Emblem games, just for those of you who don't know!**

**And thanks, Elemental Angels and Demons004 for this idea of Master Hand hosting a formal dance!**

**Just a reminder again: I have family business over weekends so I may or may not update over the weekend!**

**Happy Friday! :))))**

**-prowessMaster44**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: *drops down onto knees, looks up, and claps hands together. Forgive me for not updating over the weekend! My family WOULD NOT leave me alone! But I'm still alive! Anyway...**

**This is a story request from Paku159, who sent me this idea with specific details and the ending and...you'll see !;) **

Chapter Ten: Fit for a Babysitter

Master Hand was bored. This seemed surreal, considering Master Hand was never bored (being occupied with wrestling with all the extraneous circumstances the Smashers create for him), but it seemed all the Smashers had retired to their rooms at the late hour last night after the dance, probably exhausted from parading around wearing high heels and stiff suits.

And that Falcon Punch…Master Hand shook his head(?) and reminded himself that he was trying to block that out of his memory and that everything was fine and peachy.

Master Hand tapped his fingers on the desk. _What to do…what to do…_the hand thought. Even Crazy Hand was off resting somewhere, though that seemed unlikely since Crazy was never still and never needed "rest."

**AT THE CARNIVAL **

"WHEEEE! I LOVE HORSIES!" Crazy screeched, hogging the entire carousel while toddlers and gaping parents stared warily at the crazy hand (heh, see what I did there?).

**BACK AT THE MANSION **

Master Hand sighed and with nothing else to do, flicked a crumpled-up ball of paper across his desk, knocking three empty plastic bottles (who knows what he was drinking) down onto the floor. Then the idea sparked. Master Hand floated excitedly to the intercom.

* * *

"A trip to the bowling alley?!" The Smashers cheered deafeningly, nearly sending Master Hand crashing into the wall behind him.

"Well, yes, except there is a problem—" he started.

"Awesome! LET'S GO NOW!"

"Wait!" Master Hand jetted over to the door and blocked it, stopping the charging Smashers. Catching his breath, he was about to say what the "problem" is, but noticed Ganondorf still standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed and glaring.

"Is there a problem, Ganondorf?" he asked.

The rest of the Smashers turned to the Gerudo. Ganondorf scowled even deeper and stated simply, "I hate bowling. It's boring and bland—" The Gerudo snorted. "—and frankly, I'm a bit too strong for any of these bowling balls. They're just like tennis balls to me."

Link rolled his eyes while the Smashers muttered to each other in perplexity. However, Master Hand didn't oppose it a bit.

"Oh, that's totally acceptable, Ganondorf, you can just…uh…protect the mansion!" The hand mentally celebrated because then he wouldn't need to pay any more tickets and bowling shoes than he needed to.

Ganondorf smirked. "My pleasure, though I can't guarantee this mansion will be completely safe."

Master Hand decided to ignore that statement. "And there is another problem," he announced loudly to catch the Smashers' attentions. He pointed to Toon, Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, and Diddy.

"The kids can't go," he said plainly. Immediately, baby cries erupted, Toon and Ness crumpled to the floor, shouting out insults and complaints at the hand, Nana and Popo hugged each other exchanging, "This is the end, Popo!" and "It'll be okay, sis." and Lucas and Diddy promptly started to bawl their eyes out.

Master Hand plowed on, trying to ignore the cries, and said, "It's for the best and for your safety. You could get hurt there."

The hand then remembered the Gerudo who was still situated in his initial spot, staring distastefully at the sobbing children. Putting two and two together, he announced, "Ganondorf will babysit you."

The little Smashers' cries immediately halted and all their heads whipped to the standing Gerudo, whose expression changed to one of bewilderment.

"WHAT?" they exclaimed in unison to Master Hand.

Ganondorf suddenly spoke up. "On second thought, I think I'd like—"

"Nope, nope. It's settled then!" the hand interrupted. "Ganon will watch over the kids and the mansion while we're gone."

Master Hand abruptly started to shove the other confused Smashers by the door with the back of his hand outside, quickly slamming the door behind him.

The little Smashers stared at the closed door for a brief, longing moment, and then slowly turned to face Ganondorf. He wasn't there.

* * *

Ganondorf leaned on his bedroom door, in his room and thought dismally to himself, _I'll just stay in my room and keep out as much as possible from those annoying brats' activities_. He smirked slightly at that decision. Yes…that's what he'll do. The kids can't be _that _stupid for him to watch their every move, right?

Well, of course, the jinx god would've come right at this moment for comic relief, so before Ganondorf could settle into the privacy of his room, he heard the shocked screams of the children from downstairs, and then a loud crash.

"Ah fuck, dammit," the Gerudo muttered unpleasantly. He decided to promptly ignore them for the time being, but reconsidered when he heard more screams and yells, and then an upcoming, "GAAAANNNOOOONNN!" that got louder and louder. Footsteps were heard, and Ganondorf sprang up and rammed into his room door just as four pairs of toddler hands pushed on the opposing side.

"Hey, Ganon!" the muffled voices outside the doors said, pushing with all their strength against the door, but it was no use for the muscled Gerudo.

Ganondorf smirked. "Weaklings," he muttered to himself.

"Hey, Ganon! We need help!" came a voice that sounded like Popo.

"Yea! Lucas accidentally scraped himself with the skillet!" continued Nana.

Ganon remained pressed against the door. He thought for a moment. For all he knew, the little Smashers could be tricking him to crawl out of his room, but that crash sounded genuine and awfully…painful, he had to admit.

A brief picture of a hurt and crying Lucas appeared in the Gerudo's brain, and the littlest amount of empathy of Ganon had him opening the door a crack._Besides, _he thought, _the others would probably kill me if I ignore these brats…not that they _could_ kill me_.

"What," he directed to the little Smashers. He noticed they weren't lying with the Ice Climbers' faces of worry and Toon, Ness, and Diddy's faces stricken with concern. He briefly caught some sobs coming from downstairs.

"Well…um, we got a little, uh, hungry, so we decided to, ah, try to cook…?" stammered Nana.

Ganondorf scowled at them. "Why're you kids so dumb to try to cook when you know perfectly well that it's entirely possible for you to _fry your own guts_?"

The little Smashers gulped and seemed to shrink a little. Ganondorf crossed his arms and stomped downstairs muttering incoherent things under his breath (a few phrases the kids caught being "dumbasses" and "getting hurt on purpose").

Ganondorf was still mumbling to himself when he saw Lucas sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor with a face that showed pain-and-tears-but-didn't-want-to-show-pain-and-tears.

Then he heard Lucas stutter to the tailing kids behind the Gerudo, "I told you guys that you didn't have to bring Ganondorf—I'm not that hurt!"

Lucas attempted to stand up, and he discreetly tucked his left arm behind his back and tried to sidle past Ganon. He was almost past, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the Gerudo's rough grasp on his supposedly hurt arm. Yelping silently to himself, Lucas watched apprehensively as Ganondorf took in the nasty scratch on his forearm.

Then he turned to the nervously trembling boy and barked, "You think you can just sneak past with this ugly mark? Ha! You can if you want to die, but I don't think you should. I'd rather have that thing on Link instead of you." With that, Ganon half-dragged Lucas back into the kitchen and tore the cabinets open, throwing pill bottles and other medical drugs roughly out until he found the box of bandages.

"Pick one," he tersely ordered to the psychic boy.

Lucas looked over the numerous Band-Aid themes ranging from Smash Ball bandages to Mario themed. Ganondorf wasn't surprised Lucas chose the Earthbound bandages. He peeled off one and gingerly stuck it over the wound, and then gave Lucas a gentle shove.

"Get the hell out the kitchen and wait for food with the others," Ganondorf grouched. "I'll get revenge on this damn skillet for you."

Lucas nodded timidly and raced out to the other kids who had evacuated from the Gerudo…but before hearing a crash of a window breaking, and Ganon's voice resonating down the hall, "FILTHY THING CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE!"

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, are you okay?" Ness questioned profusely.

"Was Ganon rough with you?" Nana asked anxiously.

"Did he hurt you even more?" Diddy asked.

"Did he just laugh in your face?" Popo inquired worriedly.

"Don't tell me he tortured you!" Toon exclaimed.

"Guys, guys! Stop," Lucas said, trying to calm his riled companions. "He was actually…um, surprisingly gentle," he told five other Smashers' mouths dropped to the floor.

"He was…_soft _on you?" Popo asked, astonished.

"Yea…," Lucas confirmed. He showed them his Earthbound bandage.

Suddenly, Ganondorf appeared at the doorway with a plate of pancakes. Then, he merely plopped it onto a nearby table and clomped off with two words: "It's hot."

* * *

"Hey, since we're bored, let's go play some video games!" Toon suggested excitedly, his stomach full and satisfied with pancakes.

"Sure!" exclaimed the other five. They scrambled to the game consoles.

"Okay, we need four players and a scorekeeper," Diddy said.

"I'll play!" chorused Ness, Lucas, Popo, and Toon.

Nana shook her head. "Fine. Scorekeeper for me, then."

Then they noticed something amiss. "Oh…sorry Diddy! Do you mind if you watch?" Popo asked apologetically.

"You can cheer us on!" Ness recommended.

Diddy shrugged and tried to look unconcerned. "No, it's okay. You guys have fun! I'll, uh, I'll go pick some bananas for Uncle while waiting for you guys," he said and scampered off.

When he looked back, they were already immersed in Mario Party 10, and he sighed before continuing to walk to the banana tree outside by Olimar's garden. Diddy knew this was pointless, because DK already told him bananas weren't ready to harvest until every two months, and it had only been one and a fourth months.

Diddy collapsed under the banana tree, its vivid green leaves providing great shade for the monkey. _I'll just count blades of grass to pass the time_, Diddy thought dejectedly.

He was on Blade #138 when he saw Ganondorf suddenly making his way over to him with what looked like a box under his arm. _What's he doing here? I thought he would wanna be holed up in his room all day_, Diddy thought nervously.

He pretended to appear nonchalant when a chess board and chess pieces tumbled down in front of him on the grass. The monkey looked up, alarmed, at the glowering Gerudo.

"You looked way too pitiful out here," Ganondorf sneered. "Not to mention bored. Interested in learning how to play chess?"

It seemed more of an order than a question. But Diddy nevertheless nodded wordlessly. Was Ganon…_playing_ with him?

Ganondorf swiftly set the game board up and started to explain. "Protect your King while surrounding the other King..," he told the still-stunned monkey.

An hour later, Diddy found himself hooting with triumph, for he had won the game, and Ganon stared, assumingly shocked that he had lost, his King surrounded by a Knight, a Bishop, and a puny Pawn.

"Congrats, monkey," Ganon said plainly and stalked into the mansion, leaving Diddy looking curiously behind him.

* * *

"GAMES AWAY!"

Shocked, the little Smashers obeyed immediately and disconnected the Wii U and turned off the TV. They obediently faced the Gerudo as Diddy joined them.

"What'd you do?" Popo asked quietly.

"Chess with Ganon," Diddy answered. His friends exchanged confused looks.

"It's time to clear your fried brain from all those electronics and get some education punched into your thick skulls," Ganondorf announced gruffly, catching their attentions. "You midgets need to become cleverer—the kitchen incident was a good example."

He pulled out workbooks out of nowhere and handed the stiff kids one. "No cheating," Ganon growled threateningly. "I hate cheaters." (Ganon thought briefly of an example—Link came to mind first.)

The little Smashers gulped and nodded tensely. They settled in their respective seats around the study table.

Nana was horribly stuck on one problem. _What the heck is an "exponent?"_ she thought panicking. She turned to Popo and softly whispered, "Do you know—"

"CHEATER!" Ganon screeched. He came stamping over to them.

"Eeek!" Nana yelped and cowered into her seat. He scooped up her workbook and dragged her chair with the Ice Climber still on it, over to a separate desk, the other five kids staring despairingly after her.

Nana squeezed her eyes shut and expected the worst…except it never came. She cracked open an eye and looked up.

Ganondorf was staring down at her with his arms crossed and said, "Why're you shutting your eyes like that? Sometimes I think you expect me to hit you or something. Anyway, what do you need help with."

"Uh…exponents?" Nana squeaked.

"Exponents are the little numbers on the top right corner of a number that tells you how many times to multiply that number with itself," Ganondorf informed flatly.

"K-'kay," Nana sputtered.

She worked through the page with Ganon peering over her, tentatively asking questions to the Gerudo when she was stuck. However, the more Nana worked through the page, Ganon was surprisingly patient, and she found herself becoming less intimidated with him.

"So square roots are the perfect pair of the same numbers that multiply to that product?" Nana asked Ganon unflinchingly with a knowing smile on her face—she was totally getting this stupid math now!

"Yea," came the abrupt answer.

At the other table, Ness, Lucas, Popo, Toon, and Diddy stared, gawking at Nana talking to the scowling Gerudo like he was her father or something.

After a cheerful, "Thanks!" Nana was skipping back to their table with a smile on her face. "Ganon's a good teacher!" she said merrily.

"Uh…huh…," the five blubbered, still bewildered. They turned to Ganondorf who was suddenly making his way over.

"Books away!" he ordered. "Hurry up and do your chores."

* * *

Ganondorf plodded down the hall to his room. _I'll finally settle with my peace and quiet_, he thought, though there was one thought tickling the back of his mind: _Hmmm, should I go check if they're doing their chores right?_

Ganondorf shook his head. _What am I, a dad now? _He thought defiantly. _Let them deal with it their selves. _

He was almost to his room when he felt a soft tug on his billowing cape. He turned around to face Toon with a pleading face, holding glass cleaner and a cloth.

"Um…Ganon? Can you help me reach the top of the windows?"

Ganon scowled, and Toon retaliated with a "Nevermind! I can do it!" The little Smasher quickly turned around and sprinted out of sight.

Ganondorf sighed defeat and followed Toon to the windows. Somehow that image of those stout little arms reaching vainly up seemed mildly pathetic to the Gerudo…and maybe a little sympathetic.

"Oh! Uh, hi Ganon," Toon meekly muttered.

The Gerudo mutely stepped up and snatched the mirror cleaner away. He sprayed the very top of the window and reached up with his long arm.

After a brief silence, Ganon suddenly spoke. "I hate Link, not you."

Toon looked up, startled. "Huh?"

"Toon Link. You're just a younger version of that brat but I don't hate you. Maybe Toon Ganon or whoever hates you but not me."

Toon smiled at the Gerudo. "Um…thanks," he said coyly.

Ganondorf returned the glass cleaner and soaked cloth to the young Smasher. Then he stalked away.

* * *

"Man, doesn't Ganon seem a little, I don't know…nicer?" Ness murmured to Popo. They were scrubbing the bathtub together.

"Yea…don't know if I should still trust him or anything," Popo answered.

They continued to scrub silently. It was getting a little awkward, and Ness decided to burst the bubble.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"Last time I checked, it was two thirty-four, twenty minutes ago," Popo replied.

It ended there.

"What's the square root of sixty-four?" Okay, maybe not.

"Are you dumb?"

"Eight."

"Duh."

More silence.

"Hey, Popo? Promise me you won't laugh."

"Sure."

"There's a chicken in the distance."

Popo laughed.

Ness was scouring around the drain when he noticed something weird. "Um, Popo what is that—OHMYGOOOD!"

Ness and Popo sprang back as a menacing-looking Primid crawled out of the shower drain."It's a shower Primid!" shrieked Popo.

It was heaving itself out from the drain and covering the distance between them. Ness flung the mop at it, but it still advanced at an alarming rate.

"AAAAAHH!" the two shrieked together, pressing back as far as they could, hugging each other.

Ganon's head poked in. "Will you two shut—" He spotted the Primid. "Step back," he commanded.

Ness and Popo ducked out the door. Ganon stepped across from the Primid. "HAH," he shouted, releasing his Warlock Punch.

The Primid hardly stood a chance. It was rocketed through seven layers of wall and out into the sky, probably to outer space or something.

Ganondorf turned around, and Popo and Ness were there, peeking into the bathroom with their jaws wide open.

* * *

"WOOO! Last strike goes to MEH!" sang Sonic. The ten pins were knocked mercilessly down by the specifically-chosen blue bowling ball.

The Smashers cheered for him.

"All right. Our time is up!" Master Hand announced. The Smashers briefly emitted a disappointed moan before slipping off their bowling shoes and walking out the building.

"Ganondorf missed all the fun," Link chuckled to Zelda.

"His loss," she said. "At least he wasn't here to get between us."

"Yea…"

The two Hylians smiled shyly at each other. "Alright, alright, lovebirds, you're holding up traffic," Fox suddenly spoke, pushing the two from behind. They all boarded the bus.

The bus ride wasn't long. Before they knew it, the Smashers found their selves back in their front yard.

"I hope Ganon took good care of the kids," Zelda said worriedly.

"I hope so, too," Link replied, praying that the little Smashers were okay.

But their hopes were slackened when they heard Snake say, "Hey, isn't this from our mansion?" He held up a lopsided, bent skillet lying in the Smashers stared oddly at it.

"Oh my, I _really _hope they're okay," Zelda gulped.

"Hey, look at this!" came Kirby's voice. He was gesturing at the hole at the side of a wall, the shape of a…Primid.

"_Primids_?!" Falco exclaimed. The Smashers broke out in panicked whispers.

"Oh, no…was this place invaded?"

"Where are the kids?"

"This can't be!"

"What the hell happened?"

"HI GUYS! YOU'RE BACK!" the six recognizable voices caroled together.

The Smashers all rushed towards them, relieved, but skidded to a stop at the display in front of them: Ness, Lucas, and Toon were hugging Ganondorf's left leg, Diddy, Nana, and Popo were clinging onto his right leg, and the Gerudo himself was cradling a box of ice cream sandwiches. He proceeded to hand them out to each little Smasher.

The Smashers watched, frozen with disbelief;

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"You're the best, Daddy!"

"You're so kind, Daddy!"

"Thanks for helping me, Daddy!"

"Thanks for saving me, Daddy!"

"Bless you, Daddy!"

"DADDY?!" All the Smashers fainted on the yard.

* * *

**A/N: Lolololololol XD. Yep, there you go Paku159! The little Smashers calls Ganon "daddy" now. _**

**There's still ZeLink, sippurp123!**

**The story also fits Elemental Angels and Demons004's idea for Smashers (or just one) looking over the little kids!**

**And so sorry for not updating over the weekend!**

**Updates come soon. ;)**

**-prowessMaster44**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Science is Cool (it really is)

"Count me out."

"Me too."

"Me three."

The six little kids shook their heads simultaneously at Master Hand. The hand appeared to produce more wrinkles as he stared hopelessly at the little Smashers. He had announced to the Smashers that the day's plan was to spend the day in the science museum, maybe actually _learn _something education-wise. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), the little Smashers wouldn't tolerate going somewhere to _learn_. I mean, who would?

"Everyone else is going," Master Hand urged.

"But I _hate _science!" Ness complained.

"It's my least favorite subject," Nana added. The others murmured in agreement.

Master Hand, as a last resort (as much as he knew he'd dread it), told them, "If you go, you can ride on me and Crazy Hand for a couple hours."

The kids perked up. They began whispering to each other. "That'd be pretty fun," Lucas said.

"Yea, I wonder how different it'll be than a horse," Toon wondered. (Master Hand bristled at that. _I'm _NOT _a filthy horse,_ he thought.)

"Riding on floating hands must be epic!" Diddy mused.

"It'll be an exciting story to tell, you know, like 'I rode a detached hand,'" Popo snickered.

"Okay! We'll go!" the six sang together. Master Hand was relieved, but at the same time, dreading it.

* * *

"This is awesome!"

"Cool!"

"Look at that grand staircase!"

All the Smashers were cooing over the gigantic science museum of Smashville. Even Ganondorf, Wolf, Bowser, and Wario were awed by the display in front of them.

"Hmph. Almost as big as my castle, but not quite," Bowser muttered displeasingly.

"Remember, Smashers, this is a museum, so no running, and no shouting—"

"'Kay, we got it," someone said and that cued everyone to scatter in several random directions. Master Hand was reminded of the day at the carnival.

He turned to Crazy. "Brother, I have some unfortunate news to tell you regarding the little Smashers…."

* * *

"I'm still the better pilot than you," Fox sneered to Falco.

"No one proved that!" he glared at each other, narrowing their eyes. "

Well, prove to me that you're better at driving," Fox challenged.

"Oh, you're so on," Falco accepted. Then he looked around. "Too bad, Fox, but it seems there are no bumper cars available today," he told the anthropomorphic fox.

Fox smirked, and pointed up over their heads. Falco peered in that direction, and stifled a gasp when he saw a suspending model plane attached to the ceiling. Sadly, competitiveness was stronger than common sense and it had the two Star Fox members scrambling up, racing to see who could arrive in the plane first.

Falco dashed up the left staircase while Fox went up the right. On opposite sides of the plane, the two, at the same time, jetted horizontally to the plane, Falco using Falco Phantasm and Fox using Fox Illusion. They reached the plane together, claiming they got in there first.

"I got here first!" Fox insisted, trying to shove Falco out the plane.

"No, I did!" Falco countered, returning with his own childish push. The plane teetered precariously in the air.

Below, Olimar spotted a bird tail and a fox tail hanging out from each side of the plane. _Well, gotta get outta here quick,_ he thought. The Hocotatian promptly scampered off, potentially confirming the death of the two Star Fox members.

"Oh, HO! So this is a wrestling match now, isn't it?" Fox scoffed, jamming an elbow into Falco's chest.

"Guess so, unless _someone_ obediently accepts their defeat with good sportsmanship and approves that I'm the better pilot!" Falco responded, shoving his shoulder into Fox's face.

"And that someone is _you!_" Fox sneered, kneeing Falco in the crotch. The plane rocked even more.

"That's it," Falco growled and pulled out his blaster. Fox did the same. And with one simultaneous shot, the plane gave out.

Before they knew it, Fox and Falco were plummeting down, screaming their throats out and clinging onto each other as if the other wasn't sharing the same fate and could save theirselves.

"I'm sorry, buddy! You're much a better pilot than me!" Falco sobbed to Fox.

"No, no! I totally acknowledge your talented flying skills as dominant over mine!" Fox sniveled back.

"Let me rest in peace with the best pilot legend!" Falco serenaded woefully.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Fox blubbered.

The two hugged each other tight and expected the impact. The plane did smash into something, knocking the air out of both of them, but to their upmost surprise, they weren't dead.

"Am I in heaven?" Falco coughed.

Fox groaned in return, "Guess we are."

"Nope, you're not," a third anonymous voice said.

"Huh?" Fox and Falco poked their heads out of the window to see the plane still a mere five feet off the ground. Then it was set gently onto the ground, the Star Fox members tumbling out. They sprang onto their feet and searched for their savior…and came face to face to Little Mac.

"LITTLE MAC?" they gasped.

The boxer flashed a blinding, Colgate smile. He flexed his bulging biceps and simply explained, "Thought I should work out at the science museum today. Lots of heavy-weighted things. You guys sure challenged me with that toppling plane."

Little Mac glanced at the gaping Fox and Falco, and then noticed a bruise on both of their heads. The boxer turned around for a second and called, "Dr. Mario! You have two more patients!"

A Mario duplicate came jogging out of nowhere with a head mirror instead of a red cap, white coat instead of a red shirt, and white pants in place of blue overalls. The only same clothing with Mario was the white gloves and shoes. He was carrying a clipboard with a stethoscope wrapped around his neck.

"Dr. Mario!" Fox gasped, surprised even more.

"Mario?" Falco wondered aloud.

The doctor asked Little Mac, "Would you please be kind enough to help me carry these injured ones to the infirmary?"

Little Mac cracked his knuckles and nodded. He hauled Falco up like a dumbbell, as Dr. Mario dragged Fox away, the Star Fox members frozen solid with disbelief.

"Pick up your burdensome feet, you indolent dog!" Dr. Mario grunted while lugging Fox across the ground. Normally, the anthropomorphic fox would've retaliated with a face-punching name of his own, but instead, he tamely tucked his feet up.

* * *

Lucario, Pikachu, and Charizard were milling around the big, optical illusion maze. They were racing on who could get out of the confusing maze first, and the three Pokemon eagerly started at three entrances, and together they plunged into the muddled maze.

Lucario smiled slightly and closed his eyes, trying to sense movement at the end of the maze so he could follow it out. Still with his eyes closed, the Pokemon followed his sense of a living being, guiding himself to the , he couldn't resist that it felt like this presence was a little too…close to be outside the maze. But, he continued, nevertheless, before bumping into that close being.

Lucario opened his eyes, surprised, and drew in a sharp breath when he took in the figure before him.

Pikachu stealthily tailed Charizard from behind. Maybe once Char found his way out, Pikachu could pull Skull Bash and rocket past first out of the maze before the fiery Pokemon. The electric Pokemon continued to crawl behind Charizard, but suddenly, he accidentally tripped over his flaming tail, emitting a distressed "Pika!"

Charizard whipped around and glowered at the Pokemon. Pikachu smiled innocently, and then noticed that the exit of the maze was right in front of them.

Ignoring the other advancing Pokemon, Pikachu pulled Skull Bash and whizzed out the maze, triumphantly singing, "Pikachu!" for winning the race. He rolled around happily before spotting that Lucario had come out first, and that he was in a battle stance across from a similar looking Pokemon in the same posture…_Mewtwo?!_

Charizard was still stomping his way out, his glare prominent on his face, eager to get revenge for losing to that stocky little Pokemon.

Pikachu was still staring at Mewtwo and Lucario, distracted. Finally, Charizard was towering over him, about to release a long torrent of flames. Right when the fire seeped out of his mouth, a splash of water doused it out, also splashing Pikachu back to his senses.

Alarmed, Charizard looked around and was greeted with another chunk of water to the face.

Shaking his head clear of any more infuriating liquid, the fire Pokemon finally spotted a skinny figure hanging upside down from the skeleton display. It jetted off abruptly, and suddenly appeared in front of Charizard, delivering another watery blow to the nose.

Snuffling, Charizard clawed at that annoying Pokemon and managed to land a blow onto his little, froggy head. Greninja rasped, dazed by the sudden strike onto his head. Glaring, he landed several quick jabs to Charizard.

Meanwhile, Pikachu stared hopelessly at the fighting Pokemon, him sandwiched between the fight. Suddenly, he felt an unexpected electric shock to his back. Whipping around, he saw a small figure rolling on the floor laughing (a.k.a. ROFL), clutching its stomach. P

ikachu gasped when as he saw Pichu get up, pointing at him and continuing to silently laugh.

Enraged, Pikachu pulled Skull Blast to shut the impish Pokemon up. Pichu stopped laughing and countered with an attack on his own.

Soon, all six Pokemon were fighting, Lucario, a Steel-type against the Psychic-type, Mewtwo, Pichu vs. Pikachu, both Electric-types, and Fire-type Charizard against the Water-type, Greninja.

CUE EPIC POKEMON BATTLE.

Needless to say, they were racking up quite a hefty amount of money for reparations.

* * *

"I could be ironing my poor cape right now," Marth sighed despairingly.

"Come on, what _can _get cooler than this?" Ike mused, gawking up at a tall dinosaur skeleton.

"Everything," Marth said flatly, "including ironing my wrinkled cape. I mustn't let anyone see me in this disgrace!"

Ike shrugged. "Well, I see your wrinkled cape," Ike pointed out.

"You don't count."

Ike wasn't sure if that was an insult or not.

"Hey, check this out, _your Majesty_," Ike sarcastically said, presenting Marth a rusty-looking sword. Marth gazed at it for a longer-than-Ike-thought moment.

"Resembles mine quite a lot," Marth realized.

Ike looked at it and gasped—it _did _look a lot like Falchion with the red jewel in the middle and gold casing.

"Hey! Thieves! You can't steal my sword!" a voice suddenly was heard.

Marth and Ike whirled around to see a sprinting redhead coming for them. "_Mine!_" he shrieked and dove for the weapon, snatching it out of Ike's grasp.

He swiveled around and screeched, "This is _mine!_ No one can steal this—_Marth?!_ _Ike?!_"

"ROY?!" Ike and Marth exclaimed.

They all stared at each other, mouths gaping, before Roy promptly dropped his sword again (exposing it to any _real _thieves) and launched himself at the prince and mercenary. "HI, GUYS!" Roy sang.

They hugged each other heartily before hearing another voice, female this time, piercing the air. "Roy? Where'd you go running off to?"

The owner of the voice turned the corner and they all gasped. Ike dropped Roy, who he was carrying, and ignoring the pained complaints, pointed a confused finger at the female, then turned to Marth, then looked back at her, then at Marth again, mouth hanging open with no words coming out.

"_You have a twin sister?!"_ Ike finally managed.

Marth shook his head profusely. "No!" the prince and the anonymous girl said.

She's my…descendant...Lucina." Marth clarified.

Lucina waved. "Hey, Ike," she said.

Ike looked as if he was going to faint.

"Lucina! Did you find that rascal?" a third male voice suddenly came.

Lucina waved over to another young man, whose appearance made Marth gasp again and Ike to finally faint. The silvery hair glinted briefly off the overhead museum lights, and he closed a mysterious book that was radiating purple energy.

"Robin," he introduced himself, grinning.

* * *

"What would you want to look at?" Link questioned Zelda.

"Hmmm, how about the models of the horses?" Zelda suggested.

"Sure." Link shyly took the princess by the hand to the display of horses.

Zelda reached up to run a hand down a metal muzzle of a handsome stallion. "How's Epona?" Zelda suddenly asked Link.

"My horse?" She's doing well," the Hero replied.

"I miss her," Zelda sighed, stroking the fake horses. "I wish I could become a child and ride a horse again."

"Yeah, I miss all the fun we can have as kids," Link agreed. He took both of the princess's hands and looked at her straight into the eyes. "But as kids, we never could spend time together like we can now," he told her.

Zelda blushed and looked down. "You're right," she said.

"How about we play a game that we used to play as kids?" Link suggested. "Maybe we'll become kids again just by playing this!" he joked.

"Hide and seek?" Zelda implied.

Link smiled and nodded. "Do you want to hide or search first?" he asked.

"Hmm, I guess I'll search first!" Zelda chose. "But hide well! You don't know my amazing searching skills."

Link grinned and said, "Alright! I'm off!" The Hero sped off.

After a minute, Zelda went off to search. Humming her lullaby, she combed through the horse display room tediously.

"Ha!" she said as she yanked open a cabinet. Link wasn't there. Zelda continued, checking behind horses and shelves.

Finally, she spotted a green hat poking out from in a discreetly hidden storage box. Zelda smirked and snuck up to the box…then tipped the box over, yelling, "Found you!"

The green clad figure tumbled out, whining, "Ow!" but…the voice seemed a bit…hmm…young. Z

elda gasped as the short boy picked himself up and faced her. "_Young _Link?" she exclaimed, taken aback. Link had told her he might become a child again from playing hide and seek, but she hadn't thought he meant that _literally_.

She heard a chuckle coming from behind her and then a warm embrace with a quick peck on the cheek. "Fooled ya," the familiar voice of Link rang in her ears.

Zelda smiled and playfully whined, "That wasn't funny!"

Link and Zelda were still fondling with each other before they remembered Young Link still there. They slowly peered over at him to see him with wide eyes. "You didn't see anything!" Link called.

Suddenly, an earsplitting crash was heard. The three all whirled around for the source, and then unexpectedly, the wall was cracked open, revealing a skeleton of a dinosaur. Moving. Towards them.

"AAAAAHHH!" they all cried as they tried to escape. The possessed dinosaur skeleton continued to trample towards them, emitting a deafening roar and opening its jaws, lusting to consume them.

Link, Zelda, and Young Link were cornered against a wall. Before anyone could think of a plan, the dinosaur's head plummeted…and swallowed the three up.

Tumbling down the skeletal throat, the three landed painfully into the cage-like stomach. Since there was no flesh, they were simply sitting in something like a cage.

"The bones are too close together to squeeze out!" Young Link shouted, distressed.

"Oh no!" Zelda cried.

Link accidentally knocked into her as the dinosaur pounded away, tearing through more walls of the museum until reaching another set of victims. Link spotted Ike and Marth and…who are those three people? But anyway, he shouted to them, "Run!"

However, it was too late. Before Link knew it, he could have sworn his neck broke as Ike came crashing into his head from above with Marth toppling inside, as well as the other three unfamiliar characters.

The dinosaur skeleton made its way around the museum, deteriorating it along the way, and swallowing any Smasher in sight. Soon, all thirty-five Brawlers and nine more were crammed in the stomach.

"No one to save us!" Sonic bawled.

"What the hell happened to this skeleton?" Wolf snarled.

"Who are you?" Kirby questioned to the non-Brawlers. "I wonder what it's like if I swallow you?"

It seemed like forever they were trapped in the huge cage stomach before Snake shouted, "Hey! Look over there!"

The Smashers all turned to where Snake was pointing. Standing at the doorway were their saviors.

"Need a hand?" they heard someone say from the group. Suddenly, Wii Fit Trainer backflipped out of the midst of the group and swung up with the help of all the wreckage the dino caused, up to its skeletal face and delivered a tough kick, dazing it.

Next was a short human with brown hair and dark eyes. He calmly walked up beside the dinosaur and started to dig a hole, then threw in some seeds before covering it up.

"HEY! WHY'RE YOU GARDENING WHEN WE'RE IN DANGER HERE!" Red shouted down to that oblivious being. "YOU JUST WANT OLIMAR'S JOB NOW, SINCE HE'S TRAPPED, RIGHT?"

Villager merely ignored him and proceeded to water the seeds.

Red stuck his head out. "YOU BAS—"

He was suddenly hit in the nose by a tree branch shooting up into the sky, forcing him to yank his head back in and grip his nose. "That hurt!" Red whined.

The tree was as tall as the dinosaur. Villager pulled out an ax out of nowhere and sawed at the trunk. The Smashers watched, awestruck, as the dislodged tree tumbled down onto the skeleton, severing its head off. The headless body now ran crazily around the area, the Smashers lurching in its stomach.

"I'm gonna throw up…," Pit muttered. "For the love of Palutena, get me out of this!"

"As you wish, Pit." Pit looked up, surprised.

"Palutena?!"

The goddess gracefully sliced across the dino, weakening the strong bones, as a sparkle whizzed by.

"My dear, Rosalina!" Pit heard Mario croon.

Rosalina and a red Luma worked together to trip the careening skeleton, it collapsing haphazardly onto the ground.

The next person the Smashers saw was a blue boy in rocket gear jetting up to them. Once they were level which each other, Mega Man produced a metal blade from his palm and threw it precisely across the stomach of the dinosaur. It sliced open, finally releasing the cramped Smashers, them tumbling out clumsily.

Lastly, Pac Man made his appearance and promptly swallowed the dinosaur remains, like in his arcade game.

The Smashers sat tangled together in a heap.

"No wonder science is my least favorite subject," Nana moaned before passing out with the others.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to battlefield4us-they wanted the Smashers trapped with a "dinosaur made of impossible science." XD Sorry for keeping you waiting for this long! **

**This is also dedicated to Multusvalde for the appearance of five Melee characters and the new eleven characters for SSB4! I know it's only a very brief appearance, but they'll appear again in later chapters!**

**I haven't neglected ZeLink, sippurp123!**

**Some sexy, sassy Marth for you, Paku159!**

**Updates coming soon :)**

**-prowessMaster44**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Beach Crash

Meta Knight peacefully woke up to a beautiful morning. He stretched out as best as a puffball could stretch out, and rolled out of bed, immediately conducting the first task of every day: strapping on his mask.

Once done, Meta Knight peered out at the lovely weather: an all-out downpour, rain heard pounding on the roof, lightning streaking the sky, and thunder that rocked the ground. Meta Knight grinned under his mask; what a splendid morning.

The puffball knight waddled down the stairs. Was he hungry enough to eat with the others? He shook his head/body. He ate quite enough last night with his secret stash of food (so he could peacefully eat without the risk of getting caught without his mask). And what he always reminded himself, he only ate for fuel, not fun.

So alas, he promptly skipped the dining room where the rest of the Smashers were eating, but suddenly, he was yanked in by his cape by someone. He whirled around to face Master Hand.

"Now I know you go running off each morning somewhere desolate, but today, please join the others while I make an announcement," the hand told Meta Knight.

Meta Knight hesitantly, but stiffly obeyed and searched for a barren corner of the room. He spotted an uninhabited corner by the floor-to-ceiling glass window, and thought that was the best bet. Besides, he could look outside and listen to the wondrous song of thunder and rain. He settled himself there as he caught fragments of the various conversations circling around him.

"This weather sucks," Red yawned.

"You can say that again," Snake agreed.

Beside him, Ness stirred his soggy cereal with his milk lazily. "I don't even have the appetite because of the grubby weather," he grumbled.

"I'll have it!" Kirby piped up and promptly inhaled the whole thing; cereal, milk, and the bowl. He had an appetite anywhere, anytime.

"Attention, Smashers!" Master Hand called. Since they were all pretty groggy, it wasn't particularly hard to catch their attentions. "I had a beach trip planned for today, but as you can already tell, the weather isn't cooperating," the hand said.

"Obviously," he heard someone mutter.

"So I, for one of the very few times, decided to use my lavish magic to clear the weather up," Master Hand concluded.

Gasps filled the air as Master Hand smirked(?) to himself and waved his hand in specific strokes. Soon, dark purple magic streamed out of his fingertips and passed Meta Knight (who was mourning the disappearance of his ideal weather) to outside, and at once, the raining stopped and the clouds parted, revealing a warm, welcoming sun.

The Smashers cheered (with the exception of Meta Knight whose eyes burned a deep red with fury), and exclaimed, "Yes! Let's go to the beach!"

"Awesome, Master Hand!"

"Thanks a lot, Master Hand!"

"That was epic!"

"I will also allow guests to come to the beach as well," the hand declared. The Smashers cheered even louder.

Meta Knight, pissed, retreated to his room. _I will stay home, if that's the last thing I do!_ He thought crossly. And so he did, peering unseen out his window as the rest of the Smashers pulled away in a large bus, off in that obnoxious weather, under that despicable sun, to the beach.

* * *

"Nononononono YOU CAN'T MAKE ME."

"Come on, now!"

"We'll teach you!"

"Might as well kill this cowardly weakness, punk."

Sonic peered desperately at Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Wolf.

"It's also a free swimming lesson!" offered Kirby.

Jigglypuff nodded profusely. "We'll guarantee that you can swim all the way across the ocean after today!" she urged.

Wolf scoffed. He was only here to "teach" only to tease and to simply enjoy watching the blue hedgehog suffer.

Sonic gulped. "Still not doing it," he insisted, swallowing again when he saw the lurching waves of the beach. A small pool of water pitched up and touched Sonic's foot. "YEEEEPP!" he squeaked and immediately stepped a good five feet away and dried his foot off with a towel he produced out of nowhere (due to sheer panic).

"Come on," Kirby said, an edge to his voice now. He wasn't someone to dismiss his tasks carelessly, so if he felt like teaching Sonic to swim, so be it!

Impatient, the pink puffball tried to pull as nicely as possible at Sonic's arm, but it later evolved into a full-strength tug as Sonic dug his heels into the sand right before the water, stubbornly resisting.

"You wanna learn to swim or not?" Kirby grunted, still tugging with all his might.

Out of pure terror, Sonic suddenly had superhuman strength, unable to budge to go into the water, even when Jigglypuff was suddenly there helping Kirby.

"Hi, Kirby. I'll help!" she chirped, appearing next to the puffball.

Kirby blushed and murmured, "Thanks, Jigglypuff!" He pulled on one arm while Jigglypuff tugged at the other.

However, Sonic just seemed to be nailed into the ground, an immovable boulder.

"Nope, I _said _I just can't! And, ha! You can't seem to drag me in, so—WOOOOOAAHH!" The blue hedgehog was suddenly plummeting headfirst into the water, revealing a cackling Wolf who was brushing his hands off.

"You were saying?" he snorted.

Sonic was now thrashing uncontrollably in the water (in knee-deep water) screaming, "SAVE ME! SAVE ME! S.O.S.!"

Kirby suddenly appeared beside him and restrained his flying arm while Jigglypuff caught the other. "STOP!" Kirby commanded. He and Jigglypuff held Sonic horizontally in the water, belly down.

Sonic stopped struggling. "I'm…floating!" he said, surprised. "What kind of sorcery is this?"

Kirby rolled his eyes and moved Sonic's arm, stroking it down his sides, and then bringing it back up. Jigglypuff repeated on the other side. Sonic moved a foot above the water.

"That's one stroke," Kirby informed the still awed Sonic. "Just keep repeating it, and you'll be swimming!"

The puffball and Pokemon continued to help Sonic paddle in wide circles in the shallow water, sometimes looking across the fascinated hedgehog at each other, and blushing when they caught the other staring.

Meanwhile, Wolf was brewing up another mischievous exploit. "Let's see how he should learn in times of danger," Wolf snickered to himself, choosing a gray, triangular rock. Then, the anthropomorphic wolf stealthily slunk into the water, a few meters away from the "swimming" hedgehog.

Wolf took a huge breath before plunging his head under the water and sticking the rock above the water, and snaking towards Sonic.

Sonic was still swimming in circles before he spotted a triangular shape slithering towards him, gliding smoothly across the water purposefully towards him.

He panicked.

"_SHARK!"_ Sonic shrieked, nearly deafening Kirby and Jigglypuff, and shot fifteen feet into the air before scrambling to shore and sprinting at top speed out the beach.

"Well, I found out how he reacts," Wolf said, shrugging.

* * *

"Take that, lizard!" Mario shrieked, serving the volleyball with all his might. On the opposing side, Bowser chuckled and smacked it back across the net. Mario barely saved the volleyball from touching the ground, and he passed it over to Luigi.

"By the skin of your teeth, plumber," Wario taunted by Bowser.

Mario glared as Luigi chucked it over the net again, but DK knocked it back to the way corner. Fortunately, Yoshi was there to save it again, and he bounced it back to the other team. The six were playing beach volleyball: Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi vs. Bowser, Wario, and DK. Neither team was winning with the score still 0-0 (they had been at it for two hours now).

Bowser whacked the ball with all his strength, the ball rocketing up into the air, and then plunging down again before anyone noticed that the volleyball was now depleted with a gaping hole on it.

"That was the third time, careless brute," Mario scorned.

Bowser merely shrugged and stated, "Then let that be a glimpse for what your wrists will be turned into with that."

Retrieving the fourth ball (and tossing the third to the other tattered volleyballs at the side), Yoshi served it, and DK unexpectedly bounced it back in return. The dinosaur dove for the ball, but he fell short, however, Luigi popped out of nowhere and barely knocked it over the net.

Finally, impatient for just one point, Bowser smacked the volleyball with enough strength so it went shooting up again, but not depleting it. The ball came straight to Mario, who looked up, panicking as he stretched out his wrists to knock it back. It was travelling so fast, and instead of snapping the plumber's wrists off, it crashed into his head, bringing it down as his head went plunging into the sand.

Mario pried his head from out of the ground, spitting sand out as he scowled menacingly at the hooting Bowser and Wario. DK stared apologetically at Mario.

"ONE TO NOTHING!" Wario snorted.

Mario vowed to extract revenge, when Little Mac sauntered past him.

Mario smirked, and caught Little Mac's attention. "Hey! Little Mac!" he called.

The boxer turned over to him with a sweat-soaked towel around his neck and his hands clutching each end. Mario could tell he had been doing pushups or something, but he was close to a KO.

"Yea, Mario?"

"Wanna serve for me?"

Little Mac glanced at the volleyball and slipped off his towel. "Sure!" he said, excited. He took the ball and threw it up in the air.

"HEADS UP, BITCHES!" Mario shrieked, right when Little Mac punched the volleyball.

* * *

"It's such a nice weather," Zelda sighed.

"Thanks to Master Hand," Link agreed, sitting next to her.

They were sitting together on a towel on the sand, looking out at their fellow Smashers splash enthusiastically in the water. A drip of water slipped off the tip of Zelda's wet hair, and Link's blond locks were stuck up in a Mohawk (by the work of Zelda).

"It's great that you brought Young Link," Zelda told Link, turning to stare at the younger version of him playing with the rest of the Smash kids.

"Yup. Can't resist inviting him to the beach!" Link said, also rotating to watch them.

The kids were playing tag, and Popo was It, but not for long. Zelda and Link watched Popo lunge at Diddy and tag him. Now everyone surrounding the monkey immediately evacuated as he scampered around the sand, scrambling to tag another. Diddy bluffed turning to the right and instead swerving left, extending his fingers to barely tag Young Link.

"It!" Diddy announced. He, along with the rest, now escaped from Young who was racing to catch one of them. The two watching Hylians chuckled as Young stuck out his foot to trip Ness and was about to tag him, but the psychic boy quickly rolled out of the way.

Before Link and Zelda knew it, Young Link was suddenly barreling towards them, and tagged Link on the shoulder shouting, "TAG! You're It!"

Link grinned. "How dare you!" he mocked anger and sprang up, chasing Young who was retreating back to the other kids, still smiling.

"Zelda! Come join us!" Lucas invited to the Hyrule princess.

Zelda grinned and stood up, then followed the rest of them over. Link was scrambling around, trying to tag someone as the kids and Zelda ran away from him.

"Watch out! It's Link!" Toon warned, giggling.

Link chased the group of eight, yelling, "Come back here and let me tag one of you!"

Finally, he used a final spurt of energy and lunged towards the huddled group, snagging someone around the waist, bringing them both down from the force and rolling together across the sand, laughing. Shaking his eyes free from sand, Link noticed he had caught Zelda.

Zelda noticed, too. They had stopped rolling and now they were stacked on top of each other, Zelda on top of Link, the two staring at each other.

"Tag, you're It," he said softly, then kissing Zelda on the nose, his arms still around the princess's waist.

Zelda chuckled softly. "But, I'm tired," she faked fatigue. "I need to rest here for a while."

Unbeknownst, the kids gawked at the two cuddling. "That's like the first time they did that," Nana whispered.

"The second time," Young Link informed truthfully. The other six gaped at him.

* * *

"Man, this is awesome," Ike said. He stretched out in the sand.

"Incorrect. This is merciless!" Marth grumbled tucking his knees in under a giant umbrella. "Exposure to skin cancer! Unacceptable!"

"I don't think that'll happen in a long time," Robin supposed, his head still tucked in a book.

Lucina was sitting by Marth, her legs stretched out in the sun. "Come on, Marth," she urged to the prince. "Have a little sun! Your skin's too pale."

When Marth stubbornly refused, Lucina stood up, yanked the umbrella up and snapped the umbrella shut herself.

Marth let out a high-pitched squeal before snatching Lucina's baseball cap off her head and putting it on his own, then he sprang up and sped off in search for a wide open umbrella.

Ike and Lucina watched, amused (Robin was still immersed in his book), as Marth promptly pushed a sleeping Red from under his umbrella (with the Trainer rolling into the water, still sleeping), shouting, "Move over for the royalty, commoner!" and hogging the umbrella for himself.

Ike and Lucina chuckled, and suddenly, Samus appeared on the beach with a skimpy bikini. She looked around for a moment before spotting the mercenary, then bent her finger at him repeatedly, beckoning for him to come over. Ike stopped laughing.

"Well, I'm off," he told Lucina abruptly and promptly abandoned her as he stood up and jogged over to the bounty hunter.

Lucina sighed, and peered over at Robin whose head was still in his book. She walked over to him.

Robin was close to finishing another chapter when he felt a small kick on his boot. Looking up, he saw Lucina towering over him, hands on hips and a smirk on her face.

"Robin, we came to a beach," Lucina scolded lightly. "And on a beach, we do beach things. Like swimming, not _reading_. And you're not even dressed for the beach, much more for swimming!" Lucina peered over the silver-haired boy, displeased with the casual black T-shirt and dark shorts.

"Well, it doesn't look like you're dressed for the beach, either," Robin pointed out, gesturing to Lucina's white tank and pale jean shorts. "Aren't you going to swim?"

Lucina suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Um, nevermind about me. Are _you _going to swim?" she asked nervously, plopping down next to Robin.

"Not if you are," he said. "Why don't you swim?"

"Not prepared," she answered vaguely.

Robin studied her. "Well, it looks as if you purposely came unprepared, which is ironic since you're the one ordering me to do some 'beach things,'" he stated.

Lucina nudged his head with her fist. "Why're you such a nerd," she muttered.

"Well?" Robin asked, still waiting for a solid answer.

Seeing no point in arguing with Robin's intelligence, Lucina let out a sigh and admitted, "I don't know how to swim."

Robin suddenly closed his book and turned to her with a piercing gaze. "Want me to teach you?" he questioned softly.

Lucina couldn't look at him. "It's okay," she rejected, ashamed as a blush crept up from embarrassment.

Robin stood up and extended a hand down to Lucina. She looked up, surprised. He sent her a charming smile and said simply, "I'm an expert teacher, considering that I'm a 'nerd.'"

Lucina exhaled and accepted the hand, pulling herself up and had Robin guiding her to the water. She gulped, staring at the water as Squirtle and Greninja whizzed by in a water race.

"It'll be okay," Robin assured the swordswoman, seeing the troubled expression. "I know you're not as weak as that hedgehog with water. And I'll always protect you."

Lucina looked at him, mildly shocked, but then Robin was pulling her towards the water. Then they both entered, still in their casual clothing, until they were waist-deep.

"Robin, I don't think I can do this," Lucina said unsurely, gulping at the intimidating water.

"Don't worry," Robin told her. "Do you trust me?"

Lucina stared at him for a surprised moment before nodding shakily. "Yes," she confirmed.

"Okay, stretch your arms out in front of you and lift your legs," Robin ordered gently. "I'll hold you afloat."

Lucina reluctantly complied, raising her legs and extending her arms in front of her. "Woah!" she said, teetering, unstable on the water.

"Gotcha," Robin said, securing her by wrapping his hands around her waist. "Okay, now stroke your arms slowly, and relax. When your muscles are tensed up, you will sink from the imbalance," he told Lucina.

Lucina nodded slightly and tried to relax. _How embarrassing,_ she thought to herself. It would make sense if that hedgehog was unable to swim, but she was a human who was perfectly capable to swim by herself, yet she needed help. She wondered what a blow to her reputation to Robin she just caused herself. _He must be laughing his head off in that nerdy head of his on how dumb this is,_ she thought bitterly.

She was about to pull her legs in to stand and just tell Robin that she didn't want to learn to swim anymore, but she hadn't noticed how far in she had swam and the water wasn't waist-deep in anymore.

"WOAH!" she cried as her body bent back and splashed dangerously in the water, and a chunk of water hit her face. Panicking, Lucina was about to shout where Robin had went when the silver-haired swordsman appeared in front of her and wrapped comforting arms around her, hugging her close to his chest.

"Robin," Lucina sputtered, "I almost drowned!" She was almost hysterical.

"Shh," Robin soothed. "You're okay now." He continued hugging Lucina until her breath slowed down and for the panic attack to leave her.

"Okay, I'm alright now," Lucina said after a moment. She pressed against Robin to get out of his grasp but was surprised when his arms didn't budge.

"Let's just stay like this for a while," Robin serenely said quietly.

**BOOM!** Surprised, the two looked up and the sun was momentarily covered as a giant airship came into view. Around them the Smashers gasped as they took in the colossal Halberd sailing through the sky.

"KNOW MY POWER," they heard the deep voice echoing from the ship.

Suddenly, the sky darkened and rain and lightning filled it instead of the placid atmosphere from before. Strong wind gusted across the beach, scattering towels and yanking off hats from heads.

On the Halberd, Meta Knight smirked under his mask. Oh, how fun it was to totally ruin this stupid weather! He'll show these blind Smashers what _good _weather is!

Meta Knight proceeded to bring out the lightning and thunder…and he decided, _Why not?_

He summoned a hurricane.

* * *

**A/N:** **Uh oh. XD**

**First, I would like to dedicate this chapter to sippurp123 who wanted a beach chapter since it's summer! (Of course there's always ZeLink fluff!) 3**

**There is RobinXLucina for you, battlefield4us!**

**And Elemental Angels and Demons004 had an idea for Smashers going on a trip, and this fits perfectly!**

**And for those who're confused: It's also known that Sonic has a weakness with water, which was why he was such a scaredy-cat of water XD!**

**Updates coming soon!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter will be a little different; it's dedicated to the guest by the name Eferbera who requested a movie night! Though I have to say that I added a twist to it, and that the main characters are the little Smashers!**

Chapter Thirteen: Movie Stars

"Agaaaaaiiinnn?"

The six little Smashers peered solemnly and disagreeably at Master Hand and the rest of the Smashers across from them.

"Yes, we're very regretful for having to leave you kids at home again, but this time it's required for the rest of us," Master Hand stated somberly. "The adults have to go to their homeland games for important meetings, and I will also have to go as reassurance and liability."

Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, Diddy, and Toon all sighed.

"Hey, but what about us?" Nana and Popo asked. "We're from Ice Climbers, so who's gonna visit for us?"

Master Hand was prepared and replied, "I will go in your place, as well as for Ness and Lucas. It's safer for you kids to stay home."

"Will someone look over us?" Toon inquired.

Master Hand seemed to grow droopier and seemed to become more serious. "This time, there will be no babysitter—"

"Awww…not even Daddy?" Instinctively, the six kids glanced at Ganondorf who cringed slightly.

"No, not even him," Master Hand responded. "So, we prepared you some entertainment and Zelda here cooked a day's worth of food."

The little Smashers stared at each other and Diddy asked, "What sort of entertainment?"

"Well, we've rented some movies and prepared a few board and card games. There are also plenty of books—"

"What about video games?"

"That as well." Master Hand now pointed to the children. "And I only expect you to stay inside the mansion the whole time we're gone, and be on your best behaviors. Understood?" he told them.

The kids nodded in unison.

"We will be back tomorrow morning," the hand informed them, and he waved to the rest of the Smashers that they could go. They waved to the little Smashers, while they waved back.

"Come back soon, Uncle!" Diddy called to DK. The gorilla gave him a thumbs up and a toothy smile. The Smashers filed out the door, waving until they couldn't see the kids anymore. Then they were gone.

* * *

"Hey, you guys want a movie night?" Popo asked excitedly.

The six were piled lazily around the TV. The sun was setting, and they could see the moon peeking out.

"Sure!" Lucas agreed.

"What movie?" Toon questioned, dumping the pile of rented movies out a box. They all peered down at the choices, and their expressions gradually turned from eager to repulsion.

"What sort of movies are these?" Ness asked, frowning at the movies. Before them lay educational movies and boring kid's movies.

"They _do _know we're not that innocent, right?" Popo yawned.

"Wanna watch this one?" Lucas suggested, holding up a movie titled Secrets of the Cards.

"Sure. That one looks the least boring," Nana approved. "It says in the summary that there's magic in it."

Lucas slipped the disc in the movie player and they all sat back. "The summary says that it's based on the standard fifty-two card deck, you know, with the diamonds, spades, hearts, and clubs whatnot?" he informed.

The other five nodded, uninterested. However, Lucas was secretly excited—he liked playing with those types of cards.

The movie played throughout the night, Lucas watching fervently, taking in every detail, and the other five promptly fell asleep, bored.

Nana, Popo, Ness, Diddy, and Toon woke up right when the credits were rolling and Lucas clapping quietly. "That was good, wasn't it?" Lucas told the his five friends.

"I guess," Popo yawned.

"Let's play a card game, then," Lucas recommended, motivated by the movie.

The other five genuinely agreed. "Yea, a card game sounds fun," Ness agreed. The six little Smashers voted, and they settled on the game Uno.

* * *

"HA!" Popo screeched at Toon. He slapped down a red card with the number seven on the pile, escaping last place. The previous card was a yellow seven card that Toon had put there. Ness, Diddy, Nana, and Lucas had successfully evaded humiliation right before Popo. Then they all leaned in close to watch Toon throw a big stink.

Probably an hour past since they had started. And that was their FIRST game. (Yea, I know what you're thinking. I once played a Uno game that went on for two hours!)

"I don't wanna play anymore," Toon complained.

"Nothing's fun without a Toon Link!" That was their motto for card gaming.

Toon looked at them.

Lucas tried to put it all back together. "Let's play Kings' Corner!" he suggested hopefully.

Toon seemed to lighten up. As usual, Toon tossed the cards at Diddy, because he was the official shuffler with his quick monkey hands.

Lucas dealt out the cards, seven for each player, and placed the rest of the deck in the middle of the circle. Then he took four cards from it and positioned them, one card per side of the deck.

"Put all your Kings—only Kings at the corners of the deck if you have one—or two—maybe even three, if you're lucky!" he instructed.

"I have _four_," Ness boasted, possibly sarcastically.

"I have FIVE," Nana shoved in his face. Of course, you can see they are exaggerating…right?

So they started.

Red, black, red, black…. The pattern continued, with the numbers in decreasing order…

Black, red, black, red….

Finally, they finished one corner, where there was a King for the start. As Popo collected the finished sequence of the cards, Lucas was the first to notice green mist curling up from the carpet, snaking towards…THEM?!

He nudged the closest person beside him: Toon.

"Huh," he asked without looking up.

"Th-th-there—er—look—um—behind—uh—right behind you!" Lucas stuttered.

Toon was eyeing him weirdly like he was going hysterical.

"Look behind you!" Lucas said again.

This time, Toon looked and jerked back, ramming into Popo.

"HEY! What's your problem?" Popo asked, exasperated. "You're just provoking me, because you lost to me, eh?"

"No!" Toon protested. He pointed at the green fog. Soon Ness, Diddy and Nana noticed, too.

"What is that?" Ness questioned.

"How am I supposed to know?" Nana stammered. They watched hypnotized with panic at the peculiar haze as it wound around us. Momentarily, we could see nothing but green.

A few seconds later, the green vapor started spinning faster and quicker, swiftly picking up speed. Then it was like in a tornado. They all squeezed our eyes shut and screamed while frantically beating their arms as if they could fly. Minutes seemed like seconds, seconds felt like milliseconds.

Then it was still and silent.

It might have been hours, or days, or months, or years, or decades, or centuries, or maybe even a millennium. Or perhaps two millenniums, or three, or four. But only seconds had passed before the young Smashers unsealed their glued eyelids.

The view was completely different.

The little Smashers weren't in the Smash living room anymore. They were sitting on perfectly mowed and fertilized and very green grass.

Ness's very first impression was that this was too perfect to be real that he thought it was just a dream. The others had also pried open their own lids and looking around, confused and dazed by the brilliant sunlight.

The weather was in great condition, cumulus clouds bobbed by. All was quiet except for the gentle breeze and the birds. Ness's senses finally kicked back in.

"Uh, do any of you know where we are?" the psychic boy asked, shattering the peaceful calmness.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lucas's reply was barely a hush. He had a stunned face on.

Ness looked around at the other faces. Popo's eyes was staring into the Beyond, his lips were hardly quivering. Nana and Diddy's faces read that they were captivated by something. Drool was forming on the edge of Toon's bottom lip.

Ness thought this was pretty creepy. He decided to act and scrambled up over standing in front of the mesmerized five. He held up his hands and clapped, as hard and loud as he could manage. At once, they snapped back into the present.

"Where are we?" Toon said.

"From what I'm seeing, we're in a wonderland!" Nana responded, awestruck at the beautiful grass. She stroked it lovingly.

Ness turned his head to Lucas. He was back to normal, but Ness could tell he was working up something in that unpredictable brain of his. His eyes were wandering, looking at a tree, then a lamppost, and then a bush. He had a surprised expression, growing wider as he took in the scene around her.

Ness bent over and poked Lucas's shoulder. "You okay?"

Completely ignoring his safety question, Lucas blurted out, "I know this place!"

The other five all gazed at the psychic like he was being ridiculous.

"What do you mean?" Diddy asked.

"This place is probably not even on Earth, on a different planet, or a different galaxy! Maybe even a different _universe_!" Popo shrieked. He was going wild.

"Lemme explain," Lucas began, trying to patch things together and avoid being embarrassed. "That movie we watched described this very place! This girl and her buddies got coiled up by a green mist, like us, from playing a card game together and ended up stranded in an area like this." Lucas waved his arms, showing that it was this location.

"To escape, she had to find a spade, not the card kind, a ruby heart, a spiked club, and a square inch of genuine diamond," the psychic boy continued. "Then the girl crushed the diamond and ruby heart with the club and the spade. After that, she wrenched the spikes off the club. She mixed the crushed bits in the spade and poured the combination into the 'Lake of Biddings.'

"The 'Lake of Biddings' is the only lake that's on this land. It makes wishes come true. Just toss the blend of the shattered ruins into it and make a silent wish. But it only grants ONE wish for EACH person. So if some dumb, greedy guy decides to make a second wish, nothing will happen. And it can make the wish ONLY when the mixture has fallen _out of the spade_.

"So of course, the girl wished to go back home with her friends and it was approved. And she lived happily ever after," Lucas finished.

"Cool," the rest all said unenthusiastically. Toon was studying the grass, Nana was braiding her own hair, Diddy was picking at his fingers, Ness was staring off into the distance, and Popo was stretched out on the grass looking up at the sky.

"Were you guys even listening?"

"Of course we were!"

"Well tell me a summary of my summary!"

Toon tried it. "So this girl and her—uh—pals got swallowed up by green mist and…and…and… I have to admit, Lucas, I only listened till that part." *Sad face*

Popo budged in. "AND she got marooned on the island we're on. Then she found out how to escape by mashing bits together." Then he faltered.

"Bits of _what_?" Lucas asked, smirking.

Diddy picked up the lead. "Um, the ruby heart, one square inch of diamond, and the spikes of the club. She had to put that in the spade and pour it out in the 'Lake of Biddings.'"

Lucas nodded. "So exactly WHY weren't you guys listening?"

Nana gulped mutely. But Ness didn't seem to care how Lucas would react. "Because we don't feel like listening to you babble on and on about nonsense."

"Well, once we get off this island, following MY guidelines, then who will you thank?" Lucas retorted. "We would be beached here, not knowing what to do without food and stuff like that without my good luck of actually watching the movie."

Nana stepped back, the sign of surrender. "Okay, okay. No need to get all ferocious."

"Hey! It's just like card playing, too!" Ness pointed out. "Remember? Hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs?"

Lucas nodded, knowing where he was headed.

"I'm not dumb. I know card symbols. BTW, you missed out Kings, Queens, and Jacks. Add in Jokers, too," Toon said dismissively.

Diddy was puzzled of why they were saying this in the middle of a dangerous situation.

"You don't get it! Hearts, spades, diamonds, clubs…RUBY HEART, A SPADE, REAL DIAMOND, AND A SPIKED CLUB?!"

Those kids now knew what Ness was talking about. At last they got moving. They only walked a few steps before we stopped. Lucas guessed that they were all thinking the same thing: _Uh, which direction can we find the supplies? _Then they were looking at each other, trying to decide.

At the end, they agreed on north. Nana fished around her pockets and then pulled out a compass.

"Since when did you keep a compass in your pocket?" Toon asked.

"Since yesterday" was her only reply. They began their long journey on foot north.

After what seemed like hours, the little Smashers stopped to take a break. To say the least, it was pretty awkward.

Ten minutes later with not a single word, they stood up and continued our trail.

As Ness was getting up, his foot collided with a stone. "Ugh," he moaned. He looked down and lifted his foot, preparing to kick that pesky obstacle. But before he did, he lowered his leg.

"It's a shovel," the psychic boy said. The other five all approached it with Ness.

"Is it a spade?" Popo suggested.

Then Lucas knew what to do. "Guys, this _is _a spade! It's just that the rest of it is buried under the dirt!"

They rolled up our sleeves and got to work.

Toon presumed that twenty minutes had passed before they could manage to pull the spade out.

"First ingredient, check," said Lucas. They resumed walking.

An hour lagged by.

"I need water," complained Nana.

"I have water," Popo said as he took out a half-empty bottle of water. The five thirsty kids all lunged at Popo.

He staggered back. "Wait! Since I brought the water bottle, I get first dibs."

The rest watched jealously as the Ice Climber took sips dramatically and saying, "Mmmmm" after each sip purposely. Then the bottle was handed along. Popo capped it again and tucked it in his pocket.

Toon found a soft spot on the grass. He laid down and was about to relax when he abruptly lurched up to sitting position. "_Ow!_" he grunted.

The rest of them dashed over to him. Toon twisted to see what had poked him in the back. It was a dull-tipped metal pole thing sticking out of the ground, about three inches long.

Nobody needed to say anything. They dug their fingers in the soil.

Another twenty minutes loitered by, and with a final heave, we tugged the spiked club out. Ness was already trying to snap the blades off the club.

"Stop, Ness! We have to break the ruby and the diamond with that!" Lucas exclaimed.

Back to traveling…

Ten minutes...

Twenty minutes…

Thirty…

Forty…fifty…

Sixty minutes… (or one hour)…

Nana collapsed. "My legs are lead!" she whined.

"Mine are spaghetti!" wailed Popo.

"My poor bones are string!" Lucas whimpered.

"I don't think I'm alive!" Diddy groaned.

"Let's just give up!" Toon griped.

"C'mon, wimps!" Ness urged, annoyed.

Then something caught his eye. It was a tall tree. But there was something yellow in it. It couldn't be…bananas? But it was.

He thought it was a miracle.

"A SNACK! BANANAS! OVER THERE! THE TREE!" he screamed agitatedly.

Everyone else scrambled up and raced each other to the banana tree. They all tried to be the one who could reach the lovely fruit right in front of their noses!

_Gosh, they must be hungry. _Ness thought. Then, _Screw that. I'm not going to be starved! _He stampeded to the tree's trunk and started climbing, too.

Diddy actually made it first, for obvious reasons. He was just grabbing a first banana before he must have seen something. Now he was looking to his left.

"What is it?" yelled Lucas. "Hurry up! I'm hungry!" moaned Popo.

"I see a cave about a mile from here!" Diddy called.

"Who cares, just take a banana!"

"No, but don't you think it's a mine?"

"What's wrong with a mine?"

"Maybe we can find the ruby and diamond there."

"ALRIGHT, FINE! We'll go there, AFTER we eat our snack."

"Okay." Diddy finally plucked the whole batch of bananas. "Coming through!" he exclaimed as she jumped off. He landed in a huge thicket of grass. "Bananas are here!"

They all dug in.

"Time to head west to that 'cave mine' that Diddy had saw," announced Toon. He never knew that the banana stalk had so many bananas! Thier stomachs were full and legs refueled.

"Walking might take about twenty minutes? Thirty?" Lucas guessed.

"Don't know," replied Ness. "Time will tell."

They started walking.

Twenty minutes sure seemed long. But they were still ambling along the trail. They took a short break for water and a few more bananas (they decided to take turns carrying the left over bananas after a heated argument).

They advanced to the cave's mouth.

"Anybody got a flashlight?" Lucas asked.

"No, who would carry a flashlight in their pocket?"

"Can we use your iPad, then?"

"Okay." Ness rummaged pulled out hisiPad out of nowhere (that he won from the carnival) and turned it on and went onto the app, Flashlight. He changed the color to white. "Perfect," he murmured as he shone it in the cave. Everyone stepped inside.

"It's kind of gloomy in here."

"Well, duh! It's a _cave_."

"I know, but it seems too gloomy."

"You just got to live with it."

"WOAH!"

"Oh come on. A few words wouldn't have hurt you, right?"

"No, I thought I saw something glittery. Ness, point your iPad where you did before."

Ness did. There was something that was sparkly.

Popo approached it painstakingly and rolled it over once for safety measures. Then he scooped it up. "It's a white gem!"

"Or you mean diamond."

"Exactly."

"How big is it?"

"It's one square inch."

"YES! We got the diamond!"

They had a short celebration by throwing up crystal dust from the mine floor.

"This _is _a mine for gems!"

"I see a sapphire!"

"I spy with my little eye something green…emerald."

"Oh! That topaz is shhhiiiiinnnnyy."

"I spotted a ruby heart!"

"You did? Well I identified an ameth—wait, what did you say?"

"I found a ruby heart!"

"Oh YES! Now we got the ingredients! Gimme the club, the spade, the diamond, and the ruby," instructed Lucas. They gave them up.

Lucas then placed both the gems between his legs and dragged the spiked club over. Then the six little Smashers combined their strengths and brought it down with a loud _BANG. _

The gems were now broken into big chunks. They tried together again, smashing the gems even harder. That time, the gems broke into tiny pieces.

"I feel mightily guilty for ruining these perfect crystals," said Nana.

They pried the spikes off the club with the help of the mine boulders and added them to the powder of ruby and diamond.

Then Diddy picked up the spade and Toon helped shovel the giant pile of debris into it.

Ness was sticking his hands in his pockets. He pulled a crumpled piece of plastic wrap out and said, "I finished a sandwich and forgot to throw this away."

He unfolded it and covered the top of the spade with it. "That's going to keep it from falling out," he reasoned

"I can't believe it's this easy!" Lucas shouted gleefully.

"Huh?" Toon said. "We've been through all this and you say this is _easy_?"

"No, look! There's a lake right in this cave!" Lucas pointed at a shimmering lake that lay a few meters away.

They sprinted across to the "Lake of Biddings."

Nana yanked the spade out of Ness's hand and ripped open the plastic wrap. Before anybody could react, she dumped the assortment of sparkly stuff in the lake.

"What was that for?" asked Popo, mildly irritated.

"I wish that my dorky friends and I can go back to our house," Nana said.

There it was again. The green mist.

The young Smashers didn't do anything but let it engulf them. Then it was rapidly getting faster and before any of them knew it, they squeezed their eyes shut and screamed while frantically beating their arms as if they could fly. Minutes seemed like seconds, seconds felt like milliseconds.

Then it was still and silent.

They were back sitting on the living room carpet, with their legs in the same position and the Kings' Corner cards in the middle that had not move a millimeter. It seemed like nothing had happened.

Then the six kids lifted their cards and continued playing, as if they didn't remember anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Game Invasion

"Go, go, GO!"

The Smashers cheered at the TV screen as Mario, Luigi, DK, and Yoshi's characters all landed at the top of the flagpole. The four threw up their Wii controllers to celebrate as a different song played and fireworks exploded on the screen.

"You got fireworks, too!" Peach applauded.

The four players gave a thumbs up at the Mushroom Princess and proceeded to the next level of World 3, Sparkling Waters. Mario was playing as Mario, of course, Luigi as Luigi, DK as Yellow Toad, and Yoshi as Blue Toad.

Mario was about to grab a flying squirrel power up when Yoshi budged in front of him and took it for himself.

"Hey!" he protested as Yoshi promptly giggled.

Halfway through the level, Mario threw a Koopa shell at Yoshi for revenge. To his satisfaction, the Blue Toad was on his last form so he fell vertically off the screen. Yoshi's life count went from sixty-three to sixty-two.

The dinosaur shot the plumber a threatening gaze. Mario shrugged innocently.

DK and Luigi were battling on who could collect the most Star Coins. Luigi tried to reach one, but at the last second, the Yellow Toad jumped out of nowhere and bounced off the green plumber's head and collected the Star Coin instead.

Luigi glowered at the gorilla beside him. DK only grinned sarcastically.

They were nearing the end, the flagpole in view on the screen, and the riled up Smashers were cheering for them to end the stage perfectly like before.

However, now the four players were pissed at each other and were now just simply trying to kill each other. Mario twisted the Blue Toad (Yoshi) on his head and threw him into the lava. Yoshi retaliated by throwing a Koopa shell at the plumber, making him lose another life.

DK and Luigi were also attempting to kill each other by ground pounding on the head, hoping their avatar would go flying into a pit. The Smashers stopped cheering.

All the Smashers were there watching Mario, Luigi, DK, and Yoshi play New Super Mario Bros. U, except for a certain princess of Hyrule, who just walked in the room, cradling a glass bottle a green, mysterious mist.

"Hey, Zelda!" Kirby called. "You're missing out! Look at this awesome fight!"

Zelda stared uncertainly at the backs of the four players shoving each other on the shoulders, trying to mess each other up while still somehow attempting to kill their avatars on the screen.

She then called back to Kirby, "In a minute! I'll have to bring this bottle back to my room for safe-keeping! It's a new experi—WOAH!"

Zelda suddenly tripped over what she caught out of the corner of her eye, Fox's tail. She went down semi-painfully, but the princess was more worried about another thing rather herself—the bottle. She watched, horrified as the glass container shattered with an attention-grabbing crash.

The Smashers and the four players (who experienced their first Game Over of the game due to running out of time, trying to kill each other), whipped their heads over to the loud accident.

"Zelda! You okay?" Link's voice was heard along with Fox's "Man, I'm so sorry, princess!" Then the Hero was seen scrambling up by the Hyrule princess, gently helping her up.

She looked utterly devastated as she said, "I'm fine, Link, but it's the bottle." She pointed to the fragmented bottle…and the green mist suddenly curling up, free from its cage and spreading bigger and bigger over the whole room and above all the Smashers.

"What is it?" Pit inquired with anxious curiosity.

Zelda only said, "I'm sorry guys. Looks like we're going on an unwilling trip."

Then the TV at the front of the room was suddenly a vacuum, sucking all the surprised Smashers in—with the game still displayed on the screen.

* * *

Mega Man coughed. "Where are we?" he asked as he peeled open his eyes and took in his surroundings.

He heard Mario gasp. "We're inside the game! The one where me, Luigi, DK, and Yoshi were playing just now!"

The Smashers buzzed with concerned and uneasy whispers as the blue robot boy took in the lush green grass and…were those floating blocks?

"Oh no! Zelda, what was in that bottle?" he shouted across to her.

Zelda clapped to get all the restless Smashers' attentions. "The green mist in the bottle was the same thing that happened to the little Smashers when they got teleported into the movie—it's a potion to have you experience the atmosphere in whatever the TV is playing!" she explained apprehensively.

All the Smashers let out a shocked gasp at the princess's words.

Suddenly, Mario spoke up. "I know this place quite well for this is in my games," he said. "So, without further ado, let's get to business to the flagpole—now, go hit your head on those blocks!" Mario had a deadpan expression as he pointed seriously to the floating blocks.

"Hit our _heads _on those _bricks_?" Sonic said, flabbergasted. "Now, I'm not that gullible, you know. I'm not gonna let you trick me in getting a concussion!"

Nearby Smashers also stared unsurely at the rock-hard blocks. Ike instinctively rubbed the top of his head as if it was already pulsing with pain.

Mario facepalmed. "No, it will not grant you a _concussion_," he exasperatedly assured. "How do you think I'm standing here with a perfect head when this is basically my entire career?"

"Well, your head _is _kind of big, like a fat bruise," Bowser snickered.

Mario clenched and unclenched his fists. "Fine. You're actually supposed to punch it, but I figured you'll have to get used to the pressure, so I suggested you use your head—that's what I did," Mario scowled. "But don't blame me if your hand snaps into two pieces!"

Mario stepped under a block with a question mark on it. The Smashers cringed when he jumped up and whacked his fist on the underside, and a red-and-white spotted mushroom popped out from the top, rolling down onto the ground.

Mario chased after it and finally touched it. The spectating Smashers gasped when they witnessed the plumber suddenly grow half his height.

"I recommend you grab one of these as well if you knock any out or see it floating in a bubble," Mario advised seriously.

"A _bubble_?" Wolf muttered.

"Yes, a bubble," the red-capped plumber snapped. "Might as well thank me now before you go dying somewhere."

Mario turned to the concerned Smashers. "Now we're off. And always look for Pipes—that's a sure way for a shortcut," he finished, then added, "Find any coins, feel free to give me—uh, actually donate to the Mario Fund!" Then he twisted on his heel and started the level.

* * *

"EEEEP!" Villager squealed as he came face to face with a Goomba.

"What is that?!" Kirby beside him also looked creeped out by that brown, bobbing mushroom. And why did it always have that nasty, sinister unibrow glare and _eyes_?

Villager gulped mutely as he stared at the Goomba, willing it to not step another stride further. Kirby also stared telepathically at another Goomba, hoping his gaze would tell the strutting Goomba that he was quite a dangerous puffball (though he wasn't).

Unfortunately, the Goomba had its own little schedule. Well, this _was _in a video game, and all the Goomba had to do was to walk in a straight line, turn around if they hit something, or simply attack at anything moving. In other words, they were like robots.

"Do those have brains or anything?" Villager groaned, peering anxiously at the approaching Goomba.

"I certainly hope not," Kirby muttered.

The Goomba spotted them.

It charged towards them, thinking absentmindedly, _It's not Mario or Luigi or Toad, but it's moving so why the hell not? It's gets boring around here anyway._ It continued to barrel along its merry way.

Villager screamed.

Kirby panicked. The puffball opened his mouth and used Inhale.

Villager continued to scream.

The stampeding Goomba promptly darted right in Kirby's mouth.

Villager screamed some more.

Automatically, Kirby copied the Goomba's ability.

Villager stopped, caught his breath, and resumed screaming.

Except now, the Animal Crossing mayor was screaming for a different reason—Kirby now resembled a Goomba with the glaring unibrow and brown exterior.

"IT POSSESSED KIRBY!" Villager actually screamed some words.

Kirby (who wondered when Villager's throat was going to pop out his mouth), was about to inform him that he just used his copy abilities, but decided, _I wanna see when his throat can come out so I can prove that this myth is true! _

Kirby promptly began chasing the poor mayor, who seemed to scream even louder.

Five minutes later, Kirby stared dismayed at the unconscious Villager (who fainted) but for the sole reason that there was no throat.

* * *

DK and Luigi were still ticked off at each other for battling one another earlier that day.

"I will be the one who collects the most Star Coins," DK growled.

"I would obviously collect more because I have more experience," Luigi retorted.

The two glared deeply at each other.

"Prove it," the gorilla grimaced.

Luigi replied, "My pleasure."

As if on cue, a spinning, golden Star Coin came into view. Giving each other a desperate, competitive stare, DK and Luigi skittered over one another for the Star Coin, tripping each other over to stall them.

DK grabbed Luigi's suspenders and snapped them back, Luigi rocketing behind the smirking gorilla as DK continued to charge on ahead. The gleaming Star Coin was spinning placidly in the air over a couple of brick platforms.

Luigi scrambled up and pursued the gorilla, lunging at him when he got close enough, yanking at the gorilla's brown fur. Yowling in pain, DK whirled around to be greeted by a head-butt by the green-capped plumber. Dazing his opponent, Luigi sprinted past and began to crawl onto the first level of blocks.

DK regained himself and hurtled after him. Once reaching, he dragged Luigi down from the edge of the blocks and proceeded to climb up himself. Luigi tugged at the gorilla's legs as well but the muscled limbs promptly whacked the plumber in the nose. Clutching it sorely, Luigi gave an unbeknownst glare at DK's back and resorted to climbing up on the other side.

DK of course climbed up first, and he started to claw up the second platform, the Star Coin spinning unpretentiously on top of it. However, Luigi was lighter and quicker, and he and the gorilla reached the Star Coin at the same time, snatching it simultaneously.

Luigi tugged on one side while DK wrestled on the other. They paused to catch their breath while exchanging intimidating glances.

Then it was full-on Tug of War, Luigi yanking madly as if his life depended on this coin, DK also jerking it with all his strength. Right when this situation was about to get _really _serious, Mario appeared out of nowhere on top of them.

"Ah! How nice, you two found some currency for the Mario Fund!" Mario piped, swiping the Star Coin for himself and exiting calmly.

DK and Luigi watched despairingly at the departing plumber. Then they faced each other.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

They shook.

* * *

"We are nearing a Pipe!" Mario announced. "Stand in single files and jump in accordingly."

The Smashers complied, lining up, while staring nervously at the green pipe ahead of them.

"While waiting in line, you may hit blocks and collect power ups for yourselves," the red-capped plumber stated. He then turned around and hopped into pipe, and a random piping-entering sound (you know that sound when you enter a pipe?) echoed around them.

"Strange," Marth sniffed.

Beside him, Lucina bravely jumped up and jammed the top of her head on a block. "Ouch!" she muttered, rubbing her head as a round, orange-and-red circle with eyes in the middle and a stem with leaves protruding out from the bottom popped out the top of the block.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself—I should've done it for you," Robin's voice was heard.

"Oh, um, I'm okay," Lucina assured as she twisted around to face the silver-haired swordsman. As usual, he was always carrying that mysterious book around.

"That a power up?" Robin asked pointing to the fidgeting Fire Flower.

"I guess," Lucina answered. She reached up and touched it. Immediately, she felt a slight change in sensation, though she couldn't put her finger on what, and her clothes turned into an assortment of red and white.

"Flashy," Robin commented. "But what does it do?"

"I don't—" Lucina started.

"AAAAAAH! HEEEELLPPP!" Red was seen writhing in the mouth of a red and white polka dotted plant poking out from a Pipe, its white teeth clamped on the writhing Pokemon Trainer.

"How the hell did you manage to get yourself like that?" Roy questioned irritably.

Even pinched painfully between a set of jaws, Red still managed to scoff and retort, "Well _Mario _said to go down the _Pipe_, so I _did, _but _this _came out."

"Dumbass, not that pipe, _this_ one," Ganondorf snarled and pointed to an identical Pipe. "_That's _the one that plumber went into."

"Whatever. More importantly, GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN THING," Red shrieked.

"To do that, we have to kill it," Sheik reasoned.

"And to do that, we need a power up!" Luigi informed. "Who has a Fire Flower power up?"

Then, he spotted Lucina with the recognizable color array. "You, Lucina!" Luigi beckoned. "Will you please eliminate this?"

"But…but I don't know how?" Lucina stuttered, hating the attention.

"OOOOWWWW!" Red continued to screech.

"What is that even, a mutated Deku Baba?" Lucina heard Link question.

"It's a piranha plant. Now Lucina, just thrust your palm out!" Luigi called to the swordswoman.

"I don't know how—"

"OOWWWWW!"

"Just thrust your palm out!"

"I don't get it!"

"WILL YOU GUYS HURRY THE HELL UP? I'M BEING EATEN ALIVE!"

"Here, allow me," Robin said quietly to the panicking Lucina. He took her wrist gently (which made the swordswoman slightly blush), and lightly jerked it out.

Lucina was nearly shocked out of her wits when an actual fireball came bouncing out of her palms and bounded over to the piranha plant, immediately disintegrating it.

Red collapsed unceremoniously on the grass, promptly ignored as the Smashers fawned over Lucina on how she managed to shoot a fireball out of her palm.

"Cool!"

"How'd you do that?"

"You were like Mario!"

"I wanna try a power up now, too!"

The Smashers split up and punched random blocks to try a power up theirselves.

* * *

Mario sighed, infuriated. When were those hooligans going to come down the Pipe?

The plumber peeked up at Pipe again for the literal one hundred-and-fourth time only to see how it was before—no bodies coming down at all. _They can't be _that _cowardly of this, can they?_ Mario thought crossly to himself, his foot tapping impatiently.

Finally, he was totally fed up and climbed out the Pipe to see for himself on what in the world these Smashers were doing.

"I've been waiting for you bas—" Mario abruptly stopped by the sight in front of him.

Sonic, Pikachu, and King Dedede had the flying squirrel power up (the sight of Dedede with the costume burned dreadfully into Mario's brain) and they were flying insanely around, tossing ripped up grass and leaves onto the ground below them like confetti.

Wolf and Bowser were hooting with revolting delight as they were powered up with the Ice Flower and Fire Flower respectively, Wolf crudely freezing Fox and Falco and Bowser defrosting them, and Wolf refreezing them again.

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Olimar playing air tag messily with Propeller power ups, and Kirby with the power up too, chasing Meta Knight who was trying to escape from his outstretched arms (though, even outstretched, were plenty stubby and short) shouting, "COME TO ME, META KNIGHT! I CAN FLY NOW, TOO!"

The kid Smashers each had a penguin suit on, sledding repeatedly down a hill, brutally grinding the ground up.

Pit had a mini mushroom, pretending to be a fly, buzzing close to people ears to annoy them (and miserably achieved it when he was slapped by Wario).

Mario shook his head and cleared his throat as loud and obnoxiously as he could. "AHEM. THIS WAY TO FREEDOM, IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED," he called.

"But this is fun," someone complained.

"WELL, I'M GOING BACK TO THE SMASH MANSION FOR SOME CHOCOLATE, NOT THAT ANYONE SEEMS TO WANT TO COME, SO I'LL HAVE THE WHOLE STOCK," Mario feigned ignorance and slid back down the Pipe.

By those words, the Smashers stampeded down the Pipe, too. (Oh, the power and temptation of chocolate.)

They piled ungracefully on top of one another, facing Mario who was staring agonized on what was ahead of them. Snake spotted a whole bunch of piranha plants ahead of them. The flagpole was at the end.

"Now how will we get past that?" the agent wondered aloud.

"It seems we need the Starman power up," Mario muttered.

"Hey what's this?"

Mario turned by the voice of Ike who was pointing to a bounding star with eyes.

"The Starman power up!" Mario exclaimed. "I need to get—"

Ike already took it.

Suddenly, he was radiating rainbow colors. "Ooooohhh, I feel lightheaded," Ike moaned, an unexpected smile creeping onto his lips.

Beside him Marth instinctively backed away from him. "You look utterly hazardous," he said.

"That's oookkaaayy," Ike drawled. "I feel greeeaaaat."

Mario stared open mouthed at him. "Ike! I told you to save that—"

Suddenly, the mercenary pitched forward and came barreling into the piranha plant path.

"How can he just commit suicide like that?!" Captain Falcon said, bewildered.

"WOOHOO! THIS FEELS AWESOME!" Ike screeched ludicrously. He continued to ricochet around like a drunk person.

Sonic stared. "How dare he be faster than me…"

To everyone's surprise (and Mario's disorientation), the piranha plants merely crumbled by Ike's touch, the flagpole now clearly stuck out in front of them.

With one final whoop, Ike promptly abandoned the rest, leaped ten whopping meters onto the top of the pole, slid down with a comical 1-up sign on the top of his head with random fireworks exploding, and sprinted out of sight.

"Hey, I want a star!" the Smashers began to murmur.

To Mario's dismay, thirty-three rainbow, drunken bodies pranced around him after each achieving a Starman power up.

Naturally, Mario facepalmed.

* * *

**A/N: Lol. XD**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to battlefield4us for requesting the Smashers getting trapped in a video game! (And I added LucinaXRobin for you, too!)**

**Some brief ZeLink in the beginning, sippurp123!**

**Another note: This is not a specific level in New Super Mario Bros. U, just so you know.**

**And one more thing: I'm not sure if I can update over the weekend if my clingy family drags me into "family time," so I'd like to apologize ahead of time! It'll resume next Monday if this happens!**

**Happy Friday! I'll be back!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: *holds hands up while backing into the wall with pitchforks and knives raised at me. I BLAME MY FAMILY FOR KEEPING ME FROM UPDATING OVER THE WEEKEND! But moving on:**

** This is a chapter requested by Multusvalde with specific details and plots! This has some references from Chapter Twelve (the beach one), just so you know!**

Chapter Fifteen: Unpredictable Weather

Samus yawned and stretched while rolling around her bed lazily. It was yet another break day for all Smashers, and she was mightily thankful there were no spiteful cleaning chores the next day.

The bounty hunter peered at the clock. Six fifteen. With a content sigh, she collapsed back under her covers and proceeded to journey to Dreamland (not Kirby's world) again.

Not a moment too soon, she was rudely awakened by an obnoxious alarm resonating through the mansion.

HONK HONK HONK! Outside, you could see lights flipping on through each window.

Samus swore and groped around for her trusty ear plugs…except…where the hell were they?

"Looking for these, Sammie?"

Samus looked up crankily to see Peach towering over her with her precious ear plugs in a gloved hand.

"Gimme those, Peach!" Samus snarled and lunged for the Mushroom Princess. The alarm continued to honk nauseatingly throughout the mansion.

"Ah, ah!" Peach chirped. "Master Hand's holding another meeting today!"

"AT SIX A.M. _AGAIN_?!" Samus barked hysterically. It was a rest day, and they were waking up this damn early _once more_? To say the least, Samus never felt as pissed as she did right now.

"Come on, Sammie!" Zelda's voice was heard. "Master Hand said he'd cease the alarm once everyone is congregated downstairs."

Samus gritted her teeth. "Better not be cleaning again, or I'll rip off the head on whoever created this punishment again," she growled and reluctantly got up.

* * *

Master Hand stared solemnly over the grumbling Smashers. He did a mental head count and assured himself that everyone was present.

"Alright, Crazy, you may stop the alarm," the hand called over to his brother in his office.

The alarm continued to screech.

"I _said_, Crazy, you may turn it _off!_" Master Hand repeated. He was also getting exasperated by the annoying alarm.

When the alarm still didn't stop, the hand zipped into his office.

"CRAZY! I _told _you to—"

Crazy was hula-hooping (somehow) on top of the desk while pushing up and down the volume of the alarms like a DJ.

"COME DANCE WITH ME, BRO! THIS IS AN AWESOME SONG! I COMPOSED IT MYSELF!"

Master Hand glowered(?) and went up to shut the alarm up.

"Aw…the good part was coming," Crazy muttered (even though the alarm was just one pitch).

Shaking his head(?) Master Hand went out of his office to face the grumbling Smashers.

"Smashers!" he called.

"Just hurry up and tell us what we have to clean," someone complained.

"I'm _not _vacuuming with that barbell vacuum!" Link called.

"And _I'm _not stepping a foot into the bathroom!" Ike and Marth insisted. Complains started to rise from the Smashers.

"No! Smashers, you have been doing well, and you aren't going to clean anything," Master Hand assured.

Everyone cheered half-heartedly before Samus grouched, "Then why are we up at this outrageous hour?"

"I am getting there," the hand told her. "Smashers, I've decided to put you guys back in for some school classes since school is returning for the year in Smashville."

Immediately, cries erupted. Master Hand was prepared and plugged his ears(?) with some trustworthy earplugs. "You may start packing supplies today. That is why I woke you up this early."

"Can't we just stay in fighting school here?" Pac-Man complained.

"I'm afraid not," Master Hand informed. "It is good for you to learn to fight, but it is best if you keep up with your educational studies."

"School is worse than cleaning!" Pit complained.

"I'd rather scrub ten bathrooms if I could avoid going to school!" Ike moaned.

"I'd go if it was etiquette school, because the majority of these filthy commoners need to learn some proper manners—specifically on how to treat a prince!" Marth sniffed.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Robin said contently beside the sobbing mercenary.

"Because you're such a nerd," Lucina reasoned, snatching that book from the silver-haired swordsman's arms. "By the way, what _do _you read from here?"

"Hey!" Robin protested and tried to snatch it back, but Lucina twisted and dodged his attempt, giggling.

"You do realize you're jerking around something priceless, right?!" Robin complained, lunging for his book.

Lucina evaded his grasp again. "Too slow!" she teased.

Sonic zoomed by tossing behind his taunt, "No, _you're_ too slow!"

On the other side of the room, the six little Smashers stared solemnly at each other.

"This will not do," Toon muttered.

"We absolutely _cannot_ go back to the evil clutches of education!" Popo agreed.

"We need to do something!" Lucas added.

"We need a snow day!" Diddy suggested.

"Uhhhh…," the five other kids stared out the window at the blazing sun and lush greenery…and were those heat waves?

Diddy scratched his head. "Um, never—"

"That's a great idea!" Nana exclaimed. "Remember Meta Knight and the day at the beach when he had the power to control weather…?"

The Ice Climber rattled off her plan as her fellow friends nodded adamantly.

* * *

"So…do I get paid?" Kirby inquired doggedly.

The six little Smashers stared hopelessly at the puffball. "Plllleeeeaassee?" they begged.

"Well, do I?" Kirby persisted.

Nana sighed. "Okay, fine—"

"Great!" Kirby said at the same time the five other kids exclaimed "What?!" at Nana.

The Ice Climber stared back at them irately and retorted, "Well, what else can we do to get Kirby to do it?" without Kirby knowing (he wouldn't had noticed anyway from bounding around gleefully).

The six turned back to the puffball. "How much?" they muttered incoherently.

Kirby stopped bouncing around and thought. "Hmmmm…," he murmured.

He was still pacing around the room after five minutes and finally, Ness ran out of patience. "'Kay, five dollars should do, now go Kirby!"

"What? Wait!" But the puffball was unceremoniously thrown out into the hallway as the kids slammed their door shut after throwing out, "Come back when you're done!"

* * *

Kirby clomped huffily down the hall. _Hmph. Making _me _do their dirty work,_ he thought sullenly to himself. _Though I have to admit, their plan _is _pretty foolproof and I guess I also don't wanna go to school…_.

He stopped in front of Meta Knight's room. Kirby paused before he opened. _Should I go in? I mean, there are rumors that you'll be decapitated if you try to intrude Meta Knight's room…_ he thought unsurely.

Then he shrugged. _Ah, what the heck? I don't even have a real head._

He barged in…only to see the masked puffball nowhere in sight. "What the—?"

Meta Knight suddenly appeared out of nowhere, equipped with Galaxia, and he promptly started to chop Kirby up to pieces.

"Aaaayyyy!" Kirby squealed, alarmed, and focused on what he had to do. _Oh, those kids owe me SO MUCH if I manage to get out of this alive!_ The puffball thought indignantly.

Meta Knight was still jabbing him in uncomfortable places when Kirby suddenly found his pokes were getting a bit annoying.

"Stop it!" he grouched, irritated, and promptly used Inhaled on his masked rival.

Spitting the flustered knight out (Meta Knight hadn't been expecting _that_), he immediately escaped out…with the successful copied mask on his face.

* * *

The little Smashers were discussing whether Kirby made it out alive when said puffball burst in. "You owe me much more than five measly bucks!" was the first thing he spat out.

"Yeah, yeah," they all said dismissively. Instead, their attentions were focused on the mask Kirby was wearing.

"So you successfully copied him!" Popo cheered.

"And almost forcing my life to be thrown away!" Kirby mumbled.

"Alright, spill," Toon promptly commanded and thrust out a huge pitcher with water.

Kirby stared appalled at it. "Nuh uh. Not until you pay me first—AT LEAST twenty bucks," he insisted.

"Work with us here!" Ness whined.

Kirby scoffed. "A life costs way more than a puny twenty dollars."

Nana jumped in. "You're right, Kirby! Here's twenty-five! Thanks for risking your life for us!" She handed the huffing puffball two tens and a five.

Satisfied, Kirby turned to the pitcher, and said his taunt. "Hi!" he said, and the star with Meta Knight's copied powers fell into the water and dissolved.

"Perfect!" Diddy applauded.

"Okay Kirby, your work here is done—" The six kids looked up to see Kirby already bounding away with the money.

Toon shrugged. Lucas was already dividing the satiated pitcher of water into six glasses. Once done, all of them chose a glass and held it up.

"Cheers! For the demise of the devastating wickedness of education!" The six clinked glasses and drank the last drop. Nana opened her mouth and spoke.

* * *

"To you!" Fox shouted and passed the soccer ball over to Mega Man. Mega Man neatly stopped it with his foot and kicked it over in a clean arc over to Luigi.

The three were pleasantly passing the ball standing in a wide triangle to each other outside in the yard while conversing within their selves.

"Man, shouldn't we be packing our school supplies?" Fox muttered while catching the ball from Luigi and passing it once again to Mega Man.

"Yea, but might as well have fun on our last day of freedom," Mega Man reasoned.

"Yup, and we're so lucky to have our last day today with good weather to spend it in," Luigi said.

The three continued to silently pass the ball to each other, mourning the death of freedom. Fox kicked it over to the blue robot boy before a chilly gust of wind blew over him.

"Brrr," he mumbled. "That felt unusually cold, didn't it?" he asked the other two, wrapping his arms around himself to briefly warm up.

"Yea, it did," Mega Man and Luigi replied uncertainly.

A moment later, another biting chill swept over them, this time, harsher. The soccer ball careened past Mega Man's legs from the influence of the strong wind disappearing among the trees (whose branches had seemed to stiffen a little). The three immediately screwed playing soccer and instead clutched their selves, rubbing their hands over their arms to warm up.

"What's up with thi—AAAAAHHHWW!" Fox pitched back from a sudden gust of wind and landed in…a _pile of snow?!_ The anthropomorphic fox jerked up from the unexpected cold and hopped around screeching, "COLD! COLD! COLD!"

Luigi clutched onto his green cap to prevent it from flying away, but to no avail when the merciless breeze snatched it off his head, with the plumber still grasping onto it, and sailed off into the air (that was suddenly shrouded with snowflakes) with him still dangling precariously from the cap and floating higher into the air like a balloon.

Mega Man made a fruitless attempt to jump up to grab Luigi's leg but was unceremoniously knocked back down by an icy gale, and finally passed out cold (by the lack of human blood for that matter) right by an ice cube with Fox crudely crammed in the middle of it.

The friendly sun was suddenly clouded over and now, a blizzard had taken over the once welcoming atmosphere.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Olimar was peacefully making his way to his room. After all, today had been a pretty exhausting day planting ten different herbs and fruits and vegetables in his garden, and to say the least, the Hocotatian was spent.

Although it required that much labor, he was thankful for his reliable Pikmin and was gratified by the cooperating weather, not to mention the hardships of school were coming up. The forecast predicted sunny, warm weather with occasional showers for the week which Olimar couldn't thank the gods enough—he was sure all his plants would flourish by the end of the week (if he only knew…*sigh*).

Plopping onto his bed with a granola bar stuck in his mouth and a couple of Pikmin keeping him company, Olimar was about to open the TV to relax and watch some (un)humorous reality shows, hoping to maybe take a nap if it got too boring, when a sudden chilly gust of wind blew into his window.

Shivering, Olimar got up to close the window, but was completely startled to see a full-out blizzard raging through his precious garden and the whole Smash Mansion for that matter. His eyes bulged and he immediately snapped the windows shut, and then pressing his back flat against the window.

_What happened? My herbs…my fruit…no!_ Olimar thought, distraught.

His attention was now caught by an unexpected cold air around him. Looking up, startled, the poor Hocotatian was further shocked by seeing snowflakes actually falling from his_ ceiling_.

Emitting a silent squeal, Olimar rummaged around for an umbrella, or a hat, or _something_ that will stop the snow from hitting him!

While throwing numerous items around his room (completely trashing it) Olimar frantically thought what in the world happened. _Weather malfunction? Who can manipulate this weather? Master Hand can't possibly have done this! Crazy Hand? No, he doesn't have the power to…_

Olimar gasped mutely. _Meta Knight! That time at the beach—_ Olimar's thoughts were cut short as a cruel snowball fell from his ceiling and crashed into the unfortunate Hocotatian, burying him.

* * *

"Nana! Why'd you wish that?!" Toon exclaimed, grabbing onto his hat and a table leg to keep himself from drifting away from the harsh wind. The kids' room was also starting to fill up with snow. Hell, the whole mansion was snowing.

"Well you said you wanted a blizzard!" Nana retorted. She and Popo didn't seem to be bothered much by the ice storm—they _were _Ice Climbers, after all.

"Yea, OUTSIDE!" Ness shrieked. He was shivering uncontrollably and was half buried under a huge pile of snow.

"That's what I meant!" Nana protested. She attempted to dig Ness out.

"Mark your words," Lucas said. "You said, 'I wish for a blizzard to come _everywhere_!"

He emphasized the "everywhere" by throwing a snowball at Diddy's face.

Popo was calmly constructing an indoor igloo. "I like it," he commented plainly.

"I didn't know Meta Knight's powers meant LITERALLY!" Nana retorted.

"Can you reverse it?" Toon asked. "You can only do it because you're the one who said the wish!"

"You think I didn't try?!" Nana yelled over the thunderous blizzard. "I already used up all my power!"

The six gasped.

"Then only Meta Knight can reverse it!" Ness exclaimed.

* * *

Downstairs in the arena, Charizard and Squirtle were having a Brawl. Unbeknownst, snowflakes were suddenly drifting from the ceiling.

Charizard lunged at the other Pokemon who swiftly dodged and jabbed the fire type with a quick swipe of his shell. Charizard roared in anguish and twisted around to smack Squirtle with his tail. It made contact, and the water Pokemon was sent rocketing back across the stage, but Charizard noticed he hadn't flew as far as predicted.

Looking down, the fire Pokemon let out a surprised growl at his tail—the fire from it had extinguished leaving him feeling unusually cold all of a sudden.

Charizard shook out of his thoughts when he caught Squirtle charging for him once again. The water Pokemon had fueled up his Water Gun move, all the same as Charizard preparing Flamethrower.

Simultaneously, when Squirtle moved close enough, they let out their stream of water-slash-trail of fire…only to discover that nothing came out of Charizard's mouth (and instead having the Pokemon choke out a few wisps of smoke) and Squirtle's jet of water suddenly freeze mid-stream in the air, a solidified block of ice between them.

Staring at each other, bewildered at what happened, the blizzard was suddenly a full blast in the arena. It was living hell for both Pokemon as they frantically skittered ineffectively around the stage, trying to find the source.

_How did a dumb ice Pokemon manage to get into the Smash mansion? _The resentful thought was both on Squirtle and Charizard's mind.

* * *

"Robin!" Lucina desperately called.

Robin and Lucina had been outside taking a pleasant walk under the warm sun when the weather had suddenly decided that it was tired of obediently follow the weather forecast and summoned a blizzard instead. Now, the snow was piling up high, and the two had been desperately trying to escape back to the mansion.

"Lucina!" Robin replied, and reached back to hold her hand to help pull her as they continued to run against the harsh wind.

"How far is it?" the swordswoman asked worriedly.

The question was answered when they both spotted the mansion—an indistinct blur in the distance.

"It's too far! But we have to continue!" Robin shouted back.

The two plodded on through the tough snow, which was plummeting down harder at an alarming rate, and Robin clutched Lucina's hand tighter as they dragged their selves through like a fly through thick caramel.

"Watch out!" Robin warned.

"Huh?" Lucina said, but the silver-haired swordsman had already lunged at her and brought them down to narrowly avoid a fridge-sized snowball that had fell down from a tree.

Hugging her on top, Robin looked down to see Lucina's startled expression at the giant snowball now right by her face. "…You okay?" he asked her.

Lucina mutely nodded and looked back at him. "Th-th-thanks," she stuttered, and was surprised by a quick kiss to her forehead before he hauled himself up.

"Let's keep going," Robin told her, only to look down and discover the swordswoman sitting upright in the snow and shivering violently.

"It's…t-t-too c-cold," she muttered and looked down, ashamed. "Um, well don't let me drag you down. Go on ahead. I'll catch up later…"

Robin slightly smiled and crouched down again. "I wouldn't ever leave you alone," he whispered.

Unbuttoning his thick, black coat, he flung half of it over Lucina's back, and the two sat close together in the snow, sharing a coat, as the blizzard raged on around them.

* * *

Meta Knight had an expression of pure exasperation as he remained stuck in a snow pile in his room. However, he wasn't fully surprised of what happened once Kirby had escaped with his magic, and he thought distastefully to himself, _Well, look what you've done_.

He would've stopped this blizzard before the first snowflake could touch the ground, but who was he to expect it indoors as well? Now he was trapped in this obnoxious snowball, powerless.

Suddenly, Kirby burst in his room once again. "Meta Knight!" he called.

The masked puffball felt a brief spurt of annoyance. _You're lucky I'm stuck, or I would've chopped you to pieces for INTRUDING again,_ Meta Knight thought.

To his horror, Kirby advanced up ominously using, Inhale.

"Stop that, what do you think you're doing?!" Meta Knight grouched.

Kirby promptly ignored him, and to Meta Knight's dismay, he was swallowed hastily and was rudely spat out again before the pink puffball made off with his powers once again.

Meta Knight vowed for revenge for taking advantage of him _twice_.

Ignoring his scheming rival, Kirby shouted out, "I WISH THE BLIZZARD NEVER EXISTED!"

* * *

It was the next day, and Master Hand looked over the Smashers.

"Well, since the abnormal weather cleared up, get ready for school!" he exclaimed.

The six little Smashers groaned. "So, our plan was a failure!" they sobbed in unison.

Master Hand and the Smashers all looked at them with a questioning look.

Meta Knight smirked under his mask.

The six kids gulped. "Busted..." Ness muttered.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked this, Multusvalde!**

**RobinXLucina for you, battlefield4us!**

**So sorry, sippurp123, no ZeLink today, but definitely next time ;)**

**Ta-ta, for now!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Critical Education

Pit stretched out in his bed as warm sunlight trickled through his window in his room. The angel yawned and cracked open his eyes to see the placid, cloudless sky outside and smiled contently.

This was something the angel of light could wish for everyday—sunlight, or any sort of light for that matter. How much he despised the darkness, invisible beasts and evil magic lurking in the shadows, waiting to consume him. Of course, it was only in his head, yet Pit couldn't push out the ominous thoughts.

But today was a great day. How wonderful that the blizzard had stopped and light and warmth returned, and that it turned out he didn't have to wash the dishes when the kids eventually fessed up and took his chores as their punishment, it seems.

The angel peacefully cocked his head sideways on the bed to peer at the clock to see the time—7:43 AM! Immediately, Pit's gratified emotions extinguished and he sprang out of bed at lightning speed.

_Aaackk! Almost forgot! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!_ The thought repeated in his mind like a sardonic whisper as he pulled on his clothing as fast as humanly possible and hurtled out his room and down the stairs. The angel was never late for anything, and he hated being late.

Stopping in the kitchen, Pit ripped open the fridge and snatched an apple out, but he briefly wondered if he even had time to eat it. _No time for breakfast!_ He thought hastily and charged down the hall to where Master Hand had informed them all last night on where the first class would take place.

"Hey P—"

Pit responded by thrusting his uneaten apple in Villager's mouth before continuing on.

"I'm late!" he threw behind him.

Villager stared after him with the apple still jammed in his mouth. "Master Hand…wants…you…," he finished to no one.

The angel barreled down the hallway and was almost there when he was abruptly jerked in by someone.

Whirling around, he seethed, "Dammit, people! I'm _LATE_, can't you—Master Hand!" Pit immediately slapped on a sheepish smile and stood up straight.

The hand stared at him keenly before Villager managed to catch up, too.

"Heh inored meh," Villager defended himself with the apple still wedged in his mouth.

Pit smiled his best innocent smile and asked politely, "Yes, Master Hand?" But inside, he was a boiling volcano. _I. Am. LATE._ He thought impatiently. He unconsciously noticed a couple other Smashers also arriving in the room.

Master Hand cleared his throat(?) and started speaking. "As you know, we will be starting school today, but we need teachers," he started. "So, I have randomly drawn Smashers' profile cards to choose the teachers for today. That will be changed tomorrow, and so on. You will each be assigned a subject to teach. Notes are already printed and on clipboards you can collect on that table."

The hand pointed to a nearby desk with a stack of clipboards. "When you're not teaching, you will also be participating in the school activities."

Then, he turned back to face the Smashers. "Pit, you'll be teaching math, first hour." he announced.

Pit sighed. So he wasn't going to be late for anything! He was a teacher for the day, which the angel couldn't decide if it was a curse or a blessing. Pit was too holed up in his thoughts that he missed the other Smashers' topics.

"Alright, off you go to first hour!" Master Hand shooed. The angel and his fellow Smashers filed out.

* * *

"Gosh, when's the teacher coming?" Fox yawned, peering at the clock. "He's ten minutes late. I could've used that time to sleep in a bit more."

Falco shrugged beside him. "Master Hand's probably talking to him," he reasoned.

"But you know, Falco...," Fox said.

Falco looked at him questioningly.

Fox smirked. "I'm still the better driver than you are."

The bird gaped at him shockingly. "You take that back!" he demanded.

"No."

"Then it's SO on!"

The two Star Fox members promptly began ripping pages out of their (expensive) brand new notebooks and speedily started to fold paper airplanes.

"Let's see whose airplane can actually fly higher and longer!"

"It will be mine, obviously!"

"No _mine_, because I know how to construct Landmasters!"

"Well, me too!"

Across the room, Link and Zelda had chosen a seat by each other. The Hero groaned, "I absolutely hate school."

Zelda giggled. "I don't mind it too much," she said.

"Well, maybe that's why you're the smartest person I know," Link replied nonchalantly.

Zelda looked away and blushed and clutched her textbooks to her chest. Link caught Snake gaping at her with a face that obviously showed that he wished he was a certain textbook. He shot the agent a menacing glare.

"So, Zelda," Link said loudly to catch her attention. Zelda put her books back on the table, to his relief as Snake stopped peering over at them.

"Why do you like to learn?" he asked her.

"I just like feeling accomplished in life, I guess," Zelda replied after a brief pause.

"Well, then I'll need you by my side for the rest of my life since I fail at school," Link said, looking at the Hyrule princess.

Soon, they were sharing a silent moment with each other, just staring into the other's bright, blue eyes. Unconsciously, they were beginning to move closer, but suddenly, the door slammed open and the teacher clomped in, causing the two to immediately separate and pull out their books.

"'Kay, shut up, kids," Pit declared. "Today, I'm the boss of you all and—OOOWW!"

A paper airplane suddenly zoomed out of nowhere and stabbed the angel's eye. Rubbing said eye resentfully, Pit scanned the room for the source, but he heard it first before actually seeing it.

"HA! _MY _AIRPLANE MADE IT TO THE FRONT OF THE ROOM!" Falco's voice was heard.

"BUT MINE HIT THE CEILING, AND YOURS DIDN'T!" Fox retorted.

"WELL I HIT AN EYE WITH IT! NOW HOW OFTEN DOES THAT HAPPEN?"

"I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN EVERYDAY BY SHOVING ONE IN _YOUR _EYE EVERYDAY!"

"**SHUT UP!**" Pit exploded even louder.

The room immediately silenced and swiveled around to face the huffing angel, whose provoked eye was twitching irritably and was a little too red for comfort.

Clearing his throat, Pit turned to the board at the front of the room.

"We are learning about rational numbers and integers," he said through clenched teeth. He scratched the chalk on the board cantankerously, emitting a grating, squeaking sound. Instinctively, all the Smasher students dropped their pencils and clamped their hands over their ears.

"Write this down!" Pit barked.

"Who knew this innocent angel can be so scary," Mario muttered to no one in particular.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing…teacher, heh," Mario sputtered.

Bowser snickered in the seat in front of him. Growling, the red-capped plumber kicked the Koopa's desk from behind which sent him face-planting into his textbook.

Bowser let out a surprised yowl before whipping around to face the smirking plumber. "Oh, you're gonna get it," Bowser growled.

"What's up back there?" Pit's exasperated voice came from the front.

"He kicked my desk!"

"Because _he _bullied me, and _bullying _isn't allowed, right?"

Bowser and Mario continued to toss insults back and forth between each other.

"This really reminds me of the real elementary days," Red grumbled.

Suddenly, Bowser lunged at Mario and tackled him to the ground. Soon, the two were wrestling each other while still managing to abuse the use of insults.

"Mustached rotten tomato!"

"Companionless lizard with only spikes and fire as friends!"

"Captain America wannabe!"

"Hydrophobic gutless wimp!"

Up front, Pit closed his eyes, unclenched and clenched his fists, and took a few deep breaths.

"Ignore them," he commanded to the gawking Smashers. "Anyway, can someone tell me if this number is a rational number or an integer?" The angel pointed to the number twenty-three.

Nobody seemed to know the answer as their attentions were half casted towards the combating two on the floor. Pit grunted and picked a random person. "Ike! Is this number rational or an integer?"

The mercenary stared uncertainly at the number twenty-three. "Uh…it's a prime number?"

Pit once again managed to cool himself down in time. "Yes, but _rational or integer?_" he asked impatiently.

Zelda stood up. "Rational," she stated, at the same time Robin also stood up and said, "Integer."

They stared across at each other, bewildered. Pit chuckled quietly to himself—it was a trick question. However, the angel noticed his mistake too late when Link sprang from his seat to defend Zelda.

"She's smarter, so her answer is correct," the Hero declared.

Lucina also stood up for Robin's defense. "He studies way more so _his _answer his correct."

Link and Lucina stared daggers at each other. Zelda and Robin looked unsurely between the two.

"Um, actually, you both are corre—" Pit started.

"Zelda's the smartest studier of all so it only makes sense if she's right!"

"Robin reads textbooks for fun everyday unlike _everyone_ here, so his answer is solely correct!"

Link and Lucina continued to claim superiority over their love interests.

Speaking of said love interests, Robin and Zelda just shrugged at each other after turning to Pit who meekly announced, "Twenty-three is both rational and an integer." They just sent a knowing nod to each other before jotting it down into their books.

Meanwhile, Link and Lucina were still at it.

"Oh so now you're gonna play dirty, huh!"

"You can say that again!"

The two both drew their swords and engaged in a nasty swordfight with Bowser and Mario still punching and rolling with each other on the ground.

Pit facepalmed and slid his hand down his face groggily. "I quit my job."

* * *

"Samus?!" all the Smashers chorused together the name when they saw a glowering Samus wearing an apron in the second hour class, cooking.

"Yup. I am regrettably your cooking teacher for today. Unfortunately."

"But you look sexy in that apron," Ike commented from the middle of the group somewhere.

Samus pretended not to hear and pulled out her clipboard (but inside, she was mildly flattered). The bounty hunter scanned the list that showed the teams divided between the kitchens.

Once finished, she endured the shouts of joy and cries of despair of the Smashers as they discovered who their teammates were, and shot her paralyzer gun into the air to catch their attentions. Surprised, the Smashers all turned and focused on the bounty hunter.

"We're gonna make apple pie," Samus explained flatly.

The Smashers buzzed excitedly (Kirby passed out from pure elation) as Samus stomped by each kitchen and slapped down the recipe.

"Master Hand said to come up with a recipe, so I made up my own, which was pure torture," she huffed.

At Kitchen #4, Ike couldn't stop staring at Samus and her apron. When she came by, instead of smacking the recipe onto the table like how she did it with everyone else, she promptly shoved the recipe in Ike's face.

"Don't look at me like that," Samus ordered teasingly.

She was about to walk away when Ike grabbed her arm and twisted her around. Mildly surprised, Samus looked at Ike before the mercenary promptly kissed her.

"Hey!" Snake said.

"Don't do that!" Captain Falcon added.

After a while, the two pulled away. "What was that for?" she breathed.

Ike answered by pointing down at her apron. Looking down, Samus resisted the urge to laugh as she caught the quote on her apron: "Kiss the Cook!"

"Well, looks like you actually _do _follow the rules," Samus said.

Ike smirked, and then the bounty hunter left to the front of the room.

"Okay, now just follow the recipe, and don't mess up," she told the Smashers plainly.

Ike held up his recipe and read it to himself…then gawked at it.

"What is it?" Pac-Man, one of his teammates, asked. He peered over the mercenary's shoulder and read it too, then gaped at it as well.

"What do we have to do first?" DK inquired curiously and also came up to read it.

Soon Ike's whole team (Pac-Man, DK, Rosalina, and Pikachu), and pretty much the rest of the room other than Samus, were gawking at the recipe.

"What?" Samus asked, trying to hide a smile and glowered at them instead. "Go on, make it! Or your grades fall."

_Man, she really does know how we roll_, Ike thought as he read over the recipe for the sixth time:

_Erratic Apple Pie by Samus Aran_

_**Directions**: Preheat the oven to 425 degrees Fahrenheit. Roll out and cut the pie dough to fit a nine-inch pie plate perfectly for the crust. Make sure it is not too thick or thin, and remember to butter the bottom of the pan. (Do this carefully or else you'll mess up, which means this recipe will not come out right, which means a failure, which means a waste of my time writing this so DO IT RIGHT.) _

_Cut the apples into half-inch slices and cubes (Might as well cut ten different types of apples to give us some VARIETY here, boring ass people!) and toss with cinnamon, nutmeg, cornstarch, and sugar (and tobacco). _

_Dump and spread it evenly into the prepared pie dish. Cut another nine-inch circle for the top of the pie, and using your hands (ahem), pinch the edges together securely. _

_Cut slits in the top (unless you prefer scrubbing the oven tonight) and brush the top with some melted butter. Now, bake the pie (and throw yourself in the oven too). _

_Take it out after forty minutes and let it cool for at least ten minutes (more like ten centuries.)_

"AAAHH!" Sonic was seen being shoved in the oven by Wolf.

Wolf looked up. "It said to throw ourselves into the oven!"

* * *

"Come on, go, go, GO!" Sonic coached, a whistle around his neck and him blowing on it incessantly.

Little Mac staggered by, panting like a dog. He was strong, but he wasn't exactly the best at running like that arrogant hedgehog.

"Are we done yet, _gym teacher_?" he rasped.

"Nope! Come on, step it up! All of you! Two more laps!" the blue hedgehog urged. "Y'all are too slow! Hurry it up! Man, I would've finished this a long time ago, slowpokes!"

Pissed off and annoyed beyond compare, Little Mac glared at Sonic who stared uncertainly at the boxer before realizing what that he just dug his own grave.

Little Mac cracked his knuckles.

Sonic stopped smiling.

* * *

"Today, in science, we will be catching frogs and taking x-rays of them."

The Smashers obediently nodded to Villager's words. Science was fifth hour, the last subject of the day.

"Frogs?" Marth squeaked.

"How will we catch them?" Peach asked from the front row.

Villager grinned and walked over to a closet in the corner. Whipping open the door, the Smashers gasped when they saw all colors of nets in it.

Villager pulled out his own. "I made duplicates of mine, so we can catch frogs!" he explained enthusiastically. "We will be going outside."

Once outside, Villager led them over to a swampy lake. Turning around, he started, "There are plenty of frogs to catch in—"

The Animal Crossing mayor paused for a short moment as a Marth wearing a gas mask, rain coat, and rain boats caught his eye.

"Don't judge," Marth's echo-y voice resonated from under the gas mask. "The imperative matter here demands the focal priority of a prince's manifestation and sanitation."

Villager cleared his throat and composed himself. "Anyway, you will each be catching at least one frog each. Allow me to demonstrate." The mayor turned towards the murky lake and dunked his net in.

The Smashers watched, fascinated, as Villager probed around for a moment before hoisting his net back up, anticipating the result.

Tangled between the strings were only seaweed and dead leaves.

Villager cleared his throat from embarrassment as the Smashers behind him sniggered amongst their selves.

"Sometimes, that may happen, but never be discouraged," he informed fruitlessly as he pulled up his net a second time to find it empty.

Glaring, the mayor plunged his net back down and pulled it back up to find it empty a third time. He was about to flip when something caught the corner of his eye: Wario discreetly flinging in the water what looked like…bait?!

"Hey!" Villager called. He stomped over to the sneering man and snatched the bait out of his grubby hands.

"Where'd you even get this?" he questioned crossly.

"Stuff from my dirty socks."

Villager got dangerously close to vomiting in the lake. He flung the "frog food" away like it was poison and took his net again. He stuck it into the lake and pulled it out. Sure enough, there were at least seven frogs in the net, except now, he didn't feel that well to examine them anymore.

"Well, everyone go catch a frog!" Villager exclaimed half-heartedly, his face turning a little green.

The Smashers were also very sickened by what happened, and they found their selves murmuring anxiously and reluctant to approach near the lake at all.

"Go catch a frog now, or else your grade falls!" Villager warned, though he himself wasn't inclined to go catch one either.

Wario snorted.

Marth had passed out a long time ago.

All the Smashers seemed to look a little queasy.

"What was in your sock?" Villager nauseatingly asked Wario.

"Hmmm, do you really want to know?"

Villager swallowed another wave of bile down. "Now that I think about it…no. Not at all."

"Hey! I caught a frog!" Red said proudly as he held up his net with Greninja wedged in it, wildly attempting to get out of this strangling thing. "Does that mean I get a good grade?" he asked Villager pompously.

"Uh…," Villager replied, staring nervously at the squirming Pokemon in the net. "I think you should let him go…."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause—"

But it was too late.

Greninja, restrained uncomfortably in the net, tried to escape by bursting it open with a huge jet of water. But it had missed and the water went splashing into the muddy lake…and it was starting to overflow the sickly, cloudy water, about to burst over all the Smashers with its contaminated contents

"EVACUATE!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

**A/N: Ew, wouldn't want to be splattered with all that, right? Poor, poor Smashers...XD**

**First, thank you sippurp123 for that "contest of wits" ideas between Lucina/Robin vs. Link/Zelda! And there's a chunk of ZeLink, too!**

**Just some very brief LucinaXRobin, battlefield4us!**

**IkeXSamus, Paku159! (and some sexy, sassy Marth)**

**FYI: I _do _have an apron that has the quote, "Kiss the Cook." XD (should I be embarrassed? O.o)**

**This may not be one of my very good ones...I wasn't on the roll today. -_-**

**Later!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: One-Sided Family

Master Hand sighed.

The second day of school would be starting in thirty minutes, and the hand was preparing to summon today's teachers and assign them to their classes. He was slightly (okay, that was an understatement) discouraged from the first day's activities. Somehow, he just knew that the Smashers haven't learned anything yet.

Master Hand stared at the five Smasher profile cards. _No choice_, he thought solemnly.

He was about to pick himself up and go collect these doomed Smashers when he heard a soft knock on his office door. His first thought was one of ecstasy and pleasure: _Maybe these Smashers _can _be responsible enough to wake up early! _But that was soon replaced when he opened the door and peered down.

If Master Hand had a face, it would've had an expression of pure astonishment and disbelief. His guest was not a Smasher; it was a boy. He was very young, noticeably orange hair in a mop on his head, blue-and-yellow striped shirt, and orange shorts. There was one particular Smasher that Master Hand was reminded of, but he wasn't able to dwell on that thought for long as the small boy in front of him spoke.

"I came to visit," he said quietly. "I'll go to school here for a day—there's someone I want to visit."

* * *

"I got literally three-and-a-half hours of sleep last night," King Dedede grumbled blearily. He was sitting in a desk that seemed too small for him, waiting with the rest of the class/Smashers for their first hour teacher to arrive.

"How'd you even manage to stay awake that long?" Mega Man asked sympathetically beside the "king."

"Kept up by some certain videos I was watching last night."

The first thought that came to the robot boy's mind was rather unpleasant and quite revolting (_YOU KNOW_) and he suddenly felt that it was unnecessary to ask the details, for he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear them or not.

However, Snake overheard and zipped by Dedede's side. "Care to elaborate?" he asked nonchalantly.

To Mega Man's fullest relief (and his sympathy switching to gratefulness for the king to miss that much sleep), Dedede had face-panted into his desk, emitting thunderous snores. Snake left with a semi-disappointed face.

Across the room, two Hylians were sitting by each other.

"Do you want to pick up where we left off yesterday?" Zelda asked shyly to Link in a desk beside hers.

"Oh?" Link feigned forgetfulness.

Zelda pushed him lightly on the shoulder. "You know what I mean," she giggled. "We were looking at each other…and then we got a little close…and I don't think we finished that moment yet."

Link smiled. "Ohhhh, that. I would love to complete that task—it's a mission that I'm actually looking forward to complete," he said quietly.

Zelda shut her eyes and opened her mouth to laugh again, but that was when the Hero leaned forward and latched his lips onto hers. That caught the Hyrule princess off guard, but she soon registered what happened and contently returned the kiss.

After a moment, he pulled away to see Zelda's face lit with elated surprise, her cheeks dusted a light pink.

"I love you—did I mention that before?" he asked softly.

Zelda chuckled and pushed the Hero's head back by pushing his nose with her index finger. "Yes, numerous times, in fact, six times already," she giggled then added hastily, "Not that I've been counting."

Link just chuckled and replied, "Of course you haven't" and kicked his legs on top of his desk and put his hands behind his head as he leaned back.

"Hey, let's do that too, Samus!" Ike's loud voice was heard.

Samus's annoyed voice also rang out. "Stop it, I'm trying to catch up on homework—hey, stop it! What do you think you're doing?!"

Ike was seen dragging the bounty hunter out her seat unwillingly, and forced a deep kiss on her mouth. When Samus pulled away she glared at the mercenary and demanded, "What did I just tell you?"

Ike shrugged. "It looked fun when Link and Zelda did it."

Peach wiped away a tear. "Oh, how lovely romance is!" she gushed and promptly turned in her seat and planted a big smooch on Mario's nose, causing the plumber to faint from joy (with hearts replacing his eyes).

In the back, without removing the book from in front of his face, Robin directed to Lucina beside him, "I would do that to you too, but I need to study."

Lucina was about to comment, "So studying is more important than me?" but didn't when she tried to comprehend what he just hinted at.

_SLAM!_

"'Kay, the kissing stops _now_," Wolf grumbled as he barged in with a clipboard dangling loosely from his fingertips as if he didn't want to hold this foul thing. It was a surprise for the Smashers to discover that the anthropomorphic wolf was their math teacher for the day.

"Great," Fox muttered under his breath. "F-s all day for me, I guess."

"Yup. Bad grades galore for me too," Falco mumbled back.

"Shut up back there!" Wolf demanded with a sadistic smirk. "Or your grades go doooowwwn…along with _you_." He flashed a thumbs down at them.

"Anyway," Wolf said to the class. "Master Hand said there was this new student visiting for the day or something, I wasn't really listening because who would give a sh—"

The door slammed open with the floating hand guiding said student behind him. Murmurs of confusion arose from the group of Smashers, for he wasn't familiar to any of them. However, there was one little Smasher from the kids group in the back who stared, frozen with disbelief, recognition slicing across his face.

"You okay?" Ness inquired, poking the gaping boy, but his attention casted back to the front of the room when the newcomer began speaking.

"Hello," he said so quietly, the Smashers had to strain their ears to listen, therefore the room turning completely silent. "I am aware I don't belong here, but I want to visit for one day—I miss someone."

The boy up front wasn't talking to all the Smashers, but seemed to stare at one person the whole time he was speaking—Lucas.

"My name is Claus."

* * *

"Your _twin brother_?" Toon hissed quietly to the still-shocked Lucas.

Lucas scarcely nodded.

After his brief introduction, Claus was purposefully moving towards the kids' group in the back. The rest of the Smashers had returned to their rowdy and raucous selves with Wolf in the front vainly trying to teach them the quadratic formula (and ultimately failing as he brashly snarled, "I don't know any of this shit!" and just throwing out the homework ordering them to fend for theirselves).

Lucas and his five companions immediately shut up when Claus was within earshot.

"Hi, Lucas," he said warily. Seeing his brother completely surrounded with full desks, he turned to the occupied desk on Lucas's left: Ness.

"Can I sit with my brother for the day? Sorry, it's just for today, I promise," Claus asked coyly to the attentive other psychic boy.

Not wanting to be rude, Ness replied, "'Kay, I guess that's fine with me." He waved bluntly to Lucas before moving his supplies to the table behind Diddy.

Nana and Popo watched apprehensively as Claus slid smoothly beside Lucas (who still sat stiffly without moving a muscle).

"So…do you like it here?" Claus asked his brother.

The blonde psychic boy finally moved. "I guess," he answered. "If I may ask politely…why did you come here?"

A small smile appeared on Claus's lips. "I came just to visit you, because I was too lonely at home…no mom…no dad…so, what do you say? Let's hang out!"

Lucas allowed himself to smile back at his brother. "Okay, I guess I can do that!"

"Hey! Wolf! Can we partner up?" Villager was heard calling to the front of them room. He was still stuck on problem number one of the homework though he pretended he wasn't (even though everyone was still stuck on number one).

"Yea, sure, whatever," came the brash reply.

Cheering, the Smashers immediately paired up. In the back, Diddy and Toon stuck together, Nana and Popo were a group, and then Ness walked up to Lucas.

"Hey, wanna be partners again like all the other times?" he asked Lucas.

"Su—" Lucas started, but then remembered his twin beside him.

"Um…we can be a three-grouper," Claus suggested.

Lucas nodded.

"I guess we can do that," Ness said.

The three awkwardly pulled their desks together in a circle. The first few minutes were complete uncomfortable silence, and Ness burst the bubble as he announced, "Just a sec. I'm need to go sharpen my pencil." He stood up and made a beeline to the pencil sharpener. Then, Claus turned to Lucas.

"Is he your best friend?" he asked.

Lucas nodded after a brief pause. "Yea, I guess you can say that. I hang out with him the most out of all my other good friends," Lucas confirmed as he gestured to Toon, Diddy, Nana, and Popo.

"Would you rather hang out with him or me?"

That question totally caught the blonde psychic off guard. "Both!" he sputtered after regaining himself. "I don't like picking favorites."

Claus just gave his brother an aloof nod and turned back to look down at the worksheet. "We'll see about that," he murmured so quietly that Lucas and Ness, who got back from sharpening his pencil, didn't hear it.

* * *

Luigi stared solemnly at the worksheet under his nose. If only he had a good partner like everyone else (Mario was claimed by Peach the second Wolf agreed to partner up), maybe he could've pulled through with their help.

He sighed again, and just when he was about to tuck his homework in his folder and deal with it later tonight, he felt a soft nudge on his shoulder. Looking up, startled, the green-capped plumber nearly jumped out his skin as he came face to face with a bright, glowing Luma.

Luma was handing out a neatly folded piece of paper to the gaping plumber. "A note…?" Luigi murmured as he took it.

_Hi, Luigi. Want to be partners? _He read. He looked up again to tell Luma she didn't have to do homework, but instead, she just squeaked at him for attention and whizzed back to her owner's side—Rosalina.

Rosalina gave a small smile at Luigi and shrugged. _Well?_

Luigi smiled coyly back and nodded. He scooped up his supplies and moved to an empty desk by the shy girl.

"You know," the green plumber told Rosalina, "I don't need any pity."

"I know," Rosalina said quietly. "But I always wanted to be your partner."

Luigi blushed and looked away.

"And I think you're the smartest and most committed than most of us here," Rosalina added. She also turned away as her cheeks flushed as well.

DING DING DING! The bell rang obnoxiously by the work of Wolf who was repeatedly jamming it down over and over again. "Alright, guys! Get the fuck out my classroom and take your putrid stenches and massive egos with you!"

"Tomorrow?" Luigi asked Rosalina.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Lucas was confused. He had endured second and third hour, and now it was time for lunch, but the two previous periods had gotten weirder and weirder.

First, Claus kept on clinging onto him like a magnet and always wanting to partner up with him (even when Mr. Captain Falcon and Mrs. Palutena said they didn't need partners for the activities). And second, Claus was always finding a way to "joke" around with Ness.

Lucas recalled back in math, Claus "dropped" his pencil and crawled down to pick it up, yet when Ness stood up to go have a drink from the water fountain, he had tripped painfully and discovered his shoelaces knotted together. Ness had laughed it off, saying to Claus, "Good one!" but these so-called jokes were getting nastier.

Lucas remembered in second hour cooking class with Captain Falcon, Claus had deliberately stuck his foot out when Ness was walking tediously to present his mac and cheese to Captain Falcon, and the psychic boy had went face first into the ground, his mac and cheese going everywhere. (The damage wasn't bad at all until Marth discovered cheese in his hair and promptly destroyed the kitchen.)

Ness was expected to stay after school to scrub the cheese off. Claus was required, too, but he had pointed out, "It was an accident, and I'm not going to be here after school."

Third hour wasn't any better. As Palutena droned on about the difference between "affect" and "effect," Claus kept on aiming spitballs at the goddess, and once she was totally fed up and pissed, she had glared threateningly at the direction the spitballs were flying from.

Claus pointed to Ness sitting in front of him. To say the least, Ness was beyond confused and baffled as he was promptly beat up by the goddess.

Lucas continued to plod down the halls to the lunchroom when Claus popped up again next to him.

"Hey, Lucas! Why don't you sit with me? I've got no other friends…"

Lucas couldn't find the heart to reject, so he complied, mentally apologizing to Ness.

The blonde psychic boy had thought he was the only one who noticed his brother's rash behaviors, but there was one certain Smasher who noticed just as much.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes, hidden behind a corner of the hallway walls, staring at the backs of the brothers. Ever since that day he babysat the kid Smashers (Chapter Ten, BTW), he had grown attached to them, always having to check if they were safely in their rooms at night or if they've eaten yet (not that the kids know). And from all these morning events, Ness had gotten a little too hurt for comfort, and the Gerudo couldn't relax about it.

He watched attentively as Claus gestured for Lucas to go in the lunchroom first.

"You go on! Save me a seat—I'll be there in just a moment after I use the bathroom," Ganon heard Claus say.

_Suspicious…_he thought alertly. After a nod, Lucas entered the lunchroom and walked to the end of the room where the lunch line was at.

Claus then abruptly rushed behind a corner and pulled a small jar out. Ganondorf caught every word he said.

"Let's see how well that pesky Ness can handle this wasabi paste in his lunch!" Claus giggled.

He was about to spoon out a hefty amount when Ganon abruptly appeared in front of him. Flustered, the ginger-haired boy whipped his hands behind his back, still grasping onto the wasabi paste jar.

"Why aren't you in the lunchroom with everyone else?" Ganon asked casually.

"Oh, um…I had to use the bathroom!" Claus sputtered. "Just heading back to the cafeteria!"

Ganondorf sniffed. "Doesn't it smell distinctly like, I don't know, _wasabi_?"

The Gerudo caught the boy stiffen.

"It's weird, because I thought they were serving classic chicken noodle soup today," he said, feigning confusion.

"Uh…," Claus blubbered.

Suddenly, the Gerudo snatched the boy's arm from behind his back, the jar of wasabi paste clutched proudly in his grasp.

"I suppose you're going to spoil Ness's food this time, aren't you?" Ganon sneered.

"How'd you know?!" Claus exclaimed.

Ganondorf snorted. "I'm not as ignorant as everyone else here, especially over the kids. Now tell me, _why _are you hurting Ness like some sadistic bully?" He had a very threatening expression on his face.

Claus suddenly broke down. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed uncontrollably. "It's just that that Ness kid is stealing my brother!"

"Jealously…," Ganondorf muttered.

"I am always living by myself at home with a sketchy housekeeper, and Lucas can just escape here to his friends, while I have no friends at all back home! And it seems Lucas is starting to prefer Ness over me! Dumping me in my loneliness, and OUR remorseful past!"

Ganondorf bent down to eye level to the bawling boy. "You're envious of Ness because you feel like he's taking Lucas from you?" he asked, suddenly gentle.

Claus calmed a little by the softness of the Gerudo's voice. "Yes! Lucas is my only family left, and that brat is taking him away! I can't let that happen, or I'll be completely alone!"

"Let me tell you this," Ganondorf began.

Claus's sobs were ceasing as he listened.

"Your entire family has left you and you feel as if Lucas is your only trustworthy acquaintance in life, correct?"

Claus gave a small nod.

"You must open up to other friendships in the world. Lucas doesn't have to be your only ally. You're going to make friends and lose friends through your life, but as you lose your valued ones, there are others out there that fill in for them and lessen the pain," the Gerudo lectured. "Hell, I had several things taken from me from that damn Hero of Time," he spat. "But I guess, Bowser, Wolf, and Wario are beings who keep me from feeling like there's no reason to keep persisting my devious plans, because they are also sharing similar aspirations with me. I should be grateful of them." Ganon peered at the sniveling boy when he finished speaking.

Claus was looking down at his shoes, processing the (surprisingly touching) speech the Gerudo had given him. Then he looked up, a determined look crossing his face.

"Okay. I get it. I'll go apologize to Ness and then I'll become friends with all of them!" Claus peered up at Ganondorf who had stood up. "Thanks, Da—I mean, Ganondorf, right?"

Ganon looked, amused at the boy below him.

Claus grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just that you sounded a lot like my dad. When he was alive, I mean. Wow, this is awk—"

"You are welcome to call me Daddy," Ganon said in a bored, nonchalant voice. "Lucas and his friends all call me that anyway."

With that, the Gerudo entered the lunchroom, leaving the surprised boy in the hall.

"Thanks, Daddy," Claus whispered with a smile and sped into the cafeteria.

He made a beeline to Lucas's table with the five other kids there as well.

"Hi, guys," Claus started quietly.

Ness didn't try to hide the glare on his face. A bandage was on his cheek and he was clutching an ice pack to a bruise on his knee. Claus silently gasped. He hadn't thought his pranks went _that _far.

"Look, Ness, I'm SO sorry!" he blubbered.

The kids were all looking at him curiously.

"It's just that I was jealous of you, so I'm really, really sorry. I'll stay after to help you clean the cheese from the kitchen, and want to be frie—"

"YOU REALLY WANT TO TAKE IT THIS FAR, FALCO?" Fox's shriek was heard.

"YOU'RE OFF YOUR GAME, FOX!"

"I WILL PROVE I'M THE BETTER DRIVER!"

"AS WILL I!"

Fox and Falco produced their Landmasters out of nowhere and started shooting at each other, effectively tearing down the cafeteria.

But, it wasn't concerned with Ness.

Ness turned to Claus and smiled and held out his hand. "Okay, I forgive you. Let's be friends."

They shook.

* * *

**A/N: Daaawwww :')**

**I would like to dedicate the majority of this chapter to Paku159 for requesting Claus to come and be jealous of Ness for being best friends with Lucas! And I've also added some IkeXSamus and a little Marth sass and a splash of Villager! (And yup, Claus now calls Ganon "Daddy," too XD)**

**SO MUCH FLUFF IN THE BEGINNING! ZeLink for you, sippurp123, RobinXLucina for you, battlefield4us, and you and you! EVERYONE GETS SOME FLUFF!**

**Speaking of fluff, a Guest requested RosalinaXLuigi, so there you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Education Rivalry

_Is this really the better choice?_

The thought tumbled over and over in Master Hand's brain(?) as he had, this time, ten Smasher profile cards laid out in front of him. The hand had been thinking the same thing since last night and overnight, and still musing about it now (well, there was the other thought of deciding how much to pay the construction workers for working overtime fixing the cafeteria from yesterday's lunch)—should he have two teachers per period?

Master Hand wasn't sure if he was just causing himself more misery or granting himself a few restful nights for once, but he thought, _Trial and error, right?_ The hand paired the cards for the five classes, trying his best to put together the pairs that worked well with each other, but…well, frankly, all the Smashers couldn't exactly work well with each other.

But Master Hand reminded himself again, _Trial and error…_ Even as he repeated the assurance in his head(?), the amount of doubt still ate at his nerves.

* * *

"Sucker," Wario sneered and promptly shoved Red into a locker and slammed it shot.

"Hey!" Red's voice echoed from behind the metal doors. "I can't believe I let myself get caught in this old school trick. LEMME OUT!"

"Obviously, that's not gonna make m—YOOWWW!"

Charizard suddenly appeared out of nowhere and had exhaled a long trail of flames onto the fat man (though the Pokemon later claimed he was just trying to melt the lockers open for Red). The doors dissolved into a smelly, smoky liquid onto the floor with Red appearing cramped in the locker.

"Thanks, Char!" he exclaimed. "I knew you cou—"

Red abruptly stopped speaking when he was hit full blast by fire as well, leaving the Trainer with crispy hair and charred skin. Charizard stared resentfully at him, and that was when Red heard the deep grumbling sound from the Pokemon's stomach.

"Ohhhh, looks like I forgot to feed breakfast?" Red said nervously.

Ivysaur, Squirtle, Pikachu, Pichu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Greninja, and Charizard loomed over the Trainer ominously.

"Hey, Wario, you are welcome any time today to shove me in a locker," Red squeaked.

While the juvenile harassments continued childishly in the halls, the first hour classroom was half packed with Smashers waiting for the surprise the first hour teacher's identity would bring.

"I heard Master Hand's gonna assign two teachers per period now," Link yawned to Zelda.

"Yea. And he also separated all the kids to a different classroom for a different curriculum," the princess replied. "Crazy Hand is their teacher for the whole time."

Link scoffed half-heartedly. "I hope it's harder than our classes, otherwise it's too unfair."

**IN CRAZY HAND'S CLASSROOM**

"Well, this is easier than I thought," Popo stated, sitting in an empty desk without anything on it as he and the other kids all peered at the teacher's desk with Crazy flat on the table, snoring.

**BACK IN THE MAIN CLASSROOM **

"You know, Zelda, we should ask Master Hand someday to become a pair of teachers for a period," Link suggested casually.

Zelda lightly blushed and replied, "I think that's a great idea. Let's ask him after today."

"Yup, sure thing…that would be…nice." The Hero and the Hyrule princess just stared at each other, entranced (even when a textbook jetted between their faces, narrowly avoiding them).

A few desks away, Ike was chatting with Marth, Robin, and Lucina.

"Ya know, I heard that some more visitors were coming today," the mercenary said.

"Inconceivable!" Marth exclaimed. "How is it does Master Hand act so indulgent with these indecorous novices and countenance them impetuously so?"

Ike and Lucina stared blankly at the prince, but Robin simply replied, "Maybe so we can won't be bored with each other during class."

Ike turned to stare at the swordsman this time. "…Ah…okay."

Meanwhile, Rosalina and Luigi were catching up on the impossible homework Wolf handed out yesterday.

"Ah, so it's like this, huh?" Luigi said.

Rosalina nodded. "Yea. And then you just simplify these fractions until you end up with the most simplified answer."

Luigi grinned as he wrote down the last answer. "Yay! We're done!" The plumber instinctively turned over to the Luma princess and gave her a hearty hug, but then pulled away just as fast.

"Oh, sorry, Rosalina!" he sputtered.

Rosalina just smiled and shyly hugged him back. "You're a fast learner," she said. "I like that."

"Alright, alright, textbooks out!" the teacher said as they trudged through the door.

"We're superior today all over you, so no slackin'!" a second voice followed the first.

The Smashers complied, and once they settled in their seats, they peered up to see who the pair of teachers were for math, and were alarmed to see no one standing up front.

_Strange_, Yoshi thought from the back. _I definitely heard the teachers talk_.

"'Kay, got your stuff out yet?" the voice came again from the front but there was no one there.

"Now look at us so we know you're paying attention!" the second voice said gruffly. But alas, there were no bodies visible up front, so the confused Smashers looked aimlessly around the classroom.

"Down, HERE," the same voice exasperatedly rang out.

The Smashers peered down and sighed as they spotted Kirby and Meta Knight on the ground, frankly a bit too short for eye level. Kirby looked utterly elated as he stood up front, clipboard grasped precariously with both of his stubby arms, while Meta Knight looked like he'd rather prance around in the obnoxious sun than stand up there…more so with Kirby as his assistant teacher.

"Okay, so me and my bestie, Meta Knight—"

Meta Knight grunted his protest.

"—will be writing down the lesson up on the board, and you guys just copy it, 'kay?" Kirby instructed.

"'Kay," the Smashers chorused back in unison.

Kirby turned around with a wide smile, but that soon evaporated and he peered up at the dauntingly tall chalk board. Meta Knight also stared up, contemplating this obstacle.

Kirby turned to the masked puffball knight and said quietly, "Uh, you can fly, so that means I will have to swallow you for your powers again!"

Meta Knight whipped back defiantly as Kirby advanced to him, mouth wide open with Inhale. To say the least, the Smashers spent the entire first hour ducking under desks and avoiding flying chairs as Meta Knight continued to obliterate the classroom.

* * *

"To you, Sammie!" Peach called and whacked the lacrosse stick, sending the ball zooming across the grass to the bounty hunter. It was second hour gym, and the Smashers were pleasantly surprised to discover their gym teachers as Dr. Mario and Wii Fit Trainer.

Samus caught the ball neatly with her stick, and thwacked it over to Little Mac who was standing right before the goalie, Sonic. The boxer grinned sadistically at the blue hedgehog who was quaking with fear, goalie stick in hand, and raised his stick to hit the ball with all his might.

"HAVE MERCY, PLEASE!" Sonic bawled, but the last thing he saw was the ball coming for his face (and Little Mac's farewell words being "Try running fifteen laps into the _air_."), and the Smashers weren't entirely surprised to see him rocketing into the net, snapping it, and catapulting into the sky.

"Ah, he'll come to when he feels like it," Little Mac said dismissively. "They all do."

The Smashers weren't quite sure what he meant by that.

"Good muscle, good muscle!" Dr. Mario exclaimed over to the boxer.

Wii Fit Trainer clapped beside him and shouted, "Keep on moving that heart rate!" to the Smashers.

After swiftly replacing a new net and a substitute goalie, the lacrosse game resumed.

"I wish we could join them," Wii Fit said wistfully. "Then I could stick in an extra workout."

"Yup. Exercise beats high cholesterol and high blood pressure!" Dr. Mario agreed scientifically.

"I always look forward to that post protein shake after working out—it's delicious!" Wii Fit said enthusiastically.

"That's a smart choice! Protein is essential for building vital muscle tissues while recovering!" Dr. Mario replied.

"My favorite flavor is chocolate."

"Me too!"

The two stared at each other knowingly.

"We really are a lot alike!" the doctor told the trainer.

"I totally can see that," she agreed, and smiled at him.

"What are they talking about, Sammie?" Zelda asked the bounty hunter when she spotted those two not keeping the score but in fact chatting with each other instead.

"I dunno. Probably talking about protein shakes and workouts since they're both obnoxious health nuts," Samus replied indifferently.

Boy, was she right.

The bounty hunter was about to the ball, but when she did, the ball went sailing through the air in the wrong way as something caught out of the corner of her eye, accidentally scoring a point for the opposite team.

"Sammie! What's up with you?" Peach exclaimed. "You really want our team to lose?"

But Samus was staring through the thicket of the forest. _What was that? It looked…familiar…_ the bounty hunter thought chillingly. Internal alarms went off all over in her brain.

"Hello? Earth to Sammie!" Zelda said, waving her hand in front of Samus's face as her entire team was staring at her accusingly.

_That figure seemed very familiar, and this feeling…I haven't felt this feeling since I've met—"_

"RIDLEY!"

The Smashers gasped as they looked up to see a cackling dinosaur-looking skeleton soaring above the yard, his papery yellow wings casting gales of wind and giant shadow that blocked out the cheery sun.

"Yes, it's me, _Ridley_!" the dino-beast crowed menacingly. "I've finally found where you cowardly fled off to, Aran!"

Samus felt her glare deepen and seething rage boiled in her veins. Her fists clenched until her knuckles turned white, and she pulled out her paralyzer gun/whip.

"I came here because you got too easy and boring to beat," Samus growled darkly.

Ridley emitted an insane, grating laugh. "Why don't you fight me now?" he cackled. "But first, we need to rid of any…interferences." He turned to the paralyzed-with-fear Smashers and with one powerful whip of his tail, everyone went hurtling back into a massive, uncomfortable heap.

Ike leapt up. "I'm coming for you, Samus!" he called but when he ran forward, he nearly knocked himself unconscious when he came into contact with a cold barrier—a force field.

Ridley turned back to Samus. "Don't you see? This fight is going to be very interesting, since I've _improved drastically_!"

He lunged at the bounty hunter, but she quickly back-flipped to safety.

"Still as slow as last time," she scowled. "Try me. I don't think this fight's going to be much different than all those times I kicked your ass!"

Samus charged forward, her electric whip lashing out, but to her surprise, Ridley had anticipated her move and swiped his giant tail in a wide circle around him.

Samus narrowly dodged, but was caught off guard again when the tail came around again to complete the circle. Unable to register what would happen, the bounty hunter took the harsh blow, it sending her crashing all the way back against the force field separating her and the Smashers.

"Samus!" Ike exclaimed, seeing her back against the invisible wall between them. He tapped on the force field, but she didn't turn around from being dazed.

Samus saw stars. Her head throbbed and pounded, and hot, white flashes appeared in front of eyes, and…was that someone calling her name? Her eyes focused a little more, and that was when she saw her archenemy, her most despised nemesis, Ridley towering over her.

"Asshole," she spat.

Ridley cackled. "Say any insults or words you want, because those would be your la—"

"aaaaaaaAAAHHHH!"

The scream grew louder and louder. Alarmed, the Smashers and Ridley looked up…and saw Sonic shooting down towards them, finally "deciding to come down," a hot bullet plummeting down.

Ridley gawked. "Oh sh—"

Sonic collided head first onto Ridley's chest, sending him firing out a massive distance into the oblivion.

"Well, that works, too," Roy muttered.

With the beast's disappearance, the force field shattered, and the Smashers stampeded over to Sonic. They scooped him up and exclaimed, "You saved us!"

"Actually, I caused it," Little Mac said proudly. He turned to the bruised hedgehog. "You should thank me."

"For making me like _this?!_" Sonic said, flabbergasted.

Ike was glad they were freed, but he first went over to Samus. Her head was down and she was crumpled on her knees on the grass with Peach and Zelda surrounding her. Her fists were clenched to white knuckles again. Ike stooped down, too.

"Sammie!" Peach sobbed.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Zelda asked anxiously.

When the bounty hunter didn't reply, Ike asked softly, "Hey, you okay?"

Samus finally looked up, her face creased with anger. Then she exhaled, closing her eyes, and that was when Ike swooped in and planted a kiss on her mouth. Peach and Zelda nudged each other and scooted away for their privacy.

"I'm fine, now," Samus said quietly. She stood up. "I'll just leave school early."

Ike also stood. "I'll go with y—"

Samus put a finger over the mercenary's lips to stop him from talking, and gave him small smirk. "That's okay. I don't need any help to get revenge on that bastard."

She punched her fist to her palm and stalked off to where Ridley had whizzed off to.

* * *

"Today's fifth hour is going to be Driver's Education by the best driver in the world—ME," Fox told the class.

Falco pushed Fox away, barging in front of him. "And I will also be your Driver's Ed teacher, the REAL best driver in the world," he said.

Villager grumbled. How ironic these two were paired up teachers for Driver's Ed.

"First lesson," Fox said, catching his attention again. "Learn to enter a parking space." He gestured over to a model car at the front of the classroom.

"Okay, now write this down," Falco suddenly spoke up.

Fox shot him a surprised glare.

"You will want to turn _into_ the parking space about five meters away from the actual space," the bird informed.

Villager wrote down half the sentence before Fox was suddenly heard. "No, you'll want to _back up _into the parking space."

Falco glared at the anthropomorphic fox. "No, kids, you have to turn _into _it because it's _easier _and _safer_."

"I disagree. Backing up into the space allows you to have access to an easy and safe _departure_."

Villager was getting pissed from writing two words down then having to erase it, writing down two different words, then erasing it again. Soon he just gave up and collapsed back into his chair and produced a bag of popcorn out of nowhere as he watched the two Star Fox members bicker.

"Obviously, you'll have to turn into it, first!"

"Then exiting will be a pain in the ass, so you'll have to back up, first!"

"Backing up first is too risky—you'll crash into the car behind you!"

"Well turning in first can also cause you to crash into the front!"

Villager unconsciously noticed the argument was beginning to evolve something completely irrelevant from the class topic.

"Douchebag!"

"Scumbag!"

"Douchebag's worse than scumbag!"

"No, scumbag's worse than douchebag!"

Fox turned to the class. "Who here prefers a bag of scum over a bag of douche?"

Crickets could be heard chirping.

Falco snorted. "Hah! Who would prefer a bag of douche over a bag of scum?"

Crickets continued to chirp. "So glad the kids got separated," Villager heard someone mutter.

This time, Fox laughed in Falco's face. "Well then, I'll just have to prove to everyone here I'm the better driver!" he sneered as he turned over to the model car in the classroom and hopped in, and then turned the ignition on. There was a parking space marked by some tape on the ground, and Fox neatly backed up into it.

"See?" he said. "You have to _back up _into here!"

The Smashers nodded and was about to write it in their notebooks when an unexpected crash was heard and Falco was seen with a baseball bat, the car window shattered as he seethed down at Fox.

"Get out, it's mine turn!" he ordered.

Fox shrugged. "Fine, whatever, you can't beat my perfect parking space."

Falco clambered in and drove a wide circle around the classroom before turning precisely into the space. "_This _is how you do it," the bird informed the Smashers.

To Fox's horror, the Smashers were beginning to erase the tips he told them, so he stomped over to the car again.

"Get out. I need to teach them the _right _way," he growled.

"No," Falco said indifferently.

Fox whipped open the car door himself (Falco mentally kicked himself for forgetting) and crawled in, attempting to shove Falco out of the driver's seat, but the bird refused to move.

"Move…over!" he grunted. "See, kids? He even forgot to lock the door!"

Falco just smirked at him.

Annoyed, Fox rammed his elbow into his face, and Falco retaliated with a head-butt. Soon they were wrestling in the car, the vehicle rocking profusely by the Smashers.

"If you perceive it differently, then it would be a whole 'nother story besides fighting," Snake pointed out.

The Smashers were quiet for a moment before they erupted, "Gross, Snake!"

Fox's head stuck out the broken window for a moment, then was dragged back in, replacing it with Falco's head. Insults and punches were heard.

"Hey, Star Fox!" Wolf suddenly called over to them.

Falco and Fox turned over to him, Falco's feathered hands pulling Fox's furry ones which were clutching onto the bird's neck.

"I would like to take this perfect moment to say…," Wolf began.

Fox and Falco's faces were stricken in panicked anticipation.

"…I'm the best driver."

To the anthropomorphic fox and bird's immense shock, a black panther and a malicious-looking amphibian entered the room.

Wolf went up to them.

"PANTHER?! LEON?!" Fox and Falco stared startlingly at the two Star Wolf members who just came in.

"And I've got helpers to prove it," Wolf sneered.

He turned to the gaping Smashers. "We're gonna have fun with this thing," he said, and in that instant, his crimson Landmaster appeared out of nowhere, crushing the model car Fox and Falco were in.

Wolf climbed out on top of them. "Haha! You see? I'm better than—"

"Landmaster!" Fox's voice was heard, and a blue Landmaster toppled on top of Wolf's.

Fox hooted as he appeared. "I dodged! I'm the best dri—"

Another red vehicle crashed on top of Fox. Leon and Panther climbed out. "Nope, the Wolfen will dominate—"

"Personally, I prefer the air!" Falco's voice echoed as another blue Landmaster stacked on top of the Wolfen.

"Of course, the best driver goes to me!" he snorted, standing on the top of the four-vehicle-sandwich. "And no one can crush me, because I'm the las—AAH!"

Falco was also crushed as Ridley suddenly came haphazardly crashing on top of the huge stack from a gaping hole in the ceiling. Then, Samus dropped heavily on top of Ridley and the huge stack of vehicles that nearly touched the ceiling.

"Is that all?" she smirked.

The Smashers cheered.

"BEST DRIVER'S ED CLASS EVER!"

* * *

**A/N: XD I would like my classes to be that interesting.**

**First, Multusvalde requested some Dr. MarioXWii Fit Trainer because they're both "health nuts!" =D**

**Second, Magical Detective wanted an appearance of some villains. I've only included Ridley, Leon, and Panther so far! They'll come back another day!**

**And lastly, thank you, Elemental Angels and Demons004 for coming up the idea for Fox and Falco to teach Driver's Ed class. XD**

**Of course, there's plenty of fluff! ZeLink, IkeXSamus, RosalinaXLuigi, etc.!**

**I think I'm about done here. Bye!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is going to be similar to Chapter Eight (the ZeLink date one) as a request by battlefield4us so it's going to be a little different. The request was for a date between Robin and Lucina to go to a place of peculiar proportions... **

**The beginning isn't completely relevant, but it'll pick up!**

Chapter Nineteen: Unpredictable Outing

"ME! PICK ME!"

Link stared uncertainly at the bouncing puffball in his desk, frantically throwing his stubby arms in the air, waving it around like windshield wipers.

"…Ah…Zelda? Should we choose him?" the Hero asked, turning to the princess of Hyrule beside him at the front of the room. To their relief, Master Hand had agreed for them to be a pair of teachers for first hour.

"Hmmm, he really seems confident in himself," Zelda replied.

Kirby continued to wave around feverishly, now adding emphasis as he climbed on top of his desk. "HI! HI! CAN I ANSWER?"

Link stood up front, pondering the thought. He hadn't been entirely pleased when he called on the puffball for the answer to "_**c**_ plus _**a**_ equals what two solutions, according to the formula?" and he answering, "_**ndy**_or _**ke**_." When Link asked Kirby how he got those two variables, he replied, "_**c**_ plus _**a**_ plus _**ke**_equals _**cake**_, and _**c **_plus _**a**_ plus _**ndy**_ equals _**candy**_!"

Link had facepalmed and swore to himself to never call on the puffball again, but now he was wanting to answer again, and the Hero didn't know what to do.

Right when he was about to give in because nobody else was raising their hand (most people had either a face of utter confusion or their face in their textbook, blatantly sleeping), but then he saw Robin raising his hand.

"Ah! _Robin_!" Link said, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"_**c **_plus _**a**_ according to the formula would give us the answers 'two times the square root of six' and 'five over three times the square root of two,'" the silver-haired swordsman said patiently. Half the class were gaping at him, unconsciously dropping their pencil onto their table.

Link peeked at the teacher's answer sheet (he was so glad he wasn't learning today's lesson—he barely knew any of these equations), but he was surprised when Zelda spoke up first before him.

"Yes, that is correct, Robin," she told him formally.

Now Link was gaping at Zelda. "How'd you know that?" he whispered.

Zelda just modestly smiled and pointed to her work drawn all over the board. The Hero silently gasped and grew a little dizzy when he saw all those equations and (perfectly drawn) graphs and the hordes of variables with complicated fractions.

"You're very…smart," he said and promptly passed out at Zelda's feet.

"Link!" she exclaimed and stooped down to catch him.

While the Hyrule princess was panicking over the Hero, the rest of the class/Smashers weren't particularly concerned and just turned to one another, chatting away.

Kirby turned to King Dedede beside him. "Okay, so I said those answers you told me to tell the teacher!" the puffball told the penguin. "And I had a feeling they were _wrong_?"

Dedede tried to hide his smirk but failed as he couldn't contain his amusement.

Kirby narrowed his eyes at him. "You punk," he grouched.

"Face it, puffball. I was just exposing how actually clueless you are to everyone!" Dedede teased.

Kirby glowered at the him. "That's it. You're gonna get it good!" he snapped and performed the one move he always spammed: Inhale.

Dedede quickly brought up defense with—well, isn't it kinda obvious? Inhale.

So there were the two, just using Inhale on each other, but in the end, Dedede Inhaled much stronger than Kirby, and soon the pink puffball was in the penguin's stomach, effectively stretching the big stomach even more.

"Had a big breakfast?" Ganondorf sneered sarcastically.

King Dedede just glared and replied, "Shuh uph," refusing to open his mouth for Kirby to escape.

"You'll get stretch marks!" Peach commented dramatically.

"Lemme out!" Kirby's voice was heard from the pit of the penguin's stomach.

Dedede just chortled as best as he could with his mouth closed, but then, it abruptly stopped as he suddenly tipped sideways out of his chair and collapsed on the floor on his side. He tried to get up, but was surprised when he didn't budge at all.

Kirby had used Stone in his stomach.

While Dedede continued to grumble protests and Kirby stubbornly blackmailing him, Lucina turned to look at Robin. As usual, while everyone was fooling around, the swordsman's head was in a book.

Lucina opened her mouth but closed it again. She had been thinking about it since last night, costing her a substantial chunk of her sleep time, but finally deciding that she would ask him today.

Finally, she mustered enough courage to speak to her closest friend. To catch his attention, Lucina ripped out a piece of notebook paper and crumpled it into a ball, aimed, and threw gently at his head.

Robin looked up, touching the place where his head was hit, and saw the swordswoman walking towards him. Upon approaching, Lucina asked a little worriedly, "Did I hit you too hard?"

Robin just gave small smile and replied, "No. I was just hoping it would've been you doing it. So, what's up?" He moved on quickly, and Lucina unable to comprehend what he meant.

"Um, well, are you busy tonight?" she asked him.

"I can make myself busy by reading."

"That's a poor excuse."

"…And that means?"

"I was wondering if you would like to check out this new restaurant in town that everyone's raving about?" Lucina peered at Robin hopefully.

Robin seemed to be thinking for a moment, but he had already made up his mind even before the swordswoman finished her sentence. "Together?"

"Well…if you want."

"It is pointless and rather degrading to go eat out by yourself. You either have to go with at least someone else. They're perceived as a friend, or if they're the opposite gender, a…date."

"…" Lucina couldn't find any words. _Did he just ask me out_?

Robin stood up and faced her. "What time should we leave?" he inquired.

"Well, classes end at three, so how about dinner at six?" Lucina suggested, though her mind wasn't quite there as it kept on casting back to the events of the last minute.

"That fits for me."

* * *

"How did you choose this place?" Robin asked Lucina beside him. They were walking the short distance to this new eatery. The weather was getting colder, and when the silver-haired swordsman caught the other shiver, he took her hand and tucked it in his pocket, clasped together. Lucina tried not to appear too held up on it.

"Well, everyone was talking about it, and I heard they described the place as 'unpredictable' and 'the most unimaginable restaurant in existence', so I figured it must be pretty good!" she replied.

Oh, if only they knew how literal it was. The second they opened the anciently-designed double doors, they already had to duck to avoid a plate sailing over their heads that landed neatly on a table at the other end.

Speaking of the tables, both Robin and Lucina were surprised to see that the tables weren't normal; they were pieced together haphazardly with colored glass, and there were flashing mini light bulbs installed in the glass, making the table flicker flamboyantly like a colorful disco ball. The chairs had the impression of giant balls with a little nook in it for sitting, and metal spikes protruded from all around the surface. The room was dimly lit, and rock music blasted from the speakers.

"You were quite right about this place being the most insane restaurant," Robin commented to Lucina.

Lucina scanned the room unsurely as she took in skimpily-dressed female skating waiters and airborne plates soaring through the restaurant to their respective tables.

"Maybe this was a mistake…," she said.

"Well, let's try it out, at least. It looks kind of fun," Robin suggested.

"Alright," Lucina agreed. _Let's see what's so interesting about this place…_

* * *

"So…any academic goals for school?" the Lucina asked Robin who was sitting across from her at two-seater table. They were waiting for a waiter (they didn't mention it, but both of them hoped it wasn't one of those scandalously dressed females and a male waiter instead).

"I explored the options a few days ago, and there are a couple that interests me," Robin responded.

"Like what?"

"I really like the sound of the chess club or volunteering at the library. But my ultimate academic goal is to become the valedictorian."

"The vale-wha?"

Before Robin could explain, the waiter arrived at their table. Both of them were relieved it wasn't a female waiter, but soon, their faces reflected recognition of the waiter standing beside them.

Robin and Lucina peered at him vigilantly, their guard up as Robin said one name to acknowledge the person: "Medeus."

Medeus gave sly smirk. "So you _do _know me…_Robin_," he drawled.

Lucina felt a glare forming. "I heard a lot about you from Marth," she growled. "And they weren't positive things."

Medeus scoffed. "That stuck-up, imprudent prince? Pah!" he snorted.

"You work here?" Robin inquired with an edge to his voice.

Medeus peered as innocent as he could, and replied, "But of course."

"So will you give us a menu?"

Medeus scowled and threw down two menus on the table. "I would rather have you two starve to death for Marth for me, but this is my job holding me up from defeat and bankruptcy from that snobbish prince," he spat, and left with a "Good luck reading that." _They haven't seen how ridiculous this place gets,_ the fallen ruler thought as he stalked off.

Confused by his departing words, the two opened their menus and gasped. The menu was written in very absurd and unreadable language, and even Robin didn't recognize this language from any book he read.

"Okay, seriously. Is he really that snobbish to play pranks on us now?" Lucina hissed angrily.

"I think this is the real menu," Robin said thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

"Just think. This place is said to be quite illogical, right? So we just have to think extraneously as well."

Robin studied the menu up close, observing every angle as Lucina stared impervious. Then he just leaned back and announced, "By my careful observations, we are to pick any random dish and hope for the best." He grinned sarcastically at the swordswoman.

Lucina gaped. "So you spent your awesome nerd skills just to come up with the one solution that I thought I would use?"

Robin shrugged. "Looks like complete gibberish to me. Oh well, let's just surprise ourselves, then." He pointed to an option on the menu that was written in what looked like chicken scratch. "I guess I'll try that out."

Lucina chose an option that somehow didn't look too intimidating. As they submitted their orders hoping it wouldn't blow up in their faces, the just sat back and chatted.

"That Medeus guy is too sketchy."

"Yea. Remember Marth told us about him?"

"I remember. I couldn't understand Marth's vocabulary at all but it sounded like he didn't like him one bit."

The two chuckled.

"So yea, I want to excel at school until I become the valedictorian—someone of high academic," Robin informed.

Lucina grinned. "A nerd goes after nerd goals," she said wistfully.

"Hey! Nerds aren't that uncool!"

"Says the person who would rather study than go out tonight."

"I never said that!"

"Well, obviously, I'm not as smart as you, so if you wanna study all the time, then you have to study with me."

"I guess I can do that. Want me to tutor you?" Robin looked at Lucina with a small smile.

"…I wouldn't mind at all," she accepted, a blush creeping up. _Spending time alone with him_…

The thoughts abruptly stopped as two plates came hurtling towards their table and slid perfectly in front of them. The food looked as eccentric as their experience in this weird restaurant so far. Lucina had never encountered this type of food before and she briefly wondered if they were even edible.

"Hey, what do these buttons do?" Lucina heard Robin question. She looked over and saw row of buttons that were labeled, "Amp up the comfort!" Curiosity took over her as she stabbed one.

Immediately, long objects came popping out of her and Robin's seat, a foot rest jutted out from behind their legs, and the machines promptly began styling both of their hair. Lucina nearly jumped out of her skin as mechanical things tugged at her hair and felt cold spurts of hair spray and the tug of hair straighteners and curlers. Robin wasn't much different.

After a few confused minutes, the machines left and retreated into their storage place in the chair. Then, the swordswoman looked up and burst out with reflexive laughter. Robin couldn't help chuckling at the sight across from him either.

Lucina's hair was stacked and curled up in a very bizarre hairstyle while Robin's snowy locks were smoothed into a lopsided Mohawk.

"Well, that was interesting," Robin commented. "I hope it's not permanent."

Fortunately, it wasn't. Their hair returned to normal after a while (to both of their relief, otherwise the Smashers would hold onto the jokes for eternity).

"Let's taste the food," Lucina suggested and studied the steaming soup. _So that weird scratch language I chose was soup?_ She thought. The steam felt hot, the bowl felt hot, but when she took a cautious sip, she was completely surprised that the soup was as cold as ice.

Robin was also experiencing something similar. He bit into a slice of cake anticipating the rush of sweetness, but instead, he nearly choked it out as the flavor of saltiness erupted in his mouth.

"This place really is the craziest and unpredictable restaurant in the world," he coughed, downing down his glass of water (but was further surprised it wasn't water, but tasted like milk).

Lucina chuckled uncertainly. Robin sure seemed to not mind it, but she was mildly disturbed and this place was starting to get on her nerves (especially when acrobats starting flinging their selves aimlessly across the ceiling lights which the restaurant claimed as their "evening show").

"I'll be on my guard for this next one, the sandwich," she said and put the sandwich in front of her. However, when she cautiously starting to pick it up, the bread slice on the top of the sandwich suddenly shot upward as a revoltingly frightening monster-faced doll popped up like a Jack-in-the-Box.

Lucina shrieked and instinctively pulled out her sword and chopped the doll in half, as well as the whole table. She and Robin stared open-mouthed as half the table collapsed onto its side.

"Uh…," Lucina stammered. Then she snapped.

"Gosh, this is all my fault. I never should have invited you here Robin!" she exclaimed. "I'm just too stupid aren't I?" Lucina threw down some cash to pay for the food as well as a couple fifty-dollar bills, hoping it was enough to pay for the table damage, and she stood up and dashed out the restaurant into the chilly air.

_Dammit, now he probably thinks I'm such an obnoxious pesky rat,_ she thought bitterly. _I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up of him liking— _

"Wait, Lucina!" Robin's voice was heard, chasing behind her.

He caught her by the hand and whirled her around. Catching his breath, he was about to speak when Lucina spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Robin. For being such a nuisance and bugging you to come here tonight," she solemnly apologized. "I should've just let you read—"

To her complete surprise, Robin had locked his lips with hers, and they were in a deep kiss. _This...this feels amazing..._

When he pulled away, he whispered softly, "Tonight was better than any night of my life. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: *sniff. 'Kay, bye guys. *stands up and walks out the door to go search for a boyfriend**

**I hope this meets your expectations, battlefield4us! Yup, they went to the "craziest restaurant in the world" for their date XD.**

**And the beginning is for Gamerfan64 who wanted some Kirby and King Dedede interaction! **

**Medeus appears as a villain in Marth's game, a villain request from Magic Detective! I know there are other villain requests, but I'll put the min later chapters, promise!**

**And here comes the weekend again...I must apologize if I can't update over the weekend once again. My family is so annoying. But Monday's gonna come with a new story!**

**See you soon!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sooo sorry for not updating over the weekend again! But this chapter is my longest, so I hope it makes up for it! And it's going to be a little different again for an AWESOME idea sippurp123 told me, and I just had to write it!**

**Another note: I'm going to stop taking requests, because I have a MASSIVE pile right now, and I have to finish that first before taking any more! Sorry! For those who already requested, it might be a while before I get to yours! But it'll come eventually! Sorry, again!**

**But anyway, enjoy the special chapter!**

Chapter Twenty: Correlation of Smarts, Mistaken

Robin took a deep breath before pushing open the school's library door.

If anything, this was the first time going to any sort of "extracurricular activities," (for lack of school back in his world) and he wasn't sure what to expect. He knew it was pretty much guaranteed for other people to be there, all volunteering, but what was this Key Club all about?

Stepping inside, he felt a soothing, cool breeze blowing from unseen air vents, and he heard low whispers from around a book-satiated corner. He figured they were probably here for the three-thirty Key Club meeting as well, and it seems that there were only a handful of participants there. The silver-haired swordsman slightly smiled—he liked a smaller group.

Robin turned the corner to discover three people modestly waiting for the meeting time to arrive (it was three twenty-seven now), two males who which he hadn't met his entire life and one who he saw every day—Zelda. The two unknown students were whispering amongst their selves while Zelda was sitting unpretentiously reading a random book from a random shelf.

The Hyrule princess lifted her head from Robin's presence. She had also joined the Key Club to enhance her report card, and though she wasn't entirely surprised for Robin to be here for the same, she was still slightly shocked for him to actually appear. In another way, she was relieved for someone here who she actually knew, because it was a fact that no other Smasher would ever choose to pursue extra educational events, and the other option was to spend the time with strangers.

"Hello, Robin," she called.

The introduction caused the other two to halt conversing, and they looked up to peer at the silver-haired swordsman.

Robin lifted a hand and gave a little wave. "Hello."

Soon, all four of them were standing and facing each other. One of the unknown male students had wind-blown blonde tresses and wore a red vest over a dark shirt with decorative denim shorts. His partner had long, black hair, crimson eyes, dark clothes, and a noticeable red mark on his forehead.

"My name's Robin," Robin introduced.

"I already told these two my name, and you obviously know my name as well—Zelda," Zelda said.

The unknown blonde student smiled at them and said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Shulk." Robin immediately liked the boy—he had a very contagious smile.

The dark-haired male smiled shyly and obviously felt awkward with a big group, very unlike how he was when he was just with Shulk. "My name is Soren," he said quietly.

"Soren and I are from a different school, and I assume you came with Zelda?" Shulk inquired.

Robin nodded. "Right," he confirmed.

"Are you two…?" Soren questioned coyly, pointing his index and middle finger at the swordsman and Hyrule princess and scissoring them horizontally.

"Oh!" Robin and Zelda both exclaimed, flustered.

"No…no we're not…," Zelda sputtered. Both of them blushed, Robin scratching his head and Zelda turning away, hand on cheek.

Soren also blushed, and apologized, "Oh, sorry about that!"

"Um, that's okay," the two Smashers tripped over their words.

Shulk stared quietly from the side, an amused smile tugging at the edge of his lips. He peered at the clock.

"Well, it's three thirty-four so I assume it's only us four in the club," he announced, breaking the awkward atmosphere.

"Our first project it seems, is to start a fundraiser for donating for the local charity…," Shulk explained.

After a while, it was said to be partnered up to design their own posters.

Shulk scratched his head. "Well, it seems…ah…how should I put this? It's kinda more…_convenient_ if I'm just with Soren, since we live close, and it's the same with you two, right?" he said, nervous the two won't want to work together, especially after Soren's wronged assumption.

Robin, Zelda, and Soren nodded. (Soren was secretly glad to spend the time with someone he knew—it would be horribly awkward for the shy boy to be together with a stranger.)

"It's settled then! For the rest of the week after class, we'll just go to our partner's place and work on our posters! Due next week!" Shulk concluded. He and Soren packed up and left together, chatting pleasantly to each other.

Robin and Zelda remained in the library, uncomfortably packing up.

"So…where should we meet in the mansion?" Robin questioned hesitantly.

"Um…how about the Smash mansion's library?" Zelda suggested awkwardly.

"Sounds good," Robin agreed.

They left without uttering another word.

* * *

"The answer to that is 'lollipop,'" King Dedede informed "helpfully" to the pink puffball beside him.

Up front, much to the Smasher's aghast surprise, Silver the Hedgehog had insisted to become their science teacher, fifth hour, last hour, for the day. The hedgehog tapped his foot impatiently with a withering glare prominent on his face, a teacher's pointer stick clutched ominously in his grasp.

"Waiting on you," he told the class, waiting impatiently for the answer.

A pause later, "Why are you always staring at me?" was heard by Sonic's whiny voice.

Kirby turned to Dedede. "I'm not falling for any of your _tricks_ again," he said resentfully.

Dedede attempted to look legitimately shocked. "But this time, it's right! The combination of the rainbow is called a _lollipop_!"

Kirby narrowed his eyes uncertainly at the penguin. "If I get this wrong…you'll face the wrath of my final smash," he warned as threateningly as he could.

Dedede stifled a snort back. This innocent pink puffball can just use his worthless Cook Kirby final smash for all he cared—wasn't going to hurt him (ohhhhh _really_?).

Kirby stuck his short arm into the air.

Silver glanced in his direction. "Pink gumdrop," he called.

"Um, it's Kir—"

"Get on with it, gumdrop! Everyone sticks with the name I give them! No ridiculous excuses!"

Kirby cleared his throat nervously. "The combination of the rainbow is called a…lollipop?" he answered, but it came out like an uncertain question.

"WRONG! Shouldn't have expected more from that glutton…It's called a _prism_! A _PRISM!_ Dumbasses, you guys are a disgrace to all humanity!" Silver rambled.

"But you're not a hu—"

"_Exactly _why you guys are a disgrace! Preposterous!"

Kirby whipped over to Dedede who couldn't hold back his smirk any longer.

"Suffer from my final smash!" Kirby growled, rainbow colors dancing across his eyes and radiating around him.

Dedede LOL-ed, collapsing from the pure hilarity of the situation, but that soon turned into a shriek of trauma as Kirby pulled out a devastating-looking sword and screeched, "ULTRA SWORD!"

The pink puffball slashed him several cringe-worthy times before sending the penguin sailing across the classroom, smashing through a window, and outside back to Dream Land.

**IN DREAM LAND:**

Magolor was peacefully trotting along the trail when he spotted a red-and-yellow clad figure crumpled on the ground that obviously was in bad shape. Glancing at it, he shrugged, and continued walking.

**BACK IN SILVER'S CLASS: **

Hooting triumphantly, the pink puffball returned to his seat, but soon was startled when he saw Silver glowering purposefully at him by his desk. "Distraction in class! Vandalism to the school! Unacceptable! Prepare to suffer!"

Kirby rolled his eyes, still fawning over his victory of Dedede. "Puh-leeze. You can't harm me with my upgraded final sm—WOOAAHH!"

Silver stared intensely at the pink puffball, lifting him out of his seat with his burning gaze (hey, he's telekinetic. What do you expect?), and to the Smashers' horror, slammed the puffball flat against the wall with a staggering smack. Kirby slid down the wall, still face-planted against it, emitting grating squeaking noises as he slipped flat onto the floor, unmoving.

The Smashers gaped, all of their attentions on the hedgehog, their microscopes in front of them promptly ignored.

Silver brushed his hands off. "I expected more of you to be actually _working,"_ he sniffed.

As he turned around, all the Smashers immediately swiveled their heads back to their microscope and pretended that they had been dutifully working this whole time like obedient children.

DING DING DING!

The bell rang, signaling the end of the fifth hour, a.k.a. the end of dreadful school. Sighs of relief were heard as each Smasher packed their bags, shoveling their mountainous pile of homework into their bulging packs.

"Sorry, Samus. Can't spend the night with you tonight," Ike grumbled to the bounty hunter.

Samus whacked the mercenary with her binder. "Hey! You never said you were ever going to spend the _night_ with me any night before! What are you implying?"

"I was just joking! Ow!"

Zelda chuckled slightly, and as she stood up with her packed bag, Link appeared in front of her.

"Hey, ah, speaking of spending time tonight, do you want to get together and do homework?" the Hero asked the princess coyly. "We can take down the evils of education together!"

"Oh, Link," Zelda said, suddenly serious. "You see, um, I joined the Key Club yesterday, remember? And we have to work on our project tonight with our partner."

Link sighed disappointedly but replied, "I understand. Good luck!"

Zelda hugged him, slightly surprising him, and pecked him on the nose. "I knew you can understand," she said, grinning.

Link smiled back, and then asked curiously, "Uh, who's your partner, if I may ask?"

Mildly flustered, Zelda tried to say nonchalantly, "Oh, um, it's Robin. Not a big surprise there, huh? I mean, who else would join Key Club?" she said, hoping it wasn't a big blow to the Hero.

"Oh...and, ah, there wasn't anyone else? Presumably…a female?" he asked casually.

Zelda shook her head solemnly and replied, "No, unfortunately. There were just four of us, and the other two are males who are really good friends from another school."

Then she smiled. "Don't you worry, Link. Robin and I are just friends, and not very close ones at that. It's better than spending each night with a stranger, right? If it makes you feel better, I'll spend the weekend with you!" she suggested.

Link seemed to brighten from that explanation. "Okay, Zel. See ya," he said and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before waving and walking out the classroom.

Robin was experiencing something similar.

"So, you couldn't partner with one of the other two?" Lucina asked, her nerves creeping up on her.

"I couldn't," Robin said apologetically. "They're very close friends, and one of them would be extremely uncomfortable if he didn't work with his friend. Besides, at least Zelda and I know each other, and basically live in the Smash mansion with everyone else."

Lucina reluctantly nodded. She didn't want to be whiny or pushy. "Um, alright. Good luck on your project!" She plastered a smile on her face.

Robin smiled gently at the swordswoman and gathered her into a tight hug. He breathed in the familiar scent of her azure hair and said quietly, "Don't ever think I'll leave you, because it will never happen."

Lucina softly smiled in his arms, reassured. After a moment, the two pulled away, and Lucina peered at the clock.

"Well, don't wanna make you lose any more of your nerdy time! Later," she called and jogged off, glancing back and waving. Robin stared after her, returning the wave.

Then, it was just him and Zelda in the classroom.

"Ah…shall we head to the library?" Robin asked after a brief, awkward silence.

"Yea, we should…," Zelda replied.

The two trudged down the halls to the school library walking next to each other, but a good four feet away. Finally, they arrived at the library doors. Robin held the door open for the princess.

"After you," he said politely.

Zelda discreetly coughed and responded, "Thank you."

Robin followed her in, the library doors swinging shut behind him.

* * *

Link tried with all his might to focus on the Pythagorean Theorem and the columns and columns of right angle triangles plastered over his worksheet…except, his mind kept on drifting elsewhere, specifically, on what Zelda was doing. This wasn't unusual, for the Hero found himself thinking of the princess every day, but with Robin in the picture _tonight_…

Link hit himself on the head. _Get over it,_ he thought to himself, _Zelda told you that it was nothing, and only for the club…_

In the room beside his, Lucina was agonizing over the exact situation. Unneeded images floated in her brain, and it was basically impossible for her attention to be on her homework currently.

_I wonder if he's enjoying the time with her…?_ The swordswoman thought timidly to herself. But then she remembered what the silver-haired swordsman had told her in the hallway. And the comforting hug…

She took a few breaths, and reassured herself, _He's not going to disappoint you_. Lucina turned back to her textbook.

* * *

The first thirty minutes were pure, complete utter silence. Only scissors against paper, glue rubbing, and glitter bottle squeezing noises made up the entire sound repertoire in the room.

Feeling the need to burst the bubble, Robin started out by asking if Zelda approved of an idea he had for the poster. "Do you think it'll look nice if we pasted the pictures diagonally by the descriptions…?"

Zelda looked it over and nodded. "Yea, it does look very appealing," she agreed.

They spent the next hour just tossing approval questions back and forth. By the time five o'clock rolled around, the two had a water break.

Zelda dug in her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. With her mind unoccupied by poster work (and the sheer awkwardness), she hadn't realized how hungry she had gotten, and she mentally kicked herself for forgetting to pack any snacks.

As if reading her mind, she heard Robin's voice behind her. "Hungry?"

Zelda stood up and faced the swordsman. "Um, not really, actually," she said.

But Robin knew better (stomachs don't lie), and he threw a granola bar over to the princess, she catching it neatly.

"Thanks," she said, and gave him a small smile. She didn't want to appear ungrateful.

A little surprised at the sudden warmth the princess gave him, Robin returned the smile and munched on his own granola bar.

After a few silent minutes chewing on their snacks, staving off their hunger, the two returned working. Zelda worked on the lettering, precisely drawing each angle of each letter to perfection.

"You have nice handwriting," Robin commented.

Zelda looked up, blushing slightly from embarrassment, and replied, "Well, this is what you get from being a princess for your whole life."

The two awkwardly giggled, and feeling she should return the compliment, Zelda said, "You really know how to decorate this so attractively!" This time, Robin lightly blushed and muttered, "Thanks."

The night ended by the two exchanging, "Good job"s and agreeing to meet at the same place again tomorrow.

* * *

The next two nights had the same agenda, though Robin and Zelda had grown less stiff and seemed to loosen up around each other. Shulk and Soren had also given them their numbers for fast communication, and Robin and Zelda had spent at least forty-five minutes trying to figure out how to use this complicated piece of technology.

"I've never used this thing before," Zelda muttered, holding the iPhone upside-down.

Robin hadn't either, but he learned fast enough due to his intellectual brain and quick inferences, and he patiently taught it to the Hyrule princess.

"Ohhh, I get this now!" Zelda exclaimed and gave the swordsman a wide smile.

Robin grinned back and replied arrogantly, "Yea, right?"

Zelda had pushed his shoulder, and the two resumed their poster making.

By the fourth night, as Robin and Zelda worked together longer and longer, to say the least, Link and Lucina had been getting more anxious every night.

Finally that night, running out of sanity, Link threw up his pile of equations and exclaimed to no one, "That's it! I'm going to check on them."

He checked his clock—six twenty-two in the evening. They should still be in the library.

The Hero cracked his room door open and stuck his head out. Quickly scanning the empty hallways, he slipped out into the shadowy, evening light and slinked off, heading to the Smash library.

A minute later, Lucina's door had also cracked open, and she too snuck out and crept to the library.

* * *

"Heeeeyy, Shulk!" Robin exclaimed, holding the iPhone to his face. He waved at the camera as he peered at the blonde's cheery smile in the screen via Skype.

"Hey there!" Shulk returned. "How's you guys' poster so far?"

Robin grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "So far, so good!" he replied.

Shulk let out a hearty laugh and said, "Our poster's going great, too! In case you're wondering, Soren _is _here."

Robin watched the screen as Shulk pointed the camera across the room to where Soren was, who immediately held a book up to his face, blocking himself from view.

Robin exclaimed, "Hi, Soren!"

The dark-haired boy mutely waved in the direction where he assumed the camera was at, book still in front of his face.

The camera swiveled back the Shulk's smiling face. "Can I see your poster so far?"

"Sure!" came Zelda's excited voice. She suddenly appeared next to Robin and shoved his face away from the iPhone with her own head and grasped the phone he was holding, and wrenched it her own direction to have her own face on screen. She flashed their flamboyant poster at the camera.

_Too close…faces too close,_ the thought tumbled through the Hero's mind as he peeked discreetly from the dark hallways outside by the door's corner. _Shit, _he thought as Robin suddenly stood up and walked in his direction.

Link slowly slunk back into the shadows and backed away slowly…

"Eeep!" he squeaked, completely startled as he collided with someone else's back.

The other person emitted a surprised noise as well.

Whirling around, the two nearly screamed their names out loud.

"_Link?!"_

"_Lucina?!"_

"_What the hell are you doing here_?" they angrily questioned simultaneously, in stifled whispers.

Suddenly grasping the situation, Lucina jabbed a finger at Link.

"Keep your touchy girlfriend away from Robin," she growled.

Link scowled back at her and retorted, "Why don't _you _keep _your _boyfriend from Zelda?"

"Why did _he _have to join that stupid club?"

"Why did _she _have to join that stupid club?"

The two scoffed at each other, glaring.

"Why don't you keep your boyfriend around you all the time?" Link exasperatedly asked.

"Same to you!" she tossed back.

A loud laugh emitted from the library, and both of them tripped over each other to peek in to see what happened. Robin was vainly trying to regain his phone, as Zelda continued to snag it for herself, pushing the swordsman with her other arm, all the while still chatting with Shulk and Soren.

Turning out again, Link rubbed his temples.

"Bigger problem: They have to be separated," he muttered. He turned to Lucina, who seemed to reach the same, revolting conclusion as he did.

"No way," she sputtered. "I can't ever do that with _you_." She sent him a disdainful glance.

Link scowled back at her. "Neither am I! But we have to do this together to break them apart. We're just doing this once. _Fortunately_," he retorted.

Seeing he had a point, Lucina grudgingly complied. "Alright, _fine_. Just once."

Stumbling around in the dark, Link and Lucina reluctantly prepared their selves.

Back in the brightly lit library, Robin attempted to reach for his phone again.

"Come on, Zelda!" he insisted, grinning.

"I'm not done talking to Shulk yet!" Zelda complained.

Shulk's amused face in the screen laughed as he watched them wrestle for the phone.

After one final lunge, Robin managed to snag is phone back. He turned to Shulk's face in the screen and said hastily, "Well, we have to get back to designing now. Bye!" He ended the Skype call.

He turned to the Hyrule princess who stared at him angelically.

"Oh, thanks for draining all my battery," he sarcastically grouched.

"You're very wel—" Zelda started.

"What book should I get for you?" Link's sudden voice rang out from the library doors as he and Lucina strutted in, arm in arm.

Lucina had a smile pasted on her face. "Oh, um, I just need _help_ finding a book, Link!" she exclaimed sweetly.

"And what might that be, Lucy?"

Back facing the other gawking swordsman and princess, Lucina sent Link a distasteful glare, hating the nickname the Hero suddenly gave her.

"That one chapter book I was totally telling you about," she said through clenched teeth.

Link sent her a disapproving face that read, _Don't like it either, but we gotta put our all in it, or it won't make them jealous!_

Stifling a grunt, Lucina kept the faux smile masked on her face. "I think it was called, '_Love at First Sight_,' or something like that!" she fakely exclaimed.

Link nearly burst out laughing. "Oh, are you sure? I think it was called—"

Lucina kicked him in the shin.

"_oof_—I mean, of course, _that _one!"

"Uh, do you guys need help?" Robin tentatively spoke up.

"Oh, _Robin!_ Of course not! I have _Link _here to—" Lucina started before the Hero accidentally tripped over her foot.

Frustrated, Lucina whacked the Hero's head with a random book and exclaimed, "Oh come on!"

Rubbing his head resentfully, Link retorted, "What the hell was that for?!"

"You messed it all up!"

"_Me_?! What about your stupid _foot_?!"

"You have to watch where you're going, duh!"

"Our plan failed to separate them thanks to you!"

"Ex-CUSE me, but who caused this again?"

"Answer should be obvi—"

The bickering Link and Lucina abruptly stopped arguing when they heard chuckles and giggles coming from Zelda and Robin.

"You guys are too cute when you're jealous!" Zelda giggled.

Robin chuckled into the palm of his hand and agreed, "It's nothing serious."

The two approached the angrily confused Hero and swordswoman and Zelda pulled on Link's arm while Robin tugged on Lucina's.

"Come on. How about we work on the poster together?" Zelda suggested to both of them, smiling.

Robin also grinned and said, "Yea. And you've gotta meet Shulk and Soren!"

He and Zelda continued to guide the fuming Link and Lucina as Robin pulled out his phone and dialed Shulk's Skype once more.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, jealously can make you do dumb things, can it? XD**

**First, HUGE thanks to sippurp123 for this AWESOMELY AWESOME idea for smarty-pants Robin and Zelda to spend intellectual time together as Link and Lucina get unnecessarily jealous!**

**Kirby's revenge to Dedede with his new final smash (from SSB4), Gamerfan64! (Plus Magolor!)**

**Some brief IkexSamus, Paku159!**

**And to you, dimension traverler, who wanted Silver the Hedgehog to be the science teacher and throw them against the wall if they make fun of him!**

**Note: Shulk is the protagonist of the hugely underrated game, Xenoblade Chronicles. Search him up on Images to see what he looks like! And Soren is from Ike's Fire Emblem games. (Search him up, too.)**

**Again, no more requests until I finish this huge pile! Sorry!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Taste of Countryside Life

"I dare ya."

"I accept."

Kirby and King Dedede narrowed their eyes at each other, hammers drawn and equipped in both their stubby arms.

"There is no way you will dominate over ME," Kirby growled.

The penguin across the desk from him slapped his stomach and hooted, "I'd like to see you try!"

"Obviously, my hammer has way more power than that fat, honking one _you're _holding."

"How could you say that? Bigger means better, and more _powerful_. An idiot would even know that."

"Smaller means quicker and more precise, and you don't have to lug it all around."

"_Big _is admittedly way more preferable!"

"Not everyone wants that! Some want _small_!"

"Their conversation sounds very wrong," Snake sniggered to Sonic. Sonic's eyes bugged.

"Are you two gonna clash? Or is it a fight about inappropriate insults?" the agent called.

Kirby and Dedede promptly ignored him.

"_Small _is easier to control!"

"_Big _covers more area for satisfaction!"

Pretty much all the Smashers were watching with superfluous conclusions floating in their brains.

Fed up, Dedede growled snarled, "You're asking for it puffball!" and swung his hammer ominously, a warning that he was going to swing it. Kirby's face flashed for a split second of panic, and thought quickly, _Plan B!_

Right before Dedede proceeded to clobber the pink puffball, Kirby disassembled his weapon, flinging it onto the floor, and speedily turned to Meta Knight and promptly used inhale on him, copying his abilities once more.

Rudely spitting the masked knight out (Meta Knight vowed to grant him a lovely unforgettable moment involving Galaxia later), Kirby spammed Mach Tornado over and over again on the riled up penguin.

_SLAM!_

The door crashed open as Bowser came clomping in with a clipboard getting crushed in his calloused claws.

"Everyone's late! You're not in your seats," the Koopa said dismissively as he checked each of their names as tardy.

As the grumbling Smashers settled in their seats, Bowser promptly tossed the clipboard in the trash and announced, "How fortunate I don't have to teach you bastards, because Master Hand said we're going on a field trip to a…farm?" The Koopa checked the agenda again.

Sure enough, _farm _was listed prominently on the sheet, and he scowled. _How boring_, he thought. _A trip to a volcano is more ideal._

All the Smashers had mixed reactions. Villager pranced around in utter elation as Marth's face grew a little green and downed a whole bottle of water, while Yoshi shrugged indifferently and Pit questioning, "What's a farm?" (from all those years in the clouds, you know?).

"HEY LOSERS!" Bowser hollered. "GET IN THE DAMN BUS AND GO BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

* * *

"You will be divided into groups to interact with the farm animals here," Master Hand informed the Smashers gathered by the gate. Animal sounds echoed from beyond it.

The hand rattled off the grouping and turned around to open the gate.

"Now, we will be procee—" Master Hand paused abruptly and seemed to stare(?) at something in front of him.

Before the Smashers could utter any confused questions, the hand floated on through the gate tossing behind him, "Uh, read the rules as you file in and follow it accordingly."

Puzzled, the Smashers entered the farm before the first few noticed the sign stuck blatantly in the ground, displaying in big, offensive bold words:

_NO FOXES OR WOLVES ALLOWED_.

Needless to say, Fox and Wolf were both unceremoniously flung out before they could even comprehend the message, the gate swinging shut and locking.

"Ah, dammit," Wolf muttered, getting up and brushing himself off.

He turned to Fox who also just got up. "Guess it's just you and me, McCloud."

Fox crossed his arms and grumbled, "I can see that."

"And do you know what this means?"

"Absolutely."

"_We're gonna have fun with this thing._"

"_Landmaster!_"

The red and blue vehicles began chucking projectiles at the other, effectively destroying the wheat field.

* * *

Marth facepalmed for the twenty-second time that day. This time, he kept his head in his hand, not daring to see the pool of mud and the party of pigs lounging in it, oinking pretentiously. The bucket of pig slop/food dangled limply in his other hand as he remained in the facepalm.

"Come on, Marth!" Villager exclaimed gleefully. How he missed a simple farm! Having to move from his quaint little village that was chock-full of the variety of creatures, he never felt as close to them as he did now with all these animals!

Villager skipped over to the prince who had mustered enough courage to peek between his fingers. Kirby and Dedede also stared apprehensively at the pigs lumbering around the pen, scavenging for any bits of food it could eat.

"Oh come on," Villager persisted, a little irritated from being able to interact with these wondrous creatures. He tugged on Marth's arm.

Yelping, the prince batted his hand away and smoothed out his sleeve. "You'll get wrinkles on it!"

Villager shrugged and mumbled, "Fine. Mope around if you please. I'll feed the pigs myself." He plucked the bucket of pig food out of the prince's hands and twisted around to cross the mud to pour the food into the big feeding bowl on the other side.

The mayor carefully took each step across the mud with the borrowed mud boots, careful to not startle the pigs who were peering at him hungrily, which was admittedly kinda threatening. Swallowing down his nerves, Villager continued on trudging through the thick mud.

_Left foot…right foot…left foot…right foot…_the thought repeated in his mind as he made his way across to the feeding bowl. To his pleasant surprise, little piglet approached him timidly, and sniffed the bucket he was holding.

Villager smiled and patted its pink head and said, "I'm almost there, then you can eat with the rest of your fam—"

"You cheated!" Dedede's distinguishable scoff was heard.

"No, I used _wits_!" Kirby retorted.

"That means you were still too weak to face me this morning!"

"Brain dominates brawn!"

"Oh yeah? I'll prove it to you!" Dedede stooped down to scoop a hefty ball of sticky mud and threw it at Kirby, effectively smacking square into his face.

"I think it's perfectly relevant here to say you're a poopface!" Dedede added insult to injury.

"Guys, shut up!" Villager hissed. The little piglet had retreated back its parents, all the pigs on their guard from the startling noise that was apparently increasing in volume if it wasn't going to be stopped.

But Kirby didn't hear the desperate mayor. "Be a poopface with me!" he screeched and hurled his own mud ball at Dedede's snorting face. It also lodged itself directly on the penguin's face, recoloring it to a brown color.

Shaking his eyes free of mud, Dedede scowled at the guffawing pink puffball and brought his giant hammer up. Slamming it down onto the muddy ground, he shrieked, "Oh, so now we're gonna continue it from this morning, huh!"

The impact sent a giant wave of the sludge over to Kirby, who gradually ceased laughing and peered bleakly at the towering tsunami of mud.

Dedede chortled with triumph as the mud splattered over the puffball, but soon stopped as a Thwomp reappeared in Kirby's place.

Breaking out of Stone, Kirby scoffed, "See? Quicker is _way _better!"

Growling, the penguin lunged at him, all the same as Kirby lunged at the penguin at the same time.

Soon, in front of Villager's eyes, a nasty mudfight broke out, still with insults whirling in the air. The pigs were now gathered in a huge clump, their hunger promptly forgotten, as they stared wide-eyed and confused at the clashing pair.

Then, a chunk of mud splattered onto Marth.

The prince stared at the offensive print on his perfectly ironed and tailored outfit, unable to believe it as the reality at first, then accepted the fate as he screamed bloody murder and began darting around wildly in a fanatical frenzy, and soon accidentally crashing into Villager, therefore sending the bucket of pig food sailing through the air and flawlessly capped itself on Marth's head.

"_**MY HAAAIIIRRR!" **_the prince roared and began whizzing around the pen, frantically trying to pry the bucket off his head as the contents spilled all over him.

Seeing food, the hunger returned as the pigs began to promptly chase the poor prince around, targeting the scrumptious food in front of them.

Villager was panicked into silence as he took in the chaos around him. Kirby and Dedede obliviously continued to wrestle in the mud (now resembling perfect copper sculptures).

"Eat chocolate!" Kirby screeched and stamped a giant ball of mud against Dedede's beaked mouth.

"I can't believe I'm being chased by bacon!" Marth shrieked, still flailing around with the trail of pigs behind him.

Villager facepalmed and climbed out the pen muttering, "I'm going home."

He (literally) began walking the path back to the Smash Mansion.

* * *

"It's staring at me!"

Little Mac squeaked like a girl and pounced into Ike's arms as he stared into the unpromising pupils of a chicken.

Samus snorted. "Who's the chicken now?" she teased.

Ike chuckled. "Can't believe a tough guy like you can be so afraid of this thing."

Little Mac sent a sideways glare, but still with his attention on guard on the chicken a few feet away.

Yoshi clutched a bucket full of chicken feed as he waved amiably to the chickens with his other hand. He always felt comfortable around these creatures, probably because he, a dinosaur, was a very distant ancestor of them (due to evolution—sorry, my nerdy side's coming out -_-).

Yoshi approached a golden-feathered hen carefully and extended a hand full of the tiny grains. The hen cocked her head and peered at him curiously. The dinosaur flashed the most charming smile he could manage and thrust his palm out again with the feed on it.

Finally realizing it was food, the hen bounded up and pecked the small grains from Yoshi's hand. Unfortunately, the dinosaur hadn't dwelled on the thought on how painful chicken beaks were (he should've remembered when Falco had clobbered him with his beak during a Brawl), and he found himself wincing with each jab to his green palm.

Giving a sheepish, forced smile at the hen, he simply threw the grains on the ground for her and her fellow chickens to eat together, 'cause there was no way he was going to live with several peck wounds on his palms, as much as he cared for the chickens (pain will force you to do what it wants).

Meanwhile, Ike and Samus were still tormenting Little Mac, using his chicken-phobia against him as Samus gently scooped up a black rooster and shoved it into the boxer's face.

"Benny says hi!" she sniggered as Little Mac squealed and leapt a good five feet away, only for his heel to briefly brush some white feathers, causing him to spring in a different direction. Alas, he had jumped into the direction of Ike who was clutching another rooster and thrust it at Little Mac's back.

"Shit, stop it!" he squealed and backed up into the fence.

Samus and Ike grinned at each other, and then dissolved into giggles as Little Mac looked on, severely pissed but all the same, frightened at the evil looking "dragons."

Ike once again approached the quaking boxer with the chicken held securely in his grasp. "He's coming for ya," he rumbled with a menacing smile.

Little Mac gulped. But, the rooster had decided it had enough restraint in this pesky mercenary's grubby hands and promptly pecked his hands open.

"OW!" Ike yowled and immediately let go of the peeved chicken.

However, it wasn't done with its business yet. Extracting revenge, the rooster latched its talons onto Ike's head and began to peck incessantly (and painfully) into the mop of indigo hair.

"_OWWWW!" _Ike shrieked even louder and attempted to vainly pry the affronted chicken off his head. He began zipping around the area, scattering all of the (suddenly not-so-innocent) birds, much to Yoshi's dismay, still screaming his head off (will be literal if the chicken manages to do that).

Samus, however, found this to be extremely amusing. She laughed even harder as Little Mac stared, open-mouthed at the wrath of the chicken, and Yoshi fruitlessly trying to gather the fleeing chickens.

Then, the boxer grinned. "I like chickens!" he plainly stated.

"No duh," Samus snorted in agreement.

"Thanks, Ike! You made me get rid of my phobia for chicken!"

* * *

"I choose this one."

Link smiled at Zelda's choice for her horse. It was a handsome male stallion, its muscles bulging from underneath its tough, brown exterior.

The two Hylians plus Robin and Lucina were assigned to the horse stables, and it seemed that the horses were restless to go out into the open breeze, thus forming Robin's conclusion on taking them out horseback riding. Fortunately, they all at least knew how a little on how to ride a horse, the only problem being they could only take two horse out each time. So, they agreed on partnering up to be on one horse at a time, ride a lap around the gorgeous green field, and swap horses for another from the stables.

"Why did you choose this one?" the Hero questioned to the princess.

Zelda smiled. "He reminds me of Epona the most. The male version, I mean," she answered.

Link grinned and nodded. "He looks like a lot of fun! Ready to head out?"

Zelda nodded excitedly. She turned over to Robin and Lucina who were also choosing a horse.

"Take your pick," Robin told the swordswoman patiently.

Lucina smiled at him and said, "Well you should use your smarty skills to choose the best one."

Robin just returned the smile and replied, "Any choice made by you will always be the best."

Lucina lightly punched him on the arm and after a brief moment of consideration, she tugged an elegant white mare out of its stall by its reins.

"I like her—she's pretty," she commented, stroking the mare's muzzle gently.

"Like you."

Lucina glanced at Robin, surprised. "Thanks," she said quietly and blushed.

Turning away to hide it, Lucina called over to Zelda and Link. "All set?"

Link gave her a curt nod and turned his attention back to Zelda. Lucina rolled her eyes and twisted around to Robin and their horse. Although she and Link had gotten better around each other, she still found him as beyond annoying and they were usually only fighting if they ever talked.

But now, Lucina peered up at the white horse already harnessed and prepared, contemplating how she was going to pull herself onto its tall back.

"Here, I'll help you," Robin offered and without waiting for a response, he surprised her as he hoisted her off her feet and gently place her on the mare's back.

Soon, the silver-haired swordsman was also on the horse's back and they were ready to leave, stationed a little while away from Link and Zelda's horse.

"We'll go around the east route, you can take the west route," Robin called over to the other pair.

They nodded, and then left, each tossing back a final wave.

"Ready?" Robin softly asked Lucina who had the reins in her hands. She was sitting in the front.

"Yea, I guess," she said uncertainly. She knew a little of riding horses, but she wasn't how Link and Zelda were experienced with horses.

Robin leaned forward and grasped his hands securely around Lucina's hands and snapped the reins and assuring her, "Like this."

They started out slow, but gradually, the horse picked up speed. Soon, Lucina found herself enjoying the refreshing breeze whipping past her face as the white mare barreled through the open trail.

Laughing, she exclaimed, "This is so cool!"

Robin shared the laugh and agreed, "It is!"

"Buy me a horse, Robin!"

"What kind?"

"A unicorn!"

The two continued to laugh together as the rode down the wide field, sun looking down upon them.

On the opposite end of the trail, Link and Zelda trotted peacefully down the weathered path. Zelda wrapped her arms around the Hero's waist as they bounded along. They passed by Rosalina and Luigi, in which the plumber was pushing Rosalina on a tire swing. She waved, and the pair waved back.

Zelda laid her head against Link's back and said quietly, "I love it here. Just on a horse…with you…I feel like I can sleep!"

Link chuckled and replied, "Me too, Zel. Me too."

After a brief silence, he asked, "Ready to go fast?"

Zelda perked up and clutched even tighter around his waist. "Yes!" she said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Link called and snapped the reins.

The horse charged on at full speed, the wind snatching their words away, making it impossible for them to talk, but to laugh with exhilaration. During the sprint, Zelda had reached up with one arm and held Link's hat in place as he steered the fast stallion until they reached an arch of trees whose interlaced branches blocked out the sun momentarily, allowing a slight trickles come through.

Link slowed, allowing the horse to catch his breath, as he did himself and Zelda. After letting their giggles stop, the two trotted along at a mild pace once again.

"Thanks for saving my hat," Link told the Hyrule princess.

She chuckled and said, "You would've cried if it was lost."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yeah right!"

Link was about to retort again before he sensed something amiss. "Zelda, something doesn't feel quite righ—"

Suddenly, a figure came swooping from the trees, deliberately knocking Zelda off the horse with a grating laugh.

"Zelda!" Link cried and immediately jumped off the horse as well.

Zelda staggered up into sitting position, wind knocked out of her and gasped, "I'm okay from wearing this helmet. Just a little winded."

"Finally, I've found you again, _Zelda_!"

Link sprang up to face—Ghirahim. "You!" he screeched.

The pale figure let out another cackle and replied, "Yes, it is I. Did you miss me?"

The Hero ripped out the Master Sword from his back.

"Not _that _foolish weapon again," Ghirahim scoffed sarcastically. He pulled out his own sword and tiny blades appeared of him. "Have you forgotten I can produce things out of thin air?"

"Of course I haven't. How could I ever forget someone like _you_?" Link scowled.

Glaring, Ghirahim sent a floating blade to him, but it missed as Link ducked, throwing himself over Zelda's body. Sneering, Ghirahim flung another one at the Hero and princess as Link desperately deflected each one with his sword. One blade accidentally grazed the side of the stallion.

Ghirahim let out another cackle. "Do I really have to go over there myself to get that foolish princess?" he crowed, almost amused.

Gritting his teeth, Link finally rolled from Zelda's body and prepared himself to charge at that sneering being with his Master Sword. Right when he was about to, Ghirahim was promptly cut off from laughing as the pissed off stallion trampled him from getting wounded by one of his flying blades.

"Augh! Stupid horse!" Ghirahim scoffed painfully from under the clomping hooves.

Link stared with the Master Sword hanging limply by his side, and then he cracked a grin. He sat down next to Zelda and said, "Enjoy the show!" and leaned back as Ghirahim's annoyed protests rang through the trees.

* * *

Roy pranced cheerily through the thicket of sheep fleece, flinging sheep food every which way as he passed them.

"I can shoot a music video here!" he sang. "Lalalala!"

He continued wasting his energy as Meta Knight, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Greninja solemnly tossed the food on the ground with their respective glares.

* * *

"Why does _he _have to be here?" Ness whispered to Lucas as he plucked another peach from the peach tree.

"Who?"

"Him." Ness pointed to R.O.B. stationed nearby, watching closely as the little Smashers continued to go fruit picking.

"Well, Master Hand _did _say we have to be watched."

"But _why_?"

"Because we're kids?"

"That's not a good enough reason."

With their baskets full, Ness and Lucas dumped their load of fruit into the big basket sitting in the field.

"Can we take a break?" Popo complained.

"I wish!" Nana said.

"How about we do!" Diddy said.

"But what?" Toon asked.

Diddy pointed to the nearby river. "Let's swim!"

All the kids dropped their baskets and proceeded to charge towards the river, ready to fling their selves in before hearing a mechanical voice behind them.

"_No swimming. Stay on task,_" R.O.B. ordered. "_Master Hand's orders_."

Toon shrugged. "We need some fun! Come on!" He jumped in the river followed by the rest of the kids who hooted as they leaped in as well, causing a huge wave splashing over the edge.

"_No swimming. Stay on—" _

The kids popped their heads out the water's surface, laughing before noticing the damage they did.

"Uh oh," Lucas muttered as they all spotted the robot collapsed on the grass, apparently waterlogged from the sudden surge of water that splashed onto him. Sparks flew out, and to the kids' horror, made contact into the giant fruit pile accumulated in the middle of the orchard.

"She's gonna blow!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, free juice anyone? XD**

**First, this is for a Guest who wanted the Smashers to go on a field trip!**

**A lot of Kirby and King Dedede rivalry, Gamerfan64!**

**Ghirahim, a villain from LoZ: Skyward Sword as a villain request from Multusvalde!**

**ZeLink, sippurp123! A little IkexSamus, Paku159 (and Marth), and RosalinaxLuigi to the Guest who ships this pair! **

**RobinxLucina, battlefield4us!**

**Phew! All done! So long, for now!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Unexpected Encounters

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Snake instinctively reached up and jammed a button on his desk, detonating the grenade that was attached to the obnoxious alarm clock. The nauseating beeping gratefully stopped as the clock erupted into smoke, its insides strewing around the agent's room as Snake grumpily sat up in his cardboard box.

_I shouldn't be going to SCHOOL,_ he thought bitterly. Staring at the black smoke curling up from the alarm, Snake simply pulled a new one from a bag (crammed with new alarm clocks) and replaced the destroyed one.

This was how Solid Snake woke up each morning. The alarm goes off to wake him up, he detonates the grenade he attached to it last night (before his ears start bleeding), and then he replaces it with a new one.

Snake thought—no, he _knew_—this was a foolproof way for him to never be late to anything, and he even recommended it to a couple Smashers, though it never turned out the way Snake always executed it (Snake didn't tell them he gave them higher-explosive grenades so their whole room would promptly obliterate to ashes as a "joke").

Snake crawled out of his cardboard box and stood up and stretched his back, first backwards, then forwards, then left, then right. He glanced at his perfectly made bed and grinned. How awesome it felt to wake up and never have to fold his blankets because, well, frankly, he preferred sleeping in his box rather than on a bed where he was vulnerable to anyone. Also, this was a sure way to stay on Master Hand's good side, for the hand would throw a tantrum(?) if the mansion turned into a dumpster.

The agent stumbled into the bathroom to rinse his head and face. Though he never exactly took a proper shower very often, he had his "agent ways" to stay clean so that he won't be kicked out of the Smash Mansion for "deplorable sanitation," as Marth liked to put it.

As Snake swiped a towel over his wet face, he heard a little _bleep_, and looked up, mildly alarmed. He had received a Codec.

Slightly nervous about the unexpected call, the agent tentatively pulled the machine to his ear and listened to the message.

"Solid Snake receiving," Snake said in a low voice.

"_If you don't mind, I'll be visiting you. See you soon, dear brother," _a familiar voice resonated through the speakers.

Snake stifled a gasp.

The Codec ended.

"You've got to be joking," he muttered into the dead message line.

* * *

"Vengeance will be mine!" Kirby screeched to King Dedede the second he burst through the math class doors a few minutes before first hour started, making the direct and immediate beeline to the penguin's desk.

Conversations abruptly paused.

Dedede snapped his head over to the fuming puffball, then snorted, "_I _should be the one saying that!"

"Says who?"

"Says that mud ball you shoved in my mouth yesterday!"

"I said to eat chocolate!"

"_Mud_ is different from _chocolate_, idiot!"

"Well, prepare to meet my revenge in which it will completely grant you your downfall, allowing _me_, the one and only _Kirby_, to conquer this war!" Kirby scoffed.

"No way, puffball. Your Ultra Sword will be absolutely, futile for _I_, the one and only _King Dedede_, have prepared my Jet Hammer to counter your pathetic attack!"

Kirby laughed maniacally as he sneered, "Prepare all you want, because _this _attack will be a one hit KO hidden up my sleeve!"

"You don't have a sleeve!"

"What do you think I mean?!"

"Why you," Dedede growled and pulled out his colossal hammer.

To his complete and utter shock, Kirby just smirked at him and didn't produce any weapon at all. _Chance!_ Dedede thought triumphantly, though a little baffled on why the pink puffball looked so confident.

Right when he was about to charge, Kirby beckoned with a short arm and in walked a young black-haired girl holding a clipboard and a paint palette.

Dedede skidded to a stop, hammer outstretched, as he gaped at her, as well as the rest of the surprised Smashers.

Kirby slowly turned around to face the penguin and the Smashers and a gradual, hostile grin spread on his pink face/body.

"Meet Adeleine," he announced to everyone, though he only stared at the gawking King Dedede, gesturing to the smiling girl.

Adeleine waved and said, "Hello. I am your math teacher today."

* * *

"So, this is why this formula is completely relevant to this equation…"

Dedede found it nearly impossible to digest the words Adeleine was saying as he studied how profusely attractive she was. Short black hair sticking from under a cute red hat, big eyes, a warming smile, and the words flowed out of her mouth like cream.

He had finished off the cookie that Adeleine had passed out to each student (by painting a chocolate-chip cookie with her magical brush and palette of paint and it coming to life from the drawing—he thought that was beyond cool and attractive). Dedede found himself sweating.

"Would anyone like to write the answer on the board and explain how you got it?" Adeleine spoke up.

It was completely normal for no one to raise their hands other than Robin or Zelda, but to everyone's utter astonishment, Dedede's gloved hand had shot up in the air as well. Wanting to have some variety other than for the same two people to answer, Adeleine smiled and called on the penguin.

"King Dedede?"

"Just call me Dedede," Dedede found himself say and mentally slapped himself in the face.

The Smashers gawked at him (Kirby's whole body inflated from attempting to keep in the irrepressible chortle that was threatening to come out). And then Dedede mentally slapped himself again when he realized he just volunteered to answer a question he had not a speck of information about.

Staring at the blank, white lined notebook paper in front of him, Dedede suddenly extremely regretted his move.

"Uh…actually, I was gonna ask if I can go to the bathroom?" he adlibbed.

His heart wrenched when Adeleine's expectant face fell a little, but she complied, "Of course. You may go."

Dedede uncomfortably stood up and trudged out the door. _I'll go to the bathroom anyway to cool down a bit, _he thought, then, _Shit, I really do need to go pee_. He waddled off to the restrooms.

Back in the classroom, alarmed by the penguin's sudden extraneous behavior, the Smashers tried to focus back on Adeleine. Kirby, however, couldn't focus for a different reason from Dedede's. He raised his stubby arm as high as he could go.

"Yes, Kirby?" Adeleine said pleasantly.

"May I also go to the bathroom?"

Adeleine nodded. "Alright, you may."

Trying to hide his smirk, the pink puffball bounced up and shuffled out the door. It was time to deliver the final blow.

King Dedede finished his "business" in the restroom, and now he reluctantly walked out of the bathroom, contemplating what he should do or say to Adeleine when he got back, because my god, was that totally degrading.

Upon exiting, he bumped in Kirby who was waiting for him outside.

"WTF do you want, puffball," Dedede grouched.

Kirby slapped on the most angelic face he could muster. "Why, I need to use the restroom as well, obviously," he replied innocently.

Dedede glanced at the round puffball. "Uh, how _do _you use the bathroom?"

Kirby somehow shrugged, and said, "I'm not gonna use it. I need to use the deodorant and some man perfume so I can _charm_ Adeleine when I get back."

Dedede swiveled back to face the puffball. "You _what_?" he demanded.

"Oh, I was planning to ask her out or something."

"But, what about Jigglypuff?" Jealousy skirted the penguin's tone. Frustration filled Dedede's eyes as Kirby finally acted.

With the "king" momentarily dazed from his daydream to be with Adeleine, Kirby lunged at him with his Ultra Sword, finally extracting his revenge. The penguin, once again, smashed through the wall and out back to Dream Land.

**IN DREAM LAND**

Magolor was on his daily walk again when he saw the same red-and-yellow clad figure crumpled in a different spot this time, seemingly a little more battered than before. He shrugged again and continued walking.

* * *

Finally, the period all the Smashers were waiting for, it was lunch. Letting out a big breath, relieving his overworked brain, Robin shoved his notebooks and folders into a leather bag and stood up. Instinctively, he peered over at Lucina who was also packing up, and he went over to her.

"Hungry?" he inquired, helping her gather her notes into a neat pile.

"Famished," she replied in a tired voice.

Finally, she shoved the last dumbbell-heavy textbook into her bag and grunted as she stood up. "Curse language arts! Why do they have a burly boulder for a textbook?" she groaned.

Robin tugged at the bag and offered, "I'll carry it for you. You're tired."

Lucina didn't allow him to take it. Instead she clutched onto it herself and gently removed the silver-haired swordsman's hand from it.

"That's okay. I'm not a princess who always needs help," she insisted. "Like _someone's_ girlfriend."

She sent Link's back an unknown glare, who was walking side-by-side with Zelda to the cafeteria.

Then, they were alone in the deserted classroom as the hunger-drugged Smashers stampeded to the food-laden heaven.

"Ready to go kill this hunger now?" Lucina asked Robin.

He nodded, and as Lucina started to depart to the cafeteria, he grabbed her arm. Surprised, she turned around and looked at him curiously.

"We can't go eat yet. There's something that has to be done," Robin said evenly.

Taking the moment of confusion, he swooped in and gave the swordswoman a long kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a while before they pulled away.

"Now we can go," he told her softly.

Smiling, Lucina nodded and they headed together to the cafeteria.

The two reached the lunchroom soon enough, and as they leisurely walked to the end of the line, they passed by Snake already sitting at a table who looked a little out-of-place, his food untouched, as his tablemates rambled on about their first-world problems (including lack of toilet paper, cookie diameters too big for the glass of milk, and the "low" battery life of the Wii controllers) around him, he seemingly not interested in it. He was unusually jittery, a leg bobbing incessantly up and down, chin in hands, and occasionally looking left and right and behind himself.

The agent was pondering about the mysterious Codec he received that morning. _It couldn't be…_? His thought started, but was interrupted as a loud "IT'S ON!" was heard.

The agent instinctively looked up at Pac-Man standing on the lunch table pointing at Yoshi. Yoshi also sprang from his seat and held out his fists in a battle stance as if he was accepting a challenge.

Snake tapped Mega Man's shoulder and asked, "What's up."

"Eating contest," the robot boy responded, distracted by the heated competition.

Snake vaguely recalled his food fight with Sonic, then his attention casted to Pac-Man and Yoshi who were suddenly back in the lunch line, and to the food supply's dismay, the two promptly started to shovel in clumps of food from the trays with spatulas they produced out of nowhere.

All the Smashers were cheering for them, none of them particularly rooting for any of the two (though both Pac-Man and Yoshi claimed that everyone was cheering for themselves).

Pac-Man lunged at Yoshi and stole the sushi roll he was about to eat and chowed it down himself. Shocked, the green dinosaur retaliated by lashing out his long tongue and consumed the whole eight-inch pie in front of Pac-Man, both of them vainly attempting to steal each other's food.

Pac-Man "accidentally" bit Yoshi's tail as he devoured half a pan of lasagna, and emitting a shocked squeal, the dinosaur whacked the yellow figure in the face with his tail.

"It's like a Brawl over _food_," Red muttered.

_SLAM!_ The cafeteria doors crashed open, and the Smashers plus the wrestling Pac-Man and Yoshi all paused to see the abrupt entrance.

King Dedede stood at the door, huffing, looking quite battered and dusty, his clothes wrinkled beyond compare. Then, a loud, thunderous roar echoed around the lunchroom, startling the Smashers into thinking it was an earthquake before realizing it was actually the penguin's stomach.

"_FOOD!_" Dedede snarled and opened his mouth and executed Inhale, the longest and strongest flow he ever did.

The serving trays all lifted out of their containments and were sucked in by the overriding suction from the penguin's mouth. In went the leftover spaghetti, the lasagna, the dinner rolls, the pies, Yoshi, Pac-Man, and everything else in the serving line.

Finally, his hunger satisfied, Dedede closed his mouth and suddenly grinned. There was a brief silence before,

"AND…THE EATING CONTEST WINNER IS…KING DEDEDE!"

The Smashers cheered.

Dedede hooted victoriously but abruptly stopped as he spotted Kirby within the crowd.

"Ah, Kirby!" he exclaimed, a little too happy for the puffball's comfort.

Kirby stared at him uncertainly. "…Yea…?"

"I brought a _guest _as well, from my basically unwilling trip to Dream Land—but I guess it was worth it!" Dedede chortled and turned behind him to call his guest in. "Come on in, _Ribbon_!"

_Ribbon…?!_ Kirby's muddled and shocked brain not believing the name he was hearing. But reality unfolded itself as this very girl bounded in, pink hair with a bright red bow sitting lightly on top of her head, and little wings protruded from her back.

"Kirby!" she chirped and promptly flung herself at the gaping pink puffball, planting a bold smooch on his forehead (wherever that is).

"H-h-h-hi, Ribbon!" Kirby stuttered, his blush meter turning to the max. A reflexive smile spread on the puffballs face as peered at Ribbon.

As Ribbon and Kirby had their gushy reunion with the Smashers looking on, Dedede cackled ominously to himself and discreetly pulled out his hammer.

_Let's see if that puffball will travel all the way to Dream Land as well! It is literally, Kirby's Return to Dream Land,_ the penguin thought fanatically with a maniacal smirk.

Right when he was about to pound the pink puffball through the walls, a loud growl sounded over them all.

"Kirby! How dare you!" Jigglypuff's offended and envious voice shrieked.

Dedede stood and watched as Jigglypuff promptly beat Kirby up for him.

_Well. This was easier than I thought. I should invite Ribbon more often,_ he thought approvingly.

"Go back to Dream Land to your so called girlfriend, for all I care!" the Pokemon screeched and punched the puffball (and innocent Ribbon) through the walls to said Dream Land.

_Work here, done,_ Dedede thought gleefully.

* * *

"Today's special fifth hour is self-defense," Red informed to the Smashers all gathered in fifth hour, scanning the daily schedule. The teacher had yet to come, and the Smashers were all extremely curious on who their self-defense teacher was, for all Smashers were present, not one absent from the group.

"I hope it's Goku!"

"No, that's surreal! I think it's gonna be Lyn!"

"I bet it's Shulk!"

Unrealistic suggestions surrounded Snake, though he was the only one quiet. It was the last hour, fifth hour, and yet, his brother still hasn't come yet, and he was beginning to think the Codec was some sort of mean prank or something.

_Yea…it must be a prank! _The agent reassured himself. Having him worry all day…maybe he _should _forget about it and loosen up. It was just a prank.

_But is it…?_ The whisper of doubt didn't leave his brain.

And then Snake discovered the truth when their fifth hour teacher came through the door.

"I apologize for being late," the recognizable voice sounded as its owner walked past the threshold.

The room went quiet as they took in his features. He had light-colored hair that were brushed back at the forehead, though his hair reached to his neck in the back, and he wore dark clothing.

Smirking, he paused before saying, "I'd like to introduce myself as Liquid…or…Snake's twin brother."

The Smashers gasped and all heads swiveled over to the gaping Snake.

"So…it wasn't a prank…," Snake breathed.

Liquid let out a sarcastic laugh, startling everyone, and sneered, "Of course not. Did you think I'm that type of person?"

Snake frowned and said, "So, what business do you have here? Coming to claim your 'superiority from birth' once again, loser?"

Liquid's expression abruptly turned icy. "Don't you dare mention that," he growled. Then he turned to the rest of the Smashers again, the docile smile returning to his face.

"I'm here as your fifth hour teacher, as I mentioned before," he said. "Self-defense."

Suddenly, Liquid twisted around in lightning speed and delivered an unexpected kick to Snake's abdomen, sending the agent flying back against the wall. The Smashers gasped as Liquid turned back around to the Smashers who all paled.

"None of you will leave this room until you manage to defend yourself from _me_," he crowed. "Now…who would like to go first?"

The speechless Smashers peered hopelessly at him. Ike ducked behind Marth, whimpering like a puppy.

"I'll go first," Snake's voice rasped from where he collapsed against the wall.

The sadistic grin left Liquid's face as he rotated to where Snake was once again. "Oh, really?" he rhetorically sneered. Then he charged at the agent and swung his fist at him, only to be surprised when he punched empty air, and felt a knee to the crotch.

Grunting with shock, Liquid crumpled, as Snake's voice sounded from behind him with a chuckle, "A male is still a male." All the Smashers were literally frozen with fear—just statues that didn't even blink.

Recovering, Liquid stumbled back up and faced Snake, breathing deep breaths of hatred.

"As expected, you're still the inferior twin," Snake teased.

That sent Liquid propelling himself at Snake once again, ignited with rage, but his rashness was anticipated as Snake expertly blocked the kick and ducked the punch. Snake found himself enjoying this as he continued dodging the reckless attacks before Liquid finally acknowledged that this wasn't working.

As a last resort, to Snake's unexpected surprise, he pulled out his grenade launcher and fired one at his brother, it detonating immediately as it touched the agent's thigh.

Howling in pain, Snake clutched the wound and growled, "You bastard."

Liquid let out a loud cackle and fired another grenade at him. Snake attempted to dodge that again, but his injured leg only allowed little movement as another fresh wound appeared on his shoulder. He crumpled on the ground, his vision going a little hazy.

_Crash!_

Both Snake and Liquid looked up, as well as some Smashers, as the ceiling crumbled and in jumped in a male with blonde wispy hair.

"Raiden…," Snake murmured.

"Snake!" Raiden called and took Liquid's temporary shock to deliver a harsh kick to Liquid's head.

Snake was too injured to move, so he just watched despairingly as Liquid regained himself again and proceeded to clash with Raiden.

"Wait, look out!" Snake vainly warned as his frenzied brother pulled out his grenade launcher again, but it was too late as Raiden was hit on the arm. Liquid took that time to smash Raiden's head against the wall, the one hand pressing across his neck.

Seeing this, Snake used his last option. "Liquid!" he called.

Caught by surprise, Liquid instinctively turned towards him, his hand still around Raiden's neck.

"What is the combination of a rainbow?"

Liquid was genuinely baffled at this, and he found himself saying, "A…lollipop?"

Suddenly, a whole wall exploded and as the dust cleared, there stood Silver the Hedgehog with an intense glare.

"A PRISM! _PRISM! _YOU DUMBASSES! IT'S A PRISM, I TELL YOU! MY GOD, HOW CLUELESS CAN YOU GET?!"

Totally fed up on how stupid people can be, Silver promptly dragged Liquid away and sucker punched him into the distance.

"COME BACK WHEN YOU KNOW YOUR SCIENCE!"

* * *

**A/N: Silver saves the day! *cheers. For those who're confused about Silver's appearance, it's a reference in Chapter 20 when Silver was the science teacher and when Kirby answered "lollipop" for the combination of a rainbow, he was, well..._punished_ by Silver.**

**First, to Guest by the name of Meta Naito who wanted some characters from Metal Gear! (Yes, as I've read, Liquid and Snake hate each other, for those who might think if they are good brothers or not.)**

**And to YoshiDude9206 who wanted Kirby to bring Adeleine!**

**To Gamerfan64, who requested for Kirby to use Dedede's infatuation on Adeleine to his advantage, and Dedede's revenge by bringing Ribbon! Oh, and they also requested for Pac-Man and Yoshi's eating contest XD**

**Rocina, battlefield4us, and to Shadow of Darkness78, too who also ships this pair, who also came up with the combo name of Rocina!**

**Sorry, not much other fluff X(**

**Finally done :) See you later!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Violent Education

"For math you guys are gonna learn about…what was it, Samus?"

The clueless mercenary turned over to Samus who was flipping through a thick, stapled pile of papers.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" she answered, frustrated as she continued leafing through the giant stack. "All these lesson things are so pointless!"

Ike shrugged and turned back to the bored Smashers in which half were sleeping and drooling all over their desks, and the other half chatting amongst their selves, blatantly ignoring their teacher pair for first hour.

Fed up, the bounty hunter merely tossed the lesson packet into the paper shredder and shot her paralyzer gun into the ceiling to catch the jabbering Smashers' attentions.

"Guess what, guys?" she said. "Today's lessons is going to be about addition!"

Before anyone could question about it (though no one was going to complain about it, 'cause what's easier than addition?), Samus turned to the board and scrawled a few addition equations onto the board, random numbers that popped into her head that current moment.

Scribbling down two plus two, ten plus ten, four plus four, and problems that were simply that easy, the bounty hunter decided to let Ike come up with one.

Upon the last equation, she turned to Ike and said, "So, what do you want the last addition question to be?"

Ike thought for a moment before saying, "Forty-three plus twenty-six."

Samus indifferently jotted it on the blackboard muttering, "How'd you come up with that outrageous equation?"

"That one's too hard!" Villager called from the back.

Ike faced Samus and replied, "Because forty-three is you and it's an odd number, and you're an odd person, and twenty-six is me, an even number, because I make more sense than you do—" (Samus rolled her eyes.) "—and forty-three plus twenty-six equals…sixty-nine." Ike smirked at her.

Samus gaped.

Needless to say, the Smashers were considerably surprised as one teacher was throwing chalkboard erasers at the other teacher, screeching, "IN YOUR DREAMS, BOY!"

* * *

Today, Pikachu felt mischievous.

The Pokemon eyed Pichu who was sitting in the desk beside him studying a textbook with a bottle of water on the side, and Pikachu decided to "electrify" the boring atmosphere of this homework period for second hour.

After assuring himself that the teacher, Olimar, wasn't paying attention to the class (Olimar never did—he was too held up secretly playing Tetris, using homework time as an excuse to play it), the yellow Pokemon discreetly watched Pichu flip a page of the textbook and reach towards its bottle of water.

Right when Pichu lifted the bottle and was about to take a sip, Pikachu discharged a single Thunder Jolt that crawled up the other Pokemon's desk leg and to the bottle of water.

As everyone learned from Red's experience down the water slide back during the trip to the carnival a few weeks ago, an electric Pokemon doesn't mix with water.

Pichu was mildly electrocuted (because of also being an electric type), but was still surprised enough to spit out his gulp of water in front of him, splashing the back of Mewtwo's whole head.

Pichu whipped over to face Pikachu who was squeaking with laughter, and stomped over to have revenge on him. Pichu towered over Pikachu who was rolling on the ground, doubling over from laughter, and the pissed Pokemon promptly dumped the rest of the water from the bottle onto him, and sent his own Thunder Jolt.

Pikachu squealed from the sudden electric shock, and he writhed around for a bit before glaring at Pichu (who was about to implode from laughter as well) and dragged him into the water droplets as well. So now, the two electric Pokemons were crackling ominously, sparks flying every which way.

However, Mewtwo wasn't concerned about the suddenly fighting yellow Pokemons, but rather who had brusquely dumped water at his head, and he wasn't going to brush this matter off, because he was someone who had _dignity_ and, well, maybe some anger issues.

The Pokémon scanned the room for any sign of a water container or anything that could've held water, and he saw Lucario scoop up an empty water bottle near the clashing Pikachu and Pichu (Mewtwo didn't know why they were suddenly fighting, but he didn't glance twice at them), and he made a hasty conclusion.

The Psychic Pokemon stiffly marched up to Lucario and promptly whacked him with his tail, effectively sending the aura Pokemon face-planting into the ground.

Lucario immediately sprang back up and whirled around to Mewtwo. His crimson eyes narrowed accusingly at him, and Mewtwo simply pointed to the water bottle Lucario was still (somehow) holding, and then pointed to his head.

Not understanding, Lucario smirked and promptly flung the empty plastic bottle at the other Pokemon's head, making a direct hit. Pissed off even more, Mewtwo finally lunged at Lucario and the two proceeded to battle it out alongside with Pikachu and Pichu who were still rolling aimlessly on the ground.

Lucario yanked on Mewtwo's tail as Mewtwo bit Lucario's, then they twisted around, doing this very complicated, weird looking flip-flop (you know, just use your imagination) so that now Mewtwo was now yanking on Lucario's tail and Lucario was biting Mewtwo's.

Quiet homework period wasn't that quiet anymore.

Lucario sent an Aura Sphere at the Psychic Pokemon, but Mewtwo dodged, allowing Aura Sphere to pass behind him and promptly obliterate Red's desk (who was too busy sleeping and drooling to notice that his Pokemon were clawing each other's guts out). The desk collapsed as the Trainer fell face-first under it, the table crashing on top of his head a second later, knocking him out cold, so he couldn't been able to stop the Pokemon fight anyway.

The Smashers, however, found this to be way more interesting than geography homework so they were just watching them beat each other up, some pulling out phones announcing, "This is going on YouTube! Start shoveling in the views!"

The teacher, Olimar, still sat peacefully at his desk, one-hundred percent immersed in his Tetris game. It was still his first game, with those blocks falling down, and he reacting quickly for them to fall in their rightful place.

Smiling to himself, the Hocoatian calmly played on, flipping blocks, his eyes on the screen as chair flew over his head, earphones jammed in his ears (somehow through his helmet) with classical music ringing through.

Olimar sighed contently and thought, _Ah, this is truly paradise for everyone!_

* * *

"Today's third hour is _technology_?" Kirby yawned.

"None of us knows how to do _technology_."

"Maybe that's why none of us are the teacher, idiot," King Dedede scoffed.

Kirby glared at the penguin and retorted, "Well even so, no one in the world is talented at technology."

"Don't jinx that!" Sonic's desperate voice was heard. The blue hedgehog was drumming his fingers nervously on his desk as he kept peering at the door anxiously as if he knew exactly who was going to waltz through the door.

Kirby shrugged somehow, and he turned back to Dedede. He was about to call the penguin a "pig" again just for kicks, but forgot about it as he saw him texting fervently on a cell phone.

"Who you texting?" Kirby inquired slyly. For all he knew, Dedede never texted anyone unless he was totally desperate to contact someone far away.

"Nothing, nothing," Dedede replied, waving a dismissive hand and turning away from the puffball.

His curiosity piqued, Kirby forcibly looked over Dedede's shoulder and caught a glimpse of the name he was texting.

"You're texting _Adeleine_?! _Please!" _Kirby scoffed deviously.

Dedede just glared at Kirby and retorted, "So?" He tucked the phone away but kept checking it every two seconds.

"Not replying?" Kirby said casually.

"She said she'd text me back at one-thirty! It's one forty-eight!"

"Maybe she meant one-thirty in the morning."

"Ugh, shut up, puffball."

_SLAM!_ The door crashed open as the tech teacher strutted in.

Being too short, Kirby fruitlessly tried to peek over the other Smashers to see who it was, but before he could even catch a glimpse, Sonic was upon him, shaking him crazily and screeching, "I _TOLD _YOU NOT TO JINX IT!" Then the blue hedgehog began whizzing around in circles around the room uncontrollably.

"Sit. Down. So. Nic," Tails commanded patiently and swiftly dragged Sonic back to his seat when the blue hedgehog had ran past him.

"Why you?" he sobbed.

Tails grinned and whacked Sonic's head playfully with one of his two tails. "Don't you _miss _me?" he said sweetly.

Tails turned back to the class. "I am your tech teacher, as you can see, because I absolutely _love_ machines!"

He spotted R.O.B., and added innocently, "I would rip that robot apart just so I can put it back together again!"

The Smashers gulped and R.O.B. instinctively backed up a bit.

"Okay, we get how much you like machines," Villager squeaked.

"Anyway," Tails said. "We will be constructing helicopters that can fly, like this." His two tails suddenly started to chop around like a helicopter rotor and he lifted off the ground and levitated a few feet before coming down again (yes he can do that, I'm not making it up -_-).

"Showoff," Sonic muttered from his desk, sniveling.

Tails scoffed at him and retorted, "Well at least I'm not afraid of some water, like _someone_." He made his point by pulling a bottle of water out of nowhere and dumping the whole lot over his head.

"Ah…refreshing," he commented loudly.

Sonic glowered at him and said, "Well, _I'm _not afraid of _lightning_, like _someone_."

Tails glared at him and produced another bottle of water mysteriously and directed the flow of water at the blue hedgehog. Sonic whizzed away and reappeared back in his spot, this time cradling Pikachu, who just realized he wasn't in his desk anymore but in Sonic's grasp instead.

"Have some _lightning_!" he yelled and shoved the electric Pokemon at Tails.

Yelping Tails backed away and was about to haul over a whole ocean to dump on that dumb hedgehog's head he heard DK say, "Uh…shouldn't we be learning how to make a helicopter?"

Tails immediately composed himself and smoothed out his fur as he said, "Why yes, of course, once we settile all distrac—"

"Heeheehee…," a small giggle was heard, and Tails instinctively twisted around to face Sonic.

"Speaking of distractions, how you dare laugh at me!" he shrieked and pointed accusingly at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked genuinely shocked as he protested, "What? I wasn't laughing!"

Finally, the laugh grew loud enough for everyone to distinguish it as Ike's. Tails marched up to said mercenary. "What's so funny?"

Ike clamped a hand over his mouth and said simply, "Your voice just sounds weird."

Sonic completely forgotten, the orange fox proceeded to blast Ike across the room. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE YOU GROW TWO TAILS!"

"Is that supposed to be painful?" someone muttered.

Ike crashed into the wall, and he anticipated the pretty-much common pain to come (again), but it didn't hurt as bad. Confused, the mercenary was about to stand up when he was rudely shoved off from on top of someone, him face-planting into the ground again.

"What the hell was that for?" Ike grouched as he managed to pick himself back up, and he saw…Marth.

"You just had to crash into me as well?!" Marth demanded and immediately began smoothing out his wrinkled cape.

"It's not my fault," Ike protested, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean it's not your fault? You nearly crushed my royal bones!" Marth glared stylishly (he's the only one who knows how to do that) at the mercenary.

Ike rolled his eyes.

"How dare you roll your eyes at someone of upper class! Only I'm superior to eye-rolling!" Marth unsheathed Falchion and he and Ike proceeded to clash.

"Self-conceited narcissist!"

"Dishonor to the revered statute of comportment!"

Ike swung Ragnell at Marth's head but the prince ducked and poked Ike's legs with Falchion. The mercenary kneed Marth in the chest but he managed to roll gracefully and twirl back up. The prince conducted Dancing Blade, and Ike managed to counter the last strike.

They were promptly ignored as Tails was peacefully teaching the rest of the Smashers on how to build a helicopter up front.

Roy managed to successfully make his own helicopter.

"Yes!" he cheered. "I made this all by myself! I'm so brilliant!"

"All thanks to m—" Tails was cut off as Roy sprang up from his seat and pranced a lap around the room to celebrate.

However, upon passing the combating Ike and Marth, the redhead tripped over one of the two's foot and down he went, his helicopter sailing precariously through the air before it cracked on the ground right in front of Roy's eyes.

"Noooooooo!" he bawled, but then scrambled back up. "You bastards!" he shrieked to Ike and Marth, who didn't seem to hear as Marth dodged Ragnell's swing.

Enraged, Roy also drew his Sword of Seals and joined in the swordfight.

"Can someone go calm them down?" Tails muttered.

Lucina stood. "I'll go try," she offered and carefully approached the three swordsmen, expertly dodging each swing of their swords.

"Hey, guys, let's do this after—"

"Go away!" Roy commanded. "Girls aren't allowed to fight with us 'cause they're too weak!"

Anger began to boil in Lucina's veins. "_What_ did you say about girls?!" she questioned furiously, and whipping out Parallel Falchion, she jumped in with the fighting three screeching, "I'll PROVE to you that a girl is _better _than you!"

Tails facepalmed and turned back to the Smashers. "Anyway, off you—"

The fox looked around at the empty seats with only the four people brawling in the back. "Well, that's my cue to quit my job…"

* * *

The Smashers had now safely arrived at fourth hour, and they were now _trying _with all their might to understand what their teachers were trying to tell them.

Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B. fruitlessly tried to teach the puzzled Smashers on what the metric system was about, but with Mr. G&W's lack of capability to talk, as well as R.O.B.'s (due to being waterlogged thanks to the kids Smashers on that field trip), all the Smashers could hear were beeps and mechanical grunts. But however they looked at it, Mr. G&W and R.O.B. seemed to be arguing about something.

G&W pointed at something on the lesson packet and threw up his hands, but R.O.B.'s head shook and flailed his metal arms while retorting in non-English noises.

"Hey, shouldn't you know what they're talking about, robot boy?" Snake told Mega Man.

Mega Man scoffed. "Hey, that's offensive."

The Smashers continued to try to understand what they were saying with their body language, but then it seemed that G&W got fed up and frustrated with how stubborn R.O.B. was being, so he began shooting his 2D projectiles at the robot.

Seemingly shocked, R.O.B. retaliated by releasing his Robo Beam at the flat man.

"Okay, now, _they're _brawling?" Link muttered.

G&W and R.O.B. grunted and snarled at each other as they continued to wrestle, both emitting bleeps and other mechanical sounds, which to the Smashers, soon started to sound sort of…_catchy_.

They found their selves bobbing to the beat and it wasn't long before naturally, someone screamed, "DANCE PARTAY!" and all the Smashers started grooving to the beat-boxing by R.O.B. and G&W as they continued to fight, with a disco ball randomly appearing from the ceiling.

* * *

Finally, it was fifth hour, the last hour, to everyone's relief. But they were surprised once more to discover their science teacher once again as Silver the Hedgehog.

"Nooooooo, why am I being cursed today?" Sonic moaned.

As everyone got seated into their respective spots, Silver smiled which was a little intimidating-looking, and inquired, "So, I suppose everyone here knows what the combination of a rainbow is by now, yes?"

All the Smashers immediately nodded, profusely throwing their chins up and down.

Silver chuckled and turned to the blackboard. "Today, I'll be teaching you the concepts of acceleration, deceleration, and constant speed," he announced casually.

He turned around to face the class. "Can someone tell me something about speed you already know?"

"That you're the slowest character from all of Sega?" Sonic suggested, looking at his nails.

Before he knew it, his textbook was suddenly levitating off his desk and stamped itself into his face.

"Very funny," Silver chided, pulling out a cell phone and turned the volume all the way up. "I suppose, since you're such a naughty student, you'll need to be _disciplined_."

"Wait, who're you calling?" Sonic said nervously after peeling the textbook off his face with much difficulty.

Silver just smirked at him and dialed the number. With the volume turned all the way up, everyone in the room could hear the line ringing, and finally, the call was picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice sounded from Silver's phone.

Sonic paled.

"Ah, _Amy Rose_!" he called into the phone. "I am teaching my class right now, and what a mere _coincidence _that _Sonic _is here at this current time!"

The Smashers were nearly deafened from the sudden shrilling squeal that resonated from the phone. "I'll be right there!" the female voice announced.

The call ended.

Silver looked at Sonic who begged, "Noooo! Don't bring her over here! She's not supposed to know I'm h—"

_SLAM!_ The door whipped open as a short, pink hedgehog wearing a red headband and dress barreled in.

"SONIC! MY SONIC!" she squawked and pounced on the blue hedgehog.

"Amy! Heh, heh," Sonic sputtered sheepishly.

As he was momentarily distracted by the cheery hedgehog, Silver snagged this time to stare at the blue hedgehog intensely and managed to paralyze him to his seat.

Sonic attempted to subtly push Amy off his lap, but then he discovered that his limbs didn't respond to the commands in his brain.

Meanwhile, Amy was still gushing over her long lost crush and now she wrapped an arm around Sonic's neck and scooted even closer to him. Sonic squeaked in shock and tried to brush her off again, but once again, his limbs refused and his muscles remained limply sitting there.

"Silver!" he growled menacingly, but Silver just cackled and sat back in the comfy teacher's seat.

Amy got off Sonic's lap and pranced around a bit in utter ecstasy before plopping heavily back down into his lap.

"Oof!" Sonic choked.

"Finally I've found you!" she twittered and tapped him on the nose.

Suddenly, Silver spoke up. "Well, Amy, Sonic was misbehaving in class, so I was wondering if you could punish him for me."

Amy's face lit up in elation and then glared playfully at Sonic.

"What a naughty boy you are!" she teased. "You need to be taught a lesson." Then she promptly dragged the still-paralyzed Sonic out the room.

The Smashers and cringed (while Silver chuckled maniacally), as they wondered what the blue hedgehog was going through.

"No, please, Amy! Don't do this to me!"

"Hold still, silly!"

"I am! Not like I can do anything anyway because _Silver _just had to—AAAH!"

And then, it was absolutely quiet.

The door opened once again and Amy came in lugging Sonic behind her, and she placed him back in his desk.

Sonic was suddenly deathly quiet, his face a sheer white, as he stared obediently ahead of him at the blackboard, fingers entwined together like at a formal meeting.

"Alright, Silver, he's been punished!" Amy sang. "I'm sure he'll behave from now on!"

Silver nodded approvingly. "Thank you, Amy."

Then he turned to the other Smashers. "Anyone else?"

Everyone sat up straight and crossed their hands just like Sonic.

"No, sir," they chorused in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Don't mess with Silver...**

**Whew, I didn't know so many of you wanted VIOLENCE! Which is why this chapter is mainly about the Smashers fighting each other in school.**

**But first, the snippet of Pikachu is for PikaMain (Guest) who wanted some Pikachu action!**

**The fight between Mewtwo and Lucario is a request by Slenderweegee!**

** Another fight request for R.O.B. vs. Mr. Game and Watch by a Guest named Techno!**

**And both Techno and Slenderweegee wanted some more Olimar screentime, so there he is :)**

**Again, another fight between Ike, Marth, Lucina, and Roy request by Guest: Renee!**

**Gamerfan64 requested for Tails to come be their tech teacher and have Ike make fun of his voice, then blast him XD**

**Finally, to dimension traverler who gave me the idea for Silver to come, Sonic to say he's the slowest, and Silver calls Amy to have her way with him, and ask the Smashers, "Anyone else?" (No, please, Silver, spare me!)**

**So, this chapter was all centered around fighting, which was why there wasn't any fluffy parts (well maybe the beginning with Ike and Samus...)**

**Updates coming!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter a little weird and it's based off the phrase, "breaking the fourth wall," which basically means the outside interaction between a fiction story and the "real world"...in other words, the Smashers come to the real world!**

** This idea was by Gamerfan64, so thanks for that!**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Demise of the Fourth Wall

"No, not _you _again!"

Sonic suddenly despised school more than anything in his life as he trudged into the classroom, sulking as he discovered the first hour teacher as Silver the Hedgehog for the third day.

Silver smiled as sweetly as he would allow himself, and told everyone, "According to Master Hand, I will be your permanent teacher for all classes for the rest of your life!"

"But, whhhyyyyyyyy?" Sonic bawled. "I swear Master Hand wants to see the end of me."

Silver ignored the whining blue hedgehog and beckoned to everyone else. "At least I'm nice enough to let you pick your own seats!"

Elated, the Smashers all chose their seats and sat next to their buddies. While doing so, the Smashers then noticed that Silver's assistant teacher was Ganondorf.

"Daddy!" the sudden chorus of the little Smashers' thrilled voices were heard from the back of the room.

"Anyway," Silver said, tapping on the blackboard with a pointer stick, "today's lesson is about the concept of 'Completing the Square,' or in other words, determining the solution to a missing edge of a square, which also means solving a missing variable for the quadratic formula."

"Missing edge of a square…," Snake murmured. He turned to Mega Man beside him. "Know what that reminds me of?"

The blue robot boy vaguely shrugged and replied, "Sort of" even though he actually had no idea.

As Silver rattled off about coefficients and square roots and imaginary numbers, Link turned to Zelda and said with a grin, "You already know all this, don't you?"

The Hyrule princess smiled, embarrassed, and shyly nodded.

"Well in that case, you don't really need to listen, right?" Link persisted.

Getting a little confused, Zelda just nodded hesitantly.

"And I don't understand anything of this math gibberish, so do you know what this moment's perfect for?" Link leaned in a little, hinting.

Zelda smiled and said, "I do know." They were leaning closer and closer together when they were both startled when a giant hand slammed onto Link's desk.

Jumping a little in his seat, Link instinctively shot back into his chair, as well as Zelda, as Ganondorf's face towered over them.

"_Hero_!" he exclaimed. Link shot him a nasty look. "I was wondering if you would be willing to give us the missing edge." The Geruodo gestured to the front of the room where Silver was standing by a hand drawn square on the board with one edge labeled, _x_.

"Why should I listen to you?" Link growled. This stupid brat had ruined his moment with Zelda, and was now demanding something from his least favorite subject? Sometimes the Hero wondered if Ganondorf knew more about him than he did himself.

"You listen to me because I'm the respected _teacher_, obviously," the Gerudo retorted, his hand still firmly stamped on the Hero's desk. "Now, you might as well give an answer because this is _school_ where you answer things with other students, not share _intimacy_ with them."

Link's face began to turn red mostly from anger and frustration, and he scowled up at the Gerudo who still had the sadistic smirk on his face.

"Well? The answer?" Ganondorf pressed. The Smashers were all looking at them, even Silver (though he was only watching from interest).

Link was about to throw away his whole supply of dignity and say, "I dunno," but that was prevented when Zelda stood up and answered for him. "'Eleven times the cubed root of six' is the answer," she bravely announced.

Link, Ganondorf, and the Smashers all gaped at her, while Silver just checked the answer sheet and said, "Hm. Close enough. Correct."

Zelda sat back down, glad she didn't mess up, but that was when Robin had also stood and added, "With the remainder of three-thousandths."

Silver snapped his fingers and pointed at the silver-haired swordsman.

"Exact answer. Excellent," he said.

Surprised, Zelda peered back down at her notebook with all her work scribbled on it, and then she noticed that she somehow dropped the remainder somewhere during her solving, that single, tiny number of three-thousandths.

"That's okay! Just one stupid three-thousandths that I doubt will make a difference," Link encouraged warmly. "Not like I could've come up with _any _part of that answer."

Zelda smiled at the Hero and nodded, but she was still irked. Frustrated with herself, the Hyrule princess decided to drop the matter—but that soon extinguished when she swore she caught Robin smirking at her and smiling to himself, for he gained another point of credit for that valedictorian event coming up for the end of the school year…which she had also decided to pursue.

But now, Zelda noticed that she in fact, _did _have a rival to compete against. The princess stared at Robin's back with a gloomy feeling. Even though their intelligence had built a healthy association with each other, she wondered briefly if the same intelligence would break their friendly bond apart.

Silver moved onto the next problem on the board. "So, as you can see, determining the missing edge of this square, or in a more visual way, the fourth 'wall,' can verify the correct solution befitting the quadratic formula—"

"Are you really that smart, Silver?" someone asked.

Silver grinned, flattered, secretly glad no one found out yet, and insisted, "Of course! Why would I be teaching—"

"No, he reads a script," Sonic informed flatly.

"Alright, that's it," Silver scowled and proceeded to telepathically lift the blue hedgehog out of his seat and slam him into a wall, effectively demolishing it, then slammed him into a second wall, then a third, and finally the fourth, with Silver screeching, "THE FOURTH WALL, AS THE AUTHOR AND I WAS SAYING."

Suddenly, the change of setting was so abrupt that the Smashers could barely comprehend what happened, as the room was illuminated a blinding white light before clearing just as quick.

When everyone peeled open their eyes again, they weren't in Silver's class anymore. They were all piled on a tannish carpet in a white-wooded structure, two light brown couches on each side, and a coffee table nearby.

"No way…this can't be…the _other_ world?" Captain Falcon muttered.

"It is!" Sonic gasped (after clearing his head from getting thrown at four walls). "Silver broke the fourth wall so hard we're in the other world!"

"Didn't know quotes and phrases could be so literal," Red commented.

The Smashers all gasped in shock as Fox said, "So…does that mean we're in the _author's house _right now?"

"I think s—" Little Mac started before getting interrupted by Peach's flabbergasted voice.

"This yard is a disgrace! So many weeds and overgrowth!" The Mushroom princess was glaring out a big window that overlooked the supposed backyard.

"Huh. So we know our author's family are very bad gardeners," Mario said.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down from upstairs.

Mario gulped. "She's coming!" he hissed and the Smashers attempted to hide somewhere, but frankly, my house has no good hiding spots (which is why I always demand to be the seeker during Hide and Seek…).

So alas, the Smashers were caught by prowessMaster's wide eyes as she discovered that the Super Smash Bros. were standing in her living room, right _now_, right _here_.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god…," she rambled on.

"Hi," Falco said casually and waved.

prowessMaster just clasped a hand over her mouth and continued gushing, "Oh my god oh my god oh my god…"

"Is that the only thing she can say?" Wolf muttered.

Suddenly, the author removed her hand from over her mouth, revealing a wide smile as she stared at one particular Smasher.

"KIRBY!" she shrieked and stampeded towards said puffball with her hands outstretched.

Kirby paled and attempted to scramble away from the death hug prowessMaster was about to give him, but to no avail as he was scooped up and brutally shaken hysterically by his sides and endured her screeches with spit flying into his face, "I'M SUCH A BIG FAN OF YOU! YOU'RE SOOO ADORABLE!"

"Get your grubby hands off me, filthy human!" Kirby insisted but that was returned by the exact opposite as prowessMaster squeezed him copiously and continued to fangirl.

Right then, she seemed to remember that the other Smashers were still in her living room, and she turned over to them with Kirby still pinned under her arm like a basketball.

"I'm not a _ball_!" Kirby protested and struggled under her iron grip.

prowessMaster grinned at the other Smashers.

"Why'd you have to make Silver be our teacher forever?" Sonic complained.

"And why you'd make Tails beat me up?" Ike added.

Other complaints surrounded the room as prowessMaster just grinned and replied to every one with a single sentence: "Because it's fun!"

Snake gaped. "That wasn't _fun_ when Liquid shot two grenades at me!"

But prowessMaster was oblivious as she continued to fawn over the writhing pink puffball. She waved a dismissive hand to the other Smashers and said, "Well, go explore town. I have to spend some time with this lovable puffball!"

With that, the rest of the Smashers were unceremoniously kicked out her house onto a black, asphalt driveway, the door slamming shut behind them as Kirby's despaired voice rang out before it was cut short. "No, guys! SAVE M—"

"Rude much?" Marth sniffed as he smoothed out his hair and clothes.

"So…where do you wanna go first?" Mario inquired to the rest of the Smashers. "We've got all day before Silver decides to bring us back."

**IN SILVER'S CLASSROOM**

"Yes! My awesome plan worked on Sonic!" Silver cheered deviously as he scanned the empty room. "Now I can demand my ten dollars for winning this bet from Shadow…"

**BACK IN THE "REAL" WORLD**

"Well, what do you expect?" Toon said. "The video game shop, duh!"

Mario stared uncertainly, but the rest all seemed to agree to go there.

"Except, where _is _it?" the plumber pointed out.

"TOO BAD, KIRBY! YOU'RE STICKING WITH ME BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IS PROBABLY GOING TO THE VIDEO GAME SHOP IN TOWN DOWN SOUTH!" prowessMaster's shrill voice resonated through the house.

"How convenient," Roy commented. The Smashers filed out and down south.

The Smashers thought the trip to the game shop was more grueling than any of the events that happened in the Smash Mansion, and that was saying a lot.

Pedestrians often stopped and gawked at them, some took ten billion pictures, some even told them that their cosplays looked completely genuine that they "totally believed they were from the video game." All the Smashers were at least smart enough to keep their mouth shut from saying that they _were _actually really from the game, but instead just sheepishly reply, "Yea, thanks."

Finally, they found the game shop, which was apparently called Best Buy, and everyone tiredly piled in, evading any more pictures and risky questions. But even as they stepped into the shop, the workers and managers all paused and the boss even stopped them to say that he profusely appreciated them for promoting the new Smash Bros. game, as well as reminding the "long forgotten Melee ones" (Roy, Mewtwo, Pichu, Dr. Mario, and Young Link suppressed the urge to erupt into curses).

Finally, after managing to shake off any more spectators, the Smashers began to loosen up and try out the new video games in the store.

"Hey check this out, bro!" Luigi called to Mario as he approached a free tryout for Mario Kart 8.

Mario stepped up as well and whistled when he spotted himself on the character select screen.

"There's us!" Mario said as he pointed to them, then he frowned. "They could've used a better picture of me! I look overly-obnoxiously happy."

"But bro…," Luigi started, "…you _do _look like that. Not that that's a bad thing!" Luigi added quickly when his red-capped brother whirled his head over to him.

"Let's try it out!" the green plumber suggested and swiftly scooped a controller up and handed one to his brother.

Suddenly very excited, Mario took it, completely forgetting about Luigi's comment.

Mario chose Mario of course (though he still despised that picture of him and vowed to practice changing his smile in the mirror so he would look better later) as Luigi watched, and the CPUs were automatically chosen as the two brothers decided on their karts.

"Three…two…one…," the announcer started.

Mario leaned in to ready himself.

"GO!" The plumber's kart sped off with the others. Mario started out in last place (which Mario thought was totally unfair) on the track, Sweet Sweet Canyon.

Mario advanced up to the eleventh place player who was CPU Bowser. He smirked and mercilessly chucked a red homing shell at the Koopa's kart.

On the screen, Bowser flipped a full circle as the cackling plumber rudely shoved the Koopa's kart again for additional satisfaction, as he carried on through the track, expertly tossing projectiles at his opponents, screeching, "I SPENT SO MANY YEARS OF MY LIFE DRIVING A KART FOR THESE GAMES, THIS RACE IS A JOKE!"

Mario continued to ruthlessly crash and shove and fling shells at everyone while laughing maniacally. (Luigi was cheering for him at first, but now he was just speechlessly staring at his brother and the screen, wondering when his brother became so hysterically cruel.)

Mario passed CPU DK, Yoshi, Diddy, etc. until he was in second place. And wouldn't you know it? First place currently was no other than Peach.

Mario's laughing ceased as he pondered what to do now, even though that Peach was only the CPU, and not the "real" Peach he saw every day.

But Luigi was feeling victory for his brother and he said, "Come on, bro! You're almost first place! Just shove that CPU like everyone else and victory is yours!"

"But…it's _Peach_," Mario murmured.

"It's just a CPU like everyone else, though!" Luigi urged, getting a little frustrated. "It's just an _illusion_!"

"B-but…I can't," Mario gave in and crossed the finish line at second. The second place number flashed on the screen as the plumber watched his avatar's (himself) banner flashed on the second line with the Mushroom princess's picture at the top.

Then, Peach's familiar squeal was heard behind him as said princess gathered Mario in a bear hug and gushed, "Thanks, Mario! I knew I wouldn't lose faith in you!"

As he was still in the hug, the red-capped plumber peered over the princess's shoulder at his brother and smirked an expression that read, _Score!_

* * *

"So, I'm going to ask again: What do you wanna do together, Kirby?" prowessMaster chirped as sat across from the pink puffball who was forcibly put into the seat.

"I wanna go play video games with everyone else!" Kirby insisted.

"No, what do you want to do with _me_?"

"To be perfectly honest, nothing."

prowessMaster whacked the puffball playfully with her coffee stirrer and giggled.

"Oof! Can you stop doing that?" Kirby complained.

"Not unless you tell me what you wanna do!"

"I JUST WANNA GO BACK TO THE SMASH MANSION OUT OF THIS PLACE, DAMMIT!"

prowessMaster stared forlornly into her coffee cup and sighed. "As you wish, Kirby, but remember, I'm the _author_, and who knows what'll happen if you go back to Silver's class?"

But Kirby didn't seem to think much about it as he continued to beseech, "Whatever, just take me back with everyone else! Use your magical author skills or something! Stop prolonging this! Hey! Just type the simple sentence for us to teleport back to the mansion! Stop stretching my dialogue longer and longer! HEY!"

* * *

"Why don't you come watch me try out our new game, hm, Hero?" Ganondorf sneered to Link. He was positioned at a different video game station with the Wii U controller in his rough grasp as the game screen popped up with the title, _Hyrule Warriors_ flashing on.

"Oh, just hurry up. I need to try it next, slowpoke," Link retorted.

"Might as well get comfortable because I will be exploring every corner of this game and see how I am made in this game," Ganondorf drawled.

"Of course, you'll be defeated by _me_ because that's what always happens, and always _will _happen," Link said as he rolled his eyes.

"Not unless you die enough times for that to not happen!"

"Wait, what? Hey, don't do that!" Link watched with a deep scowl as Ganondorf moved his player/avatar (a.k.a. Link) on the screen directly into a beastly enemy, deliberately allowing his avatar to be injured by an attack from it.

Link hid a wince as he saw "himself" in the screen continuing to be mauled by the enemies.

"I said, stop that!" he growled and lunged for the controller, but the Gerudo dodged and persisted by making the Link in the screen lose his health.

Link cringed and gritted his teeth as he watched Ganon continue to allow himself to lose as if he was experiencing it himself.

"This is the only way that I can win as my avatar!" Ganondorf chuckled as he maneuvered the avatar Link straight into lava, then into a pit, then into the mouth of a giant monster.

"Die, Hero!" the Gerudo exclaimed gleefully. "If only you were like this all the time."

Frustrated by watching himself die so many times, he finally managed to snatch the controller back and whack in onto the Gerudo's head.

Emitting a grunt, Ganondorf whipped around to face the Hero and glared at him. "You wanna play it this way now, do you?"

To his surprise, Link just grinned at him and replied, "Come at me, I dare ya."

Growling, Ganondorf conducted Warlock Punch, but was taken aback as a feeble punch came out instead.

Chuckling, Link explained amusingly, "It's the 'other' world where magic doesn't exist!" Then he added, "But I don't use _magic _like you do so…" The Hero attempted to wrench out his Master Sword but nearly fell backward as said sword remained stuck in its sheath.

This time, Ganondorf snickered and mused, "It seems this world also doesn't allow reckless weapons in such an innocent store."

The two just glared at each other, both wanting to fight, but couldn't due to their restrictions, so Link just grouched, "We'll deal with this back at the Smash Mansion."

"Deal."

As if on cue, suddenly, the same white flash surrounded them, startling them and the other Smashers in Best Buy, and a split second later, everyone found their selves in Silver's classroom again.

"We're…we're back!" Kirby sang as he pranced around elatedly, crying tears of joy. "Yes! Escaped from that pesky author's grasp!"

He continued to hop around before he saw Silver glaring ominously directly at him.

The puffball gulped. "There a problem, Silver?"

The gray hedgehog shrugged and said plainly, "Well, the author's gonna make me do it, so just accept your fate and live the inevitable, puffball."

"Wait, wai—!"

SMACK! Kirby crashed through the ceiling back to Dream Land.

Dedede grinned. "This time I didn't have to try!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't confusing at some parts X(**

**I used Kirby because I always feel like I can be comfortable around him the most, though he's not my number one Smasher (but still one of my favorites)!**

**ZeLink, sippurp123!**

**...but was ruined for Guest named Amy, who wanted Ganondorf to ruin an intimate moment between them XD**

**And uh oh, seems that Zelda and Robin are gonna get a bit hostile with each other over the valedictorian position it seems...?**

**Just a little Snake and Mega Man friendship, Paku159!**

**And thanks to Gamerfan64 once again for this whole "fourth wall" idea!**

**...It's the weekend again, so it's most likely going to continue on Monday. But it's a promise I won't die, so I'll be back ;)**

**-prowessMaster**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for not updating over the weekend!**

**Okay. I had received a review from a Guest who had said they stopped reading this for all the extra characters not from SSB. Though I am disappointed for a loss of a reader, he/she is very correct. How ironic, since I actually thought of this exact problem a few days ago before reading this review. So, all requests for characters not in SSB, I can't add anymore, because then this fic wouldn't fit to be in the Super Smash Bros. category. I profusely apologize for everyone who requested someone outside of SSB, but I have to stick to the rightful category. Again, I'm soooo sorry for the inconvenience, but any other requests by SSB characters will be accepted! :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Midnight Ordeals

_VALEDICTORIAN ELECTION COUNTDOWN: TWO DAYS_.

Zelda inwardly sighed as she stared at the sign fastened onto the hallway walls. She had presumed that this competition would be a breeze, but she had forgotten all about a certain silver-haired swordsman who is, what she believed, the same level or less of intelligence she possessed. At least she hoped so.

It was half an hour before classes actually started, but the Hyrule princess had woken up earlier than usual to speak to the principal a.k.a. Master Hand (she wondered briefly and irrelevantly how the hand could juggle as many jobs as he currently did) to claim to spot as valedictorian.

Zelda took a deep breath again before squaring her shoulders and walked boldly around the corner to the hand's office.

But then she stopped.

She dove behind the wall corner once again and peeked out with only her eyes, though as much as she wanted to tear them away and not believe it, the sight of the dark-clothed being and the sharp contradiction of his familiar frosty tresses were no mistake.

Robin was speaking with Master Hand, and Zelda strained to hear their words. Switching positions by crouching and leaning as close to the hand's office as she dared, she finally managed to snag a few words, but they were enough for her to decipher the whole meaning of this.

"Yes, Robin, I will reiterate that your educational grades have been phenomenal compared to the rest of these male slackers," Master Hand complimented.

The back of Robin's head nodded once, and Zelda could just picture the flattered smile on his face (though he really didn't).

"Thank you, Master Hand," Robin thanked.

"So, that was why I called you this early morning, so I apologize for forcing you to lose some valuable rest," Master Hand explained.

The swordsman in front of him just nodded once again, and the two shook their hands (well, in Master Hand's case, body), and Robin was turning out of his office. M

entally yelping, Zelda quickly whipped her head back behind the corner and pressed herself against the wall, praying for Robin to not have seen her and to leave mercifully. And then she heard Master Hand's deep voice once again, directed to the silver-haired swordsman.

"Robin, I really hope you take a good look at some posters on the hallways! There might be some that interests you…," he called.

Due to the restriction of being around a wall corner, Zelda wasn't sure what Robin's reply was, for he was always one to be modest, but she mentally cursed at the hand for bringing up the implication of the event of her number one priority.

As she was scheming, she overheard the hand murmuring, "Hmmm, pity. Classes start right now, and I got carried away with the time, so I guess the other Smasher I also needed inform has to wait for tomorrow, I guess."

Zelda didn't think much about it for she was firing up a little with determination and resentment. The princess was about to continue her plan and approach the hand before there was a flash of green and the Hero appeared in front of her.

"Morning, Zel!" Link exclaimed and gave a peck on her cheek.

Startled, Zelda jumped a little before collecting her jumbled brain and plastering a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Link," she replied. Though she was disheartened of the events that just happened two minutes ago, she was genuinely glad to have the Hero beside her.

"Wow, you know, Zel, you don't have to wake up so dang early all the time," Link said. "I got up five minutes ago, and I'm already set for 'school.'" *Insert eye roll.

Zelda giggled and nudged his shoulder as she replied, "You don't know how girls work in the morning." His company had already brightened her up, and her day didn't seem too bleak anymore.

The Hero mocked being offended, and insisted, "I totally _do _know how they work."

"Okay, well what do they do in the morning for them to wake up that early?"

"Makeup, duh. And clothes."

"Yes that, and the other two hours consist of actually _showering_ and choosing the correct size for undershirts and underwear and br—"

Link paled. "Okay, I get it!" he sputtered.

Zelda grinned and whacked his head playfully. "I was going to say _breakfast_, you dirty-minded soul."

"Hey! No fair!"

Down the hallway, Robin was deep in his thoughts. _Hmmm, that valedictorian position seems very inviting, however…at the same time, it is also too far away to grab, for it seems it isn't as simple as it looks like…_

The swordsman was knocked back into reality as he met Lucina at their "meeting place" by the drinking fountain.

"So…how was it?" the swordswoman inquired. She was slurping down a late breakfast of a bottled smoothie that she managed to scavenge from the vending machine (she didn't tell anyone she actually sliced it open and took one, for she still didn't get any of this exasperating technology stuff, and she took care that she paid for it by stuffing a couple bucks into the money deposit).

"It was…interesting," Robin replied as he caught the same bottle of smoothie Lucina neatly tossed at him. Twisting the cap open, he leaned against the walls by the swordswoman and took a famished sip. Like her, he had missed breakfast for the call Master Hand had called him for.

"How interesting?"

"He just told me about my grades and suggested for running for valedictorian."

"I knew it! You're too smart!" Lucina smiled and added, "Well, you should. I'd totally vote for you."

"Yes, but…" Before Robin could finish the sentence, the warning bell rang for the start of first hour.

"Oh, don't wanna be late now, do you, goody-two-shoes?" Lucina teased as she tugged at his arm, completely forgetting about his hesitation.

Robin chuckled as he took both their empty smoothie bottles and tossed them into a nearby trash can.

"Thanks for the delicious smoothie, Lucina," he said and held her close as they walked to class.

* * *

"You know what's so unfortunate?" Popo whispered to Toon beside him. It was math, and to say the least, all the kids were mighty bored.

"Yea, I totally do," he replied. He turned to the rest of the little Smashers to confirm.

Nana, Ness, Lucas, and Diddy Kong all nodded in unison, and together, the six of them whispered, "Too boring for comfort."

"And do you know the cure to all of boredom?" Ness murmured.

"Pranks," the rest recited, slow smiles gradually spreading on their faces.

Nana quietly giggled as she reminded them, "Midnight. Gather all tools. Congregate in the Smash living room."

The other five nodded and grinned a (surprisingly menacing) smirk. However, their conspiracy was interrupted as Mr. Luigi called on Zelda.

"Forty-five point three eight to the fifth power over two times the square root of seven," the Hyrule princess announced the answer. Hiding a smile, after a lengthy silence when she saw Robin's hand about to shoot up and Rosalina checking the answer sheet, she added, "With the remainder of two ninths."

Rosalina clapped giddily as Luigi announced, "Correct!" and took Rosalina's hands and hopped around a little to celebrate.

The Smashers gaped at the princess as she took her seat again and sent a smug look over to Robin, who was staring at her semi-accusingly.

Then, for the rest of the period, it gave the Smashers of an impression of a "Brawl of the brains," as both Zelda and Robin began answering questions like there were no tomorrow, alternatively standing up and spitting out the answer, even before a flustered Luigi even finish writing the equation or explaining it.

The rest of the Smashers' heads moved only two ways: the right and the left, as they kept staring at Zelda, and then Robin, and then Zelda again as the two continued to announce their complicated solutions while shooting each other inimical glances (as well as Link and Lucina, for no important reason).

However, it wasn't concerned with six specific Smashers.

"Alright, midnight tonight," Lucas agreed. "Watch out for the midnight monsters, Smashers! The prank gods are here…."

* * *

"Shh!" Ness warned as he and the other five gathered in the dark living room. The moon was bright as little beams of it shot through the cracks of the curtains, providing little but enough light for the little Smashers. All had gathered after each forcing their selves away at midnight, and now, the clock read twelve-o-eight.

"No time to lose!" Toon whispered as they hoisted their bundles of "pranking essentials," as they liked to call it, and they snuck down the hallways to a random door.

"First victim," Diddy giggled and pushed open the door.

Immediately, they were thrown back by the thunderous snoring that emitted from the king sized bed. Slapping their hands over their mouths to stifle their amused giggles, the six of them deduced it was indeed King Dedede snoring away.

Silently and carefully, they tip-toed cautiously over the penguin's trashed room, hopping silently over the stray junk and room accessories to the bed.

Suddenly, Lucas accidentally tripped over a Gamecube console allowing a sharp noise to ring out.

All the little Smashers immediately froze as their frightened eyes glanced over at the "king."

Dedede incoherently grumbled and shifted around the bed, tugging the fallen blankets over him as he mumbled, "Stupid Kirby stole my underwear overnight _again_ as a prank…hopefully I'm not being pranked again tonight…"

The kids froze once again, and sighed in relief as they realized Dedede was still sleeping (from the earthquake snores).

"Alright. Put 'em in position!" Nana ordered. She and the rest dug their hands in their respective bundles and each pulled an alarm clock out.

She set her clock five minutes after the current time, Toon set his five minutes later than Nana's, and so on until each of their clocks were set to go off every five minutes. Nana placed her alarm clock on Dedede's desk as the other five placed theirs behind hers in a row.

Then all six little Smashers dove into Dedede's messy closet and waited.

After an apparently difficult five minutes of agonizing to keep their anticipating giggles in their mouths, the six kids were rewarded with their apparently tough efforts when the first alarm clock, Nana's, went off with deafening screeches.

Prepared, the kids dug their earplugs in as they watched Dedede jolt awake with a loud snort and snap into sitting position. Unable to tolerate the obnoxious beeping at this ungodly hour, Dedede mercilessly picked the clock up (which he very briefly wondered when the hell he even bought this) and threw it brutally onto the floor.

Seeing it wasn't effective enough, for only a few chips of glass flew off, the penguin promptly pulled Super Dedede Jump (which cracked the ceiling a bit when his head hit it) and landed heavily onto the clock. Immediately, the beeping stopped and as Dedede got off the clock, all that was left were crumbs.

"Shut up!" he said and dove back under his covers after hastily brushing the crumbs off to the side. In a split second, the snores returned.

The kids nearly burst out laughing, but they managed to prevent that by slapping their hands over another's mouth.

After another excruciating five minutes, Toon's alarm went off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Dedede jerked awake again and proceeded to slam that clock against a wall and crush it with a giant textbook screeching, "I thought I killed you already, dammit!"The penguin shuffled that one's crumbs with the previous one.

"Poor alarm clocks," Ness commented when Dedede plopped back under his covers and started to emit his snores again.

"Yea. We spent half our allowance on it!" Diddy mourned.

"R.I.P. alarm clocks," Lucas said.

The kids found it harder each time their clocks went off. The third, fourth and fifth alarms were silenced by the penguin's work of throwing one into the toilet, mashing another into a printer, and blown up by a match, each deserving a disdainful phrase respectively (i.e. "Wake the fish up instead", "Your clone is better", and "I'd only like you if you're smoking hot").

Finally, the sixth and final time had the penguin totally fed up as he scooped this one up and flung it out the window, effectively smashing it into the distance, and barreling out the door shrieking, "KIRBY! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

Finally, with their first victim out of earshot, the six kids dissolved into unrestrained laughter and hoots as they clutched their stomachs and patted each other on their backs.

"Nice job—totally worth it!" Popo snickered, choking on his own laughter.

Outside, unbeknownst to everyone, Meta Knight soared leisurely threw the star studded sky. He enjoyed his nightly flights, and though he wasn't entirely nocturnal (for school, much to his dismay), he didn't sleep until retiring to his room at three in the morning and getting up at seven (four hours was his average amount of sleep).

What he did overnight in the skies, no one exactly knew, but the puffball knight was unconcerned of all the others' thoughts. This time each day was truly a calm hour to collect his thoughts and plan his actions accordingly for the next day.

As a knight, he had to be precise, collected, swift, careful, and mustn't show any sign of weak—

_Smack!_

How ironic Meta Knight was thinking about alertness as his right cape/wing was grazed by a flying, beeping projectile that momentarily had him spiraling out of control, but he managed to straighten himself before colliding with the ground.

Grumbling under his breath irritably, he resumed his flight as he recalled what had hit him. It had seemed almost like an alarm clock that was sailing in the air beeping profusely…

If someone had been targeting him, then Meta Knight knew just as well to investigate the case.

Silently gliding through the air, the masked puffball swooped over to the Smash Mansion, tracing the exact trail the alarm clock had flew through, and he came upon a cracked window—Dedede's window to be exact (Meta Knight memorized every corner of the mansion the first day he came there).

Peering in inaudibly, Meta Knight wasn't entirely suprised to see the six little Smashers doubling over in laughter as he heard Kirby's confused and flabbergasted shrieks and Dedede's accusing remarks.

Meta Knight smirked under his mask. Maybe it would be interesting to monitor what these Smashers will be doing tonight. After all, these flights could get a little boring, and even he himself needed some entertainment once in a while.

Meta Knight slunk into the shadows and followed…

* * *

After managing to collect their selves after much difficulty, the six kids stood up shakily from all the laughter and quietly exited Dedede's room.

"Next victim!" Popo whispered and chose a random door in the dark hallway and quietly went in. It was surprisingly neat, and after easily crossing over to the bed, they attempted to see who their next prey was—a blissfully snoozing prince. The kids noted that even sleeping, Marth slept gracefully (somehow).

But now, they were setting their next "order of business" up around the oblivious prince.

Lucas ever so carefully tucked a dog squeeze toy by Marth's body as Popo positioned himself on the edge of the bed with a cymbal between his hands hovering over the prince's head.

Nana readied a piece of string by winding it around her index finger and letting a couple inches hang out. Then she cautiously approached the slumbering prince and extended the string to lightly tickle his cheek.

Marth instinctively rolled over to scratch it, but then he had made contact with the squeeze toy that emitted a loud and shrilling squeak.

SQQUUEEAAKKK!

Marth jolted awake and sat up emitting a high-pitched squeal, but his head banged violently into the cymbal that Popo was holding over his head. Yelping even higher, the prince hopped out of bed and rubbed his head while cursing in Japanese, and he slipped on a wet towel by the work of Ness. The prince then face-planted into a bowl of mud concocted by Diddy, and before he could fully pull out his head, a broomstick dropped out of nowhere by Toon onto his head again, plunging the prince's head back into the mud for an extra finish of a "double coat."

Unable to control it, the kids' laughter erupted…before they thought of the pitiless consequences that would most likely come after.

Their giggles and snickers gradually evaporated as they stared uncertainly at the prince who was still face-planted into the bowl of mud. The broomstick slipped off his head, and that was when Marth sprang up in complete shock and anger.

Whipping around (gracefully) with his face in all brown, the prince let loose a barrage of protests and furious comments. "Do you know how utterly expensive my sleeping clothes and my beautiful face is?! Need I to explain?!"

The kids tried to interject their profuse apologies, but the prince plowed on.

"First you disrupt my royal beauty sleep, then flatten my beautiful hair with a filthy cymbal, then have me facepalm a bowl of _chocolate_! First, chocolate is not good for skin, and only _I _am allowed to facepalm myself! And you—"

"That was mud…," Lucas interrupted.

The words froze in Marth's mouth. "Mud?" he finally said and to the kids' utter astonishment, the prince scooped up the bowl of mud and proceeded to smear it all over his face.

"Uh…," the kids gawked.

Marth caught them gaping at him. "Mud's exceptional for your skin," he explained, suddenly dainty. "Try a mud mask. All your skin's a downright disgrace."

* * *

It was nearly three AM when the kids had to return to their beds, but they still wanted to try one more prank as a bonus for not getting minced by Falchion.

Entering the last room, the haggard snores told them they were in the abode of Wario, and Ness had already prepared their prank ahead of time earlier that day in cooking class.

Pulling out a caramel-coated onion on a stick, the psychic boy and his friends made their way carefully across the motorcyclist's haphazard room with junk and magazines (who knows what they're rated as) strewn across the floor.

The stinging from the onion was already making itself through to the psychic's eyes, and he stopped tip-toeing for a second to rub the oncoming provoked tears.

However, that temporary pause had Popo crash into Ness's back which sent Ness plummeting to the floor with a loud bang.

"Oh no!" Nana squeaked.

Wario snorted awake. "'Ey, who's there?" he called as he sat up. Scanning his room, he turned on his bedside lamp.

Then, he spotted the six kids, who had the expression of a deer caught in headlights.

"What're you hooligans doing in my room?" Wario demanded, glaring at them.

"Uh…uh…," they all blubbered, looking at each other.

The motorcyclist narrowed his eyes at them. "Stealing my stuff?"

"N-no."

"Putting a bomb here?"

"N-no, sir."

"Playing a prank on me?"

"…"

"Actually," Lucas suddenly spoke up. "We just…uh…came to give you a…caramel apple! Yea! Fresh from the bakery!"

Not seeing the obvious hole in their lie, Wario perked and said, "Caramel apple? Gimme!"

Hiding their returned smiles, Ness handed Wario the caramel-coated onion.

Wario took a bite. "Mmmm—what the…?"

His stomach suddenly turned erect as a foul smell began to swirl around the room.

Diddy noticed their mistake. "Guys! We shouldn't have given it to him! You know how Wario is when he eats a—"

**BOOOOOOOOOOM! **

* * *

Out in the night, Meta Knight silently applauded as he watched the mansion promptly blew up in flames. Oh yes, he wasn't as entertained on any night as much as he was now.

Hmmm…maybe he should pay these little Smashers to do this every night…

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh XD**

**First, to Gamerfan64 who wanted the mansion to be up in flames ... ... ... XD**

**The kids playing midnight pranks as a request by a Guest named Sneak, and to Aurawarrior13 who had the idea for a day (or night, in my case) of pranks! And the same to you, Reevee21 for "midnight shenanigans!"**

**Appearance of our dear Meta Knight for Guests of Meta Naito and Crunchy!**

**Plus some Wario for you, Crunchy! (and his farts...)**

**Rocina, battlefield4us and Shadow of Darkness 78!**

**ZeLink, sippurp123!**

**Oooh, valedictorian event coming up! Zelda vs. Robin... Seems there'll be some tough competition...**

**Next chapter will be the last school chapter! Again, no more requests other than for the SSB characters ;)**

**See you!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Two Candidates, One Position

"Three… two… one… GO!"

The second after the cue, Bowser and Charizard lunged at each other from opposite sides on the stage, Battlefield.

The Smashers sitting in the audience cheered as Charizard used Rock Smash that sent the Koopa staggering, but Bowser retaliated with Whirling Fortress that hit the Pokemon squarely.

"You go Charizard!" Mario shrieked from the bleachers. "Show who's the REAL fire specialist!"

"Shut up, plumber!" Bowser mustered, and that was when Charizard charged at the Koopa and used Flare Blitz, sending him spiraling dangerously close to the stage's edge. The audience cheered once again as Mario blatantly stuck his middle finger at the Koopa.

After recovering as quickly as he could, Bowser recentered himself and barreled towards the Pokemon. Then simultaneously, both Bowser and Charizard conducted Fire Breath and Flamethrower respectively, their trail of flames clashing with one another.

While they were solely focused on trying to overcome the other with their stream of fire, there was one other Smasher in which this whole Brawl was getting on his nerves.

After each taking a gulp of air before releasing torrent of flames, Bowser and Charizard resumed attempting to surpass the other because, well, frankly, they were both admittedly quite exhausted and neither of them really wanted to do any more physical combat.

The third time they recharged their fire stock, the Smashers gradually stopped cheering as all they saw were the two standing across from each other blowing flames, blowing flames, and…you get the drill.

"Oh, come on," Falco grumbled. "Give us some real action! I didn't give up my money for a fire staring contest."

On the stage, Bowser and Charizard were still engaged in their "tug-of-war," and they proceeded to breathe in some more air and let out a fourth trail of fire, when suddenly, two jets of water immediately extinguished both their flames, and two more figures crashed onto the stage, effectively KO-ing both Charizard and Bowser at the same time.

Breathing heavily on the stage alone, Greninja and Squirtle wiped a little sweat off their selves. Geez, that excruciating heat was getting way too unbearable for the two of them.

Then, feeling triumphant, both of them modeled their victory poses before noticing that they weren't the sole winner quite yet for beating Bowser and Charizard.

Slowly turning towards each other, Greninja and Squirtle each sent a competitive glare before clashing with spurts of water and quick jabs.

"Okay, now it's a _water_ Brawl after a fire one?" Red muttered. "My Pokemon really need to stay in their Pokeballs more…"

A few seats away, Snake commented to Mega Man plainly, "Someone needs to go change the banner outside to 'Squirtle vs. Greninja: Epic _Water _Brawl.'"

* * *

Zelda paced down the hallway, targeting the library.

Tomorrow was going to be the election for valedictorian, and she wanted to practice her speech (that was created from hours and hours of writing, revising, stress, and sweat). She was hoping to maybe check out a few books on how to speak to an audience. Though she had had plenty of years in Hyrule speaking to the citizens there, it was a little more nerve-wracking in front of the Smashers because, well, they were more on the…ah…_sarcastic _side of things, and she doubted they would be able to stay awake from her droning monotonous speeches she mastered over the years in Hyrule.

So thus, the Hyrule princess made her way to the library double doors, and entered silently. She nodded briskly at the librarian for the day who happened to be Bowser (she didn't need to ask about the bandages and extinguished smoke curling from the Koopa's mouth from that morning's Brawl) and stiffly made her way over to the informative section where the public speaking books were stored.

And then she stopped in her tracks.

Zelda wondered why this kept happening to her as she swiftly jerked into the shelf behind the one she had been heading to, and pretended that was where she had intended to look.

However, the silver-haired swordsman saw her.

"Practicing too, huh?" Robin said casually, though Zelda could tell she wasn't the number one person he wanted to see this moment.

"Yea."

The silence was so awkward it was painful.

Robin pulled out a thick book and skimmed the inside cover and flipped to a few pages before setting it flat on an empty section of its shelf after a slight improving smile at it, and turned away to look for a few other books.

Not seeing this, Zelda ever so carefully edged over to the public speaking books as well and searched with her eyes any random book that she can scoop up and run. Spotting the blatant dense book flat on the shelf, the princess picked it up and looked through it. She grinned a little—this book had everything that she needed to know about entertaining an audience!

She was about to leave and check the book out from Bowser (who was arguing with Charizard who suddenly came in), when she stopped cold as Robin spoke behind her.

"Um, I was going to get that book…"

Zelda turned around as composed and graceful as she could manage and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?"

An exasperated aura started to skirt Robin's expression and he repeated, "Yes, I was going to get that book."

"But it was lying there by itself?"

"I put it there so I could look for some others to go with it." Robin purposefully outstretched his hand, letting Zelda finish the obvious implication.

But she stubbornly clutched it tighter and insisted, "To what would prove your honesty?"

Stifling an eye roll, the swordsman stepped up and gripped an edge of the book (that suddenly seemed to be both their entire lives) and said, "Because I found this one before you did, and I intend to borrow it."

Not believing him, Zelda didn't loosen her grip as she stared threateningly at Robin's hand on "her" book.

Getting a little impatient and frustrated, the swordsman tugged at the book, and the princess just clutched it tighter herself.

"This will aid me for the valedictorian position," Robin stated flatly.

Zelda boldly scoffed and retorted, "I need this as well for the same reason."

Irked, Robin began to increase his strength while Zelda did herself, and he said, "I really believe this position fits best for me."

"I think that of myself—I'm sure I contain more knowledge to deserve this position," Zelda responded.

"I don't think that 'remainder of three-thousandths' agree with you the other day."

"That was a minor slip up, and nobody's perfect."

"I think that's still pretty good evidence for me to be more reliable."

Finally impatient to just leave, both of them began to tug on the book insisting that they deserved it more than the other did.

"You're smart, but I'm sure I'm on a larger degree of that!"

"The valedictorian position was obviously created just for me!"

Then their argument abruptly paused as Bowser's thunderous voice ricocheted off the library walls as he boomed, "That's it, Charizard! We will have to battle it out and continue it from this morning as the superior fire Brawler!"

The Pokemon roared in competitive agreement, before Bowser noticed there were still people in the library where he wanted to fight.

The Koopa stalked over to the staring Zelda and Robin and said bluntly, "Visitors will have to leave now—I have a score to settle with this punk."

Turning around, Bowser was greeted with Rock Smash by a cackling Charizard, and then the basically illegal Brawl started before Zelda and Robin were even allowed to leave peacefully.

But neither of them were going to leave without that book.

Zelda wrenched it out of the silver-haired swordsman's grasp, and he snagged it back again. When the princess attempted to yank it to herself, she pulled too hard and the book went flying, finally free, and…landed directly in the middle of the combating Bowser and Charizard.

Needless to say, the book went up into flames as the oblivious Koopa and Pokemon continued to thrash around on the floor with their recurred flames.

* * *

Greninja felt as if he had only slept for a second as he was rudely awakened by his alarm.

Mumbling incoherently under his breath, the amphibious Pokemon groggily shut up the obnoxious beeping. _One more day…just one more day_. The reassuring thought replayed in his mind as Greninja reluctantly rolled out of bed.

It was finally the last day of school, much to everyone's profuse relief, and there was this special event happening on this day. What was it…it was...Greninja scratched his head and then untangled his lopsided tongue/scarf and rewrapped it neatly around his neck. Oh yeah, it was that valedi-something-or-other between Zelda and Robin between…the smartest or whatever?

To say the least, Greninja wasn't concerned about that at all, I mean, who would even care about being the _smartest_? But the Pokemon supposed he shouldn't judge too much, considering he had thought Squirtle never had a chance to beat him yesterday, and he had actually put up a good fight (the Brawl was canceled when the stadium was promptly flooded by the two).

Greninja doused his wrinkled skin with some water to keep himself hydrated and to recover from the dryness from overnight before grudgingly exiting into the hallway and into the first hour classroom. Ugh, how he wished he was young again so he could have an easier time with the little Smashers' class.

**IN CRAZY HAND'S CLASSROOM**

"Wheee!" Diddy sang as he, Popo, Nana, Lucas, Ness, and Toon hip-hopped to pop music blasting patently through the laptop speakers, desks overturned as the kids grooved on with Crazy still flat on his desk, snoring palpably.

**IN THE REGULAR CLASSROOM**

Greninja sighed wistfully before (trying to) pay attention to whatever lesson Red and Marth was vainly teaching (Red not getting the lesson at all while Marth sat primly in the comfy teacher's chair, filing his nails indifferently).

Giving up on trying to understand what Red kept agonizing over about, Greninja decided to just mindlessly doodle in his notebook (that only contained his numerous pictures), and appear that wasn't actually eavesdropping on everyone around him.

"Valedictorian event this afternoon," Mega Man informed Snake.

"Yep," the agent said. "Who're you voting for?"

"Hmmm…it's a really tough choice. You have any idea of your opinion?"

"I'm going for the lady, of course, 'cause I'm the ladies' man."

Mega Man rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

"I am!"

"Prove it."

"Want me to go flirt with her?"

"…Actually, no thanks. I'll probably feel sorry for you when you get rejected."

A few rows away, Link scooted close to Zelda and exclaimed, "Go, Zel! I can practically taste victory for you!"

Zelda grinned and replied, "Now are you sure about that?"

"Totally! So far today, I already heard seven Smashers say that they'd vote for you—eight, including me."

The Hyrule princess lightly giggled and told the Hero, "Thanks a bunch, Link."

"No problem. I just know you're going to win!"

Not far away, Lucina overheard and called over to Link, "That's untrue! Everyone's going for Robin!"

The Hero whirled around and retorted, "No, _that's _untrue! Zelda's the smarter and wiser one!"

"There's no proof!"

"Yes there is! It's proved by, uh, the Triforce of Wisdom, duh!"

Link and Lucina continued to toss insults back and forth as Robin tried to calm Lucina down before catching Zelda's eye. Now they were looking tensely at each other, obvious displeasure as they stared at each other, an indignant electricity convulsing between their gazes.

* * *

Through the rest of the classes, Robin and Zelda polished their actions and put up their best image in front of the other Smashers, answering correctly and volunteering to go up to the board, while trying to convince everyone to vote for them.

Zelda was walking down the hallway to the next class with Peach gushing beside her on how she was totally going to support the princess (much to Zelda's relief), and saw Pac-Man and Roy chatting about who to vote for. She caught a few phrases as she approached them.

"This _is _a pretty tough decision…," Pac-Man said.

"Yea," Roy agreed. "But I probably should vote for Ro—"

Zelda sent him a withering glance as she passed them.

"—elda," the redhead finished meekly.

Pac-Man stared baffled at him. "Who's Roelda?"

Zelda continued walking before catching Captain Falcon talking to Little Mac.

"Well, Robin's cool and all, but I need to impress the lady," the racer told the boxer. "Your status?"

Little Mac shrugged. "Undecided."

Elated that another Smasher was going to vote for her, Zelda sent her most angelic and charming smile at the racer, who immediately grabbed onto Little Mac and said to him, "Prepare to bring me to the nurse for massive nose bleeding."

The other side of the competition, Robin was also trying his hardest to accumulate as many followers as possible. He managed to impress a small crowd of Smashers by immediately cleaning up a disorganized and messy teacher's desk (by the work of Mr. Dedede) by using a spell from his mysterious book, showing them that he would be a great and efficient valedictorian.

At lunch as the silver-haired swordsman nibbled on his food, he heard more conversations about the election in about a couple hours.

"That was so cool when he organized that desk," Sonic commented to Pit.

The angel swallowed a gulp of chocolate milk before replying, "Yea, it was. So are you going to vote for him?"

Sonic twirled his spaghetti with his fork before answering, "Yea. If he is valedictorian, then there won't be any more messy desks. Are you gonna vote for him too?"

Pit shrugged as he wiped his mouth. "Dunno, actually. Robin's magic is pretty cool, but then again, Zelda can also do magic, plus she can—"

Robin dropped his spoon in his tray with a loud clatter which caught the angel and hedgehog's attentions.

"I'm right here, you know. So I expect you to make the right decision," he said, and promptly stood up to dump his tray.

* * *

Finally, the time had come. The Smashers all congregated in the gymnasium where their "graduation" would take place and the votes would be counted on who would be the valedictorian.

The room was buzzing with anticipation as Master Hand on the podium at the front surveyed the Smashers filing into the chairs. Once everyone was seated and after a brief head count, he tapped on the mic to get everyone's attentions.

"Attention!" he called. The Smashers gradually stopped conversing and soon, it was silent as they watched the hand up front.

Master Hand cleared his throat(?) and resumed. "First, I would like to congratulate every single one of you for pulling past this period of school."

"Fortunately," someone commented.

The hand pretended not to hear. "You will come up here in pairs to receive your diploma, and then you may return humbly back to your seats. Then the next two I call up will come right after."

After assuring himself that the Smashers knew what he was talking about, Master Hand proceeded to call up the first two Smashers. He started with the kids.

"Lucas and Ness."

The two psychic boys bounded up to the hand, giddy that the torture of education was finally coming to an end.

"Congratulations," Master Hand said and passed a small, framed certificate to each of them.

"Oooh, I feel as if I won first place of something!" Lucas piped, admiring the elegant diploma. After a brief applause, the two boys returned to their seats as the next two were called up.

After all the kids received their diplomas, Master Hand proceeded to call up the rest of the Smashers, really in no particular order. Truthfully, he just wanted this day to be over—even he himself was growing a little insane from being principal for so long.

"Ike and Marth."

The mercenary and prince trudged/sashayed up to the hand.

"I should've received this a long time ago," Marth sniffed.

They were about to turn out before Ike grabbed the mic and started, "I would like to thank my mother, my fa—"

Marth promptly dragged him back by his cape.

Finally, the last pair was called.

"Robin and Zelda."

Zelda assumed that they were called last for the valedictorian speech (though it was just pure coincidence), and after a deep mental breath, she boldly stood and walked to the front, vaguely registering that Robin was doing the same on the other side.

Up front as Master Hand waited for the last two to come (he was restless to finally go and sleep), he thought, _Finally, after these two, I will need to inform these Smashers about the valedic— _

Zelda suddenly grabbed the mic. "I will start my speech first," she hastily told Master Hand.

The hand tried to catch her attention. "Wait, Zelda, I have to tell—"

"No, I'll be starting my speech first," Robin insisted, appearing out of nowhere. He also grabbed for the mic.

"Wait, you two—" Master Hand started again, but was ignored as half the Smashers were cheering, "ZEL-DA! ZEL-DA!" and the other half chanting, "RO-BIN! RO-BIN!"

Robin and Zelda were now wrestling for the mic, Robin dodging as Zelda came lunging for said equipment, and somehow, that apparently was an irrelevant cue to send the rest of the Smashers arguing with each other on who should be valedictorian.

"Zelda should totally be the one!"

"Robin is so much cleverer!" A random desk to the face.

Pretty much every Smasher was fighting with each other, except for the Mii Fighters, who were fruitlessly trying to calm them down. One Mii with very dark hair and brown eyes (me! :D) were trying to appease a couple Smashers.

"Let's solve this an easi—" SPLAT! A chair went sailing over and stamped itself on the Mii's face.

"Shut up, prowessMaster!"

The clashing resumed.

Master Hand stared miserably at the scene before him, the audience beating each other up, and Robin and Zelda still struggling with the mic nearby. He had thought this thing would take twenty minutes at most, then he could just go and sleep, but that didn't seem so true anymore.

Suddenly, Crazy Hand appeared next to his brother, appearing woozily and swooned dizzily.

"*hiccup. That booze was goooood…," Crazy drawled.

"Crazy! You know you're not allowed to—" Master Hand suddenly had an idea. "Say, Crazy…," he began.

His left hand brother wobbled over to face(?) him.

"…High five?"

"SURE, BRO!"

The loud, drunken clap caught everyone's abrupt attention in a flash. Zelda and Robin also paused, mic getting pulled in opposite directions.

Master Hand began speaking. "I was going to inform you of our valedictorian." The hand turned to the Hyrule princess and swordsman. "A speech is not required right now."

Dropping the mic (Master Hand cringed, thinking, _Another seventy-five bucks off to waste_.), the two stared expectantly at him.

The hand turned to the rest of the Smashers. "The valedictorian will be…"

The whole room was dead silent, everyone holding their breaths from anticipation. Master Hand then gestured to Crazy for him to announce.

"…JEFF ANDONUTS!"

The gymnasium remained silent before erupting into celebration before noticing who the heck that was.

"YAAAYYY—wait who?"

The valedictorian then appeared on the podium, and it was indeed Jeff Andonuts with his blonde bowl cut and rectangular spectacles and freckles.

Master Hand smirked(?) and said, "I was going to tell you that I've already chosen a valedictorian, and he is right here. Jeff Andonuts from the Assist Trophies."

Robin and Zelda gaped at the boy in front of them, unable to produce any words.

The hand turned to the two. "I actually decided to choose him because you are Smashers, and I figured I would be putting too much stress on your shoulders," he explained.

Then he faced the baffled Smashers again, hastily concluding with an attitude in which the Smashers didn't expect at all for him to be:

"Okay, here's the valedictorian, so enjoy his speech, now I'm off to bed YAY, 'KAY BYE GUYS, GOOD RIDDANCE!"

The hand promptly floated off.

* * *

**A/N: Master Hand _really _wants to sleep, doesn't he? -_-**

**First, to Meta Naito (Guest) for some Bowser and Charizard rivalry, and for them to interrupt an argument between Robin and Zelda :D**

**To Slenderweegee, who wanted some Greninja!**

**And also to Hentoku who wanted some Greninja, plus Charizard!**

**Some Mega Man and Snake friendship, Paku159!**

**Awesome Mario action to a Guest!**

**Thanks to Gamerfan64, who suggested that the Miis are the only ones who try to calm the arguing Smashers down (and the idea for my Mii to be there) =)**

**And to Multusvalde, who suggested that Jeff Andonuts to become the real valedictorian XD (Jeff's an assist trophy, BTW, from Earthbound).**

**Finally, thanks SO MUCH to sippurp123, who actually is the one who came up with this whole entire idea for the race to valedictorian between Zelda and Robin! It was an awesome idea, I had a lot of fun writing it, and look at this beast I was able to write! THANK YOU, once again!**

**No more school! Yaaaaaaayyy. School's starting soon here, though :((( **

**-prowessMaster44**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: NOTE-This fic is coming to an end, or more like a very long hiatus, because SCHOOL'S COMING NOOOO! But yea, I will finish up the requests I have, and then I'm stopping at chapter 30, until a long break like winter break or so! So, I'm now taking no more requests! **

**For those who have already requested, they will appear in the next chapters until Chapter 30!**

**I'll miss you guys :)**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: One in Every Three Hundred Sixty-Five

The welcoming summer light seeped through the cracks of the blinds, pleasantly waking its residents, a certain bounty hunter and her other roommates…except, when Samus cracked an eye open, no one else was in the room, and instinctively, she jerked into sitting position and whipped her head around, her frazzled bed hair flying in all directions.

Then she glanced at the clock. Nine twenty-four.

_Shit_, she thought. _I'm late for stupid scho— _She then remember that the dreaded school year was finally over, and almost whooping out loud in joy, she collapsed back on her bed and tugged the covers over her body gratefully once more. Let Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, Palutena, Lucina and the others wake up at the crack of dawn voluntarily on a free day. But whatever the hell is, Samus was most definitely not getting up until at least three hours later.

As she was making herself comfortable, the bounty hunter recalled that today was some abnormal date that she reminded herself last night, but she couldn't exactly remember what it was. All she remembered was her thinking that it was total bull and pointless.

Shrugging half-heartedly, Samus plunged back down under the soft waves of blanket.

Downstairs, unbeknownst to the bounty hunter, the rest of the Smashers were congregated in the living room, some wanting to sleep in more, and others jittery with anticipation.

"Everyone knows the plan, right?" Peach chirped enthusiastically.

"What was it?" Villager asked groggily. His brain could barely register anything due to the "lack of sleep" (even though he already had ten hours of shut-eye, as well as everyone else).

Peach tried to look offended at the mayor, but she couldn't from the simmering excitement. "I will repeat: It's Sammie's birthday today! We have to celebrate!" The Mushroom princess squealed as she hopped little on her toes as the other Smashers all nodded, remembering it.

"You're so much cuter than Bowser!" Mario swooned. "Even though that was obvious enough to not be said!" The Koopa rolled his eyes.

"But there's a problem, Peach…," Zelda said.

Peach stopped hopping around and peered (overdramatically) despairingly at the Hyrule princess. "Oh? I'm afraid to ask what it is!" she sniveled.

"Remember? Sammie hates celebrating anything, especially for herself for some unknown reason, and I don't know if she'll even _like _us after we throw her a surprise party," Zelda informed solemnly.

"What? Who _wouldn't _want a surprise birthday party? I would, so… *_hint hint, nudge nudge_," Fox hinted unabashedly. "BTW, my b-day is in a couple months."

Suddenly, Peach stamped her hand against the table with a loud and unexpected bang, making everyone in the room jump.

"That's too bad for Sammie. We're throwing her a birthday party whether she likes it or not!" Peach commanded, suddenly aggressive.

Then her usual, lively, and bubbly nature came back just as fast as her wide smile returned on her face. "Okay, everyone, we've gotta work together so Sammie can have the best birthday ever! After all, this is only a one day in every three hundred sixty-five for everyone!"

* * *

"So…we have to do…what?" Snake questioned Mega Man as the two grudgingly entered the party supply store with a meter-long shopping list.

"Uh, buy supplies?" Mega Man said blatantly. "Obviously? On that shopping list? You know?"

"'Kay I get it. But there's too much stuff!" the agent complained, skimming lengthy list.

"Well Peach said we have about two hours before she'll kill us for being late so…let's get to it," Mega Man suggested casually.

"What's the first item?"

"'Streamers and ribbons. Color: blue. Length: three centimeters by forty centimeters. Quantity: fifty. Brand: whatever brand's the best. Weight: two ounces an—'"

"_Really_?" Mega Man gaped at the agent.

Snake shrugged. "I'm just dutifully reading what's on the list, don't blame me."

The blue robot boy stifled a despaired sigh and asked, "Do we really need to get those exact measurements?"

"…Wanna risk death by a frying pan?"

"… … Nah. Perhaps you have a measuring tape on you?"

"No, why would you think that? Why would anyone?"

"'Cause I thought agents were always equipped with stuff like that."

"… … For some reason I feel offended…"

* * *

In the kitchen back at the Smash Mansion, Peach and a few other Smashers were assigned to bake the cake. Another group was not far away from the kitchen, getting a head start on decorating the living room before Snake and Mega Man comes back with more supplies (hopefully without destroying the store…except that seemed painfully unlikely, considering they both had combustible features).

Peach hummed a bouncy tune as she pulled out the flour and baking powder and the rest of the ingredients. Then she turned over to face her cooking colleagues. "I know for a fact that Sammie isn't a big sweet tooth, so this may pose as a prob—"

"She likes lemon flavored," Ike spoke up from the other room, and then faltered a little with numerous pairs of surprised eyes on him and continued meekly, "Um…with vanilla buttercream."

"…Bibliography? Works cited? Source?" Fox asked curiously.

The mercenary scratched his head timidly and looked somewhere else. "Uh, I just…somehow…knew."

Falco whistled. "Spending lotsa time with her, eh?" he teased and then added hastily when Ike glowered at him, "Which is a compliment! Because not a lot of others can even get close to her…"

"Well then, let's get baking!" Peach suggested cheerily and pulled out the measuring cups and spoons, as well as a giant, dangerous-looking standing mixer (which everyone but Peach paled at the sight of it).

"Okay, so Fox and Falco, you two bring these two sticks of butter to the stove and each of you melt one! _Do not burn it, or else_," Peach threatened, brandishing her trustworthy frying pan.

The two Star Fox members gulped mutely and saluted, murmuring, "Understood." Then the two stiffly marched over to the stove, the sticks of butter (already melting) in both their sweaty grasp.

"I hate the stove," Falco muttered as he and Fox plopped their stick butter into each a different pan.

"This is one of the few times I agree with you," the anthropomorphic fox said. "Now…go turn on the stove."

"No way, _you _do it."

"No you!"

"A bird fries better than a fox, you know!"

"But…I'm still the better driver!" Fox produced out of nowhere.

"What?! Take that back!"

"I'll prove it to you, then!" Fox reached forward and turned the stove onto the highest setting labeled with the number nine. "This is the top speed, so it's already suggesting I drive better than you!"

"What sort of BS is that?!" Falco also turned his stove onto the number nine as well, their unwise and dumb competitiveness clouded their common sense, both forgetting about their fear of getting fried in a split second.

"Now I'm as 'fast' as you!'" the bird insisted.

"Can't get much higher than that anyway!"

"I can totally be faster than you!"

"You still haven't proven it yet!"

The unnoticed butter in both their pans were already a liquid pool, now starting to smoke and sizzle from the scorching heat.

"We really need to settle this once and for all!"

"Once again, this is one of the few times I agree with you!"

"So be it!"

"_Landma—"_

"_Personally I pre—" _

The Star Fox duo's mouths suddenly stopped jabbering when they saw Peach storming over. She had a menacing glare as she quickly pulled the pans with the burnt brown butter in it to the side and turned the stove off. Then she turned and loomed over the two gulping drivers, blatantly pulling out the dreaded frying pan.

"What did I say about burning the butter?" she drawled.

"I think I'd rather be fried right about now," Falco breathed.

* * *

"Okay, so what else do we need?" Mega Man asked Snake beside him. Behind them, three shopping carts, crammed to the brim, were tied together using some flimsy ribbon like a train.

"More importantly, how much time we have left before guaranteed death?" Snake inquired, peering at the stretching shopping list. They were almost done with the obnoxiously-long list.

Mega Man glanced at the store clock. "Uh…about thirty minutes."

"We're going to die," Snake said dismissively.

"Let's at least try to get all these things," the robot boy suggested apprehensively. He hadn't experienced Peach's wrath before (yet), and judging from the rumors, he didn't want today to be the first.

"'Kay, so now we need to get some balloons. Helium filled," the agent informed. The two picked up the end of a string tied to the front cart and pulled, the other two carts lugging behind the first. To say the least, it was quite a show for the customers there.

Finally, they reached the aisle that displayed packaged balloons.

"How many do we need?" Mega Man asked.

Snake checked the shopping list again and replied, "About thirty."

"Hmm, then that makes about two packs." The blue robot boy grabbed two packages of colored balloons and tossed them into the third cart, but it slipped off from the overflowing products already occupying the space.

"Huh. Seems like we need a new cart," Snake concluded. "Hey, Mega Man, we need a fourth cart."

"Ugh, alright fine." The string was tied onto a fourth cart's handles and they added another cargo container to their train of party supplies.

Then Mega Man noticed something. "Uh, Snake, these balloons can't be filled with helium if we just blow into them…"

The agent noticed it too. "Right…wait look, there's a balloon filling thing! Must be helium option there," Snake said, pointing to said corner of the store.

Relieved, the two struggled with their four-cargo train to their destination, only about a few meters away, though it took them nearly five minutes lugging all their shopping carts over.

Finally arriving, Mega Man pulled out their balloons to the bored-looking worker there and requested, "Can we have these filled with helium please?"

The employee didn't try to hide the yawn and pointed to a pump at the side, and sighed, "Fine."

"'Kay, thanks," Mega Man said and he and Snake hastily made their way over to the pump.

"I don't like that guy," Snake commented.

Mega Man strapped the end of a blue balloon to the opening of the pump and started to press the lever, Snake using another helium machine nearby. Once it was a decently plump size, the blue robot boy pulled it off and swiftly tied the end shut. As he was storing it back into their cart, he heard a high-pitched squeaky giggling creepily behind him.

"Heeheeheeeee…hello Mega Man."

"Eeep!" he yelped and whirled around and was about to send a missile to the face before seeing it was actually Snake.

Mega Man's face was suddenly staring in confusion and amusement at the same time. "Snake? What happened to your voice…?"

Then he found himself nearly exploding into laughter when the agent replied in the same squeaky voice, "I just inhaled some helium, that's all. Isn't my voice just so sexy?"

That cued the robot boy to also breath in some helium from a balloon and he replied in a higher-pitched voice, "Yea, totally."

The two collapsed from laughter, which sounded like annoying giggling mice, which made them laugh even harder.

"We should probably go now," Mega Man suggested.

Snake choked back another laugh from the voice and replied, "Yup. Before my grenade detonates."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh that rude employee got himself a grenade on the underside of his chair for being rude to us."

Not exactly paying attention to his words due to the sheer funniness of their voices, Mega Man merely shrugged. The two paid for their supplies (while confusing the cashier with their high baby voices) and headed out of the store, back to the Smash Mansion (with the store blowing up behind them from Snake's grenade).

They arrived back with two seconds on the clock before they were considered late by Peach, much to their relief. Needless to say, everyone was there with the exception of Samus and Fox and Falco (Snake and Mega Man decided not to ask the whereabouts of the last two Smashers).

"Yay, cool, you got all the supplies!" Roy exclaimed but stared uncertainly at the ten bulging shopping bags at their feet. "Uh, you guys really had to buy that many decorations?"

"Yep," Snake said in his helium voice.

Roy face whipped up in surprise. "…Say that again?"

"Yep."

The redhead's eyes bulged and with a traumatized expression, he barreled back into the living room shrieking, "SNAKE AND MEGA MAN TURNED INTO BABIES!"

* * *

"Do they really think it is my compliant obligation to conduct this form of undignified and vitiating sort of labor?" Marth stared disapprovingly at the bags of decorations.

Lucas boldly dumped one bag's contents all over the floor and scooped up some wrapping paper.

"Come on, Marth," the psychic boy urged. "Wanna wrap presents with me?"

The prince sighed despairingly and replied, "If you insist."

He, Lucas, Ike, and Ness were required to string up the decorations Snake and Mega Man (who were now off trolling other Smashers with their new voice) bought, and it seemed like it would take a while. The Smashers had gathered their gifts on the floor in the living room, and they were also expected to wrap them up.

Lucas and Marth started to wrap the presents. "Wasteful," Marth commented wistfully at the amount of wrapping paper required to wrap all fifty-two presents.

"I think we should put it like this," Ike said as he adjusted the streamers that lined the "Happy Birthday!" banner in an intricate pattern.

"Uh, ew, no," Ness said and rearranged them in a neat plaid design.

The mercenary stared distastefully at it. "I don't think Samus will like a neat design—she's more of an _un_-neat person."

"How would you know if she likes neat or un-neat?"

"Instinct!"

"Not reliable enough!"

Finally, they just settled on Ness's design on one side, and Ike's design on the other side (Peach later fixed it into her own design).

Then there were the balloons.

"I say we group the balloons with the same color in separate places," Ness suggested.

This time, Ike refused. "No, it'll be much more interesting if we mix up the colors of the balloons in each group."

"That'll look too messy!"

"I just said that it's more interesting!"

"That's too un-neat!"

"Samus doesn't like neat!"

So alas, the balloons were stuck up in random places as a compromise (Peach later sorted them into same color groups and mixed color groups too).

Then it was time to arrange the birthday candles onto the cake, which Ness arranged them into a neat grid on the top of the cake.

"Too neat," Ike commented and before the psychic boy could protest, he plucked the candles out and stuck them in random places instead, scattering them.

"Too messy," Ness objected.

"Why are you always so rigid? Loosen up a bit and be more random!" the mercenary told the boy.

Ness scoffed and retorted, "Well _you_ should consider being more neat."

"Are they seriously arguing about neatness?" Marth mumbled to Lucas.

The blonde psychic shrugged and said, "Well, uh, let's stop them 'cause they might ruin the cake with all those holes they're putting in it." He and Marth made their way over to the bickering mercenary and psychic.

"Hey guys, let's have Peach do this instead," Lucas suggested to Ness and Ike, who were still insulting each other, promptly ignoring the blonde.

"You should profusely reassess your heedless actions," Marth primly stated.

Lucas vainly tried to calm Ike and Ness down. "Guys, let's solve this—"

"You're so indecisive sometimes!"

"And _you're _so narrow-minded sometimes!"

Lucas and Marth jumped in and restrained Ness and Ike respectively just in time before the two ripped each other's heads off.

Suddenly, Peach's shrill voice was heard. "Everyone! Get into position! Samus is waking up!" The Mushroom princess appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the candle-less cake.

"Go, go!" she shooed at the four.

"We'll settle this later, Ike," Ness said.

The mercenary nodded. "Oh, yes we will."

* * *

Samus blearily opened her eyes and sat up in her bed and stretched. It was now half past noon, and she felt satisfied enough to drag herself out of bed. After all, sleeping too late was not a good habit to keep up.

The bounty hunter splashed her face with water before scraping her hair back into a half-hearted ponytail and exited her room, her stomach aching for some breakfast.

Clomping down the stairs, the first thing Samus noticed that was abnormal was that it was too quiet. Way too quiet for comfort. She had expected the loud video games resonating through the room by the kids, Zelda trapped in the kitchen making brunch, Meta Knight stirring the salad unemotionally, and just the overall noisiness in the morning that she trained herself to stay sane with.

The bounty hunter uncertainly took a step into the living room before—

"SURPRISE!"

Several faces and bodies popped out of nowhere in front of her, and Samus instinctively pulled out her paralyzer gun and shot the first person she saw (Captain Falcon) before she realized it was indeed the missing Smashers.

"Wait, what the hell is this?" Samus demanded, flabbergasted.

"It's your birthday, silly!" Peach twittered and forced a hug onto the shocked bounty hunter.

"I _said_ to not celebrate—"

"That's not a good enough excuse!" Peach interrupted with a wide smile.

Samus noticed the over-abundance of decorations hanging from the ceiling and the wall, and then she was knocked out of her thoughts when the Happy Birthday song was heard and the cake came into view, carried by R.O.B.

"Sorry there's no candles," Zelda said, "Because _some_ people—" She shot Ike and Ness a glare "—were not prepared in time."

Samus just shrugged before noticing the type of cake. "Wow. It's…um…lemon it looks like?"

"Yep!" Peach confirmed. "Isn't it your favorite?"

"Yea, but how'd you—"

"Oh, Ike gave that information."

Samus glanced at the mercenary who quickly looked away and pretended to not have heard. Then she felt a tug on her arm and Palutena exclaiming, "Let's go open your presents!"

* * *

It was the time before bed on her birthday, and Samus sat alone on top her blankets as she stared at the numerous gifts before her. Peach and the other girls were downstairs cleaning up and although she insisted on helping, they countered that she should go to bed early since it was a special day.

Samus had opened the presents one by one and appreciated (most of) them, but there was one thought that wouldn't leave her mind: there wasn't one from Ike. S

he inwardly sighed before catching something from the corner of her eye. Looking up, there stood the mercenary at the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked quietly, and entered after a nod from the bounty hunter.

As Samus stood, Ike gestured to the gifts on her bed and said, "I forgot to give you my gift."

Samus shrugged and said, "It's o—"

She was cut off as the mercenary swooped in to give her a deep kiss.

Pulling away a little, Ike whispered, "Happy birthday, Samus."

* * *

**A/N: :') IkexSamus to Paku159, and a Guest who wanted more of them :)**

**This was a great idea of celebrating a birthday by a Guest named Hinriendo, so thanks for that!**

**Ike vs. Ness with Lucas and Marth trying to calm them down, Paku159 XD (Also plenty of Mega Man and Snake friendship!)**

**Sorry if this was a little hasty or messy because I was on a rush for this family event I'm going to in ten minutes! Yea, so this oneshot wasn't a really good one, so sorry again :)**

**Again, no more requests! See you a couple more times!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: OMGGGGGG, GUYS, FIRST I WOULD WANT TO APOLOGIZE SOOOOO FREAKING MUCH TO EVERYONE: SOOORRRYYYYYYY~~~~~~~~! **

**I JUST DISCOVERED RIGHT THIS MOMENT WE ARE GOING ON A FAMILY TRIP _IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY_ _IN A COUPLE HOURS_! THEN WHEN WE COME BACK, SCHOOL STARTS, AND I DON'T HAVE TIME ANYMORE! **

**I am sooooo freaking sorry, now I can't even get to Chapter 30 like I said, and it's even lucky I begged an hour to type an extra story from my parents. Literally right now, they are hollering at me to pack!**

**So, I just managed to muster one more short story request that was the easiest and quickest to write;**

**Enjoy! This one will be the last for a couple months!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Royal Blunders

Marth considered himself to be a lucky prince.

His everyday, monotonous schedule consists solely of the same thing, other than for the days Master Hand plan some sort of needless shenanigan he basically forces everyone to participate in, which Marth absolutely detests, that most likely (ninety-nine percent) ends up with an explosion or something that totally digressed from the main intent.

Though Marth despised the everyday activities, he was still thankful for not ending up on the less fortunate end of the stick in which some Smashers were fated with, so therefore, he deemed himself as lucky.

However today, for some divine reason, it was not going out the way the prince planned/preferred for the day to be like for him.

For one, he had woken up with abnormally flat and tangled haphazardly hair, which did not set his mood quite right to face the day, and now, he was staring disapprovingly at the shampoo bottle he was holding.

Marth reread the bottle for the twelfth time in the bathroom, and even though it was enough proof for him not to have misread, he still didn't understand why his dazzling gorgeous sapphire hair was now a bright and obnoxious red-orange with hot pink highlights for a finishing touch.

Marth tried to keep his cool (for he didn't want to appear ungraceful) as he tried with all his might to not smash the mirror and that ungodly image he was now staring at. After the massaging shower last night, he had used exactly this bottle of shampoo, and this morning, he was greeted with this intolerable illustration of himself.

Taking a deep breath, Marth reluctantly stepped out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the breakfast table.

Ike spat out his orange juice by the sight of the prince. "Lookin' good," he snickered as he tried unsuccessfully to swallow his waffles.

"Shut up," Marth growled. Then he turned back to the mercenary as he tried to dump out a decent amount of cereal into a bowl. "Perhaps you can enlighten me the cause of this deplorable occurrence?"

Ike choked down his breakfast as he replied, "No, I swear I didn't touch a single lock of your hair. That's committing suicide."

Marth was fully aware that the mercenary could be lying, but judging by the uncontrollable guffawing and the whole spitting-out-your-breakfast deal, it was too genuine for that cliché scene to be an act (especially when Ike couldn't take it anymore and suddenly sprang up and scuttled over to the bathroom, hand over mouth).

So, the prince promptly harrumphed and reached for the milk carton on the counter and poured some into his bowl of cereal. Then he scooped some up while enduring listening to the unfortunate mercenary hacking excruciatingly in the nearby bathroom.

Taking a bite, Marth was caught by surprise and nearly spat the cereal out when he peered down at his bowl to discover that the cereal wasn't floating in milk, but in orange juice.

Disgusted, the prince dumped his breakfast, suddenly losing all appetite from that sickening combination (and Ike's incessant coughing), and briskly walked out the kitchen. Today was not off to a good start.

* * *

"Have you kids been good?" Ganondorf inquired, looking down at the six little Smashers who were all peering up at him with hopeful eyes, glancing at the Gerudo and the bouquet of lollipops he was holding.

"Yes, Daddy!" they chorused.

"Give me an example."

"I helped Peach wash the dishes!"

"I organized the bookshelf!"

"I scrubbed the tables!"

"I said my 'please' and 'thank you's!"

"I took out the garbage!"

"And I helped fold the laundry!"

Ganondorf slightly grinned at them and handed them each a heart-shaped, rainbow lollipop saying, "Good job."

"Yay! Thanks so much, Daddy!" they all cheered. Ganondorf just nodded briefly at them and stalked off.

Licking the heavenly candy, Popo asked, "So, do you guys wanna play some video games?"

"Yea! That sounds cool," Ness agreed.

"Actually, guys, I'm a little, uh…_busy_," Toon suddenly said.

"How are you _busy_? We're never busy!" Lucas pointed out.

"Well…I, ah…have to talk to do help clean up some things so yea, BYE!" Toon promptly sped off, leaving the other five behind him, though they didn't seem too concerned.

"His loss," Ness said. "Who dares to go against me in Mario Kart?"

* * *

Safely out of sight, Toon slowed and caught his breath. _They can't be too suspicious, right?_ He thought to himself as he made his way over to the back of the library.

Clearing his throat, Toon whistled a few pitches before Yoshi appeared, to his relief.

"Okay, so far, so good…what do we do next?" Toon questioned quietly to the green dinosaur.

* * *

Marth once again stifled an exasperated groan as he looked behind him at the tip of his smooth cape, now caked in mud and tree debris. This had never happened before, because he knew as a fact that his cape never touched the filthy ground, and now, it was suddenly dulled by some stupid imaginary mud?

The prince was outside the mansion, walking back from a nearby coffeehouse where he had opted for some sharp coffee after the revolting events of this morning.

Right when he didn't think the day could get even worse, the prince tripped over a random log in the middle of the path which he swore wasn't there when he had looked from afar, and he stumbled clumsily.

"愚かいまいましいログ!" he swore (gaining a few questionable glances from the Smashers).

Quickly composing himself, Marth thought he saw a flash of green before it disappeared from the bushes.

"Strange," Marth muttered to himself. "And suspicious."

"Heeeeyyy, Marth!"

The prince unwillingly dropped the thought when a certain redhead appeared in front of him with a wide smile.

"Roy," Marth greeted.

"Yea, I was wondering if you wanna—" Roy registered the prince's bright red hairstyle and a reflexive giggle slipped out before he wrapped an arm around Marth's neck giddily.

"I just _knew _I have good fashion taste! Glad I was good inspiration for you to dye your hair like mine! And I didn't think anybody liked it…," Roy rambled.

Marth didn't bother correcting him.

* * *

_Green…_Marth thought. Of course, that color meant the first Smasher to come in mind was obviously Link.

After searching high and low, the prince finally found the Hero relaxing under a tall oak tree, his hands behind his head with a blade of grass in his mouth as he continued dozing.

Concluding Link must've been behind these unacceptable feats, Marth promptly kicked him awake and demanded, "Link!"

"Wha?! Who's th—AAAAAAAAAH!" The Hero sprang up in shock at the monster Marth looked like with his bright hair.

That reaction had Marth suddenly stop his criticizing speech that accused Link of doing all this to him, because if he had did all these, he wouldn't be pointing the Master Sword at him and demanding, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MARTH?"

"Nevermind," Marth said primly. "Go back to sleep. This was all a dream."

* * *

After another frustrating three hours of enduring a bucket of water to his head, tripping over random rocks that shouldn't be there, nearly having a heart attack when he saw his room dotted with fake bugs, and more comments about his new hairdo, Marth came to the resolute conclusion that the other Smashers that wear green and were suspiciously absent from his sights, were…Toon and Yoshi.

Hit with the sudden answer, the prince barreled to the dining room when it was time for dinner, and burst through into the room, the double doors whipping open (effectively knocking King Dedede who was walking past flat against the wall, his plate of food sailing onto the ground. Kirby laughed in his face.).

"TOON. YOSHI," Marth demanded.

The two paled and looked at each other.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…"

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I am sooooo deeply sorry for this abrupt newflash, and I am SO mad at my parents for informing me THIS MORNING, and I wasn't even aware of it!**

**I know I still have a lot of requests, but they will definitely be covered during a break like winter break or so!**

**Deepest apologies to everyone who has requested, especially to you, battlefield4us, since Chapter 28 was supposed to be your requested chapter X(. It will be the first one when winter break rolls around! Please forgive me!**

**Anyway, this is dedicated for Gamerfan64, who wanted Marth to think he was having a bad day but was actually Yoshi and Toon Link pranking him XD**

**And to Meta Naito, who had his final request for the kids to call Ganondorf "daddy" again! :D**

**I know this is a very abrupt goodbye, but I really have to go now, before parents come up their selves!**

**See you in a couple months!**

**-prowessMaster44**


End file.
